Forbidden Dance
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: Yuugi Motou had no problem with staring at his boss, Atemu Ishigami, from a far. After all, what chance did he have with the CEO? But, when he falls into bed with the man during a company party. He never expected Atemu to pursue him relentlessly.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria : I know I said I wasn't going to post this before Emperor's Prophecy was over, but since it is indeed close to ending. I decided to go ahead and get this started. Shining Light will, without a doubt, start after Emperor's Prophecy is completed. I really hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : The Heat by Toni Braxton.

* * *

><p>"<em>Being attracted to my boss wasn't something I was particularly proud of, but honestly, who could blame me? If you saw what he looked like then you'd be head over heels in love with him too." <em>

_- Yuugi Motou._

Chapter One : Business or Pleasure.

Yuugi Motou, first secretary to Atemu Ishigami, ducked his head bashfully when the glass doors to said man's office opened. He kept his gaze firmly on his half-finished paperwork as Atemu passed by, shivering lightly as his nose caught the scent of sandalwood cologne his boss seemed to favor. When he heard the sounds of Atemu's footsteps fade away, he deemed it safe enough to lift his head only to find Mana, Atemu's second secretary, staring at him from across the room, her green eyes alit with mischief.

That wasn't good.

Quickly holding up his hand when Mana opened her mouth, Yuugi shook his head. "Not today, tomorrow or ever, Mana."

With a grin on her glossed lips, Mana rose from her rich oak desk and strolled towards his own, the sound of her high heels loud against the obviously expensive hardwood floor. Yuugi gave Mana a wary stare when she came to stop and leaned against his desk.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Mana leaned down and poked him on the cheek with a manicured finger. "Until you decided to comment on it."

"Mana-"

"No, no," Mana drawled, smoothly interrupting him. "We're going to stand -or sit in your case- here like the civilized adults we are and discuss your adorable, yet increasingly pathetic, infatuation with Atemu."

"I don't have an infatuation with Ishigami-san!" Yuugi protested, vehemently.

"Crush, attraction, passion-filled crush, in love, in passion." Mana twitted off happily. "You can use one of those if you don't like calling what you have with Atemu an infatuation."

Yuugi covered his eyes and groaned long and loudly. He peaked at Mana through his fingers. "Why must you torture me with this almost on a daily basis? What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you won't do." Mana gently took his fingers away from his face. "You refuse to acknowledge that you are in love with Atemu. And honestly, I don't see why you just won't confess."

"Well," Yuugi started, his tone dry. "He's my boss for one and let's not forget the fact that he's way out of my league. There is no way he would even consider looking my way."

"You don't know that because you haven't even tried to get him to look your way." Mana protested and Yuugi began to notice his friend was starting to get exasperated with him. Which was good, considering she was going to give up for the day pretty soon.

"And I'm not going to try," Yuugi remarked cheekily, grinning when Mana rolled her eyes. "I'm content with the way I am."

"Yeah, but for how much longer?" Mana pushed herself off his desk. "You've been staring at him for three long years. I love you so much, Yuugi. You're like a little brother to me, but I don't know how much longer I can stand watching this."

Yuugi visibly deflated at his friends words. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll get over it eventually."

"You don't have to if you just go and tell him how you feel!" Mana looked hopeful and the sight tore at Yuugi's heart somewhat. It made him deliriously happy that Mana, his friend of three years and confidant in all matters concerning love, wanted him to be with Atemu.

Though, he did find it strange at times that Mana was trying so hard to get them together. Especially since Mana knew Atemu longer than anyone in the entire company, with the exception of her husband, Mahad, the head of security. So, she had to know what kind of type of man or woman Atemu wanted. And Yuugi knew that he wasn't Atemu's type.

The CEO of Ishigami Corp was gloriously known to have some of the most intelligent, beautiful people on his arm. Anzu Mazaki, one of Japan's most celebrated ballerina's to name one. She and Atemu dated for a few months before they abruptly broke it off. Yuugi didn't know why, they made a cute couple and they seemed to get along every time he saw them together. When they broke it off, Yuugi was guilty enough to admit to himself that he was happy about it. He was never ashamed at himself as he was then.

"You're brooding again." Mana commented idly. "Stop it."

"Sorry," Yuugi blushed and glanced down at his unfinished paperwork. It was time to stop daydreaming and actually get it done before Atemu returned and asked for it. "I better get back to this before Ishigami-san asks for it."

Mana gave him a worried look before slowly nodding. "Right, I'll let you get back to it, but don't think this conversation is over mister!"

Pulling his lips into what he hoped was a charming smile, Yuugi nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Thankfully, Yuugi managed to finish his work, which consisted of sending out e-mails to Atemu's board of directors, setting lunch dates, sending out replies to celebrity wedding invitations and pushing appointments back and forward, before Atemu returned at two o'clock in the afternoon.

He pushed the send button for his last e-mail when Atemu showed up with blazer on his arm, looking somewhat exhausted. Yuugi blushed when Atemu greeted him with a smile and stopped beside his desk.

"Yuugi, Mana, everything going okay, today?"

"It's been slow today, Atemu-chan!" Mana responded cheerfully. "How was the lunch date with Schroeder-san?"

"Interesting," Atemu responded, Yuugi bit his lips to muffle the snicker that wanted to escape his mouth when Atemu's eye twitched. "Very...interesting."

"Poor thing," Mana soothed. "Yuugi can give you a shoulder rub if you want?"

"Mana!" Yuugi squeaked out, his face flaming red. "What the hel-heck!"

Yuugi suddenly found himself face to face with his boss, Yuugi felt his face heat further when his boss smirked. "What's the matter, Yuugi? You don't want to give me a shoulder rub?"

"Well-I-I." Yuugi swallowed and tried again. "If you want, I always gave my grandfather one when his back was hurting." he flushed when he heard Mana's barely suppressed snicker. It was much to his relief when Atemu chuckled and moved away, heading towards his office.

"There's something I need to discuss with you, Yuugi," Atemu pulled his office door open. "Come with me."

For just a moment, Yuugi was glued to his seat, unable to move. What did Atemu want to discuss with him? Was it about his crush? He wasn't being that obvious was he? No, no, he was damn sure he wasn't. Mana was at least good about giving him looks when he started acting too much of a love struck man when he was talking to Atemu.

"Yuugi?" Atemu asked again, his voice holding confusion and just a hint of impatience. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Ishigami-san," Yuugi rose from his chair, ignoring Mana's concerned look. "I'm coming."

Keeping his head down, he stepped into Atemu's office, shivering when Atemu's cologne wafted pass his nose again. He need to control himself around this man or he was going to be in trouble.

"Come sit down," Atemu commanded gently. "You're acting like I'm going to bite your head off or something."

"Okay," Yuugi waited until Atemu walked in front of him before following. The CEO's office was opulent and well-decorated with black carpeting, which was unusual for an office, the walls were painted with warm tones of red and tan. The most interest features were paintings of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and papyrus scrolls carefully placed in glass cases. Taking a seat in one of the comfortable chairs placed in front of Atemu's desk, he turned his full attention to his boss.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about, Ishigami-san?"

"Yes," Atemu slid a piece of paper across the desk. "I need you to get invitations out to all of these people by Friday."

"Oh?" taking the piece of paper, Yuugi quickly scanned the names, most of them were businessman and women, celebrities, musicians. It was at least more than hundred names on the paper.

"Yes, it's for a company party that I'm having next week." Atemu explained. "All of these people on the list have their fingers dipped into the deals I have been conducting with a few companies I'm interested in taking over."

"These are a lot of well known names," Yuugi murmured, feeling a shiver excitement flow through him. "Is sending out invitations the only thing you need me to do?"

Atemu chuckled, giving him an amused look. "No, of course not, Yuugi. I need your magic touch. I need this party to be the talk of the year. I need the best of everything. Food, drink, entertainment."

Nodding his head, Yuugi was already mentally going over the names of restaurants that catered, musicians that were able to perform on such short notice. "Of course, I assume you want to approve everything before I send it through."

"Yes," Atemu replied. "I'm going to need to see your choices. Can you have them ready by Friday?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Good," Atemu looked satisfied. "We can go over your choices during dinner. How does Scarlet Moonlight, sound?"

"D-Dinner?" Yuugi stuttered. "Y-You want to have dinner with me?"

"Yes," Atemu drawled out slowly. "Unless you prefer to go over it here on a Friday night?"

"N-No!" Yuugi blushed brightly at the prospect of going to dinner with his handsome boss. "Scarlet Moonlight sounds lovely."

"Excellent." Atemu pointed to the paper. "I'm counting on you, Yuugi."

Yuugi could only smile and nod as he rose from the chair and made his way out his boss' office. It was only after he was seated and going over the list did he remember that his friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, worked as head chef at Scarlet Moonlight.

Crap.

* * *

><p>AN : Well? Did you guys like it? I hope you so. The updates on these are going to be somewhat slow, but will pick up after Emperor's Prophecy done.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria : I never expected this story to be so well received. You guys have my thanks, really. Well, in celebration to the twenty-five reviews I got for the first chapter. Here's another one for you! So, enjoy, okay?

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : Crazy Rainbow by Tackey & Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Being a chef, it has given me a chance to see people's expressions of joy, awe and even ecstasy as they ate what I tried so hard to cook. But, despite these happy moments, I also learned that no matter how good the food is, you still can't put a damn smile on some people's face. Oh well, you can't satisfy everyone." <em>

_- Jounouchi Katsuya. _

Chapter Two : Adventures of the Scarlet Chef and the Cold Businessman.

Jounouchi Katsuya, head chef of the Scarlet Moonlight restaurant, stepped into the main kitchen to hear the sounds of laughter, the chopping of vegetables and the sizzling of meat. His nose twitched when one particular smell hit his sharp nose.

"_Oi!_ Mendo! You've been smoking in here again?"

Even over the sounds of orders being yelled out, Jounouchi was still able to hear his cook's low curse and quiet coughing.

"Sorry, boss!"

"No he's not, boss!" another cook, Amelda, cried out. "He's just going to smoke again after you leave for your break!"

Jounouchi's lips twitched with barely suppressed amusement when he heard Mendo curse again. This time the word being directed towards Amelda, the crew's own resident snitch.

"Just put it out and don't get caught by a customer." walking over to the sink, Jounouchi rolled his sleeves up and started the water to wash his hands. "You know how they are."

"Yeah, yeah,"

Dipping his hands in the near scalding water, Jounouchi grabbed the soap and washed his hands and fingernails thoroughly. It wouldn't do to have all his dishes smelling like fish and garlic.

"Hey boss?"

Jounouchi turned to see one of the server's, Rex, standing behind him wearing a disgruntled expression. He suppressed a groan and mentally prepared himself to hear the younger man's latest complaint.

"What can I do for you, Rex?"

"Would you mind telling Weevil to stop bringing his nasty bug experiments into the break room? I like to open the refrigerator one day and not seeing some kind of ant hill or cocoon next to my sake. Those bottles are the good stuff."

Shuddering at the thought, Jounouchi nodded. "Sure thing, I'll make sure to talk to him and Rex?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Stop drinking so much, alright? You maybe legal but it doesn't mean you can nuke your liver. You're one of my best servers. I don't want to fire you if you decide to come in drunk one day."

Rex looked mildly offended at his words and Jounouchi wanted to apologize, but Rex merely nodded his head in acceptance.

"Sure thing, boss. Can't promise I won't sneak a bottle or two on my day off though."

"I can accept that."

"Rex!" Amelda called impatiently. "Your order is up! Hurry up will ya!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming you snitch!" Rex tossed him a grin and strolled off, apparently not giving a damn about Amelda's impatience.

_'Really,"_ Jounouchi thought, amused._ 'I don't know how we've been voted one of the best restaurants in the city with this motley crew.'_ he watched as Mendo and Amelda glared at each other. While Mendo and Amelda were some of his best cooks. It still didn't negate the fact that Mendo was a chain smoke and a womanizer and Amelda was a perfectionist and an action figure collector -who sometimes brought them to work and set them near the orders for God's sake!-

Thank God their inspectors didn't come in randomly or they would have closed a long time ago.

"Jounouchi-san!" the door to the kitchen burst open and Miho, another one of his servers, came through like a tornado, knocking a few busy boy's to the floor in an effort to get to him.

"Miho-chan." Jounouchi greeted wearily. "What's is it?" he could never understand how many problems could arise when he just stepped through the door.

He honestly had the worst luck sometimes.

Miho placed a hand over heart, panting. "W-We have a costumer complaint!"

Instantly, the clanking of pots, and Mendo's loud voice came to a halt at Miho's words. Jounouchi stared down at the small woman and sighed. He bet all the yen in his wallet that it was some businessman or woman.

Better yet, maybe it was a lawyer.

"Who is it?"

To Jounouchi's surprise, Miho let out a dreamy sigh that reminded Jounouchi of his sister when she saw her favorite actor on TV. It unwillingly brought a small smirk to his lips.

"Miho?" he asked again. "Who is it?"

"Oh?" Miho blinked rapidly. "He said his name was Seto Kaiba or something."

At the name of the complaining customer, Jounouchi felt himself grow numb and he vaguely heard Mendo choke on his unlit cigarette and Amelda drop a pan of sauce.

"S-Seto Kaiba?" Jounouchi repeated. "The CEO of Kaiba Corp?"

"That's right!" Miho clapped her hands twice as if Jounouchi won some prize. "He said he wanted to see the head chef immediately."

"I just got here!" Jounouchi couldn't help but blurt out. "What happened?"

Miho frowned and placed her finger against her chin. "He said something about his steak being overdone and his mashed potatoes were made wrong." Miho snapped her fingers. "And the wine was warm."

Jounouchi's eye twitched after Miho finished the list of complaints. He whirled around and pinned his gaze on Mendo who's usually tan skin was quite pale.

"Mendo?"

"Y-Yeah, boss?"

"Who did Kaiba-san's order?"

"I-I did," Mendo held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I swear I did the order right, boss! Nothing was wrong with it when I sent it out."

"Are you positive, Mendo? Absolutely positive?"

"Absolutely."

A forceful sigh escaped Jounouchi's mouth when he saw the honest expression Mendo was wearing. If it was one thing the cook was known for around the restaurant, it was his honesty. The man never lied about anything unless it was smoking habits.

"Jounouchi-san?"

Patting Miho on the shoulder, Jounouchi gave the server a small smile. "I'll take care of it, Miho-chan. You just get back to work, okay?"

"Okay!"

Making sure his chef's jacket was straight and his pants weren't wrinkled, Jounouchi stepped out of the kitchen and into the cool air of the restaurant. He blinked to adjust his eyes at the low lighting before moving through the perfectly arranged tables.

Nodding his head at the few customers who were quietly eating, Jounouchi scanned the room until he noticed a tall man wearing an obviously expensive three-piece suit wave him over.

_'That's must be him. Seto Kaiba.'_

Pulling his lips into a tight smile, Jounouchi made his way over to the table, stopping when he was standing a few inches from the chair.

"Kaiba-san?"

"Yes," Kaiba waved a hand at the chair. "Please take a seat."

Jounouchi opened his mouth to decline the offer when Kaiba gave him a stare that could've froze his blood. Hand shaking, he pulled the velvet covered chair back and sat.

"Now," Kaiba began, lacing slim fingers under his chin. "I take it you know why I called you out here-What's your name?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Jounouchi-san." Kaiba continued. "Miho-san has told you about my complaint?" Kaiba waved a hand at the half-eaten plate. "Correct?"

"That's right." Jounouchi scanned the plate which consisted of a half-eaten steak -medium done- and mashed potatoes ladden with gravy -almost gone- "I don't see a problem, Kaiba-san."

"Because there isn't, and please, call me Seto."

Jounouchi stared into Kai-Seto's deep blue eyes and then down back at the plate. It took another twenty seconds before it clicked what the businessman was doing.

"You mean to tell me," Jounouchi began softly, pushing down the rage that was bubbling to the surface. "You risked the reputation of my restaurant, my crew, my food, just to see me?"

Seto shrugged and gave him a look of nonchalant which made Jounouchi see red. It wouldn't do to reach across the table and knock a few of those perfect teeth out of the CEO's mouth.

It wouldn't do at all.

"I've heard a lot about the _'Great Chef of the Scarlet Moonlight.'_ Seto raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. "You'll have to excuse me when I say I don't see much."

"Son of-" Jounouchi quickly stifled the insult when a few customers and a worried Miho glanced his way. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the velvet chair, letting the fabric sooth his frayed nerves. His hands itched to reach for the bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the table. A drink would definitely help.

"What do you want?" Jounouchi asked, feeling exhausted from being around the CEO. He wonder if the man's colleagues felt this way.

"Simple." Seto said softly, glancing around the restaurant. "I want your services."

"Services?" Jounouchi repeated slowly. "Can you be more specific than that?"

Picking up the fork, Seto pointed down at the half-finished plate. "Compliments are due for this meal, Jounouchi-san. The steak is so tender it melts in your mouth and the mashed potatoes and gravy are the best. And trust me, I've been to plenty dinners where the food was absolutely crap."

Jounouchi wanted to flush with praise at the compliments, but he had no right to take credit of one of his other cooks.

"I didn't cook it." Jounouchi grinned when Seto eyes told him to explain. "One of my cooks, Mendo, made it. He was quite upset when you sent that complaint in, Seto-san."

Again, much to Jounouchi's frustration, Seto looked nonchalant. This guy must have one hell of a poker face.

"You said you wanted my services?" Jounouchi asked curiously, picking up where they left off. "You need some catering?"

"Yes, for my little brother's party."

"Ah, I see," Jounouchi smiled and rose from his seat. "You will have to see Schroeder-san then."

"Schroeder-san?" Seto's eyes narrowed. "Seigfried von Schroeder?"

"Oh God no," Jounouchi shuddered. "His little brother, Leon von Schroeder. He's in charge of catering. We have another set of cooks that takes care of it. I'm specifically assigned to the restaurant, the bar and the blackjack tables."

"You work two other places?" Seto's voice was amused. "What? They don't have enough workers?"

"No, I'm just talented."

_"Talented?"_ Seto purred, causing a shiver to run down Jounouchi's spine when saw how dark Seto's eyes had become. "How talented are you, exactly?"

Despite his darkening blush over his cheeks, Jounouchi frowned. "Talented enough to get away from propositioning businessman like yourself." he grinned at the sudden scowl Seto had on his face. "If you'll excuse me, I have to head back to the kitchens. Are we finished here?"

"Yes," Seto narrowed his eyes. "But this isn't the last you've seen of me, Jounouchi Katsuya."

Placing the chair back in its proper place, Jounouchi snorted at the threat. "I'm sure it isn't, Seto-san. I'm sure it isn't."

Tossing a lazy wave in the businessman's direction, Jounouchi made his way back to the kitchen only to see his entire crew, busboy's, servers and cooks, standing in the kitchen. All of them wearing worried looks.

"Well, boss?" Rex asked, breaking the silence. "Mendo in trouble?"

"Hey!"

Jounouchi raised his hands and chuckled. "No, no trouble for Mendo or anyone, okay? Just one big misunderstanding." he clapped his hands loudly. "Let's get back to work, people!"

"Yes, boss!"

Jounouchi watched his crew scatter in different directions leaving only him and Mendo. He grinned at the still worried look his friend was wearing.

"Everything's fine, okay?" he walked forward, placing a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Your food is still wonderful as always."

"Thanks, boss," Mendo flushed lightly. "I'm going to take a smoke break, alright? This whole thing has frayed my damn nerves."

"Sure, go ahead, just remember to take off your jacket, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Jounouchi watched the cook walk out of the back exit with a weary smile. It didn't take much to scare Mendo, but when it did, the man became clearly shaken. He clenched his fists when Seto's nonchalant expression came to the forefront of his mind. Did the CEO honestly think it was okay to come in here and do something like that?

He would get that arrogant bastard back. No matter what it took.

* * *

><p>AN : Well? Did you guys like Jono's and Seto's introduction? I hope so!

*Mendo Cinna - A card professor from the Yu-gi-oh R! Manga.

Next Chapter : The Smitten Soldier and the Shy Curator!


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria : Hey Guys! Constant updates ahoy! We have now reached forty reviews! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I know you guys want to see Atem/Yuugi again, but they won't appear until Chapter Five, which will probably be this week with these fast updates. So don't you puzzleshipping fans worry, okay? They'll be back soon.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : Hi no Tori by Mika Nakashima.

* * *

><p><em>"History is not only made by Kings, Queens, or warriors. It also made by ordinary people. It is these ordinary people who are unfortunately forgotten by history's pages. But, their actions, the changes they made, however, are not." <em>

_- Ryou Lindel. _

Chapter Three : The Smitten Soldier and The Shy Curator!

"Oh! Careful with that! It's very fragile."

The movers grunted and placed the sarcophagus gently on the stand. Ryou Lindel, curator to the Domino Museum of History and Art, breathed a silent sigh of relief when nothing appeared damaged.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Ryou walked forward and released a hum of satisfaction as he got a closer look at the sarcophagus. He would have to authenticate it later.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I really appreciate all of you getting the display out this quickly."

One of the movers, a tall, well muscled man with a beard, snorted. "It was no problem. This is our last job for the day. Is there really a mummy in there?"

Feeling mischievous suddenly, Ryou gave the taller man a grin. "Maybe." he placed a hand on the sarcophagus. "Do you want to take a look?"

Hearing the immediate chorus' of "No's and Hell no's" Ryou's lips twitched. He never understood why people were so scared of some of the artifacts that were presented in the museum. They wouldn't harm a fly.

Well, some of them wouldn't.

Waving goodbye to the movers, Ryou took his clipboard securely in his hands and started to check off the list of artifacts brought in for the museum's Ancient Egypt week. Usually, he would have let one of the lower curators take care of the authentication, but he always loved anything from Egypt and decided he would do everything himself.

Quickly checking off three things off his lists, papyrus scrolls, clothing and jewelry, Ryou came to a stop when a pair of Khopesh caught his attention. Letting out a noise surprise, Ryou leaned forward and took a closer look.

"Now where in the world did they get these from?"

"I donated them," a deep, smooth voice spoke up from behind, causing Ryou to jump and whirl around. "Do you like them?"

Placing a hand against his rapid beating heart, Ryou took a look at the newcomer. It was like looking into a mirror, a mirror which showed a much better looking version of yourself. The only real differences were the skin, eyes, hair and the prominent scar running down the man's left cheek. There were other differences such as how much taller and well muscled the man was underneath the three piece suit -was that _Armani_?-

Goodness.

When Ryou came to his senses, he found himself staring very closely into a pair of lavender eyes that were darkening by the second. He took a step back and mentally whimpered when he felt heat rush to his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm quite alright." Ryou held out his hand. "I'm Ryou Lindel, curator to this museum, and you are?"

Much to Ryou's frustration, the blush on his face deepened when the man grasped his hand, he couldn't help but notice how much larger and stronger the hand was.

"Bakura, Ishizu has told me so much about you, Lindel-san."

"Oh? She has?" Ryou chuckled warmly, releasing Bakura's hand. "I hope they were only good things?"

Bakura smirked and Ryou found himself staring at Bakura's full lips. He wonder how good a kisser-

No, those thoughts will go no further.

"Very good things," Bakura nodded his head in the direction of the Khoshep. "You never answered my earlier question."

"Oh? I'm sorry, what was it?"

"Do you like them? The Khopesh?"

"Yes, very much," Ryou took another look at the blade, resisting the urge to take it out of the display case. "I wonder where did they find it.."

Bakura grinned."It seemed you missed that part as well. I donated them to the museum. They have been passed down my family for generations." Bakura stood next to him. "I come from a very long of soldiers, even serving the Pharaohs themselves."

"This is an amazing contribution." Ryou breathed. "I can't thank you enough, Bakura."

"You flatter me," Bakura murmured. "It really was no trouble. My father and mother gave to it me to have and it was no trouble for me to donate it to the museum. It would be in better hands here and it can be viewed by the public eye."

"I understand, but are you sure? This is your family heirloom, isn't it? Won't your father and mother be upset?"

"No, they really have to no right to. It passed to me when I turned to eighteen, therefore, I could do what I pleased with it and I decided it belongs in a museum."

Ryou's brow furrowed at Bakura's statement. It was such a strange to donate something so precious. He had a feeling that Bakura honestly wanted to give the Khopesh to the museum or he was so estranged from his family that it no longer mattered to him.

If it was the latter then Ryou knew all to well how Bakura felt. Considering he was estranged from his own father.

"There you are, Bakura! I have been searching for you."

Ryou whirled around to see Ishizu strolling towards him, her blue-green eyes pinned on the both of them. As always, she looked like a woman on a mission. Ryou smiled at the thought.

"Ishizu," Bakura greeted casually. "How good to see you again."

Ishizu huffed lightly, amusement lighting her features. "I wish I can say the same thing, but you seem to bring trouble wherever you tread."

Ryou watched, with reluctant delight, as Bakura placed a hand over his heart, giving Ishizu a look of mock-hurt. He had never seen Ishizu joke around with anyone before and it was surprising to see.

"Enough, you jester." Ishizu turned to him with a small smile. "I hope Bakura hasn't given you any trouble, Ryou. He can be quite a handful."

"No," Ryou replied, flushing lightly when Bakura tossed him a saucy wink. "No trouble at all."

Ishizu cast him a look of utter disbelief before finally giving him a small, indulgent smile. Ryou didn't like the look of that smile. That smile caused many grown men to cry. He was ashamed to admit he was one of them.

"Now, now," Bakura soothed. "No need to smile like the shark you can be, Ishizu. I'm not causing anyone trouble."

"I should hope not." Ishizu glanced at the clipboard in Ryou's hands. "Are you finished checking everything over, Ryou?"

Ryou looked down at the list to see more than half done. "Almost, the rest shouldn't take long at all."

"Good, Bakura is vacationing here for a week and he needs a tour guide. I have been showing him around for the last two days, but I will be unable to for the duration of the week because of the showing of the exhibit. Would you terribly mind taking over?"

"No," Ryou felt a rush of delight flow through him at the prospect of spending more time with Bakura. The man was such an interesting character. "No trouble at all."

"Careful," Bakura purred richly, leering at him. "Your excitement is showing, darling."

"Stop leering at him!" Ishizu scolded, before giving Ryou an apologetic look. "I forget to mention he is a terrible flirt. He can whip the panties off the most the icy women given the chance."

A burst of delightful laughter escaped Ryou before he could stop it. The action caused Ishizu to give him a look of disapproval and Bakura to give him a smug look.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryou chuckled. "I wasn't expecting you to say something like that, Ishizu."

"Oh?" Bakura drawled gleefully. "You haven't seen her fun side, yet? She has the mouth of a sailor on her. Just take her out for a night and you'll find she can drink you under the table too."

"Enough." Ishizu waved them towards the door. "Finish your checklist, Ryou! I want the both of you out of my sight."

"Yes ma'am." Ryou responded meekly. "I'll finish as soon as possible."

Ishizu merely huffed and gave them one last warning glance before walking away, her heels clicking sharply against the floor.

"Well," Bakura whispered theatrically. "She certainty is a firecracker, isn't she?"

Once again, Ryou fought a bout of laughter. "Away with you, Bakura, I need to finish this."

"Of course," Bakura bowed dramatically. "I await you at the entrance."

Shaking his head, Ryou returned to his work, this time looking over everything with more haste. For once, though not without guilt, he found himself checking over the remainder of the artifacts with half-effort. It was hard to do anything properly when one had such an interesting man waiting for you.

He had feeling that this was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

><p>AN : Ryou and Bakura have met! Thanks for reading guys.

Current Song : Share the World by Tohoshiniki

Next Chapter : The Wine Maker and Gambler!


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyria : Splendid updates are abound! We are now four chapters in with Forbidden Dance. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Enjoy the latest chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Piece : Air on the G String by J.S Bach.

* * *

><p><em>"I sometimes compare the wines I make to the people I meet. Some of them can be sweet while others can be dreadfully sour." - Hiroto Honda.<em>

Chapter Four : The Wine Maker and Gambler.

Hiroto Honda, Head of the Brewery and Wine division of Ishigami Corp, stared into the glass of _Vin de Paille_, a straw wine hailing from France, before sighing and placing the glass back on the table.

"Too sweet, Hiroto-san?"

"Somewhat," Honda replied, picking up the clipboard and checking off the list, ten down and twenty more to go. "You know I'm not a fan of straw wines, Hawkins-san."

"I know, and for the last time, call me Rebecca! Though I've worked with you occasionally, we've known each other for five years. I think we can drop the formalities."

Honda raised an eyebrow at his assistant. "Drop the formalities, hmm? I should say the same for you since you still call me,_ Hiroto-san_."

"Well," Rebecca pale cheeks became flushed. "That's different! You're the head of a division!"

Honda chuckled warmly, briefly putting his clipboard down to pick up another bottle of wine. "You're a walking mass of contradiction, Rebecca."

"So I have been told." Rebecca pushed her glasses up her nose and plopped down on the velvet covered chair. "How many more do we have to go through? Not that I don't like staying in your office, but it can get boring."

Giving Rebecca a look mock-hurt look, Honda looked at his office, from the paintings of vineyards, thick red carpeting, and large glass pane windows. He didn't think it was boring at all.

"We have twenty more to go." he finally responded, feeling a sense of smug satisfaction when Rebecca deflated. Served her right for making fun of his office.

"I don't see how you can do it, Honda." Rebecca stood from a chair and picked up a bottle of _Pedro Ximenez. _"I'd be bored out of my mind sniffing and tasting wine all of the time."

"It's something I grew up around." Honda gently took the bottle of_ Pedro Ximenez_ out of the smaller woman's hands and uncorked the bottle. "Doing something you love can never get boring and if it's something you love then it's not exactly work either."

Rebecca giggled. "I guess you're right." she held out a hand towards him. "Give me a glass, will you? The sooner we finish, the sooner we can lock up for the day."

Pouring two glasses of wine, Honda handed Rebecca a glass with one hand while taking a small sip of his own. His face scrunched up when the sweet taste assaulted his tongue.

"Wow," Rebecca breathed, licking her lips. "This tastes great."

Honda immediately snapped his fingers in his assistant's direction. "You've earned a F in wine tasting, Rebecca."

"A-A F!" Rebecca looked offended. "I've never had a F in anything in my life." she swirled the wine glass. "What did I do, wrong?"

"You're enjoying the wine too much," Honda snapped his fingers again. "Only a sniff and a quick sip is required."

"That's what I did." Rebecca protested, pouting. "You're being harsh Hiroto-sensei."

Honda rolled his eyes, a fond smile reluctantly pulling at his lips. "I am merely stating the rules of my business,_ ma petite."_

Another giggle escaped Rebecca's mouth. "Slipping into French, Honda? Maybe you should put the wine down, hmm? You never speak your mother's language. Unless you're wooing a woman or man that is."

Honda snorted, giving Rebecca a playful smirk. "It works, doesn't it?"

"Not recently." Rebecca placed the glass of wine down. "You're single, aren't you?"

"Yes," Honda grunted out, turning back to his desk and picking up a bottle of _Chateau d' Yguem, _a dry white wine, "Thanks for rubbing that in, by the way."

"No problem." Rebecca remarked cheekily.

Honda raised the glass of _Chateau d' Yguem_ and sighed. "Open another bottle will you, _ma cherie__?_ We can take a break after."

"Awesome," Rebecca breathed. "Can we go to that resturant again? What was it called?"

"Scarlet Moonlight."

"Right, Scarlet Moonlight, can we go? I want to have another piece of that chocolate cheesecake."

"I don't see why we can't-" Honda looked up when he heard the door creak open, he smiled politely when a tall man with deep green eyes peaked his head in.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Is Hawkins-san, here?"

"Yes," Honda gave Rebecca a look and his assistant shrugged. "Please, come in."

"Sorry for interrupting," the man bowed. "My name is Ryuuji Otogi, head of the Gaming Division, I need Hawkins-san help with a little problem."

"Problem?" Honda moved in front of Rebecca, blocking her from Otogi's sight. "What problem would that be?"

Otogi raised an eyebrow at his question. "You'll have to excuse me when I say that's not really your business...?"

"Hiroto Honda."

Otogi nodded and pressed on. "Like I said, it's not really your business, Hiroto-san."

"I'm making it my business, Ryuuji-san." Honda snapped, ignoring Rebecca attempt to get to calm down by tugging his blazer. "She is my assistant."

"She is also one of the best hackers and programmers I have seen since my day." Otogi countered. "I asked politely, but I think Hawkins-san is the one who will decide right, Hawkins-san?"

"Ummm-"

"She is my asisstiant, you can not come barging in here and demanding her attention. I don't care if you asked politely or not!"

Much to Honda's surprise, Otogi suddenly went quiet, tilted his head slightly to the left and stared at him as if he was some interesting experiment.

Well, this was weird.

Honda opened his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong, but Rebecca's giggle stopped him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Rebecca was covering her mouth to supress her laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You're accent is slipping." Otogi gave him a grin. "I'm sort of expecting you to start cursing me out in French any second now."

"I'm tempted." Honda stated, controlling his accent, it came out at the worst times. "Will you tell me what you need Rebecca for?"

"I tell you what," Otogi started, ignoring his question and digging into his trouser pocket. "Instead of arguing why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" Honda questioned warily. "For Rebecca? You're sick-"

"Not that kind of game." Otogi scowled in disgust. "Whoever wins gets to have her help for the day." Otogi gave Rebecca a questioning look. "If that's alright with you?"

Rebecca shrugged and moved back to the chair. "Sure, I could use some entertainment."

"You're awfully calm about this." Honda remarked, watching Otogi get out a stack of cards -Did the man really carry those around?- "I figured you would be offended."

"I should, but I'm not." Rebecca reached into her purse and got out a bottle of water. "Honestly, it doesn't matter who wins. I just want to see someone's ass kicked in cards."

Honda rolled his eyes while Otogi roared with laughter. "Nice, Rebecca, very nice."

"I try, Honda, I try."

"Are you ready?" Otogi cut the cards with such finesse that it made Honda wondered just how long Otogi had been playing games like this. The thought of him losing quite spectacularly crept up in his mind and he quickly pushed it away. He would make sure to win. Not only because he didn't want to lose, but just to see the expression of shock Otogi would wear when he did.

"Oh, one more thing, Hiroto-san."

"Yes?"

"If I win, I get that bottle of _Pedro Ximenez_ over there. I have a hot date tonight and I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"Are you insane?" Honda spluttered, mentally cursing when his French accent slipped through again. "Do you know how much that bottle is worth?"

"Quite a lot." Otogi grinned cheekily. "I'll be sure to enjoy every morsel of it."

Honda's eye twitched at the arrogance in Otogi's voice. Oh, he definitely had to win now. He couldn't let such an cocky man take his assistant or wine.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>AN : Well, Honda and Otogi have met! Did you like it? I hope so!

Next Chapter : CEO's and Infatuations!

French Terms and Wines used.

_Mio Petite : My Little One._

_Mon chéri : My Sweetheart._

-Wines-

_Pedro Ximenez_ - A varietal wine, an intensely sweet, dark sherry.

_Château d'Yquem_ - A Great First Growth Wine from Sauternes, Gironde. Mostly in the Southern France area.

_Vin de Paille - _A straw white wine, known to be very sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyria : Now, didn't I tell you guys you would see Atem and Yuugi again? I always keep my promises, or at least I try to. Anywho, this will be the last chapter for the week and next week. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : River Lullaby by Amy Grants.

* * *

><p><em>"Working for a man like Atemu Ishigami for three years should have made me immune to any and all charm, but, unfortunately it didn't. If anything, it made my infatuation for him worse. I honestly can't even look the man in the eye. How sad and pathetic is that?" <em>

_- Yuugi Motou. _

Chapter Five : Attraction to Crimson-Eyes.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Yuugi stepped out with the list clasped firmly in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Casting a quick look around, he was satisfied to see he was on the right floor this time. It was sad that he had missed the Brewery and Wine division floor twice in the row. Oh well, he supposed it was bound to happen with him being so distracted during the ride up.

Giving a polite nod of the head to the few people he saw, Yuugi came to a stop at a set of oak double doors with gold handles. Adjusting the list and coffee in his hand, he reached up to knock when he heard loud mutterings penetrating through the thick wood. Yuugi blinked at the noise, giving a quick look around to see if anyone was watching, he leaned against to door to see if could hear anything. When he could hear nothing but a few words here and there, Yuugi pouted. Eavesdropping was inappropriate, but curiosity won over at times.

Hearing the doorknob turn, Yuugi stepped back when the door opened and Honda's face peaked out. Yuugi smiled when Honda's gaze landed on him.

"Yuugi? What are you doing here-is that coffee?"

Grinning gleefully, Yuugi held up the cup of hot coffee. "Yes, it is," he pulled it back when Honda tried to reach for it. "I need a favor."

Honda snorted, pulling the door open all the way. "I figured that much. Come in."

Stepping into Honda's office, Yuugi handed the cup of coffee to his friend and made his way to the desk which was partially covered with wine bottles. He took a seat in one of the many scattered chairs in the room. "Where's Rebecca? Doesn't she usually help you with tasting?"

"Rebecca is busy."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the irritation in Honda's tone, not to mention the French accent slipping. Which was strange, considering the man never let it slip so easily. Opening his mouth to tell Honda about it, he was met with a raised hand and a shake of the head.

"I know, my accent is slipping. I have been irritated as of late."

"Irritated? You? How's that possible?"

Yuugi snickered when his words were met with a heated glare and a huff. "I know you didn't come up here to show what a smart ass you can be, Yuugi. What do you need?"

"Wine." picking up his list, he waved it idly. "I'm planning a company party, so I need some of the best you have."

"Some of the best, hmm?" Honda instantly grabbed two bottles and placed them aside. "What are you looking for, exactly? Sweet? Dry? Sour? White? Red?"

"Red and I suppose a little bit of sweet and sour couldn't hurt." Yuugi tapped the list. "The guests for the party are used to the best."

"And the best they shall have." Honda looked less irritated and more relaxed, much to Yuugi's delight. It was much easier to discuss things with Honda when he wasn't ranting and raving in Japanese and French.

"When is this party? And is everyone invited? You said it was a company party."

"I have no idea when this party will or if everyone is invited. If everyone is, then I'm sure Ishigami-san will make some sort of announcement before then." Yuugi narrowed his eyes. "And why are you so interested? You're not exactly the partying type these days."

"I have my reasons." Yuugi waited for anymore input but found himself sorely disappointment when Honda's didn't say anything further, only giving him a wicked grin.

"Well," Yuugi rose from the seat. "Thank you for doing this, Honda. I really appreciate it."

Honda raised the now lukewarm coffee cup. "It was no problem at all, Yuugi. I will fax you the list by the end of the day."

Tossing his friend a grateful smile, Yuugi made his way to the door, turning at the last second to give Honda a curious look. "By the way, what were you so irritated about before?"

Honda shrugged, giving him a blank stare. "Nothing that warrants any worry. It was just a man that was cocky, arrogant and pissed me off to the point I wanted to strangle him."

"Oh," Yuugi murmured, suppressing a wave of amusement. "And did you? Strangle him?"

"No," Honda looked vaguely disappointed. "He, unfortunately, took my assistant and one of my good bottles of wine."

Yuugi made a noise of surprise at the back of his throat. Coming from a family of wine makers, Honda was known to be extremely protective of his wines, especially the ones he made with his own hands. To hear that someone actually took a bottle was surprising to say the least.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Honda. He sounds like a real jerk. Does he work here? or was he a visiting businessman?"

"He works here." Honda growled. "Ryuuji Otogi of the Gaming Division."

"Ah," Yuugi gave his friend a sympathetic look. "You ran into Ishigami Corps "Gambler."

"Gambler? He actually goes by such a name?"

Yuugi shrugged. "Yeah, he does, from what Mana told me, Otogi-san grew up in his parents casino in Tokyo. So, he was bound to pick up something."

"Something! He beat me in a game of cards in two minutes-" Honda halted his words, a deep red blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Of course you can." Yuugi waited a beat before. "Granted Otogi-san or Rebecca don't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Yuugi!"<p>

Yuugi was pleasantly thrown off balance as a seven year old bundle of energy attacked his legs. Bending down, he took Azizi, Mana's and Mahad's son, into his arms.

"Hello Azizi! You've gotten so big since I last saw you."

Azizi gave him a childish grin, deep green eyes -same as his mother's- gleamed with excitement. "Mama and Papa told me that I was growing really, really fast!"

"He is," Mana commented from her desk, instead of looking as excited as Azizi, she looked a little tired. "We're going to have buy him more clothes and shoes pretty soon."

"Ah! Really?" Yuugi grinned and playfully ruffled Azizi's hair. "Hope you're ready for a shopping trip, buddy."

"Ew," Azizi's small face scrunched up. "Mama never lets me pick what I want when we go shopping."

"That's because you get nothing but orange shirts, sweetie. Mama doesn't want you to be fashionably inclined when you grow up."

"Fashionably inclined? What does that mean?"

Rising to his feet, Yuugi lead Azizi to his desk and sat him down in his chair. "Your mother just wants you to look nice, kiddo. Now, tell me, how's school? have you made any new friends?"

"Yeah! Ayame-chan and Daisuke-kun. They're really nice, Uncle Yuugi." Azizi pointed to his red backpack laying against Mana's desk. "We did our math worksheets together and we got them all right."

"That's my Azizi!" Yuugi felt a sense pride when his nephew gave him a cheeky grin. The small boy was very bright for his age and it showed in his actions and words. Though they weren't blood related, he was very proud to call himself Azizi's uncle.

"Azizi?" Mana called. "Come get your things, baby. Papa is coming up to get you and take you home."

Azizi pouted, and Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight. He leaned forward and ruffled his nephew's brown locks. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'll come and visit you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Azizi slid out of the chair and raced towards Mana, who was holding the backpack in her arms. Yuugi watched with a smile as Mana bent down and put the backpack on her son, kissing him on the cheek when she was done. No one could say that Mana was a bad mother. And if anyone did then they would have him, Atemu and Mahad to deal with.

The sound of the elevator opening caused Yuugi to turn from the mother and son to see Mahad's tall form exiting the elevator. Though they didn't speak as much as Yuugi wanted, he could tell Mahad was a good, stern man.

"Papa!" Azizi screeched out, causing his ears to ring a little. He watched, amused, as Azizi raced forward and tackled himself into his father's legs.

"Azizi," Mahad bent down and scooped his son into his arms. "Have you been a good boy for Yuugi and your mother?"

"Yes!"

"Good, are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

Mahad turned and gave him a respectful nod which Yuugi returned, he blushed lightly when he caught the stare Mahad was giving Mana. It was full of love and passion; something he thought he would never see on the man's face.

"I'll see you at home, Mana?"

"Yes, be a good boy, Azizi!"

"I will, Mama! Bye Uncle Yuugi!"

Plopping down in his seat, Yuugi waved at Azizi until the little boy disappeared behind the elevator doors. "He really has grown, Mana. He looks like you more and more everyday."

"So I've been told." Mana responded, her tone smug and full of delight. "But, we have something to discuss, mister."

"Oh?" Yuugi asked, feeling a sense of dread trickle down his spine. "Do we?"

"Yes, we do," Mana huffed. "What's this about a date with you and Atemu?"

Instantly, Yuugi inhaled a sharp breath. "D-Date? We're not going on a date. Where did you hear that?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Mana. I know everything that goes around here. For instance, did you know Jinbei-san, one of the security guards, is having an affair-"

"Mana!"

"What? It's true." Mana twirled around in her chair. "She's a pretty blond haired women, too."

"You're shameless, you know that, right?"

"I'm knowledgeable, there's a big difference. Tell me about this date already."

"It's not a-" Yuugi sighed, what was the use of trying to convince someone who wouldn't listen. "He invited me to dinner at the Scarlet Moonlight, Friday night. We're just going over the plans for the company party."

"Oh, that party, huh? I heard a lot of big faces were going to be there."

"You have no-never mind, you probably do."

"You're learning." Mana giggled with delight. "So, what are you going to wear?"

Yuugi blinked and looked down at himself and his simple black trousers and long sleeved blue collared shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"What's not wrong with it?" Mana asked, sounding offended. "You can't go into Scarlet Moonlight like that."

"Does it matter?" Yuugi asked, quickly pressing on when he saw Mana opening her mouth to respond. "I'm not there to socialize, I'm there to go over the party. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mana's mouth clicked shut and he found himself under a heated glare. He stuck out his tongue and turned to his computer. He still had a few more things to go over before Friday.

"This isn't over, you hear me?"

"I hear you, I hear you."

"Don't ignore me, Motou, Yuugi!"

"I'm not ignoring you, Mana-chan."

"Yuuuuuugiiii~!"

"Maaaaannnnaaaaa~!"

"Jerk."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Friday night found itself on Yuugi's doorstep far to quickly for his taste, but he could do nothing but go with the flow. At Atemu's behest, he stayed a hour later than he usually did so that they could go to Scarlet Moonlight together instead of apart. It would both save them the trouble in the long run.<p>

Yuugi thought it was a good idea at the beginning, but he soon found himself regretting it the instant he slid into the car next to Atemu. The man's cologne and deep, soothing voice almost did him in. Atemu asked him if he was sick or running a fever during the ride and Yuugi wanted nothing more than to let the earth open up and swallow him whole.

"No, no, I'm fine." Yuugi replied at the time. "I'm just a little hot."

"I see," Atemu murmured, and much to Yuugi's despair, his boss wore a smirk the rest of the ride.

This night was turning out to be _great. _

Stepping up to the entrance of the restaurant, he vaguely wondered if Jounouchi was working the kitchens tonight. His friend usually worked the blackjack tables or the bar on Friday's, but it was known to change depending how many people came.

"Welcome to Scarlet Moonlight! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Yuugi felt Atemu's hand on the small of his back and a shiver raced down his spine at the touch. "Under Ishigami."

The hostess nodded, bright green eyes scanning the list. "Ah! Yes! Ishigami Atemu and Motou Yuugi." the hostess held out a hand. "I'll lead you to your table."

Yuugi found himself lead by Atemu to the table, which was in the very back, away from the other customers and the loud noise coming from the bar and blackjack table.

"Here you are. A waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you."

As Yuugi started to pull out his chair, Atemu came up from behind and smoothly pushed it out. Giving his boss a grateful smile, Yuugi sat on the velvet covered chair.

"Did you have any trouble getting everything?" Atemu asked.

"N-No, no trouble at all."

"Good," Atemu leaned back and Yuugi found himself staring at the man's chest, which was showing through the white collared shirt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he heard Atemu ask. "You've been acting strange since the car ride."

"I'm fine, Ishigami-san-"

"Atemu."

"Pardon?"

"Call me, Atemu." Yuugi, once again, blushed deeply -he really, really needed to stop blushing so easily, it was embarrassing- "We're not in the office."

"O-Okay, Atemu."

Atemu smiled in pleasure. "Now that we have that out of the way," his boss held out a hand towards him. "Do you have the list?"

"Yes," Yuugi reached down and dug into his satchel and retrieved a few papers, handing them to Atemu as he started to speak. "I found a few musicians and caterers that would be happy to take on the job."

Atemu hummed in satisfaction, crimson eyes going down the list quickly. "Sakura Catering Company is one we've used before and they did an excellent job. As for the musicians, the small orchestral band, _Kosei Wind, _is perfect."

Inwardly, Yuugi preened at the praise. It wasn't everyday that Atemu complimented his employees efforts. He was more of a person who spoke through his actions instead of his words.

"Thank you, Atemu." Yuugi pointed to the second sheet. "The one under that has a list of wines from Honda."

_"Merci, mon amour." _

"Ummm, you're welcome?"

Atemu only chuckled in reply.

Before Yuugi could ask what Atemu said, an all too familiar voice came over them.

"Welcome to Scarlet Moonlight! How can I help you two, tonight?"

Swallowing, Yuugi turned away from Atemu to see Jounouchi looking down at both of them with a wicked smirk.

It was amazing how _great_ this night was going.

* * *

><p>AN : I'm going to stop it here for now. Well? Did you guys like it? I know I ask that every time, but I like to know :p

Next Chapter : Three's a Crowd!


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyria : Hey guys! Another chapter of Forbidden Dance is here! We have reached ninety-five reviews! Thanks a bunch, everyone!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : Lass Kiss by Crystal Kay.

* * *

><p><em>"There are two very important rules I learned during my journey to becoming a chef. One, always and I mean always be willing and ready to fix the mistakes your crew makes. And two, remain calm under pressure and rein your temper in. It's too damn bad I never really got the hang of that second rule.<em>_" _

_-Jounouchi Katsuya._

Chapter Six : Three's A Crowd.

Triumphant cries coming from the Blackjack tables, cheerful laughter from the bar and the clinking of wine glasses filled air on Friday night at the Scarlet Moonlight. All of which Jounouchi was used to having worked here for more than two years.

Not much to his surprise, he found himself taking orders instead of making them. They were short on staff tonight -of all nights, really!- and he had to fill the empty position until the usual nine o' clock crowds left and the smaller, more polite, ten o'clock crowd rolled in.

Ripping off his latest order, Jounouchi stuck it in the line-up, and peaked his head into the kitchen to see how things were going. Again, it didn't surprise him to see the kitchen in a mild state of chaos. Mendo was fixing one of the many orders in the line-up, lobster from the looks of it. Though, Jounouchi had no idea how his first cook didn't burn his fingers or do anything harmful seeing as he had his head turned and was, as always, arguing with Amelda.

"Yo! Jounouchi!"

Turning away from the arguing cooks, Jounouchi saw Rex leaning against the second entrance of the kitchen, looking too relaxed, too amused for an usual Friday night.

This made Jounouchi very, very suspicious.

"Yeah, Rex?"

Rex jerked his head in the direction of the dining room while still wearing a grin that was currently making Jounouchi more suspicious as the seconds ticked by. "Someone's requested you."

"Me?" Jounouchi pointed to himself. "someone requested me? Who?"

The grin Rex was wearing turned wicked. "Told me not to tell you, gave me a huge tip to keep my mouth shut."

"Seriously?" Jounouchi slapped his forehead lightly. "You seriously took a bribe over me? Your friend? Boss? There's got to be somewhere where that's illegal."

Rex dug into his pants pocket and brought out a wad of yen. "If it is then I don't give a damn. Now, get going will you? He says if he doesn't see you in five minutes he's going to take the tip back."

"He should," Jounouchi growled. "I should stand here for five minutes and walk you back to the man who gave you all the yen, you freaking traitor!"

Rex threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter. "You're too much of a softy to do that, boss!" Still laughing,Rex jerked a thumb in the direction of the dining room. "He's in the middle of the room, table five, you can't miss him."

Flipping his server off, Jounouchi made his way back into the main room and directed his gaze to the middle of the room where Rex said the man was waiting. Frowning when he didn't see anyone, he turned to go back to the kitchen when a familiar, unwelcome face stopped him in his tracks.

There, in the middle of the room, at table five like Rex told him, was the one and only Seto Kaiba.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Mentally calling Rex every name in the book, and coming up with some new ones he was going to use out loud later, Jounouchi made his way to the table where Kaiba was sitting.

"Good evening, Seto-san." Jounouchi greeted through clenched teeth. "You requested me, tonight?"

"Yes, I did," Seto responded smoothly, the businessman waved a hand towards the empty seat. "Take a seat, will you?"

Restraining the urge to toss the chair at the CEO's head. Jounouchi pulled the chair out and plopped down heavily, wincing when the usually strong wood creaked. Judging from Seto's raised eyebrow, he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Now," Seto began softly, and Jounouchi was internally happy the man was moving on to different things. "I would like to discuss your services."

"Services?" Jounouchi questioned, the feeling of deja vu creeping up. Seto couldn't possibly be asking...

"That's right," Seto continued. "I want your catering services-"

"Wait, wait," Jounouchi held up a hand, sighing heavily. "I told you that Leon-"

"I don't want, Leon." Seto snapped and for the first time Jounouchi was finally beginning to see anger in those deep blue eyes. Anger that Seto Kaiba was all too known for.

Well, this was going to be an interesting sight.

"Stop being a pretentious brat." Jounouchi grinned when Seto's eyes flashed at the insult, giving him the motivation to continue. "You can't get everything you want."

"I can't?" Seto asked softly, lips pulling into a dark smirk. "If you think that, then you really don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh?" Jounouchi smiled, his heart beating harshly against his rib cage. He just had to be a smart ass tonight didn't he? "I've heard of the many...things you are capable of, Seto-san."

"Did you now?" Seto leaned forward, carefully avoiding the food and wine. "I wonder what you heard? The time I brought six businesses down in one year? Or maybe you heard I shut a restaurant down because they gave my little brother food poisoning?"

Jounouchi swallowed at the ruthless look in Seto's eyes. If the man was this intimidating now, he wondered what was he like in a conference room full of businessman. Jounouchi found himself shuddering at the thought.

"So," Seto leaned back against the chair, and graced Jounouchi with, off all things, a charming smile. "Do we have a deal? You cater for my brother's party and have a private dinner with me the day before."

Jounouchi stared at Seto for a full minute before dropping his head in his hands. He had two choices. One, get up and run, and pray that Seto wouldn't come back -fat chance of that happening- or two, say yes to Seto's proposal and hopefully never see the man again after all was set and done.

Raising his head from his hands, Jounouchi resigned himself to his Fate.

"When's the party?"

* * *

><p>With Seto's departure, Jounouchi hoped the night was going to get better, but alas, it look like that wasn't going to happen. Over the next hour, he found himself running all over the restaurant fixing the mistakes he could have sworn his crew were doing on purpose, but he knew better.<p>

It started with Amelda, who, being the perfectionist he thought was, accidentally let a Banana Flambee go on too long, starting a small fire in the kitchen. The second incident involved Weevil and Rex which was partially his fault seeing as he had forgot to talk to Weevil about his bugs being in the break room.

The distaste and intense dislike the two had for each other was well known with every one and there was a betting pool going on around about how long it would take for Rex and Weevil to get in an actual fight. Jounouchi would have to remember to tell Miho she won the bet when she came in on Monday.

And finally, the last incident that actually took him by surprise. Mendo, his wonderful first cook, decided to flirt with a customer's wife, whose husband was a very influential lawyer, he vaguely remembered hearing something about Industrial Illusions through all of the yelling. To be fair, Mendo didn't know she was married.

Or at least, that was what Mendo told him.

Despite the fact this night was dreadful and he had a headache the size of a mountain. There was one little event that made the entire night worth it.

Giving a polite smile to his latest customer, Jounouchi walked around to see if anyone else was waiting for their order to be taken. He hoped there wasn't. Walking a little further, he stopped when a familiar head of tri-colored hair caught his attention. Was that Yuugi? On a date? On a Friday night?

No, it couldn't be his little buddy. Yuugi was known among their friends to be somewhat of a workaholic. Even taking a weekend shift at his grandfather's game shop. He couldn't be here, could he?

Well, there was only way to find out.

Gleefully grinning, Jounouchi power walked over to the table and fought down a chuckle when he saw it was indeed Yuugi.

Oh, this was going to be awesome.

"Welcome to Scarlet Moonlight! How can I help you two tonight?"

"Jounouchi!"

Yuugi's date blinked at him and then at his friend. "You know him, Yuugi?"

Fascinated, and a little amused, Jounouchi watched a deep blush spread over Yuugi's cheeks. Yeah, this was definitely worth the horrible night he had so far.

"Jounouchi is the head chef here at the restaurant." Yuugi explained. "Jounouchi? This is my boss, Ishigami Atemu."

Jounouchi's eyebrows shot up at finally hearing the man's name. _This_, this was Atemu? The man his friend had a crush on for three long years? Taking a good look at Atemu, he could finally see why Yuugi had such a deep infatuation with his boss. He was certainly a looker with deep tan skin, high cheekbones, full lips and deep crimson eyes. Plus the fact he was dressed in a three piece that would probably take him a full year to pay off was a damn good bonus.

_'Yuugi, you lucky dog. I really hope you snag this one.'_

"It's nice too meet you, Ishigami-san." Jounouchi held a hand and wasn't surprised when he found Atemu's grip was strong and confident. "Yuugi has told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" Atemu asked, his deep, smooth voice full of curiosity. "I hope they were good things?"

Remembering the way Yuugi droned on and on about his boss caused a chuckle to escape his mouth. He shot a quick look at Yuugi to find his friend giving him a panicked look and decided it was time to stop playing around.

"Yeah, he's grateful and happy to be working for you, right Yuugi?"

"R-Right."

"I am happy to hear it." Atemu gave him an expectant look and Jounouchi snapped to attention.

"What can I get you?"

"Hamburger, medium done, with cheese, ketchup, pickles and a side of fries. A chocolate shake and a slice of banana cream pie. Yuugi? What are you having?"

Jounouchi stared at Atemu before a small snicker escaped his lips. He waved his hand when Atemu gave him a questioning look.

"Did I say something amusing, Jounouchi-san?"

"No," Yuugi cut in and Jounouchi heard his friend fighting off surprised laughter. "I just didn't expect you to order that. I was expecting something like Lobster Bisque."

Atemu sighed, shaking his head. "Eating fancy food can get somewhat tiring and I do like to have a hamburger or pizza every blue moon."

"That's understandable," wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes, Jounouchi turned to Yuugi. "What about you, buddy? What are you having?"

"Chicken Alfredo."

"Coming right up," placing the pencil behind his ear, Jounouchi nodded his head at the both of them and headed back to the kitchens with the order.

Yeah, seeing his friend with his long time crush was definitely worth going through this night.

* * *

><p>AN : Jounouchi's night ends on a good note X3

Next Chapter : Dogs and Tours!

Thanks for reading guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Valkyria : Hey everyone! We have reached over hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much! This will be the chapter for week of April 8th-15th. So, the next chapter will be up April 20th. Have a Happy Easter!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh nor do I own the events and city mention in the story.

Current Song : Metti Una Sera A Cena by Hayley Westenra.

* * *

><p><em>"As a curator, it is my job to study and care for objects that pass through my hands. Meeting Bakura, I realize it is easier to study and unlock the secrets of history, than it is unlock the secrets of a person's heart." - Ryou Lindel.<em>

Chapter Six : Tours and Dogs.

Living in Domino City since he transferred from England at the age of fifteen, Ryou came to know the city like the back of his hand. But, he had to give credit to one Jounouchi Katsuya for showing him the best places to eat and shop.

Almondo, a cafe in the Domino City Plaza, is where Ryou decided to take Bakura one bright, sunny, Saturday afternoon. It was one of his favorite cafe's in the city and he took a gamble bringing Bakura here; knowing from the Armani suits, expense watches, and limo that Bakura was obviously used to very fine things.

And yet, judging from the content look Bakura was sporting as they were served two cups of tea, he made the right choice.

"So," Ryou placed two teaspoons of sugar in his tea. "How do you like Domino so far?"

"It is a nice city," Bakura lifted the tea cup and stared at him over the rim. "I find it to have very _unique and __beautiful_ people."

Ryou allowed the compliment directed at him fly over his head. One thing he discovered during his week with Bakura, was that the man was a _dangerous_ flirt. So much that Ryou found himself flirting back without really meaning to. When he realized it, Ryou firmly put it a stop to it, but he saw that Bakura would not be so easily deterred.

It was dreadfully frustrating.

"I'm glad to hear it. I know it's not as exciting as Alexandria, but you fall in love with the small things Domino has."

Bakura graced him with a charming grin that caused his heart to race. "Alexandria is home and though it will always hold a close place in my heart, it doesn't hold the best memories. And besides, it loses its luster after the first fourteen years."

Ryou chuckled warmly at Bakura's words. "You do seem the type to become bored quickly."

"Hey," Bakura protested lightly, nudging his leg under the table. "I don't become bored easily with everything. I have been horse breeding for years, you know."

"Yes, I know, Arabian and Barb's are your specialty, right?"

"Yes, those are few of the ones I breed, speaking of horses; you never answered me when I asked if you rode or not."

"Once," Ryou replied, wincing. "My father insisted that I learn, but it didn't exactly end too well, you see."

Bakura clicked his tongue in sympathy. "Fell off?"

"Close," Ryou replied, shuddering when the memory passed over him. "Stomped on, he went wild and threw me off. I managed to roll away before he stomped my head in."

Bakura reached across the table and grasped Ryou's hand in his own. "I'm sorry you went through such a ordeal." Bakura looked hesitant. "But, do you ever consider trying again?"

"Try again?" Ryou blinked at their joined hands. "Why would I try..." it suddenly clicked to Ryou what exactly Bakura was implying and a blush covered his cheeks. Well, he couldn't really say he wasn't expecting it. "I-I don't think it would be best if I tried again and I don't think horses like me."

"Horses like everyone," Bakura squeezed his hand before pulling away. "You just have to know how to handle them. Well? What do you say?"

"I really don't know-" Ryou leaned back against the chair when Bakura suddenly leaned over and pinched him on the cheek. "What the-!"

"If you don't like horses then why don't you come and watch them race?"

"Race?"

"Yeah," Bakura grinned and sat back in his chair. "One of the main reasons I came to Japan is to check out the Nakayama Grand Jump."

"Nakayama Grand Jump?"

"It's a racing steeplechase that takes place at the Nakayama Racecourse in Funabashi. So? What do you say, Ryou? Want to take a trip to Funabashi with me? Think of it as a thank you for showing me around this week."

Ryou placed his cheek on the palm of his hand, and stared at Bakura, who was giving him such a hopeful look that Ryou wanted nothing more than to say yes. But, should he really go? Ryou didn't even know Bakura all that well and going on such a far trip did seem strange, then again, it had been such a long time since he went on a vaction.

Ah, what the hell? What could it hurt? It wasn't like something crazy was going to happen during the trip, right?

Right?

"Ryou?" Bakura snapped his fingers in his face to gain his attention. "You still with me?"

"Oh!" Ryou grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, thoughts ran away with me, I'm afraid."

"Of course," Bakura sent him a bemused look, that sent yet another blush to his cheeks. "So? What do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to go, but have you been to Funabashi before? I don't want to get lost while we're there."

Bakura shrugged, brushing his concerns aside. "Once, but I have good memory and I'll get us to where we need to be." Bakura rose from to chair and dug into his pocket for his wallet, tossing a few yen on the table. "Shall we leave tonight?"

"Tonight?" Ryou gaped. "But-But we haven't even bought our plane tickets or booked a hotel-" Ryou stopped when Bakura held up a hand in an effort to get him to stop talking. "Bakura-"

"Don't worry," Bakura soothed, walking over and gently pulling him out of the chair. "I'll have everything taken care of on the way. Now, why don't I take you home to pack? The whole time we've been together and I've never seen your place."

_Because, my place probably looks like a shack compared to wherever you live. _

* * *

><p>Ryou's apartment complex, which was conveniently located eight miles from his workplace, was a decent place to live and his neighbors were nice people. Except for Miss. Hanasaki, who constantly hit on him and would be waiting for him at his door wearing a very skimpy nightgown that showed all-it was best not to go there.<em> At all.<em>

"Nice place," Bakura commented, climbing the stairs behind him. "Kind of quiet though."

"I prefer it that way," Ryou peaked over the corner that lead to his hall, no sign of Miss. Hanasaki so far, thank goodness.

"Is this how you enter everyday?" Bakura inquired gently. "By sneaking in like some secret agent?"

Ryou tossed Bakura a glare over his shoulder. "You would be too, if-"

"Ryou-kun! Welcome home!"

"See what you did!" Ryou hissed, growing more aggrivated when Bakura shrugged, giving him a wide grin.

_Bastard._

"Miss. Hanasaki." Ryou covered his eyes when he saw his neighbor in a tight black nightgown. At this point, he was really considering moving away. Ryou didn't give a damn if the rent was higher or the communte was twenty minutes longer.

Bakura whistled sharply. "Is this what waits for you when you get home? Ryou, you lucky dog." Ryou peaked behind his hands to see Bakura trudge forward and take Miss. Hanasaki's hand in his own. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh," Miss. Hanasaki giggled. "What a charming man you are." much to Ryou's horror, Miss. Hanasaki pushed open her door. "Why don't you-"

"Um, Miss. Hanasaki!" Ryou rushed forward, grabbing Bakura's arm and directing the man to his apartment. "We really have to be going now." with one hand, he dug in his pocket, retrieved his key and unlocked the door; quickly pushing it open and shoving Bakura inside. "Have a nice day!"

Before Miss. Hanasaki could reply, Ryou slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor. Yeah, he was _definitely_ considering moving now.

"Who's this?" Bakura asked, Ryou looked up to see Bakura petting his German Sheppard. Ryou blinked when his dog, Hayate, didn't attempt to bite Bakura, that was new.

"Hayate." Ryou replied. "He seems to like you-" Ryou winced when Hayate growled and grabbed a handful of Bakura's shirt, which was silk, and rip it. "Or not."

Bakura cursed and pulled away, staring down at his ripped sleeve. "Aggressive thing, isn't he?"

Ryou leaned against his door and let out a bark of laughter. Well, he could definitely say this was a very eventful Saturday.

* * *

><p>AN : Ryou and Bakura are going on a little trip! What could come of it? Stay tuned!

Next Chapter : Ace of Spades.


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyria : Hello everyone! We are eight chapters in and going strong with over one hundred reviews! Like I said before, you guys are awesome! But, once this chapter ends, we will be doing a Point of View switch. Yep, you heard me, the next few chapters are going to be Atemu, Bakura, Otogi, and Seto!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : Water Drop by Ali Project.

* * *

><p><em>"In life, you meet many people, some of which will change the way you think or even change the path you thought you were going to take. But, there is one person in everyone's life that has the power to capture your heart or destroy it. And, I think I found the person who is supposed to that. It is unfortunate that I find myself somewhat disheartened at their identity." - Hiroto Honda. <em>

Chapter Eight : Wine Maker's Dilemma 

The distinct sound of a bottle hitting the floor caused Honda to turn around in horror. There, laying on the floor, was a bottle of _Moscato d' Asti. _Hissing in indignation, Honda rushed over, picked up the bottle and set on his desk; staring in despair at the large stain on his once pristine carpet. This day was not going well at all, this was the third bottle he had knocked over, two of which had been corked at the time, but knowing that hadn't made him feel better in the least. He had never been this clumsy with his work. What was wrong with him?

As he turned back to his papers, Otogi's face appeared in his mind, quickly disappearing just as fast it had appeared. Ah yes, that what was wrong with him. He couldn't, for the life of him, get that damned man out of his head!

Every since the day Otogi had appeared in his office, won Rebecca and one of his prized wine's over, Honda had not been able to get Otogi out of his mind. He honestly didn't know why he couldn't get Otogi out of his head. It wasn't as if he was attracted to the man. Honda shook his head at the thought. No, there was no way that could be it. He only just met Otogi a few days ago. Love could not happen this quickly.

Could it?

"No," Honda murmured. "Of course it couldn't, it didn't happen to my parents that way. It took them years to fall in love."

Before Honda could delve deeper into those particular thoughts, the door to his office creaked open and Rebecca's cheerful face popped in. With a smile, Honda waved Rebecca in, mentally grateful for the distraction.

"Hello, _ma cherie_."

"Hello!" Rebecca stepped, closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to visit and see how you were doing."

Honda grinned, brushing Rebecca's barely concealed concern away. "I am doing just fine, _ma cherie_. Did you have a good time with Otogi?"

"Oh!" Rebecca's eyes lit up. "It was awesome, Honda! Otogi is such an incredible game designer; his games are magnificent."

Seeing how excited Rebecca looked made Honda smile. It was good to see her in such good spirits. "I am happy you had such a good time, Rebecca."

Like magic, his words caused Rebecca to blush and lower her head in obvious embarrassment. It made Honda wonder if something happened or if he said something wrong.

"Rebecca? Is something the matter-"

"I'm sorry!"

Honda's brow furrowed at the apology. "Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"I-" Rebecca stared at him through her long bangs. "I didn't mean to sound so excited about spending time with Otogi. I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"Nonsense," Honda remarked gently. "If you had a good time working for Otogi then who I am to be angry? And besides, you majored in Computer Science and Animation, yes?"

"Yes."

Honda graced Rebecca with another smile. "Then please, do not apologize for doing something you want to do and learned to do in the first place."

Rebecca blushed at his words, looking up into his eyes. "Thanks, Honda, you always know how to make a girl feel better."

"It is my pleasure, _ma cherie_."

"So," Rebecca stepped further into the room. "Have you been in here all day like-is that a stain on your floor?" Rebecca pointed the large red stain next to his feet. "How did that happen?"

Honda stepped in front of the wine stain, smiling sheepishly. "It is nothing to worry about, yes? It was just an accident."

"An accident?" Rebecca repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hiroto Honda, you never have accidents when you work, especially when you're wine tasting."

"You make sound as I am perfect-"

"You are," Rebecca interrupted smoothly. "You are meticulousness in your work. Even to the point where even Ishigami-san comments on it on occasion."

"Just because I check my work thoroughly does not mean I am incapable of making mistakes, _ma cherie_."

Rebecca huffed at his excuse. "Look, why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing-"

"Does it have to anything to do with Otogi?" Rebecca placed a slim finger on her chin. "Are you still angry with him?"

"No, of course not!" Honda spluttered, blushing under Rebecca's disbelieving stare. "I have not thought about him-"

"You haven't?" Rebecca snorted. "Oh please Honda, you probably can't get him out of your head. I know how you are."

"How I am?" Honda questioned curiously.

Rebecca nodded, cheeky smile painting her lips. "You're the type of person that lets people like Otogi get to you. You know? confident, cocky, people."

"Oh? Really?" at long last, Honda felt a rush of amusement flow through him at Rebecca's theory. "Are you sure that it's not just irritation at losing one of my precious wines and assistant?"

"Positive."

Honda shook his head, smirking when Rebecca huffed again. "I'm afraid you're wrong, _ma cherie_. I haven't thought about Otogi once since our little game. And hopefully, I will never see that man again."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Rebecca reached into her blazer pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "I ran into Motou-san and he told me to give you this." she handed Honda the paper. "It's an invitation to the company party next week."

Honda flipped the card around, it was nothing special, just saying when and where the party would be. "Thank you. I'm assuming I will see Otogi at this party?"

"Of course you will! And you two can finally settle things once and for all."

"Settle things once and for all." Honda repeated incredulous. "Rebecca, you make it sound like we're about to duel or something."

"It's going to be a duel alright, Honda. A duel of love, attraction and maybe a bit of violence in the beginning."

Finally frustrated with Rebecca's antics, Honda waved a hand towards the door. "Off with you now, ma cherie, I am tired of discussing my so-called attraction with you."

"So you admit it!"

"Off you with you mischievous child!"

With one last giggle, Rebecca was out the door, and Honda found himself reluctantly smiling, though feeling exasperated wasn't far behind. Though Rebecca was young, she was a wise girl who saw more than she let on. After all, she did manage to figure him out like a simple twenty-piece puzzle. -even though he adamantly denied what she was saying-

But, Honda would admit she brought up a few interesting points; Like for instance, did he really let people like Otogi get to him? He honestly didn't think so. He didn't like people who showed off, and Ryuuji Otogi oozed arrogance, but there was something about the man that brought a spark of interest in him, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out if he was just being a sore loser or he was just had the beginnings of a crush.

Looking down at the large wine stain, Honda sincerely hoped that he was just being a sore loser. Because if it was attraction, then a lot more wine bottles would be broken.

* * *

><p>AN : I know it's a short chapter, and probably not my best, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys, okay? As I stated in the author's note above, the next chapters will be based on Atemu, Bakura, Seto and Otogi. Until next tiime!

Next Chapter : In the Life of a CEO.


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyria : Hey guys, update on the twentieth of April like I promised! I'm sick as a dog, but a promise is a promise.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song : Last Kiss by Crystal Kay

* * *

><p><em>"As a child, I was told by my parents that if I wanted something then I was going to have to work hard to obtain it; whether it was material or not. I soon learned the hard way that not all things are obtainable by hard work alone. Some thing's require a seemingly infinite amount of patience, and a bit of manipulation doesn't hurt either.<em>_" - Atemu Ishigami. _

Chapter Nine : Confident Desires.

Atemu Ishigami, CEO of Ishigami Corp, allowed his eyes to trail down Yuugi Motou's body. With a smirk painting his lips, he caught Yuugi's eyes through the glass door of his office and purred when the younger man blushed and quickly returned to his paperwork. His fun was quickly put to a stop when his eyes locked on to Mana's. Tossing his friend and second secretary a cheeky grin, Atemu dutifully returned to his own paperwork piling on his desk. He wasn't looking forward to the scolding Mana was going to give him later for his bold actions just then. But, it mattered little if she scolded him or not; especially since he tuned it out eighty percent of the time anyway.

Signing off on three projects from the Gaming Division, he was going to have to talk to Otogi later about the increasing budget, Atemu allowed his eyes to drift back up and it was much to his surprise when he caught Yuugi staring at him. Grinning, he tossed Yuugi a wink and chuckled when Yuugi's cheeks became as red as his eyes. He found it adorable when the little one blushed. He would always remember meeting Yuugi in the lobby of the building that day three years ago. He had been late for a budget meeting and spotted Yuugi looking around like a lost rabbit trying to get someone's attention for directions and Atemu couldn't help but notice how adorable the younger man looked in his simple dark blue suit and red tie. One feature that caught his attention was the color of Yuugi's eyes; a stunning amethyst color that had been filled with frustration, but he didn't miss the determination that lingered.

Figuring it couldn't hurt to be a few more minutes late, Atemu approached Yuugi and introduced himself, purposely keeping the fact that he was CEO to himself for the time being and politely asked who or where Yuugi was looking for. It was much to his surprise that Yuugi quickly told him that this was the most unhelpful company he had ever seen and the front counter woman was brash and rude. Atemu could only watch, stunned, as Yuugi quickly fired off every single thing he thought what was wrong with his company. Three minutes into the tirade, Atemu could no longer hold his laughter in, which, unfortunately, pissed Yuugi off more to the point where the small man cursed at him and quickly made his way to the double doors that served as the entrance.

Guilt eating at him, Atemu quickly ran after Yuugi and apologized for laughing and formally introduced himself as the CEO. Once again, Atemu found himself restraining his laughter when Yuugi's entire face turned as red as a rose. Impressed with Yuugi's honesty, Atemu hired him for the position of secretary -the very position Yuugi was interviewing for- right there in the lobby. Like he expected, Yuugi quickly caught on to his duties, even to the point that Seto Kaiba, his distant cousin and CEO of Kaiba Corp bribed Yuugi with _triple _pay to come and work for him. Some dark part of him expected Yuugi to take the job because the little one had gotten this job mainly to take care of his ailing grandfather, but it was much to his surprise that Yuugi quickly turned it down saying that he was content where he was.

It was then and there that Atemu developed a _small _ infatuation with Yuugi. He was not only caught off guard by the fact that Yuugi was loyal -which was rare in his line of work- but also because of the fact that Yuugi stated quite firmly that he was content working for him and he considered Atemu a fine boss to work for.

Over time, Atemu's small infatuation grew into full blown attraction. He wanted Yuugi. He craved him, but he refused to push his desires onto someone who did not want him. Sure, he saw the yearning in Yuugi's eyes when he spoke to him, but that did not mean the little one wanted a relationship. Yuugi most likely thought it would be improper to pursue a relationship with a superior and even Atemu thought the same. What would the media say if they figured out he was in an intimate relationship with his secretary? God forbid if the tabloids got a hold of the information. He could see the headline now; CEO of Ishigami Corp and Secretary engage in sexual relations.

Atemu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache that was coming. For once, he wished he could throw caution to the wind and take Yuugi into his arms and have his wicked way with him all night long. He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk his company's reputation nor could he risk his own or Yuugi's. Any relationship they would have would most likely be purely sexual. No attachments or broken hearts at the end of it.

Atemu turned his back to his object of affections and grinned sadly. Life, he decided, was unfair. He had it all; the looks, money and prestige, but he couldn't have the one thing _truly _wanted.

And that, he thought, was the most unfair thing of all.

* * *

><p>Atemu allowed himself to become buried in his work for the next few hours. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off <em>certain <em>people, and it would have worked if his childhood friend and current annoyance hadn't come into his office with a frown on her lips and disapproval in her deep green eyes. Looks like he was going to get that scolding after all.

"Yes, darling?" Atemu placed his fountain pen down and gave Mana his full attention. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, _sweetheart_," Mana firmly planted herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You can stop pinning over one Yuugi Motou and go jump his bones already."

Atemu frowned at the blunt statement. "No, I am not going to _jump his bones_ as you so kindly put it."

"I don't see why-"

"You know exactly why," Atemu cut her off sharply. "I have too much to lose if I pursue Yuugi in the matter I desire-"

"What do you have to lose, Atemu?" Mana hissed, waving a hand around the opulent office. "I know you're not talking about the company-"

"The company is exactly what I am talking about and my reputation along with it. I would like nothing more for Yuugi to become mine, but I will not risk my family's company for this, Mana. I will _not." _

"Atemu," Mana shook her head. "Don't you realize that you sacrificed plenty for your family? I remember how many different types of activities your parents put you through. Piano, Swimming, Horseback riding, and don't get me started on the languages!" Mana held up her hands. "English, Chinese, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Latin and Czech."

"All of those have come in handy," Atemu defended. "You of all people should know that Ishigami Corporation is an international company-"

Mana groaned loudly, cutting him off. "Mana. I do not want to discuss this."

"Too bad," Mana shot back, rising from her chair and planting her hands on his desk. "I'm going to get it through your thick head that you can be happy, Atemu Ishigami."

"I am happy,"

Mana let out unladylike snort. "Yeah, right, I wonder if you wanted to do all of those things your parents made you do?" Mana placed her slim finger on her chin. "Going to Harvard Business for one."

"Hey," Atemu protested. "I actually liked going to Harvard. I met plenty of friends there."

"Including Siegfried?"

Atemu shuddered in revulsion at the name. "Please, do not mention Siegfried von Schroeder in my presence. I met him by mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my natural life."

"See? I knew you didn't enjoy everything." Mana grinned, coming around his desk and plopping herself down on it. "He likes flowers, you know?"

"Who?"

"Yuugi!" Mana huffed. "He likes gardening, plays the violin, travelling and cooking."

"I am well aware of what he likes, Mana." Atemu interrupted. "I do talk to him on occasion."

"Oh?" Mana leaned forward. "Like that dinner date you had last week? Was that _professional?"_

"Of course it was," Atemu reached into his desk and pulled out the receipt from Scarlet Moonlight. "See? I charged it to the company-"

Mana angrily ripped the receipt from his hands and tore it down the middle. "You're so damn stubborn, Atemu. I can't stand it."

Smirking, Atemu picked up the torn receipt and waved it Mana's face. "Careful, darling, if you keep getting angry then you're going to get gray hair. Wouldn't want my nephew to have a twenty-six year old mother with gray hair."

Mana jumped off the desk and flipped him the bird. "Kiss my ass, Atemu!"

"I love you too, Mana!"

Tossing his head back against the chair, Atemu chuckled and watched Mana stroll out of his office and slammed his door shut, making the glass vibrate. Atemu knew that she only wanted him happy, but he couldn't afford a relationship with Yuugi. He was being stubborn about it and he knew it, but he had more than himself to think about. If he created a scandal with his company then the backlash of it would be devastating. They would lose contracts, stocks, and even customers.

Glancing out of his office once more, Atemu sighed at the sight of Yuugi, who was smiling and laughing at something Mana said.

Life, he decided, was _unfair. _

* * *

><p>AN : Well, we find out a lot more about Atemu and Yuugi, and we also find out that Atemu is just as stubborn. I hope you guys enjoyed the story

Next Chapter : A Soldiers Thoughts


	10. Chapter 10

Valkyria : Hey guys, I see all of you were amazed at how stubborn Atemu is, but hey what can you do? Let's see what how Bakura fares, eh?

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the cities and events specified.

Current Song : Last Kiss by Crystal Kay

* * *

><p><em>"Through out my life, I have been told been by my parents, comrades and colleagues that when I want something, I go after it in similar way that a hunter stalks its prey; quick, deadly and efficient. I, for one think that particular description is a little harsh, but considering the little morsel I have my eyes set on. It is understandable." - Bakura<em>_  
><em>

Chapter Ten : Hunter and Prey

This trip, Bakura decided, was _perfect. _It was an absolute joy for him to see the different expressions Ryou displayed as he swept him away on his private jet and wined and dined him. The only annoying part was that Ryou was stubborn and _refused _to completely enjoy himself and relax. He didn't know what kind of childhood Ryou had to make him too polite and too stiff, but Bakura didn't like it. Someone like Ryou who, according to Ishizu, worked so hard and did the best he could to help everyone out deserved to be pampered.

Bakura would admit that it was somewhat _creepy _-he refused to call it love at first sight- to be thinking about someone like this so strongly so soon, but there was something about Ryou that was so alluring. He couldn't help but be drawn to the smaller man. With those thoughts filtering in his mind, Bakura made a promise to pamper Ryou during their trip to Funabashi. He would do it subtly of course.

"Have you been here before?" Bakura asked curiously, staring at Ryou from the corner of his eye.

Ryou turned from the window of the rental car he purchased and smiled. "No, I haven't. I'm not a really big fan of travelling. It's a little tedious."

Bakura hummed, returning his gaze to the road in front of him. "You don't like travelling? Ishizu has told me you have been to Egypt multiple times."

"Out of necessity." Ryou stated. "And a little bit out of love if I am being honest."

"So, you came with me out of _necessity_?" Bakura teased. "I'm hurt, Ryou." he released a fake sob. "I'm so _hurt." _

"You know," Ryou drawled. "You really suck at acting."

Pressing his foot against the brake, Bakura chuckled. "I'll have you know that I am a very good actor. My mother saw to it that I was well-versed in everything from theater to languages. She wanted me to become more than just a soldier."

"Your mother sounds like a very nice woman." Ryou frowned suddenly. "You talk about her so fondly and yet you gave away your heirloom. Why is that?"

Switching his foot to the accelerator, Bakura turned onto the highway. "My mother and I were very close when I was child, but as I became older we grew apart. I supposed that me becoming a soldier instead of a scholar had something to do with that. I guess you can say I grew bitter and me giving away the heirloom was a way of showing it."

"But didn't she expect it?" Ryou asked. "I remember you telling me that you came from a long line of soldiers."

Bakura shrugged. "She wanted change. For the first time, she wanted someone from the family to be _different, _and not be a so called mindless soldier. My father always disagreed with her way of thinking on that particular subject and it has led to many arguments. I'm actually surprised they're not divorced."

"Just because they disagree does not mean they do not love each other." Ryou murmured.

Bakura graced the smaller man with a sympathetic look. "You sound experienced with this sort of matter."

"You can say that." Ryou stated hesitantly, and Bakura frowned at the bitter look that flickered across Ryou's eyes. "..My father and I don't get along. At all."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bakura pulled into the car into the inn and shut it off. "If you ask me; I wouldn't be able to process the thought of not talking to someone as sweet as you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Bakura." Ryou retorted playfully, opening the door and sliding out of the car. "Come on, let's get our luggage and check in."

Huffing, Bakura opened the door and made his way to the trunk for their luggage. "Flattery can get you everywhere I'll have you know."

"Oh really? Where has it gotten you? Into women's beds?"

"And into men's as well." Bakura purred darkly, enjoying the dark blush that dusted Ryou's cheeks. "I am a man without limits, Ryou. It is something you will learn over time, yes?"

"Just grab the damn bags and go."

* * *

><p>Once again, Bakura found himself supremely annoyed at Ryou's polite attitude as they settled themselves in the hotel room. No matter what he did, the pale younger man refused and whatever he tried to give away Ryou once again refused. So, Bakura finally decided it was time to guilt trip Ryou into taking the gifts he presented him with.<p>

"You really shouldn't press gifts onto people." Ryou scolded, but nonetheless took the large bouquet of white and red roses Bakura handed to him. "I am not one to be pampered. I never was."

"Then it's about time that you _did." _ Bakura countered swiftly, leading Ryou to the table sitting on the balcony of their room. "I think someone like you deserves to be pampered, yeah?"

"No." Ryou stated flatly, plopping down on the seat. "I see no point in it really."

"You don't?" Bakura gracefully took a seat in the chair across from Ryou's. "May I ask why?"

Ryou snorted, waving a hand around the opulent hotel room. "Do you truly need all of this? Do you need the suits, limos, expensive wine when a martini and a pizza works just as good."

"A martini and pizza?" Bakura repeated, chuckling warmly. "I never expected you to say that, Ryou."

"Well, I am full of surprises." Ryou sniffed, gently placing the roses on the table and grabbing a fork. "My father taught me from an early age to only get what you need and not what you want. I understand the need to spoil yourself every once in awhile, but to do it often is just plain wasteful."

"Is it really?" Bakura leaned forward, enjoying the way the candlelight danced across Ryou's pale skin and eyes. "People go on shopping sprees to reward themselves and make them feel good. Is it so bad to do that?"

"You shouldn't need to do such a thing to make yourself feel good. There are other ways to do that."

"Other ways?" Bakura inquired. "Such as?"

"Simple things." Ryou shrugged, shoving a forkful of salad in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "You can take up hobbies for one. For instance, I collect books and make charms. That makes me feel good."

Bakura blinked at Ryou's words. "...Are they sexual books?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Are they books of the sexual sort?" Bakura repeated. "I mean, you said they make you feel good."

Much to Bakura's delight, Ryou looked between angry, flustered and amused. "What? I think it was a legitimate question."

"That was not a legitimate question!" Ryou cried out. "It was very rude." Ryou pointed at Bakura, scowling. "You are a very rude person."

Bakura buried his face in his hands and shook with laughter. "I would apologize, but it wouldn't be a sincere one."

Ryou snorted. "Of course it wouldn't."

"I want to say that I understand where you're coming from, but I can't." Bakura felt a wave of shame wash over him before quickly pressing it down. "I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth as they say and I was never without. Even being a soldier for six years did not rid me of being spoiled. Much to my father's distaste."

"I-I see," Ryou coughed, looking down at his plate. "Well, to soothe your ego you do not act very spoiled. You are a horse breeder and horses can sense feelings. I don't think they would like you very much if you were an ass."

"You're right. That did soothe my ego and I can act like an ass when I'm not in front of my precious horses."

"Like you did just now?"

"Like I did just now." Bakura reached for his wine, taking a quick sip. "I know this is strange, but I want to spoil you, Ryou. You deserved to be spoiled."

"You really don't know anything about me." Ryou protested. "You shouldn't do this for someone whom you've only known a little over a week."

"I want to." Bakura stuck his nose in the air. "And I'm going to do what I want."

"You shouldn't act like a child." Ryou leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't become you."

"Like acting you don't deserve anything doesn't become you?" Bakura shot back, rising from the chair. "You're going to find out that I can be very persistent."

"I already know that, and let me tell you it's very annoying!"

* * *

><p>The Nakayama Racecourse was packed to almost full capacity by the time Bakura and Ryou arrived. Which made Bakura a very unhappy man. Keeping a firm grip on Ryou's slim wrist, Bakura shoved people out of the way, glaring when someone approached him. If he just could make it to his box seats then he would relax-<p>

"You seem very well known." Ryou commented as they stepped through the gates. "Especially by the women..."

"I come here every year, well, almost every year. And those women are the wives to some of the horse owners. It's probably been a while sense they got laid."

"Bakura!"

"What?" Bakura sighed in relief when he approached the door to the box seat. "It's true." pulling the door open, he gently pushed Ryou inside and shut the door behind him. "Take a seat, will you?"

"This looks very nice." Ryou took a seat next to the large pane windows that provided an excellent view of the racecourse. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Finally." Bakura threw up his arms. "He enjoys this trip at long last."

"I didn't say I never enjoyed the trip." Ryou turned from the view and frowned at Bakura. "I just said I'm not used nor do I want to be pampered."

"This isn't being pampered." Bakura moved to the mini bar and plucked out a bottle of scotch and a small glass. He had a feeling he was going to need it. "It's having a good time."

"Yes, of course," Ryou turned back when the announcer stated the first race was about to begin. "How long do these typically last?"

"It's thoroughbred steeplechase so about two or three hours with the breaks in between." Bakura replied. "Don't tell me you're getting bored already?"

"No, I am not, I was just curious. How old are the horses?"

Bakura took his glass of scotch and made his way over to Ryou who was had his face in the glass by this point. Grabbing Ryou's shoulder, he pulled the younger man back. "Four years old."

"Ah, I see, what made you go into horse breeding?"

"It's a lucrative business." Bakura replied, taking a sip of his scotch. "And I've always had a love for horses."

"Really?" Ryou sounded skeptical. "I don't think that's the only reason you got into it."

"Oh?" Bakura leaned over Ryou's shoulder, smirking when his action elicited a shiver. "What reason did you think I had?"

"I don't know. I'm just taking a shot in the dark here. Maybe you wanted to earn money on your own instead living off your parents or you just wanted some semblance of peace after being a soldier for so long, and found horse breeding to be perfect."

"I have to admit you're pretty perceptive, Ryou." Bakura pulled away and ruffled Ryou's hair. "It's one of those, but I'll be damned I'll tell you which one."

"Don't worry." Ryou smirked and Bakura found a shiver running down his spine. "I definitely don't need to guess which one it is."

"I'm sure you don't Ryou, I'm sure you don't."

* * *

><p>AN : Looks like Ryou and Bakura are just as stubborn as Atemu and Yuugi, eh? Well, maybe not as much.

Next Chapter : A Chef's Despair and a Little Brother's Mischief.


	11. Chapter 11

Valkyria : Hello! We are currently eleven chapters in and we steadily climbing towards the two-hundred review mark. I am really happy that you guys are liking this story thus far. Now, after this chapter is complete we'll have Otogi's chapter and then I'm considering switching back to Yuugi for Chapter Thirteen. I'm still on the fence about it so you guys opinions about the POV switch would be great or I could do another round of Chapters with Atemu, Bakura, Seto and Otogi.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Ex-Boyfriend by Crystal Kay.

* * *

><p><em>"As a businessman, I will do and use anything to get ahead of my opponents. As an elder brother, I will do anything to make my little brother happy. Stalking the main chef of his favorite restaurant in order to get him to cater for said little brother's birthday party proves just how far I'm willing to go." - Seto Kaiba. <em>

Chapter Eleven : A Businessman's Despair and a Little Brother's Mischief.

Seto Kaiba knew himself to be many things; a businessman, elder brother, duelist, expert chess player and fencer. But, there was one name on the list of his many talents that he didn't expect nor _want _to be there. And the name of it was _stalker. _He shuddered in disgust at the thought. Never did he think he would lower himself to stalking to get something done, but it was worth the disgrace and he would even go so far as to say that it was worth his pride to get what his precious little brother wanted.

He could remember the day very vividly because he had been stuck in the development labs the entire day fixing the mistakes his idiotic employees made on his latest duel disk. Mokuba, his heart and the only person really cared for, came swooping in like a ray of sunshine and asked him if his birthday party could be catered this year instead of the cooks making everything like they usually did.

The seemingly innocent question made Seto stop his work to give his brother a curious look. It wasn't like his brother to ask for something extravagant for his birthday party or for anything really. Despite being able to afford anything, Mokuba never really asked for anything except for the occasional video game or to spend the night at a friend's house.

So, it was no problem to Seto to quickly agree to the demand and asked what catering company he wanted. He had made sure to teach Mokuba all of the catering companies, best restaurants and country clubs in the city. One of the many lessons of the business world was to know how to charm your clients or colleagues and that usually worked by taking them to posh restaurants and stuffing them full of expensive food and wine. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, but he would admit it was tactic that never failed.

Mokuba, who, at this point, was very excited quickly told him he wanted the main chef of Scarlet Moonlight, who went by the name of Jounouchi Katsuya to cater his birthday party and before he could ask more about this Jounouchi Katsuya, Mokuba hugged him, thanked him and zoomed back out of the development labs leaving him dazed, confused and wondering if all had actually happened.

Shaking off his surprise and amusement, Seto set off to find out more about this chef Mokuba wanted. Doing a quick background check, he found himself slightly impressed to find out Jounouchi graduated from Hattori Nutrition College on a scholarship which quickly led to working in a few upscale pastry shops in Daikaynama, a wonderful small area in Tokyo, for about year before landing a job as chef at Scarlet Moonlight. Not satisfied just yet, Seto dug deeper and found out Jounouchi had a little sister and that his parents were divorced, nothing really bad to worry about. Content that Jounouchi's record was clean, Seto visited the restaurant that very night to meet the man face to face. Throughout the hour he lingered there, Seto found himself impressed with the quick service, high quality food and atmosphere, but he wanted to meet Jounouchi Katsuya in the flesh. So, he set out to make a little _ disturbance. _

It wasn't his best moment, but he secretly admitted that it was fun to see his server for the night, Miho, run into the kitchens in a panic when he complained about the food. Soon enough, he met Jounouchi Katsuya face-to-face and Seto was _not _impressed with what he saw. The lanky chef was rough speaking and had abysmal manners, but it was Mokuba wanted and what his little brother wanted, he got.

Quickly cutting to the chase, Seto explained what he wanted only to be shot down and directed to the catering head, Leon von Schroeder. Seto returned home that night in a foul mood. He couldn't tell Mokuba that he failed in getting that damned chef so he had to resort to a different tactic. A tactic that Seto never thought he would use.

Stalking.

He returned a few nights later and bribed his server for the night, Rex Raptor he believed, with a large amount of yen and directed him to tell Jounouchi to come out of the kitchens. Much to his delight, Jounouchi appeared minutes later looking offended which made Seto feel slightly better about what he was going through.

Repeating his offer, and tossing in a few good threats for good measure, Seto was delighted when Jounouchi _finally _agreed and asked when the party was. Giving him the date and the demand for a private dinner a day before. He returned home happy, smug and content.

Preparing for his little brother's party passed by in a flash of an eye. He met with Jounouchi to discuss the food and what the little ones were allergic to which was simple enough seeing as Mokuba brought a list home sometime ago. The invitations were sent out and the presents were bought and soon enough Seto found himself getting ready for the private dinner he was supposed to have with Jounouchi the night before.

Fixing his black silk tie, Seto smoothed his three piece suit over before leaving his room and heading to the dining room to wait for Jounouchi to arrive. Instead of going to a restaurant tonight, he figured Jounouchi would like a home-cooked meal.

As he set the wine in the ice bucket, the doorbell rang echoing through the mansion. Grunting, Seto wiped his hands and quickly made his way to the door. Pulling it open, he raised an eyebrow when a well-groomed Jounouchi greeted him on the other side. The chef decided on a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. It wasn't the best thing he had seen, but it was better than seeing the blond drenched in cake batter or some other ingredient.

"Are you going to let me in or are you going to stare at me all night?" Jounouchi asked, raising an eyebrow at his blatant staring. "Of course, If it was anyone but you I would say that the stare you're giving me is flattering, but since it is you I'm just going to say it's _creepy." _

"You should be lucky." Seto moved aside to let Jounouchi in. "Plenty of men and woman would kill to be in your shoes right now."

"Oh," Jounouchi swayed side to side and Seto found his eyes drawn to the chef's slim hips. "I'm so honored to be in your presence, Kaiba-_sama." _

Slamming the door shut, Seto took his eyes off Jounouchi and moved towards the dining room, slapping Jounouchi on the back of head on the way.

"Ouch!" Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head while following Seto into the kitchen. "What in the hell was that for?"

"For being a smart ass." Seto went back to the ice bucket and shifted the bottle of wine around. He waved his free hand to the one of the empty seats at the table. "Sit down and eat."

"Aren't you polite." Jounouchi drawled, taking a seat on the left side of the long cherry oak table. "Whoa, ummm, you really outdid yourself, Seto."

"Ayaka, one of my cooks, says that I don't eat enough." Seto joined Jounouchi at the table with the wine and sighed at the various dishes of Kushikatsu, Nikujaga and Butajiru. "To say she went overboard is an understatement."

"You can say that again." Jounouchi reached over and grabbed one of the Kushitaku, a meat kebab, and took a cautious bite. Seto blinked when Jounouchi let out a deep groan that sounded purely sexual.

Well, that was interesting.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jounouchi asked, polishing off the Kushitaku and going for the Nikujaga. "It's rude to have Ayaka-sans cooking go to waste."

Without taking his eyes off Jounouchi, Seto reached for one of the bowls of Nikujaga, his nose twitching when the smell of meat, potatoes and onions and sweet soy sauce hit him full force and causing his stomach to growl. Seto blushed lightly when Jounouchi gave him an amused look.

"Eat." Jounouchi waved his chopsticks at his bowl of soup. "By the way, why did you want to have this dinner for anyway?"

"As a thank you for all of your hard work so far." Seto eyes watched as Jounouchi's throat as he swallowed down the red wine. He didn't realize it was so slim. "Mokuba was happy you were able to cater for him."

"Oh, it was no problem." Jounouchi set the empty glass down on the table, licking his lips. "Mokuba is a good kid."

"Of course he is." Seto took three bites of his soup, sighing as the taste assaulted his tongue. "He is my little brother after all."

"Of course." Jounouchi agreed, his tone holding lingering amusement. "You know, this isn't exactly a thank you."

"What?"

"This," Jounouchi waved a hand over the dishes sitting on the table. "Isn't a thank you. After all, you didn't cook it." Jounouchi tilted his head. "Can you cook?"

Scowling, Seto remained quiet and continued eating his soup. He wouldn't dare tell Jounouchi he couldn't cook. According to Ayaka, he couldn't "boil water."

"No," Jounouchi stared at him in awe and Seto found himself blushing lightly under the blond's gaze. "You can't cook? The great Seto Kaiba can't cook?"

"I am not proficient at it." Seto snapped, turning away. "You act as if I am perfect."

Jounouchi snorted. "You sure as hell act like it with that uptight attitude. It's okay if you can't, you know?"

"Why did you learn?" Seto asked, curiosity tugging at him. "What made you want to become a chef."

"I love food." Jounouchi stated simply. "And that love turned into a profession."

"That can't be the only reason." Seto remarked, leaning back against his seat, staring the blond down. "I've seen the way you work over the last few days, Jounouchi and love is not a word I would use. I would say it's your life."

Jounouchi poked at Butajiru. "You can say that. My father wasn't the best man to live with and I had to do a lot on my own, including cooking, and eventually I started doing it to calm my nerves when the bastard came home drunk. So yeah, cooking eventually became my life."

Seto remained silent after Jounouchi finished explaining. He remembered reading that Jounouchi's parents were divorced, but he didn't know the blond's father was an alcoholic. Having lost his own parents, becoming orphaned and eventually being adopted by Gozaboru Kaiba, Seto had some semblance of understanding Jounouchi's plight. The blond still had both his biological parents, but being a child of divorced parents and then having to deal with an alcoholic father was, in a way, still losing your parents.

"I apologize." Seto said. "I should have realized that it was somewhat a sore subject for you."

"Don't worry about it." Jounouchi waved his apology away. "What about you? What's the story behind Kaiba Corp? Wasn't it a weapons development company a long time ago?"

"Yes, Gozaboru Kaiba, my adopted father, made me the heir to the company when he adopted Mokuba and I. We were replacements for his dead son, Noah."

"Oh," Jounouchi winced. "That had to suck."

"Not really." Seto sent the chef a wicked grin. "It turned out pretty good in the end."

"Yeah," Jounouchi chuckled, looking around at the various paintings and vases that decorated the kitchen and living room. "I suppose it did."

"Would you like dessert?"

"Nah," Jounouchi rose from the table, rubbing his stomach. "I better get going. I do have a party tomorrow, you know?"

Seto checked his watch and blinked when he realized it was midnight. Rising from the chair, he smoothed his suit out. "I'll show you the door."

"Thanks."

"I had a really good time." Jounouchi slipped his loafers back on. "Please tell Ayaka-san the food was delicious."

Seto's eyes locked on the blond's sweet bottom. "I'll make sure to tell her." he adverted his eyes when Jounouchi rose and turned to face him. "Have a good night, Jounouchi."

Pulling the door open, Jounouchi grinned. "You too, see you tomorrow and thanks again for dinner."

Seto grinned in reply as he watched the door click shut. Well, he could say that was an interesting and enlightening dinner. Interesting because he learned more about Jounouchi and enlightening because he realized that he was becoming attracted to the lanky chef. All through the night he found himself staring at Jounouchi in ways he never thought he would. He noticed how slim the blond's hips were, how sexy that smirk was and most of all how good that butt looked when Jounouchi bent over.

Shivering, Seto adjusted himself as his found his trousers tightening. It would be best if he stopped thoughts now before he had a little problem. With a sigh escaping his lips, Seto decided to turn in for the night.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Multi-colored balloons rising into the air, the screeching of children and the sounds of water splashing as kids dived into the pool surrounded Seto as he entered his backyard. Chuckling when one of Mokuba's friends zoomed by, Seto placed the cooler of soda down next to the table holding the three tier chocolate cake which looked more delicious each time he passed it.<p>

"Seto!

Quickly rising from his bent position, Seto caught his little brother in his arms. "Mokuba, relax, you're going to knock me over."

"Sorry," Mokuba grabbed his collared shirt. "I just wanted to say thanks for the party and getting Jounouchi-kun to cater it. His burgers are great."

"You're welcome," Seto smiled warmly at his brother, reaching a hand down to ruffle the long raven locks. "Anything for you, Mokuba."

"Are you going to talk to Jounouchi-kun and his friends?" Mokuba pointed to Jounouchi and the group of cooks and servers. "That girl with the blue hair keeps looking at you?"

"What?" Seto turned his head just in time to see Miho, his server from a couple of nights ago, blush and duck her head. "Oh."

"So?" Mokuba ran behind him and shoved him in the direction where Jounouchi was standing. "Go talk to her! I bet she likes you."

_"Like me?" _Seto thought with despair. _"I have a feeling she doesn't want to confess that she **likes **me." _

Seto felt another shove from behind him, looking over his shoulder, he sighed when he saw that all too familiar mischievous grin painting his brother's face. If it only wasn't Mokuba's party then he would definitely put a stop to whatever the little bugger had up his sleeve, but he would put up with it just for today.

"I'll go talk to Jounouchi." Seto stated, grinning softly when Mokuba pouted. "Go play with your friends, Mokie."

"Alright, have fun, big brother!"

Yeah, Seto huffed, turning and making his way towards Jounouchi and his crew. He was going to have loads of fun. Honestly, how did he get himself in situations like this?

"Kaiba-san." Miho greeted, smiling brightly, almost too brightly for Seto's taste. "I hope you're enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes." Seto locked eyes to Jounouchi, who had sent him an amused look. "I have been enjoying myself."

"Good." Miho breathed, she held out a hand to the men lingering behind her. "I don't believe you have been introduced yet? This is Mendo, Rex, Weevil and Amelda."

Seto snorted softly as he shook hands with each of Jounouchi's crew. He had never seen such a motley crew, but if it worked to their advantage then who was he to say anything?

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I want to thank you again for catering my little brother's party."

"No problem." Mendo spoke. "We were happy to do it for the little bra-"

"Mendo!" Jounouchi cut in sharply. "What did I _just _say? Were you not listening? Are you hard of hearing or somethin?"

"Sorry boss."

Jounouchi gave Seto a sheepish, apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Seto, this one here doesn't know how to control his mouth."

"_Oi! _I said I was _sorry." _

"It is alright." Seto coolly. "No harm done." he pierced Mendo with an icy look which caused the cook to shift uncomfortably. "Right, Mendo-san?"

"R-Right."

"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba screeched, making Seto's eardrums scream in protest. "It's time for cake and presents!"

Closing his eyes, Seto counted to ten and once again reminded himself that this entire party was Mokuba and dealing with a bunch of pre-teens hopped up on chocolate cake was _worth _it.

"Eh? Is he okay?" Seto heard Rex ask. "Looks like he's gonna pop a blood vessel."

"Kaiba-san?" Miho called out cautiously. "Are you going to faint?"

"Why don't you guys go round up the kids?" Jounouchi requested, placing his hand on Seto's shoulders. "We'll be right behind you in a second."

Seto opened his eyes when he heard Jounouchi's crew footsteps fade away, he found himself staring down into Jounouchi's worried amber eyes. Sighing, it took everything in him not to lean his forehead against the younger man's.

"You okay?" Jounouchi chuckled warmly. "Not used to caring for a bunch of adolescents?"

"Not alone. I've had the parents help with the last few parties, but it seems that they thought I was capable of taking care of it myself once they saw it was being catered."

"Wow," Jounouchi drawled sarcastically. "Score one for the parents, eh?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I'm here to help. I know what it feels like to be overwhelmed by small kids. I've been to a number of my sister's birthday parties and it was never really pleasant."

"You don't have tell me twice-"

"Seto! The cake! The cake-"

"I'm coming, Mokuba!" Seto called back out, quickly cutting his little brother off. "Go ahead and light the candles."

"You better not keep him waiting." Jounouchi chided playfully. "It seems like he wants you to be there more than anyone."

"Of course," Seto smirked wickedly. "Who wouldn'twant me at their party?"

Jounouchi patted him on the shoulder, giving him an almost pitying look. "You _really _don't want me to answer that, babe."

Seto decided right then and there that if he wasn't so prideful, he would have pouted at Jounouchi's words. He would even go so far as to say those words hurt.

A _little. _

* * *

><p>AN : Whew! That was one heck of a chapter, eh? Seto was a joy to write and so was Jono.

Next Chapter : King of Queens.

*Nikujaga - Japanese dish of meat, potatoes and onions stewed in sweetened soy sauce.

*Butajiru - Miso flavored soup with pork and vegetables.

* Kushikatsu - Japanese style deep fried kebab


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyria : Hello! Twelve Chapters and just an inch away from two-hundred mark. Like I have said dozens of times before, you guys are awesome! I love you lots! This is an incredibly short chapter, more like a rush job if I'm being brutally honest with all of you and myself. But, I promise a nice juicy chapter of Yuugi's POV in Chapter Thirteen. And since we have basically gone through everyone POV's I'm going to go Yuugi-Atemu Jounouchi-Seto Ryou-Bakura and then Honda-Otogi. I know the constant change in POV's can get annoying, but please, bear with me?

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Serenade by Tackey & Tsubasa.

* * *

><p><em>"I was born and raised in the chaos that was and still is Tokyo. I loved growing up in the casino my parents owned and through this experience I learned that you must be patient to win it all. Whether it be blackjack or one particular man who went by the name of Hiroto Honda; the current object of my amusement, frustration and from the looks of it, attraction." - Ryuuji Otogi. <em>

Chapter Twelve : King of Hearts.

Ryuuji Otogi, current head of the gaming division of Ishigami Corp and self-proclaimed best gambler in Domino, considered himself to be a very patient man when he handled things both personally and professionally. He had to be considering most of his projects took more than a year to complete. But, there were things that he even found himself growing impatient with. Hiroto Honda was one particular thing.

The day he had come into Honda's office was a day that was imprinted in his memory. He had come to a halt for the coding of one of his games, a trilogy that was currently at the top of the selling charts, and heard that Rebecca Hawkins, an intern, specialized in computer logic and AI and was a genius in coding. So, biting back his pride at failing something he was damn good at, Otogi asked around before finally finding Rebecca on the wine division floor. He found Rebecca and Honda wine tasting -lucky bastards- and playfully arguing with each other.

Politely, he had asked for Rebecca assistance for the day and was, much to his surprise, quickly shot down and asked to leave. Not deterred by the man's rudeness, he had asked Rebecca personally if she wanted to come and was, once again, interrupted by the aggravated man. It was at that very moment that Otogi noticed Honda speaking -or rather yelling- with a French accent. It sounded so sexy that Otogi could only watch in fascination and increasing arousal as Honda quite soundly told him off.

Sure, he had been to France before and heard the language spoken many times, but there was something about the way Honda spoke that was alluring. It was so alluring that Otogi had to quickly step in and propose a card game before he had a little _problem. _He won, of course, and proceeded to take Rebecca for the day and to put salt on the wound had taken one of Honda's precious wines as well.

It wasn't until after they left Honda that Rebecca proceeded to beat with him within in an inch of life as they rode the elevator up to his floor. Okay, so that was an exaggeration, but she did hit him hard enough to leave bruises. He promised that he would apologize to Honda in return for Rebecca cooperation. If he ever got around to it that is.

And so, they managed to finish their latest game and launch it on time. In celebration, he wanted to pop open the wine he had taken from Honda, but found himself hesitating which was strange because he never hesitated on _anything. _It was then, in the middle of celebrating crowds of his team, that he realized he felt guilty for what he did to Honda. He couldn't imagine it, comprehend it really that him off all people felt guilty about his winnings. Confused about what he was feeling, Otogi returned home with the bottle of wine and placed it in his fridge, hoping to forget.

But, much to his displeasure, that wasn't what happened. He returned to work the next day unable to take his mind off Honda or the guilt he felt. These _distractions _showed up in his work and from the looks of anger his team was giving him, he thought it was best if he just took the rest of the day off to clear his head.

Taking the day off seemed to work, he cleared his mind, went to the local casino and came out with almost triple than what he came in with, hooked up with a nice girl and took her out to dinner and finished the night off with a nice one stand that he was able to look back on with fondness.

Everything seemed okay until he ran -literally- into Honda one night while working on a draft to another game. He could only stare at Honda who looked deliciously disheveled in a pair of gray slacks and white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Before he could start any kind of conversation, Honda gave him a look of disdain and left him standing in the middle of the hall aggravated, offended and much to his surprise, aroused. Honestly, he must some sort of masochist to be remotely aroused at the hatred Honda seemed to display towards him.

Finally, after days of constantly running into each other, Otogi threw his hands up and decided that he would corner Honda and force him to accept his apology. At this point he would do anything to get rid of these _feelings._

Leaning back against his leather chair, Otogi propped his booted feet onto his desk and directed his eyes to the full bottle of _Pedro Ximenez. _He had asked an associate of Honda's to convince the man to come up to gaming division so that they could talk to each other. Well, he had to toss a few thousand yen in the deal, but as long as it was done he supposed he didn't really matter.

Otogi smiled in pleasure when three firm knocks echoed in his office, rising up from his chair, he made his over to the door and pulled it open revealing an irritated Honda who was tapping his loafer covered feet impatiently.

"Honda-san," Otogi greeted, moving aside. "I'm happy you came. Please, come in."

"I don't have much time." Honda stated firmly, Otogi shivered at the French accent slipping through. "So please, tell me what is it you want."

"I wanted to speak to you about our last conversation with each other." Otogi closed the door and discreetly locked it. He had no intention of letting the man leave until he was well and finished.

"Our last conversation?" Honda echoed, taking to leaning against his desk. "We have had many conversations. You need to be more specific."

"Our little card came?" Otogi leaned against the door, his eyes locking onto Honda's. "And plus that wonderful Pedro Ximenez, which is behind you by the way."

He watched, with a sense of amusement, as Honda whirled around and _purred _at the sight of the full, untouched wine bottle. Who knew he would get such a reaction? He wondered if- no, no, it's been not to go there.

At least, not right now.

"You have not drunk this?" Honda questioned curiously, turning back around with the bottle in his slim hands. "Was there something wrong? It is a good year."

"No," Otogi quickly reassured, seeing the hurt and slightly confused look Honda was wearing. "It's fine. You could say that I felt guilty about the way I obtained it, and I wanted to return it." he bowed his head. "I apologize, Honda-san. Rebecca has told me how much you valued your wines and I was wrong to take it from you." he glanced up from his bangs to see Honda looking quite flustered and mildly pleased. "Will you forgive me?"

"W-Well, I suppose I shall forgive you." Honda smiled, holding out the bottle. "I know it is not appropriate work ethic, but would you like to taste it? It is very good."

Oh he would like to taste something, but it wasn't that wine. Pulling his lips into his charming smile, Otogi nodded his head, moving forward to the small refrigerator and pulling out two chilled glasses.

"It's warm." Honda cautioned, pouring a good amount into each of the glasses. "So it might take away some of the taste..." placing the bottle on the desk, Honda held the glass up. "_Kampai." _

_"Kampai." _

Taking a careful sip, Otogi released a pleased noise when the sweet taste assaulted his taste buds. He should have tasted this earlier, this was as good as an orgasm. He took the glass away to find Honda staring at him with a pleased expression.

"I take it you like?"

"Very," Otogi shook his head when Honda offered the bottle. It was tempting, but he didn't want to get caught drinking too much on the job. "You have very good tastes, Honda-san."

"Ah! Thank you." Honda chuckled warmly. "And I accept your apology, Otogi-san if you accept mine? I too was rude to you that day."

Otogi waved Honda's apology aside. "It's over and done with now, but I would like to be your friend." he tilted his head and smiled, mentally chuckling when Honda snorted at his look. "If you'll have me?"

"If I must," Honda sighed with mock-exasperation. "I will be your friend. If and only if you don't steal any more of my wines, yes?"

"Yes," Otogi grinned happily, Honda could be assured that he wouldn't go after his wines again. No, he would be going after something more delicious, more rare than the finest wine and the best designed video games.

And that was Honda himself.

* * *

><p>AN : Well? There you have! Otogi's feeling a mixture of frustration, attraction and confusion. Let's hope he can get his feeling straight, eh?

Next Chapter : A Grandfather's Worries.


	13. Chapter 13

Valkyria : Hello! We're officially Thirteen Chapters in and we have reached the two hundred review mark -a little over it- and I want to say thanks everyone! It really has been a joy writing this.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Live! Live! Live! by Noriyuki Iwadare

* * *

><p><em>"Many people say that it's particularly easy to keep their professional and personal lives separate, but with my "attraction." to Atemu and a nosy, but loving grandfather. I'm going to say that whoever said that should be shot. Five times." - Yuugi Motou. <em>

Chapter Thirteen : A Grandfather's Love.

Wearing a content smile, Yuugi happily tug his hands in the dirt of his small garden which was located in the back of his and grandfather's home. Cupping a small amount of dirt, he tossed it aside and placed a seed inside the hole and covered it back up. It was rare that he was able to work on his garden since he was so busy with Ishigami Corp these days. He was grateful that none of the flowers or vegetables died yet. Adjusting his hat, Yuugi moved on to pull out the weeds that had grown over the last couple of weeks and vaguely wondered if they could hire someone to water and take care of the plants. With his grandfather so busy with the game shop, the elderly man couldn't come out as often and keep an eye out for the weeds.

At the thought of his grandfather being busy, a smile pulled at his full lips. It was a good thing that his grandfather was occupied. Especially since the man had been so sick three years ago. Somehow, his grandfather had developed pneumonia and had been bed ridden for several weeks, even after the antibiotics had taken care of everything. Worried about his only remaining relative, Yuugi had dropped his classes to watch over the elderly man and after his grandfather recovered, he never returned. Too worried about his only relative relapsing or worse, dying.

Yuugi wasn't naive enough to notice the guilt his grandfather expressed about him dropping out of college, despite his constant reassurances that he would find a good job despite his unfinished education. That guilt still lingered until this day, much to his frustration.

Wiping his nose, Yuugi sneezed as the dust from the dirt swirled around him thanks to the sudden burst of wind. While it felt to be good to be out here and concentrating on something other than his attraction to Atemu and work, that didn't mean he liked the constant wind and sneezing. Looking around, he sighed wearily at the sight of the many weeds plaguing his garden. He really should hire someone to keep an eye on it. It was starting to look horrible and checking on it every time he got a chance wasn't cutting it. He loved gardening and it shamed him that the state of his garden got this bad.

Rising to his feet, Yuugi peeled his gloves of and dusted his pants off, wincing at the deep dirt stains. The opening and closing of the door caused him to look up to see his grandfather coming off with a tray of lemonade and pie. Chuckling, Yuugi rushed over and took the tray from the elderly man's hands, despite the protests and grumbling that followed. Setting it down on the rich wood table, Yuugi waved at the seat and smiled when his grandfather groaned as his back hit the cushioned seats. Mana had given them the patio set for his birthday when she first discovered he loved gardening. Every garden deserved a patio set, she had remarked happily. He didn't get to enjoy as much as he liked, but he was happy that his grandfather did.

"Is everything okay, Grandpa?" Yuugi slid into the cushioned seat, taking a glass of lemonade in his hand. "You look exhausted."

Sugoroku waved his grandson's worries aside and grinned. "I'm quite alright, my boy. My customers are getting rowdier and rowdier each year and makes an old man envious of their energy."

"You're still young, Grandpa." Yuugi protested, though not without the teasing gleam in his eye. "You just happen to have back problems every once awhile."

"Cheeky brat."

"I get it from you." Yuugi shot back playfully, taking a sip of the lemonade, setting it down on the table with a quiet 'clink' "So, the game shop did okay, today? Lots of customers?"

"Crowds." Sugoroku replied, a small content smile on his lips. "Duel Monsters is gaining popularity more and more as the day passes. I was even lucky to receive a shipment of last year model of duel disks by Kaiba Corp. That jumped our sales by at least twenty percent."

"Grandpa! That's great." Yuugi reached over and patted his grandfather's hand. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you my boy, but enough about me." Sugoroku gave his grandson a sly look. "Tell me, how's work going for you?"

"Nuh uh," Yuugi stared at his grandfather over the rim of the glass. "I'm relaxing, working on my garden, and talking to you and the last thing I want to think about is Ishigami Atemu."

"I never said anything about your boss, Yuugi." Sugoroku chuckled warmly when he saw his grandson blush. "But, if you want to discuss your little crush then I'm all ears."

"No, thank you," Yuugi squeaked, talking another sip of lemonade and decided to down it one go to avoid saying anything even if was just a moment. Placing the empty glass down, he sighed and smacked his lips as his taste buds adjusted to the sweet and slightly sour flavor. He loved his grandfather so much, but when he got talking about something you couldn't change the subject even if your life depended on it. And Yuugi's dignity depended on the change. No, really, it did.

Honestly.

"You know," Sugoroku began, oblivious to Yuugi's inner turmoil. "I never met your boss, and you been working there for how long? Three years?"

"Yeah, but three years or so, why?"

Sugoroku looked thoughtful and that caused Yuugi to worry. For whenever his grandfather looked thoughtful, things _happened. _Bad things. Terrible things.

"I would like to invite him over. I would like to meet him." Sugoroku stated boldly. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds nice, but I just can't invite my boss over to dinner." Yuugi shrugged. "It'll look like I'm sucking up."

"Oh posh," Sugoroku huffed. "It's called being courteous and you talk so much about him I feel I already know about him. He is from Egypt, correct?"

"Yes-"

"It's been such a long time since I've been to Egypt, I do miss the place." Sugoroku pressed on, his tone nostalgic. "If it weren't for these old bones then I'll go back there."

"I know you would, Grandpa." Yuugi soothed, secretly grinning at the chance to steer the conversation away from Atemu. "Tell me about the time you went into that tomb, what was it called? The tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh?"

"Oh," Sugoroku waved him away. "You've heard that story countless times, my boy. I'm sure you're tired of it-"

"I'm not." Yuugi quickly cut, desperately grasping at straws. Why couldn't things go his way for once? Once! "I would love to hear it again."

Once again, much to Yuugi's frustration, his grandfather waved away his pleas and continued back to Atemu. Well, at least he could say that he tried. No matter how fruitless it seemed.

"Now, I would love to meet your boss. From what you told me he's a very interesting character." Sugoroku leaned back against the seat, sighing as the cushions molded against his aching back. "You're grandpa wants to meet him."

"Grandpa, I don't really think this is a good idea, okay? Why don't we invite Mana and Azizi to dinner tomorrow, hmm? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

"What?" Sugoroku leaned forward, cupping his ear. "What'd you say, Yuugi? You'd invite Atemu, along with Mana and Azizi? That's sounds like a great idea! I have to turn my hearing aide up a bit though."

Yuugi leaned forward and gently banged his head on the table, groaning loudly. Why did he have to put up with this? Was this his life now? It couldn't be. This was some sort of version of hell. It had to be.

"Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked, concerned. "Don't bang your head on the table so much. Might give you brain damage." he slid the tray closer to his grandson. "More lemonade?"

Slowly lifting his head, Yuugi's eye twitched at the sight of the juice. He was going to need something stronger than that to get through this day. Straightening himself out, he rubbed his forehead, sure that there was going to be a bruise later.

"Well, I better get back to work," Sugoroku rose from the chair, yawning. "And remember to invite Atemu over, he seems like such a nice young man."

"Grandpa, I really think-"

"What?" Sugoroku yelled, once again placing a hand behind his ear and slowly backing away. "I can't hear you, my boy! I think my hearing aide is malfunctioning again."

Rising from the chair, Yuugi cupped his hands around his mouth. "When you really go deaf I'm not going to help you! I'm warning you now, Grandpa!"

"What!"

Flopping down back on the seat, Yuugi tossed his hat on the table and placed his hand on his forehead, groaning. This day was...horrible, amusing, there were no words to describe how screwed up this day was.

No. Words.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall before Yuugi got the courage to actually pick up the phone and another hour to even stare at his contacts of his phone. How did one go about inviting your boss over for dinner? Scratch that, how did one go about calling said boss and inviting him over without giving the impression of sucking up? or implying anything.<p>

Caressing the numbers over the phone, Yuugi scrolled until Mana's number appeared and pressed call. Pressing the phone to his ear, Yuugi rolled his eyes when the theme from _Sailor Moon _blared in his ears.

"Hello? Mana?" Yuugi grinned at the sleepy reply he received. "I'm sorry to wake you up. Isn't it kind of early to be sleeping-I know I don't have a kid would you relax!" blowing out a sigh, he prepared himself for the next question. "I wondered if you, Mahad and Azizi wanted to come to dinner?" he blinked at the reply. "Grandpa's cooking- You want me to cook? No, I don't want to-Mana! Come on! Ugh, can you come or not?" Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure to bake a pie for Mahad, at least he won't eat in won't bite-I didn't call you fat, Mana! Listen, I need to ask you something. Do you think Ishigami-san would want to come to dinner?"

Yuugi suddenly pulled away when a screech erupted from his phone, ignoring the ringing in his ear, he spoke into the phone, irritated at this point. "Mana? Mana? Mana would you calm down! Grandpa wants to meet him-What do you mean I'm using my grandfather as an excuse to get...did you just say nookie? Please, don't use my grandfather's name and nookie, making love, or any name refered to sex in the same sentence. I won't be able to get rid of the images." Yuugi pulled the phone away, muttering under his breath before putting it back to his ear. "Listen to me, I am not discussing my sexual life with you-What? I have to call Atemu? Can't you call him? What do you mean you harass him every night? You do? Really? Wow, that's kind of wrong-"

Yuugi pulled the phone away when more screeching commenced. "I'm sorry, Mana! Stop screaming! If you don't stop screaming then I'm gonna hang up-are you crying? How can you go from screaming to crying in three seconds flat...? You think you're pregnant again? You hope not? Don't you want another little Azizi running around? No? Hell no?" Yuugi chuckled. "Are you going to call Atemu or not? When did I start calling him Atemu? Last week I think...?" he sighed and shook his head at the sly reply he recieved. "Look, will you just call him? No? You won't? Please? Pretty please? I'll watch Azizi for the night-Atemu is his babysister? I think that's totally unfair." Yuugi waited for a beat before blowing out a sigh. "Alright, alright, I'll call him. Yes, yes, I have his number. Good-night- I'm not doing that, Mana! GOOD-NIGHT."

Clicking the end button, Yuugi dropped onto his bed and placed his hand over his eyes. He vaguely wondered how it was possible that phone conversations with Mana were worse than face-to-face? It just didn't seem possible. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he weakly reached for his phone, uncovering his eyes and quickly finding Atemu's contact. Blushing, he pressed call and pressed the phone against his ear. He could do this! He could do this-

"Ishigami-san?" Yuugi shivered at Atemu's reply. "Yes, good evening. How are you?" he bit his lip and pressed on when his boss replied. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Ishigami-san- I, oh, Atemu, yes, yes, I remember. I know this going to sound strange, but my grandfather wants to meet you." Yuugi chuckled, heat slowly leaving his face. "No, no, you're not in any kind of trouble. He's very curious about you. I talk about work all of the time with him. " Yuugi bit his lips to hold off his snicker at Atemu's teasing reply. "No, of course I don't make fun of you. You're my boss, what? that didn't stop you from making fun of your father? Atemu! That's horrible!"

Shaking his head, Yuugi listened with rapt attention as Atemu rattled off a story about his father, smiling when it ended. "You're father is forgiving and patient, Atemu." he narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Do I want to meet him? Well, sure, I'd love to one day." Yuugi placed his hand against his chest. "So, you have no problem coming over? Tomorrow night, Mana and Azizi are coming as well. Mahad has to work that night, I believe." Yuugi flushed at Atemu's question. "Pie? W-Well, if you want me too then I have no problem baking it. Was it really that good?" Yuugi blushed deeply at the compliments Atemu rattled off. "You flatter me, Atemu, really. Well, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow? seven o'clock sharp? Yes, yes, I'll text you the address. Have a good night, Atemu."

Pressing the end button, Yuugi tossed the phone onto the bed next to him and buried his on the pillow. The things he did for his grandfather.

"Yuugi! Did you call them? I'm already making a list of what to get."

Rising to his feet, Yuugi made his way to the door and pulled it open. "Yes, tomorrow and I can't believe you made me do this."

"What? I can't hear you, my boy! My hearing aide!"

"Senile, old geezer." Yuugi muttered, struggling not to smile as he slammed his door shut. Leaning his head against the door, Yuugi stifled a sigh, he could only imagine the chaos that tomorrow was going to bring.

He wondered if he could run away and come back a few days when it blew over?

Nah, Yuugi shook his head, he couldn't do that, that would be the cowards way out and Yuugi Motou was no coward.

Except when he was denying attraction. He could totally admit he was a coward there.

* * *

><p>AN : Well? Did you guys like it? Love it? I was laughing throughout the entire chapter and I hope you guys were doing the same.

Next Chapter : A Dinner! An Admission! A Breakthrough!


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyria : I wanted say thanks for all the support for this story guys. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh! I do own this awesome plot.

Current Song : Brand New Wings - DEEN.

* * *

><p><em>"Going to meetings, whether it was for business or pleasure, has never been a problem for me. I was used to it. But meeting ones family, especially the family of the person you truly cared about was a trial in itself." - Atemu Ishigami. <em>

Chapter Fourteen : A Dinner! An Admission! A Breakthrough!

Atemu expected several things to occur when he arrived at the Motou home, but one of them wasn't a very excited Azizi knocking him on his ass the moment he stepped through the door. Groaning, he slowly sat up half-way, careful not to knock the small boy over. With a grin, he gently ruffled his nephew's hair earning an adorable grumble.

"Well, hello to you too, Azizi."

"Uncle-"

"Azizi!" Mana stepped through the doorway, and planted her hands on her hips. "What have I told you about knocking people over?"

"But Mama!" Azizi whined. "You do it all the time with Uncle Yuugi and Papa! You knocked Uncle Yuugi over when we came here-"

"Okay, okay," Mana sighed, giving her son a small smile. "You get a freebie, but I don't want this to happen again, alright? It's rude to knock people over like that."

Azizi deflated, his spiky hair drooping. "Yes, Mama."

"Now, Mana," Atemu chided gently, carefully holding Azizi in his arms as he rose from the floor. "I don't mind being knocked over by my favorite nephew. In fact, it's fun."

"He's your only nephew, Atemu." Mana snorted, holding out her hand for her son to take. "And yes, you should mind. What if you're holding something hot and it spills? Or if you're standing by a pool and you get knocked in? Need I go on about the possibilities of charging into someone needlessly?"

"No," Atemu winked at Azizi, who returned it with a bright smile. "Especially when you just described all of the incidents that you caused when you knocked me over when we were Azizi's age."

Mana huffed, stomping her heeled foot in an obvious attempt to not say anything unpleasant in front of her son. "Come on, Grandpa is waiting for us."

"What's he like?" Atemu murmured, descending the stairs behind Mana and Azizi. "He's anything like Yuugi?"

"Sorta." Mana moved aside to let him into the living room, which was simple yet warm with a couch sitting in front of decent sized T.V, a loveseat next to a bookcase which was towering with an assortment of books from romance novels to manga and a coffee and side tables spread out ideally. Seeing how relaxing the living room was, Atemu could imagine what the rest of the house looked like.

The door leading to the kitchen opened and Atemu sucked in a sharp breath when Yuugi stepped through wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with three buttons left undone and a pair of jeans tight enough that Atemu wanted to turn his secretary around and see how well they molded against his-

"Oh, Atemu! You're here." Yuugi stepped closer and Atemu found his eyes drawn to the gentle sway of Yuugi's hips. "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yes," Atemu met Yuugi's anxious eyes and smiled which, much to his delight, earned him a bright blush. He never got tired of embarrassing the little one. "It was easy to find and Mana gave me good directions."

"Really?" Yuugi folded his arms and pinned Mana down with an irritated stare. "If that's the case then I wonder what took you so long to find my place the first time, hmm?"

"That was one time, Yuugi!" Mana hissed, holding up her index finger. "One time."

Throwing his head back, Atemu chuckled softly earning him two stunned stares. "I see you two bicker constantly in your spare time. It's nice seeing you this way." he gave Yuugi a pointed look which earned him another flush. "So relaxed."

"He's such a stiff," Mana grumbled good-naturedly. "I told him he needs to relax at work or he's going to get an ulcer or something."

"You're not supposed to relax at work, Mana." Yuugi chided, struggling not to smile. "I don't get paid to sit and play all day-"

"And just what are you implying, Yuugi Motou?" Mana suddenly leaned into Yuugi's personal space. "Are you implying that I'm lazy? That I don't do my work? Well? Which is it?"

Atemu watched, fascinated and with a bit of amusement as Yuugi zoomed back into the kitchen as if Anubis' hounds were at his heels. He had no idea the little one could run so fast. He wondered if he was on a track team during his school days. That or it was pure adrenaline.

"You should not be so rude, Mana." Atemu chided, turning his eyes away from the swinging door. "You are a guest after all."

"Oh," Mana waved away his words. "Yuugi and Grandpa are used to my antics so it's nothing really to worry about." grabbing his hand, Mana dragged him towards the kitchen. "Now, come on, it's time to meet him."

Atemu was dragged through the door and instantly, like magic, his nose twitched at the different smells that drifted around the kitchen. It smelled so good and he couldn't remember the last time he sat down and had a meal without the intention of having sex with a date or closing a business deal.

"Ah! The man of the hour is here." a deep, rough, elderly voice spoke in the direction of the old, but reliable looking stove. "It's nice to finally meet Atemu Ishigami in the flesh."

Tensing, Atemu turned his gaze and blinked at the sight of Yuugi's grandfather which looked a much older version of Yuugi with the same intense amethyst eyes. He wondered if the elderly man was as cheeky as his grandson?

Bowing, Atemu grinned under his bangs. "Ishigami Atemu. It's a pleasure to meet you Motou-san."

"Good manners this one has," Sugoroku chuckled, grinning and showing a row of perfect teeth. "There's no need for formalities, Atemu -if I may call you that?- you can just call me Grandpa, everyone does."

Rising, Atemu nodded. "Atemu is fine, Grandpa. I just wish Yuugi would call me that. We've known each other for three years and he still insists on calling me, Ishigami-san."

"It's only polite." Yuugi defended himself, setting the table. "I honestly don't see what's wrong with it."

"Everything is wrong with it." Mana muttered from her position next Sugoroku. "I don't even call him Ishigami-san."

"You're different, Mana." Yuugi huffed. "You've known Atemu for years, almost more than a decade in fact."

"And we've known each other for three years, Yuugi." Atemu swiftly countered, coming to help his secretary set the table. "I would think that would be long enough for us to drop the formalities in front of close friends, yes?"

"Well, yes," Yuugi admitted softly. "But you'll have to excuse me when I say I'm slightly uncomfortable with it."

"Amazing," Sugoroku chuckled, interrupting his grandson and Atemu. "I've never seen Yuugi this stiff. The attraction between you two is astounding."

"_Grandpa!"_

"I meant your connection as boss and employee, my boy," Sugoroku reassured smoothly. "What in the world did you think I meant?"

Instantly, a hot red blush crept up on Yuugi's pale cheeks and Atemu watched, aroused, as it trailed down his neck and down into the open collar dress shirt. His hands twitched to reach over and to see where that beautiful blush ended.

"Stop staring," Mana hissed in his ear, causing him to startle, he swore she became a ninja since Azizi was born all those years ago. It was frightening how quiet she was.

"Look at him." Atemu hissed in return, his eyes never leaving Yuugi, who, at this point, was fidgeting and glaring at his grandfather who was humming away at the stove. "How can I not stare?"

"Keep it in your pants, Atemu." Mana whispered harshly, pinching him in the side. "You're here to impress, Grandpa."

"Are you two alright?" Sugoroku called out, carrying the plate full of food to the table, its contents steaming and Atemu's nose twitched at the smell. "You're both huddled together like you're planning world domination."

"Oh, don't be silly, Grandpa!" Mana giggled, pinching Atemu's side in warning when his gaze drifted back to Yuugi who was giving them an odd stare. "We've already conquered the world, the people just don't know it."

"We'll if you're finished come sit down," Sugoroku waved a hand toward empty seats. "Everything is ready?"

"Even the pie?" Mana asked, grabbing Azizi's hand and guiding him to one of the chairs.

"Even the pie." Yuugi confirmed, staring at the cherry and cream pie sitting in the center. "I hope I won't have to fight you over it again?"

"Is that why half of it was gone by the time you offered me some?" Atemu slid into the seat next to Yuugi, smiling at the younger man who gave him a shocked look. "Did the little one even get a piece?"

"No," Azizi huffed, his green eyes staring at the delicious looking dessert. "Mama said it was too sweet for me."

Atemu grunted, giving Mana a look of disapproval from his seat, he reached a hand out and ruffled Azizi's hair. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get a piece, okay?"

"Okay!"

"So," Sugoroku cleared his throat and reached for the Chanpuru, salivating at how good the stir fry looked. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Atemu? Yuugi has told me your originally from Egypt? What part?"

"Cairo," Atemu replied, wondering just how much Yuugi has told his grandfather. "I moved to Japan after I graduated college."

"Hmmm," Sugoroku removed the chopsticks from his mouth. "College? Where did you go?"

"Harvard." Atemu grabbed a small plate of Hayashi rice, his nose twitching at the smell of beef, mushrooms and onions.

"Ah, I see, Yuugi here was attending Domino University for Business and Music. One of the best violin players in his class."

"Oh? Really?" Atemu murmured, giving Yuugi a curious look. "I would love to hear him play sometime."

"Me too!" Mana cut in, giving Yuugi a stern look. "You should play for us after dinner or better yet at the company party in a few days."

At the thought of Yuugi playing for such a large amount of people caused a surge of jealousy to swell up in his heart. Despite the fact that he hadn't heard the small one play, didn't mean he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"That's quite alright." Atemu found himself saying. "Yuugi doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to." he winked at the smaller man. "Though, in return, you'll have to play for me one day, alright?"

"Alright."

Dinner continued with Sugoroku asking curious, if not a little prodding, questions. All throughout, Atemu found his gaze drifting to Yuugi, who was, unsurprising enough, attentive to everyone and answering a few of his grandfather's questions. It was a shame, Atemu thought, that Yuugi wasn't as loose as he was with Mana. It didn't take an idiot to see that Yuugi was that way because of him. And it was that realization that made him disappointed and dishearten. Of course, he had told himself and Mana when she was nosy that it was best that he didn't persue a relationship with Yuugi, but as he stared at the small older man, it was getting harder to get that persistence stable.

"Atemu?" Yuugi questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Atemu blinked, smiling when everyone gave him looks of concern. "I'm quite alright, my thoughts ran away from me, I'm afraid."

"Good thoughts, I hope?" Sugoroku questioned airily.

Atemu narrowed his eyes at the sly look Sugoroku was giving him. No, that couldn't right. There was no way that Sugoroku would-Atemu glanced at Yuugi at the corner of his eye and it was much to his mortificaton that Yuugi's cheeks were a hot red confirming his fears. Sugoroku knew of their attraction. Which could only mean...

No, no, Atemu squashed the thought reaching for the Chanpuru. There was no way that Sugoroku set this entire dinner up to convince them of something? The elderly man wasn't that sly.

Was he?

Sneaking another glance another the table, he saw Azizi gobbling up his food, Mana taking more careful bites and Yuugi shifting the food around his plate and at last he turned to Sugoroku who was giving him the most wicked smirk that reminded him of Seto on a good day.

So, was Sugoroku capable of luring himself and Yuugi into a trap? Atemu took another glance at Sugoroku who had started eating again, but that gleam hadn't left his eyes. Snorting, Atemu returned to his own dishes.

That would definitely be a big, giant, yes.

The dinner dishes were cleared and dessert was served and when the pie was set in front of him, he quickly slapped Mana's hand away when she tried to reach for it. He earned a hiss for his actions which caused him to smirk. Lifting a piece to his lips, he let out a small groan as the taste of cherries and cream assaulted his tongue. Gods above, Yuugi was a gardener, cook, musician, and the perfect secretary. He had no doubt Yuugi would be the best lover.

"This is excellent, Yuugi." Atemu murmured, swallowing and reaching for another piece. "It's like heaven."

"T-Thank you, Atemu." Yuugi smiled, before turning to Azizi who was gobbling up the dessert faster than anyone at the table. "I don't need to ask if Azizi likes it. I cooked an extra one for Mahad and please don't eat on the way home, Mana."

"No promises, Uncle Yuugi!" Azizi pushed his empty plate towards Sugoroku in an effort to get another piece, pouting when Mana shook her head. Atemu chuckled at the sight.

"So, what's this company party Mana mentioned earlier about?" Sugoroku questioned. "I take it all of the big wigs are going to be there."

"Yes, it's going to be hosted at my home." Atemu explained. "I just finished off a few quiet business deals and I'm celebrating it with my employees and the few people who had stocks within the companies. It was supposed to be a quiet affair, but I wouldn't be surprised if we had a few party crushers during it."

"Of course not," Mana said, rolling her eyes. "I'll bet you eight hundred yen that Anzu is going to be there. You know how she has all types of connections to get into the best parties and this party is going to be the best."

"Mazaki Anzu?" Sugoroku inquired. "The famous dancer? You know her?"

"Somewhat," Atemu replied vaguely, noticing Yuugi's flinch and frowning at the action. "We knew each other for a bit before losing contact with each other. I haven't spoken to her in a quite a while."

"Broke up with her, eh?" Sugoroku chuckled, grinning roguishly. "I take it didn't end on a good note?"

"Grandfather." Yuugi scolded, frowning at the elderly man. "That's not our business and you've pried enough for the night." Yuugi looked around at the table and smiled at the empty plates. "Is everyone finished?"

"Yep," Mana smiled brightly, kissing a lightly dozing Azizi on the forehead. "I guess I better get this little one home. It's his bedtime anyways."

"Oh," Sugoroku rose from his chair. "Let me get you the pie for Mahad and I'll show you out."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Mana rose from her own chair, gathered Azizi in her arms and kissed Atemu and Yuugi on their foreheads on her way out. "Night, you two!"

"Good-Night, Mana,"

Once the door swung closed, Atemu turned to Yuugi who was gathering the plates with a single mind determination that reminded him of Seto and Mokuba when they working together on something as simple as cooking.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi said suddenly, getting up from the chair with the plates in hand and gently placing them in the sink. Atemu frowned at the apology and stood from his own chair.

"What are you sorry for?"

"My grandfather." Yuugi elaborated. "He's just so nosy and I wasn't sure that you wanted to come over-"

"It's fine, really," Atemu soothed, leaning against the counter top. "I had a good time. I hope we can do it again sometime, but may be it can be just you and me?"

"You and I?" Yuugi repeated, turning on the water and letting it run over the dishes. "If I didn't know better than I would think you were asking me out, Atemu." he tossed Atemu a sly look. "Are you asking me out?"

Atemu chuckled, deep and smoothly. "Maybe. Well? What do you say?"

"Well." Yuugi drawled. "I'll tell you what, how about you and I go to the company party together? And because you said quite clearly that I'm not as relaxed then maybe we can get to know each other a bit better? What do you say to that?"

What did he had to say to that? Going to the company party with Yuugi on his arm was like a dream come true. And if he was lucky then the night would end in passion, but he wasn't pressing his luck on that particular manner. So, in the end he would take what he could get. For now.

"That's sounds great."

* * *

><p>AN : And so, the night ends on a good note.

Next Chapter : Hello, it's us, again.


	15. Chapter 15

Valkyria : Hello! We're officially Fifteen Chapters in and this is the second update of the week. Enjoy reading everyone.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Video : Unsolved Mysteries.

* * *

><p><em>"I thought I was done with them like a man was done with a steak and a beer on a good Saturday night, but it turns out I wasn't done with Seto Kaiba and his adorable, yet irritable little brother, Mokuba. In fact, this was the only the beginning." - Jounouchi Katsuya. <em>

Chapter Fifteen : Hello, It's us, again.

Supermarkets. Jounouchi hated going to them. He hated the crowds, the crying kids begging for candy or juice or whatever they could their little sticky hands on in the seemingly countless aisles. He hated the sly looks he got from the elderly ladies as he carefully read the ingredients on his list or felt the peaches and bananas to see if they were perfectly ripe for making his current dessert. He just hated everything supermarkets stood for, the crappy customer service, the long lines, and-well, let's just say he didn't like anything about them, but they were essential in the life of a chef. They were the lifeblood of cooks. Sure, he could order his food and have it delivered, but what good would that do? They never got it right anyway.

Shoving his half-full cart down the long aisle filled with seasonings. Jounouchi came to a stop once he reached the cinnamon. Tossing three in, he moved on and blinked when he saw a familiar hair of tri-color hair coming down the aisle, its wearer sporting a list and an adorably confused expression on his face.

"Yuugi!" he reached up and waved his arm to gain his old friend's attention. "Yuugi, over here, buddy."

"Jounouchi?" Yuugi drawled once he was in earshot. "Good to see you again."

Jounouchi leaned against the cart, giving his shorter friend a sheepish look. He knew that tone, how could he forget it? "Oi! You still pissed at me for pulling that little stunt Friday night?"

Yuugi huffed, turning to the tall wall of seasoning and throwing in pepper, salt and sage. Jounouchi mentally came up with a list of dishes that used those ingriedants and shook his head when it realized that it was a lot. Too much for his tired brain to comprehend.

"C'mon, Yuugi." Jounouchi wiggled his hips back and forth. "It doesn't hurt to get a little action once in awhile, eh? And who's better to do that with than Atemu Ishigami-"

"Jounouchi Katsuya." Yuugi hissed, scandalized. "You're talking too loud and shouldn't you be worried about your own sex life? Which is, by the way, just as non-exsistant as mine."

"Ouch." Jounouchi whimpered, rising from his half-bent position to place a hand over his heart. "Hit it wear it hurts and for your information I got some last night-"

"From who?" Yuugi teased softly. "Mendo? Amelda? Miho?"

"Please, stop, you're going to make me puke." Jounouchi pointed to his shorter friend. "And Miho is like a little sister to me so that is just sick."

"Of course, my apologies." Yuugi murmured, but the teasing glint was still present in his bright eyes. "Anyway," Yuugi looked down into the half-full cart and whistled. "Stocking up again for the resturant?"

"Nah, this is my own personal stash." Jounouchi replied, adjusting the bread and bananas. "I do cook at home you know."

"I wouldn't know," Yuugi pouted, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "You never invite me, I miss your cooking, Jou."

"Now, now," Jounouchi held up his hands in a placating gesture. That pout was a lethal weapon Yuugi was constantly armed with. It sucked that he fell for it, _everytime. _"I'll invite you when you a) get a boyfriend and b) actually eat more than the rabbit food you eat."

"I don't eat rabbit food!" Yuugi protested, that puppy dog pout instantly turning into heated glare in three seconds flat. "At least I don't stuff meat into all of my dishes."

Jounouchi narrowed his amber eyes. "You take that back. I don't use meat in all of my dishes and besides there's nothing wrong with a little red meat."

Yuugi's eyes purposefully drifted down his cart where various meat from the regular ground beef to the very expensive Kobe beef laid. "Nothing wrong with a little red meat? Jounouchi, more than one-third of your cart is filled with it."

"So?"

"So," Yuugi repeated slowly. "You're a meat freak, but we all have our kinks."

"Oh, why don't you just go to hell Yuugi Motou!"

In response to his words, Yuugi leaned down and poked a package of ground beef. "If I go there, will there be less meat?"

Hissing in indignation, Jounouchi reached down into the cart and grabbed a carrot, waving it in front of Yuugi's nose. "What about you, rabbit boy? At least I don't eat celery and carrots on a daily basis."

Yuugi stared at the carrot for a moment before taking a bite and pulling away. "It's a little hard, they pulled it out too early. It's best if you don't use that." swallowing, he smirked at his friend. "Especially since it's been bitten on."

"That-That's because you just bit it!" Jounouchi stared at the half-eaten carrot in shock. "I'm definitely going to have to pay for it now!"

"You were going to pay for it either way." Yuugi stated, playfully rolling his eyes. "But seriously, when am I going to be invited over? It's been such a long time since we last hung out."

"If I can stop playing the chef and you can relax from being a sexually frustrated secretary then we can spend the entire the together." Jounouchi snickered when his friend gave him the middle finger and stole his carrot. "Okay, how's tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

Jounouchi adjusted his footing and took a good look at his friend. It had been so long since he had really sat down and talked with Yuugi, with the exception of the short conversation they had on Friday night. With their jobs in the way, they barely found time for each other, which was inevitable. It saddened him sometimes that he couldn't be around his best friend as much as they used too. He would admit, Yuugi was looking better these days, especially since his grandfather recovered.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuugi asked softly, gently cutting into his thoughts. "You kind of drifted off on me."

"Oh, sorry about that-"

"Look, Seto, It's Jounouchi!"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Jounouchi hissed, whirling around, he spotted Seto and Mokuba coming down the aisle with a barely full cart. Turning back around, he pushed his cart forward almost knocking Yuugi down in the process. "I gotta go, I'll see you-"

"Jounouchi!" Mokuba called out, his bright voice much closer than the chef wanted it to be. "Jounouchi!"

Closing his eyes, Jounouchi resigned himself to his fate. Turning around, he plastered on his best smile only to have it slide off his face two seconds later when he noticed how frustrated, exhausted and wore down Seto looked. Before he knew what he was doing, Jounouchi had placed a hand against Seto's bicep and squeezed gently, noticing-and ignoring how strong and firm they were. Ignore, Ignore.

"Are you alright?" Jounouchi asked quietly. "You look horrible."

"Thanks," Seto remarked dryly. "You're not so hot yourself." glancing over Jounouchi's head, Seto nodded in Yuugi's direction, who sent a beaming smile back in return, though the curiosity in his expression was bright.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jounouchi looked down at his simple pair of jeans and black shirt. "I look fine."

Seto raised a fine eyebrow at his protest before replying. "You're wearing ripped jeans, flip flops and your hair is slightly mussed. You're the very definition of not fine."

"What?" Jounouchi poked Seto in the chest gently. "We can't all wear business suits to the supermarket."

A polite cough drew Jounouchi back to Yuugi who had his folded arms and it was then that he noticed that Yuugi was wearing a suit as well, though less neat than Seto's. He gave his friend an apologetic grin before turning back to Seto who was now wearing a dreadfully amused smirk.

"Okay, so, maybe some people wear business suits to the grocery store. It doesn't mean I have to, you know?"

"Of course you don't." Mokuba commented lightly. "You wouldn't really look good in one anyway."

Jounouchi's eye twitched and he slowly lowered his gaze and locked his eyes with Mokuba who had the gall to stare up at him with a cheeky grin and teasing gray-blue eyes.

Brat.

"Thanks for your input, Mokuba." Jounouchi said smoothly. "I appreciate it."

Mokuba grinned, showing a row of perfectly straight teeth. "No problem!"

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Jounouchi questioned. "Beside the obvious."

"Mokuba," Seto began, making it a point that it was indeed his little brother's idea. "Decided that it was time we learned how to cook a few dishes together. It's been awhile since we've spent anytime together with my business and his schooling."

"Oh," Jounouchi stared down into the barely empty cart and found a variety of meat, vegetables and fruit. "What are you making?"

Mokuba's face scrunched up before brightening and replying. "Risotto."

"Risotto?" Jounouchi echoed, giving Seto a teasing grin. "Going for a little Italian, eh?"

"You can say that." Seto said dryly. "It looks particularly easy to make, but we'll see how it all turns out." Seto glanced over his head to Yuugi who had taken to texting on his phone. "How are you, Motou-san?"

"Oh," Yuugi looked up, smiling at the CEO. "I'm doing fine, Kaiba-san, though, I'm surprised you know Jounouchi here." pushing his own cart forward, he stopped beside the taller man. "I trust your business is going well...?"

"Very," Seto replied, smirking smugly. "It would be better if you joined me over at Kaiba Corp. I could you use someone like you."

"I'll have to say no thank you, Kaiba-san." Yuugi stated, smiling tightly. "I'm quite content working for Ishigami-san."

_"Attracted to him too, eh buddy?" _Jounouchi thought, mentally chuckling. He quickly squashed his thoughts down when Yuugi narrowed his eyes at him as if he had read his mind. Jounouchi shuddered at the thought. It wouldn't be the first time Yuugi guessed what he was thinking and he was damn sure it wouldn't be the last.

"You should come over, Jounouchi." Mokuba offered, beaming up at him. "We could use a cooking lesson."

"Oh," Jounouchi began, an apologetic smile already pulling at his lips. "I really ca-" he was suddenly cut off by Yuugi's cell phone. His friend gave them a sheepish look before quietly excusing himself. Jounouchi pressed on, ready to decline the offer when Yuugi suddenly came back looking pale and haggard. His shirt was suddenly taken into smaller hands and shaken roughly.

"You have to help me." Yuugi demanded, giving Jounouchi another gentle shake. "You have to cater this company party my workplace is having in three days."

"I'm not a caterer! You know that Yuugi." Jounouchi reached and put his hands around his friend's slimmer ones. "Why don't you have Leon-"

"You did a great job at my party, Jounouchi." Mokuba cut in, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm sure you can handle this company party."

"Ishigami Corp's company party?" Seto inquired, moving on Yuugi tossed him a quick nod for confirmation. "Kaiba Corps board of directors along with myself will be attending it. I'm sure they'll love tasting your cooking, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi stared at CEO who merely gave him a blank stare in return. Really? Was that supposed to make him feel better? Boost his ego about his cooking? If it did then it sure as well wouldn't work. No way in hell was it going to work.

"Jounouchi?" Yuugi asked softly. "Will you do this for me? Please?"

At sound of Yuugi's pleading, Jounouchi froze, mentally begging himself not to turn around. Not to turn around and see that puppy dog eyes and pout he knew Yuugi was wearing. Because if he turned around then he would cave and he would agree to hosting this most likely extravagant party.

"Jounouchi?" Yuugi called out again, his voice on the verge of desperation. "The catering company I got had a small bout of food poisoning and I don't have the time to get another one. You're the only one who get this done quickly. _Please."_

_"Alright! Alright!" _Jounouchi bit out, whirling around and indeed finding Yuugi wearing his infamous puppy dog eyes. "I'll do the damn party! Just give me the details tonight and I'll get everything done."

"If you're doing that then you might as well come over tonight too." Mokuba put in gleefully. "It can be like a date or a night out with friends. We are friends, right?"

"...right, friends,"

How? Jounouchi wondered painfully, dully, how could this have happened? He just wanted to go to the supermarket and get some things for a nice, quiet dinner on one of his only days off and now he was going to leave with the burden of catering a large company party and a cooking date with Seto and Mokuba.

Was this really his life? Really?

"You know," Seto drawled, smirking. "You look like a disgruntled golden retriever right now."

Instead of being angry at the dog comment, Jounouchi calmly reached into his cart, plucked a grape off the bunch he had bagged and tossed it at Seto's head, hitting the CEO square in the forehead. Seeing the forming scowl on Seto's face, hearing Yuugi's quickly muffled laughter and Mokuba's snickers made this horrible trip to the supermarket worth it.

Almost.

* * *

><p>It was more than a few hours later after his <em>adventure <em>at the supermarket that Jounouchi found himself standing in front of the Kaiba Mansion _again, _for the _third time. _Huffing, he reached up and rung the doorbell five times just to be annoying.

Hey, he had to have some kind of revenge, right?

The door swung open and Seto's annoyed face appeared on the other side. Jounouchi quickly muffled a snicker when he saw the taller man dressed in a pink, frilly apron. He covered his mouth to cover the burst of laughter that came forth.

"That's it," Seto hissed venomously, opening the door wide enough to let him through. "That's your only free laugh."

"What's up with the apron?" Jounouchi asked, snickering while stepping into the foyer of the mansion. "You don't have any plain white ones?"

"No," Seto replied, picking at one of the many ruffles, and scowling in disgust. "I forgot to get one and Ayaka _insisted _that I wear this one because she didn't want my suit to get greasy."

"Well, she does have a point. Cooking for the first time can get messy and we wouldn't want to ruin your clothing. God knows that it probably cost more than my car and apartment put together."

"Big Brother?" Mokuba's voice came from the kitchen. "Is that Jounouchi?"

"Yes!" Seto called back, gently nudging Jounouchi forward, and lowering his voice so that only the blond could hear him. "Now that you're here maybe I can get out of this."

"Nuh uh," Jounouchi growled, shaking his head. "You promised the little guy quality time and that's exactly what we're going to do." he playfully tugged the CEO's apron. "Frilly apron and all."

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"I know," Jounouchi drawled. "It keeps me awake at night."

"Cute," Seto remarked sarcastically. "Real _cute." _

Tossing the CEO an amused smirk, Jounouchi made his way into the kitchen and stopped cold at the sight of it. The oven -which he drooled over when he first came over- was covered in rice, burnt and undone. The counter next to it was covered in olive oil. And the walls, god above the _walls. _He closed his eyes and wanted to will away the image of the partially destroyed kitchen, but what good would that do?

"Really." Seto whispered into his ears. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is," Jounouchi whispered, opening his eyes and flinching at the state of the once beautiful kitchen. He should know better than to judge when his own kitchen looked like this once upon a time, but he also didn't have a state of the art kitchen back then either.

"Jounouchi!" Mokuba stepped off the stool and ran towards him. "I'm glad you're here." the younger Kaiba grabbed the chef's hands and dragged him further into the room, careful not to slip and fall over the water spilling from the sink. "Are you going to help us with the Risotto?"

How? The chef shook his head in despair. How could this mess be from making _Risotto? _He could understand the rice, but the olive oil and the overflowing water and flour? How did _flour _get in the mess?

"Cake." Seto stated as if reading his mind. "We wanted to make if for dessert."

"Well," Jounouchi began wearily. "Why don't we get started, eh?"

With his help, it didn't take long for them to clean up and start over again. Being a chef, Jounouchi knew how hard it was to scrub, wipe down and set a meal up, but never in his life did he feel so exhausted doing it. Even with two assistants at his side.

It was more than a hour later that the heavenly smells of the risotto and German chocolate cake drifted throughout the kitchen. To make things better, he added Ossobuco, a Milanese dish that served as the main course along side with the risotto. He didn't have to look behind him to see Seto staring at the meat dish with a hunger akin to sex.

Yes, he was that damn good.

"Is it ready?" Mokuba asked, peaking over his arm. "Is it? Is it?"

"Almost," he reached down and ruffled the younger man's hair. "Go set the table, yeah?"

"Okay!"

Mokuba small footsteps echoed in the kitchen before the sounds of plates and silverware could be heard. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. It had been so long since he had done something like this. Sure, he had his sister over for dinner sometimes, but it was a quiet affair and they mostly talked about her schooling and which college she was going to and if she had a boyfriend at time. All of which were good answers, except for the boyfriend part.

"Thank you," Seto murmured, moving to stand beside him. "For coming over, you really didn't have to."

"I didn't want to, honestly," Jounouchi admitted softly. "But you guys really, I mean _really _needed the help. That risotto was a _disaster." _

When he turned to see how Seto would react to his criticism, he expect to see that familiar scowl which almost seem to have a permanent fixture on the CEO's face, but it was much to his surprise that he saw the CEO's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Well I'll be damned," he muttered. "Seto Kaiba _laughing. _I never thought I'd see the day."

"It's your fault." Seto remarked, still laughing quietly. "The expression on your face is and was priceless when you stepped into the kitchen."

"It's horrible and I hope to never see it again." Jounouchi remarked solemnly. "And because I don't want to see it again, I'm willing to give you both cooking lessons on Sunday nights, deal?"

"If you can stand the extra stress then by all means you're welcome to do this."

"Big Brother! Jounouchi! The table's ready!"

"Okay," Jounouchi turned off the stove, grabbed the mittens and took the pot off the stove and towards the table. "Grab the risotto, will you?"

Walking to the table, he set the pot of Ossobuco down in the center and tsked when Mokuba reached across the table to touch it. He gently tapped the boy's hand and sent him a stern stare which, thankfully, warned the younger Kaiba off.

"Mokuba?" Seto called out, setting the large pan of risotto next to the Ossobuco. "Don't you have something to say to Jounouchi here?"

"Oh? Thank you, Jounouchi!"

"No problem, kid, no problem." propping down on the chair, he waved a hand to the steaming plates. "Dig in and see how I did, hmm?"

Jounouchi decided, as he heard the groans of approval coming from the brothers that this day, despite how stressful, it was worth it seeing the approval on the face of the people he cooked for.

Even if they were slightly annoying.

* * *

><p>AN : One more chapter down, eh? I was almost through with this chapter and decided to post it anyway.

Next Chapter : ...I don't have one yet.

No, that's not that title for the next chapter. I really, really don't have one.

Yet.

...I'll see you guys next chapter, eh?


	16. Chapter 16

Valkyria : I wanted say thanks for all the support for this story guys. Okay, everyone, I have a new story line-up, but this one won't be posted for a **long while, **but I want you guys to vote nonetheless alright? And from this point forward, all of my stories will be updated every two weeks instead of one. I want to give you my guys my best and updating these once a week doesn't give me the time span to do that. So, the next chapter will be in June.

** Travelers - **The both of them only wanted to get home, back to their loved ones, but as they traveled through the seemingly endless timelines and see what could have been and what could have been prevented, Jounouchi and Yuugi realize that the place they call "home." is only one of the many futures that was supposed to be prevented.

** Friends with Benefits** - A tumble in the sheets every once in awhile was the agreement, falling in love wasn't and couldn't be an option, but when Yuugi realizes that Atem wants more, much more, will he back away?

**Bonds of the Soul - **All his life, Yuugi Motou avoided his abilities and calling as a Guide, thinking that they were nothing but slaves to the Sentinels, but when he is taken by the Alpha Sentinel of Domino City, Atem Ishigami, he is shown a different world that praises Guides for who and what they are. Will this be enough to show Yuugi that being a Guide is not a death sentence? - Based off the _The Sentinel _TV Series.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh! I do own this awesome plot.

Current Song : A Farewell, and... - Xenoblade Original Soundtrack

* * *

><p><em>"Throughout the endless business meetings, traveling and taking care of Mokuba. I never really had the time to truly establish a relationship with anyone. Be it friend or lover. Of course, I did have the occasional one-night stand, who hasn't in this line of work? But, as the days passed by, I began to feel...lonely without a certain cook's company." - Seto Kaiba. <em>

Chapter Sixteen : Yearning for You.

It didn't take long for Seto to realize that he was slipping in his work. From the misplaced contracts, to the horrible codes he wrote out of his latest game. It definitely didn't take long for his head developers to pull him aside and ask if he was feeling well. For you see, Seto never screwed up on _anything. _His work was immaculate, and he always finished up any lose ties. So, with humiliation drumming in his veins, he reassured his developers and lab assistants that he was fine and announced that he was going to take a quick break to clear his head.

Stripping off his black blazer and red tie, Seto stepped into his office and gently closed the door behind him, leaning against it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let go of the frustration that had built up during the day so far. What was wrong with him? He was never like this while he worked. He never made a single, solitary mistake. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled away from the door and pulled his shoes off, sighing as the cool carpet brushed against his socks. This was unprofessional, but he didn't give a damn at this point. This whole day was shot anyway.

Walking towards his desk, he tossed his blazer and tie on one of the chairs placed against the wall. But before he could sit down and relax, his phone beeped and his secretary's cheerful voice came through.

_"Mister Kaiba? Ishigami-san is here to see you. Shall I let him in?"_

At the thought of his seeing his cousin, his rival, caused his blood pressure to rise and an all too familiar pain of a migraine to rise up from the back of his head. He didn't want to see Atemu, that damned man was the last person he wanted to see!

_"Mister Kaiba..?" __  
><em>

"Send him in." Seto leaned back against his chair, groaning at the slow throb that was climbing up the back of his head. What in the world could Atemu possibly want? Didn't that brat have his own business to run?

Hearing the door creak open, he opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when his cousin's perfectly dressed form entered his office. As usual, his cousin looked immaculate in a three piece blue and black suit. Seto would be jealous if he gave a damn at the moment.

"Kaiba." Atemu's deep voice greeted. "Forgive me, but you look like shit."

"Why, thank you, cousin," Seto slowed opened his eyes and scowled at the amusement that was dancing in Atemu's crimson eyes. "How kind of you to compliment me on this fine day. What can I do for you?"

In response to his question, Atem dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bundle of envelopes and tossing them on the table. "You already know you're invited to the party, but these will get you through the door."

Staring at the envelopes, Seto raised an eyebrow and reached for them. "Isn't this something one of your secretaries or delivery boys can do? Why is the CEO of Ishigami Corp delivering party invitations to me?"

Atem shrugged, leaning against the seat of his chair. "I was already out and there really was no need to drag one of my employees out while I can just do it myself."

"Nice try, Atem," Seto snorted, smirking when his cousin's eyes flashed at his sarcasm. The younger man never did like being sassed, but Seto thought it was ironic when Atem had no problem sassing other people as if it was nothing. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"Because of you, dumbass."

"Pardon?"

Atem rolled his eyes heavenward and repeated his words, his tone more obviously slower. "I'm here because of you. Mokuba called and said that something was wrong with you." the CEO raised an brow. "And he wasn't joking."

"Mokuba?" Seto repeated incredulously. "Called you? To check up on me?"

"That's what I said," Atemu drawled playfully. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong, hmm? You can tell your cousin Atemu anything."

"You can get the hell out of my office," Seto snarled. "That will make me feel so much better. Trust me."

Atemu tsked lightly at his words, rising from his seat and coming closer to the desk. "You know how much I adore Mokuba. I promised that I would find out what was wrong with you and you of all people should know how much my word means to me."

"I am well aware of how much it does. After all, Aunt Rehema and Uncle Aknamkanon practically drilled that in our heads."

At the thought of his uncle and aunt caused a reluctant smile pull at his lips. It had been so long since he had spoken to either of them. Of course, he knew that Mokuba spoke to them on occasion, but he never really had any time to talk to them. If he was honest with himself then he would admit that their conversations were still awkward. Some part of Seto was still bitter that they didn't bother to find him and Mokuba after their biological parents died and he was adopted by Gozoburo. By the time Rehema located them, Seto really didn't care about any extended family he had, but for Mokuba's sake, he got along with his aunt and uncle. Just because he didn't exactly trust Rehema and Aknamkanon did not mean he was going to deny Mokuba the family he deserved, he craved.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to just sit there and drift off? Which is bad for business if I do say so myself."

"Nothing is wrong." Seto replied quietly. "I'm just having an off day. That is no reason for you to come riding in your white horse as usual."

"Don't give me that crap, Seto." Atemu hissed. "Whatever is the matter with you get the hell over it because you're worrying Mokuba."

"One," Seto hissed dangerously, rising from his chair. "I nor my brother are your concern, and two, where in the hell do you get off playing the concerned family member?"

"Don't start that again, Set," Atemu murmured. "How long are you going to hold my family responsible? My mother nor my father knew of your exsistance. Why do you think we're trying so damn hard to make up for it?"

"Sometimes, you just can't make up for those types of things, Atem." Seto murmured, lips quirking bitterly. "And besides, my grudge towards your family is the furthest from my mind at the moment. So please, spare me the let's all be family speech."

"If it's not work or my family then what in the hell is it?" Atemu stared at him for a moment before a dreadfully smug smirk pulled at his lips. "Don't tell me? Does Kaiba have wittle crush on someone?"

"If I do, then it's not as bad as your sexually charged relationship with Yuugi Motou." Seto blinked innocently when Atemu scowled at him for his words. "What? Did you honestly think I didn't notice? Or that anyone didn't notice?"

"Whatever relationship Yuugi and I have -which is strictly professional- is none, and I mean none of your business. Oh and by the way, cousin, how did that little cooking date with Jounouchi-san go the other day?"

"Get out of my office, now."

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Atemu purred darkly. "Is that why you're in a little tiff, Seto? Because you haven't seen your little wittle chef?"

"Out!" Seto roared furiously, slamming his palms onto the desk. "Get out before I call security on your sorry ass!"

"They're not going to come." Atemu sat back in his seat and crossed his left leg over the other. "They like me too much and they don't think I'll harm a hair on your little head."

Suddenly weary, Seto placed his hand over his eyes and for once, hoped that Atemu would disappear when he opened them again. It was stupid thing to hope, but hey, a man could dream, right?

"Do you miss him?" Atemu asked suddenly. "Jounouchi, do you miss him?"

"Why would I miss him? I've only seen him a couple of days ago." Seto pulled his hands away from his eyes and glared at his cousin. "I'm not pinning if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything."

"I think you are."

Atemu snorted. "You can think that if you wish, but I'm going to sit here and tell you that it's okay to miss him. From the impression I had of Jounouchi, I can tell that he's a good person, rough attitude, but a good person."

"And I don't care what you think and I don't miss him. At all."

"Is that so?"

"Exactly."

"So, if I were to tell you that Jounouchi was right outside that door and he heard everything you said. What would you do?"

"I would call you a liar and then I would call security." Seto muttered. "What reason would he have to come here?"

To his surprise and mortification, Atemu stood from his chair and walked to the door, he groaned loudly when it was pulled open and Jounouchi's disgruntled face appeared on the other side.

"Jounouchi, welcome," Atemu stood aside to the let the chef enter. "I must thank you for coming here on such short notice."

"What in the hell is your problem?" Jounouchi asked, briefly ignoring Atemu for the moment. "If you missed me then you should have just called."

"Called? I wasn't aware we were exchanging numbers."

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't have your number? I am teaching you how to-" Jounouchi's words were quickly halted when Seto reached across the desk and placed his hand against the chef's mouth.

"Teaching?" Atemu asked curiously. "What could you possibly be teaching, Seto?"

"Nothing." Seto grunted. "He's not teaching me anything. Now, if you don't mind, Atemu? Could you leave Jounouchi and I in peace?"

"As you wish," Atemu rose from the chair and made his way out of the office, stopping when he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Seto? Office sex may be good in the movies, but it's absolutely tacky in the real life."

"Get. Out."

A soft chuckle along with the door clicking shut was the reply to Seto's snarled words. When they were finally, blissfully, alone, Seto returned his attention to Jounouchi who had taken to glaring at him, or rather, his hand that was covering his mouth. Sighing, Seto took his hand away and gave the chef and smug smirk which he knew wasn't appreciated.

"I want you to admit it." Jounouchi said once his mouth his free. "I want you to admit that you missed me."

"I will do no such thing."

"It's not that hard, Seto." Jounouchi chuckled heartedly. "Just admit that so you can get some work done, eh?"

"I-" Seto sighed quietly when Jounouchi pinned him down with a stern look. Honestly? When he did get so, so, clingy? so needy? Who knew that spending time with someone like Jounouchi would spurn these feelings? Feelings he wanted nothing to do with.

"Yes?" Jounouchi goaded. "I, what?"

"I missed you, alright?" Seto admitted bitterly. "There? Are you happy?"

"Very," the chef smiled softly. "It's okay to miss people, you know?" opening his arms wide, Jounouchi smirked. "Now, come and give me hug?"

"I didn't miss you that much."

* * *

><p>AN : Not my best chapter, I'll admit. I was having an extremely off week. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to vote, you hear?

Next Chapter : Cornered Rabbits


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyria : Hello! We're officially seventeen chapters and two-hundred and seventy six reviews in and to make things better, the company party is only three chapters away! How awesome is that? But, I'm going to warn you guys ahead of time that there will be **no lemon or lime. **I know all of you have been looking forward to it, but you're just going to have you use your imaginations. I might start a little heavy petting, but that's as far as it's going to get. Are we good? Good. Now, enjoy the chapter. Oh, and the last bit I definitely have to give credit to s2Teennovelist. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Katharine McPhee & Andrea Bocelli - Can't Help Falling in Love.

* * *

><p><em>"I was sad, I was relieved and I was happy when I learned that Bakura's departure would be delayed for a few more days. I had come to love being around him and I would even risk seeing that damned smug smirk of his when I admitted such an embarrassing thing." - Ryou Lindel. <em>

Chapter Seventeen : Cornered Rabbits. **  
><strong>

It was never easy to truly get to know someone nor was it easy to get into that person's heart. But, Ryou found it particularly easy and yet difficult to gain Bakura's trust wholly and completely. During their week together, he thought he was getting past that steel barrier surrounding Bakura's heart only to be quickly brought out of that notion when Bakura's features closed off when he asked a personal question that had to do with his childhood or his parents. Of course, they had talked about their parents but never delved deeply into the matter and he had a feeling the subject was permanently closed, never to be brought up, buried so deeply that an atomic bomb couldn't bring it to the surface.

And yet, despite not breaking Bakura's barriers, he admitted that he had a wonderful time with the man. After returning home, Bakura proceeded to wine and dine him throughout the remainder of the week and Ryou wouldn't deny he enjoyed going to all of those posh restaurants he was never able to afford on his salary. He didn't enjoy the looks of disdain some of the upper class customers gave him, but Bakura quickly scared them off, much to his amusement.

It was so much fun, but like all good things, they had to come to an end. So when it was time for Bakura to depart, he found himself sad and angry. Sad because there was a million in one chance that he would see the older man again and angry because Bakura made no attempt to come and see him. How dare he? How dare he not come and see him! He figured he deserved some kind good-bye after all the flirtation, grouping and leering he went through. The jackass.

Ryou snapped himself out of his depressing thoughts and returned to checking the museums new exhibit, which consisted of togas, crowns and chariots, all from Theodosus I era, the last Roman Emperor. He decided that he was going to reside over this specific exhibit since he had missed out on the last one. It would get his mind of certain people.

Jackasses who went by the name of Bakura, but he wasn't going name names. No, he would never ever do such a rude thing. He wouldn't run off on someone who spent an entire week with without a single, solidarity word. He was taught better than that. He would be polite and properly say good bye and say that they could talk every once in a while. He wouldn't be such a no good bastard.

Ryou's thoughts turned particularly dark until he heard an audible snap. Looking down, he blushed lightly when he discovered he had broken his pencil through his mental tirade. Letting a huff escaped his lips, he tossed the pencil into the trash bin nearby and brought another out from his coat pocket. This is had, after all, been happening all day long. He should really invest into mechanical pencils or pens. Ryou stopped his work when he heard the sounds of heels clicking against the floor. Glancing over his shoulder, he frowned when Ishizu marched towards him, her stride full of purpose and determination which only meant he was in trouble. He could only imagine what he had done to earn her wrath.

Before he contemplate further on the matter, Ishizu was suddenly upon him, staring him down like a child who had got his hand caught in a cookie jar. It was not good for a grown man such as himself to be feeling this way, but he wouldn't be ashamed to admit that he was intimidated by such a fierce woman.

"Ishizu." Ryou greeted, swallowing heavily and wetting his suddenly dry throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Ishizu folded her arms. "You can do me the pleasure of getting Bakura out of my hair."

Ryou blinked at the request, trying and failing to make sure he had her right. Bakura? That damned man was still in town? Shaking his head, he politely and firmly asked Ishizu to repeat herself.

"Pardon? Bakura is still here? I thought he left?"

"He was supposed to." Ishizu elaborated further. "But a client's of his son is having a party and insisted that he attend as a thank you for the three horses he was gifted with as a birthday present."

"I see, and what does this have to do with me exactly?"

"I need you." Ishizu took a step closer and poked him in the chest. "To go to this party with him and keep him out of trouble."

"Ishizu," Ryou gazed into the woman's eyes, wanting to make sure she understood him quite clearly. "I'm sure that you are well aware that no one can tame Bakura."

"I'm not asking you to tame him. I'm asking you to keep an eye on him." Ishizu smiled mischievously. "Flirt with him, grope him, have sex with him. Just make sure he stays on a leash."

"Please," Ryou deadpanned. "Don't rent me out like a whore."

"I would never!" Ishizu placed a hand against her heart, looking quite scandalized at his choice of words. "What makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"Flirt with him? Have sex with him? Grope him? What does that sound like? Hmmmmm?"

"It sounds like you are merely keeping him occupied. Believe me when I say that it would not take much to do such a thing." Ishizu let her hands fall back to her sides and smiled at Ryou who was looking more flushed as the seconds passed. She would never admit it aloud, but she took much joy in teasing the curator.

"I'm starting to think that you don't know him as well as I thought you did." Ryou stated warily. Ishizu was surely mistaken if she thought that him teasing Bakura would keep him occupied throughout the night. Bakura was such an intelligent man, but he hid it rather well under the guise of his rough demeanor. Anyone would be a fool to think that Bakura was an idiot or that he was easily amused.

"I know him well enough." Ishizu stared him down, looking a slight bit offended at his comment. "I know his tastes."

His tastes? Ryou raised an eyebrow at Ishizu's choice of words. Wondering what in the world she meant by them. What did he have to do with Bakura's taste- a sharp gasp ripped out of his throat as her words _finally _sunk in.

"You must be joking?" Ryou asked, his voice strangled. "Surely you don't mean...?"

"You didn't notice?" Ishizu asked curiously. "You must have realized his attraction to you during the week you spent together. The wining and dining? The trip to Nakayama Jump? Bakura is an avid fan of horse racing and he never takes someone he doesn't like to them."

"Not even friends?"

"Bakura has acquaintances and business partners." Ishizu stated. "He does not dabble in friendship."

"No friends?" Ryou repeated softly, feeling a rush of pity for Bakura. How could a wonderful, yet, rough man, not have any friends to celebrate all that wealth and success with? Surely the man got lonely?

"None." Ishizu smiled at him, her eyes knowing, she knew him too well indeed. She knew that Ryou was going to try to become friends with Bakura, despite the attraction Bakura felt for him. She too, felt pity for Bakura who was constantly alone. A man of his caliber should have people that he could trust and love. He deserved it after all.

Bakura was a man who was honorable, when the occasion called for it, of course, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve someone who loved him for who he was. He deserved someone to hold him at night when he had a bad day or have sex at the spurn of the moment. Ishizu quickly muffled the giggle that wanted to escape her mouth. It wouldn't be good if Ryou found out she was fantasizing about the two of them together doing unmentionable things. No, that would be good at all.

"Where is he?" Ryou tapped his pencil against the clipboard absently. If he was going to do this need then he would need to talk to the man beforehand. One, to get his anger and frustration out and two, to find a way to stay friends and nothing else.

"At the Sakura Hotel." Ishizu turned on her heel and made her way out of the room. "I already called him and told him you were on the way. You best hurry, he doesn't like to be left waiting."

"Oh yay," Ryou drawled quietly, placing the clipboard on the small table beside him. He would, again, have someone take over this exhibit. Which wasn't going to look good. He wondered if he was ever going to host any of them with Bakura around?

Nah, probably not.

* * *

><p>Sakura Hotel was a massive thirty-story building located on the eastern side of Domino city where most of the rich and famous resided. It was a part of the city Ryou never found a reason to visit, seeing as he couldn't afford anything from it in the first place. Added to the fact that the people who lived in this part of the town were snobby and arrogant.<p>

Shutting the door to his car, Ryou strolled to the entrance, stopping more than once to take a look at the architecture of the building. The front of the hotel looked beautiful with the sakura trees placed along the stone path leading up to the double front doors. The water flowing under the path was a nice touch as well. Taking a peak over, he spotted unlit lights in the water and wondered how beautiful this placed would look lit up under the night sky. He would have to convince Bakura to stay until nightfall.

Continuing on, his fingers twitched at the sight of the large, marble four-tier fountain with sakura petals carved into it. As he reached out to touch it a discreet cough stopped him his tracks.

"Excuse me, sir?" a low, scratchy voice questioned. "Is there something I can help you with on this fine day?"

"Oh!" Ryou whirled around and found a balding elderly man dressed in a sharp black suit and red tie staring down at him with obvious disdain. Ryou's eyes locked onto the gold sakura tree pin on the man's lapel, easily signifying him as a member of the staff that worked here. Well, he was curious about how this conversation was going to lead.

"Sir?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine." Ryou finally replied, stepping away from the fountain when the elderly man's eyes locked onto his hand that was touching it. Honestly, did the man think he was going to steal it or something?

The elderly man raised an eyebrow at his words. "A _friend_, sir? And what, pray tell, does this _friend_ look like?"

Narrowing his eyes at the old man's tone, Ryou folded his arms. "Tall, broad shoulders, white hair and he has a scar running down his left cheek. Most likely one of your highest-paying customers."

"Forgive me, sir, but I'm afraid I don't remember anyone who even remotely looks like that."

"Oh? You don't do you?"

"No, but I could help you find him if you wish? Shall I show you the way in so you could look for your _friend?" _

"No," Ryou let his hands fall back to his side and turned his back to the staff member. "I shall find himself, but thank you for your offering your assistance." and with those parting words Ryou gave the elderly man a look of disdain before walking into the hotel lobby, and allowing the burst of cold air to cool him off. The nerve of that man! Talking to him as if he was some...some idiot! If he wasn't such a hurry then he would go back outside and give him a piece of his mind. Or better yet, report him.

"Ryou?" Bakura's smooth voice called a short distance away. "What are you doing here?"

At the sound of his name, Ryou's head shot up and there, standing by the impressive looking bar, was Bakura, who was looking quite impressive with just a long-sleeve white shirt and black trousers.

"I came here to see you." Ryou walked over, feeling a trickle of confusion as Bakura furrowed his brows at him. "You didn't want to see me?"

"No, of course I wanted to see you." Bakura stepped away from the bar and placed his hands on Ryou's slimmer shoulders and squeezed gently. "How did you find me here?"

"Ishizu told me you were here." Ryou explained, frustration slowly creeping into his tone. "She didn't tell you I was coming?"

"No, I haven't spoken to Ishizu in two days." Bakura released him to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "I had some business to take care of."

"I think that I've played." Ryou murmured, praying to the Gods for strength. How could he have been so stupid? "I should have known better."

"You should have." Bakura chuckled lightly. "But, it doesn't matter if you were duped or not. What matters is that we are together again."

"Speaking of that." Ryou removed Bakura's arm from his shoulder none too gently, earning a shocked look. "Do you not know how to say good-bye?"

"What?"

"Do you not know how to say good-bye to someone?" Ryou repeated slowly. "After all that time we spent together you didn't have the decency to say anything to me when you left? I thought earned that much at least."

"I figured it would be better if we did not say anything at all." Bakura stepped closer to Ryou, taking him into his arms and laying his head on the younger man's shoulders. "I have never been good at good-byes."

"You should have said something regardless." Ryou whispered, not wanting to be too loud. He supposed he should have known with Bakura's personality that the man didn't like firm attachments or like he said, good-byes.

"I will make it up to you." Bakura pulled away and held out his arm for Ryou to take, grinning when the smaller man did so. "Come, we can spend the rest of the day together."

"Are you sure you're not too busy?" Ryou asked, allowing Bakura to lead him to the elevators. "What about the party?"

"She told you about that too, did she?" Bakura drawled, stepping into the elevators and pressing the button for the twenty-ninth floor. "I wonder if Ishizu has become loosed tongued."

"She hasn't." Ryou chuckled, jumping a little when the elevators jerked in movement. "If anything, she's becoming more sly as the days go by."

"I don't like it." Bakura kept his eyes on the lit up numbers as they progressed. "She is getting into business in which she does not belong."

"She's concerned for you." Ryou tightened his arms around Bakura's strong one. "As am I."

"Concerned? What for? I am not ill nor do I have relationship problems. What could you two possibly be worried about?"

"Well I-" Ryou halted his words when the elevator door opened and a blond haired tan man appeared on the other side. As he opened his mouth to say a polite greeting, Bakura's rough voice beat him to the punch and the greeting was far less than polite.

"Malik? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Ryou looked between the two men, not failing to notice how tense the air had become. He watched, in fascination as Malik grinned and placed an arm against the doors of the elevators, keeping them open.

"Bakura," Malik purred lightly, his lavender eyes growing darker with amusement and something Ryou didn't want to identify. "How nice to see you again."

* * *

><p>AN : Well, the chapter ends on a...curious note? How do Malik and Bakura know each other? Friends? Enemies? or Lovers? You guys are going to have to wait to find out!

Next Chapter : The Wolf and Jackal.


	18. Chapter 18

Valkyria : Hello! We're officially eighteen chapters in and I know that some of you are slightly upset with me not wanting to write a lemon or lime and I am sorry for that, but what I can promise is a pretty decent scene before I cut it off. In other news, I've tallied up the votes for my next story and the winner is** Friends with Benefits** which is mostly likely going to be three-shot if I'm honest with myself. I might do Bonds of the Souls shortly after. If the plot bunnies would have left me alone then my last story would have been Shining Light. I was planning on retiring from fanfiction after Shining Light was completed, but as said before the plot bunnies follow me everywhere. I have been writing for ten years, well more than that. Imagine, fanfiction writing for more than a decade?

Anywho, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Fragments of Heart - Ni no Kuni Soundtrack.

* * *

><p><em>"As a soldier and as a businessman, I have met many people along the way and had sex with many people along the way. That doesn't make me a whore if that's what you're thinking. Nonetheless, my tryst and my meetings with unique individuals are memorable, but there are certain ones that I wish I could forget." - Bakura <em>

Chapter Eighteen : The Wolf and Jackal. **  
><strong>

They say Fate is a playful, sly woman, but Bakura just thinks that she is nothing more than a malicious woman who was hell bent on causing him unnecessary strife. Strife who went by the name of Malik Ishtar or rather Aegnor now. At the thought of Marik, Bakura's lips twitched with bitter amusement. Never in all his years would he think that Marik, his comrade-in-arms and childhood friend would settle down and marry Malik of all people.

Of course, there was nothing wrong with the slim young man in front of him. If anything, Malik was a wonder to be around. The man was fascinating to talk to and he was steadily gaining attention in Egypt as one of the youngest and brightest archaeologist ever to be brought out of Alexandria. But, despite how intelligent and charming Malik was, it still didn't draw away from the fact that Malik was nothing but a spoiled, pretentious, sly Jackal.

A sly Jackal whom he slept with on more than one occasion during his starting years as a horse breeder. He had met Malik during a family party and had been drawn in by the other's slim body and flirtatious smile which, if possible, was still as beautiful as they had met. He remembered the sex, the wining and dining and the endless trips around the world which all came to an abrupt end when Malik encountered Marik on a trip to Rome one spring.

He too, had been surprised at seeing his friend who had never liked traveling quite that much, but he rejoiced at seeing Marik again nonetheless. It was unfortunate that the joy he had experienced quickly turned into rage once he caught Marik and Malik in bed together. He had never truly forgiven either of them for their betrayal but all the rage he held in heart disappeared when he encountered the both of them again three years later still together and engaged of all things. How could he stay angry when he saw how happy the two of them were together? And so, he resigned himself to smiling and congratulating the two of them once he realized that they still felt guilty for their affair after all these years.

He expected to never see the two of them again as they were still in wedding bliss even after being wed for more than a year, but here Malik was, smiling and looking around his hotel room in awe; poking and prodding and- good god that vase looked expensive.

"Malik!" Bakura barked harshly causing Malik to startle at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here? Why are you here? And where is Marik?"

"Oh?" Malik grinned, stepping around the broken vase and flowers that were scattered around the floor. "He's in town with Ishizu right now. He wanted stop by and say hello." Malik waved at Ryou who was still attached to Bakura's arm. "Who's the cutie with you?"

"Ryou Lindel." Bakura glanced down at the curator. "Ryou? This is Malik Aegnor formerly Ishtar. He's Ishizu sister as you probably could tell."

"I didn't know Ishizu had a brother. She never really talks about her family." Ryou stated gently, detaching himself from Bakura's side and holding out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Malik."

"Ah," Malik breathed, grasping Ryou's hand and pressing a quick kiss to the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine, Ryou."

"Enough of your flirtations, Malik." Bakura scolded sternly, coming to stand between the two younger men. "Remember that your eyes can linger no longer."

Malik huffed, tapping Bakura's scarred cheek with his index finger. "I am well aware of my limits as a married man now, Bakura. You needn't remind me. Now, tell me, how are you? I trust your horse breeding business is doing well?"

"Quite well." Bakura replied, smirking as Malik eyes lit up in pleasure. "I am here on vacation. I was meant to depart but a client of mine's son is hosting a party and invited me to join. I could not resist since he insisted so stubbornly."

"This clients name?"

"Aknamkanon."

"Ah, it sounds like he got his hands on you as well." Malik chuckled. "We will be attending the party as well. For you see, Marik has a small business venture involving Ishigami Corp."

"Business venture?" Bakura drawled, feeling very wary at his former lover words. Business ventures and Marik along with Malik did not belong in the same sentence. It was frightening to see what the two of them came up with.

"Yes." Malik clapped his hands, delight evident in his features. "We're dabbling in wine making and Ishigami Corp has a very good man by the name of Hiroto Honda who's going to help us with it."

"Wine making?" Ryou murmured, tilting his head in curiosity. "That's a pretty lucrative business, but shouldn't you be visiting the Sahara Vineyards?"

"We did." Malik replied, grinning. "We're in the process of buying a few acres of their land to start small, but I'm hoping it'll grow into something worthwhile."

"With Marik behind the helm, I have no doubt that your ventures will be heard of far and wide throughout Egypt." Bakura grinned, feeling a touch of pride at Marik and Malik's plan. As a teenager, Marik always dreamed of doing things other than taking over his father's law firm and now their dreams, however little, were coming true.

"Thank you, Bakura." Malik suddenly grasped the soldier's hands in his own. "That means a lot."

"Bah," Bakura grumbled good-naturedly. "It is nothing when it is the truth."

"I have told you the reason as to why I am here." Malik smoothly stepped closer to Ryou earning a delightful squeak. "I think it is my turn for you to tell me when and where you met this beautiful angel."

"Ishizu introduced us a little more than a week ago and I would appreciate it if you didn't call him an angel, however true that statement may be."

"Bakura!"

Malik chuckled, giving Ryou an amused look. "How scandalized he sounds, Bakura! I think you may have got yourself a little gem and a delightful gem he is, no?"

"I am no gem," Ryou stated roughly, glaring at Malik who merely sent him a beaming smile in return. "Nor am I an angel as you so bluntly put and since we are on the subject of meetings why don't you tell me how you met, Bakura?"

Instantly, Malik's face sombered and he cast Bakura an apologetic look which Bakura sent a scowl. He should have stopped Malik's playful jesting when it had begun and they would have not ended up in this situation. Pulling his lips into a charming smile, Bakura began to explain, but Malik beat him to the punch.

"Bakura and I met during a party his family was hosting and the rest as you can say, my dear Ryou, is history." Malik's eyes met Bakura's. "I know this man like the back of my hand it does me great pleasure to see that he has finally found someone who can match him in intelligence and hopefully in the bedroom as well?"

"W-We haven't-" Ryou stuttered, blushing horribly. "We are not lovers. We are just friends."

"Good _friends, _no?" Malik chuckled as Ryou huffed in his direction, turning his back to him. This one definitely had delicate sensibilities. He would have never figured Bakura would hang around with someone who was so sensitive to the very thought of sex. But then again, the quiet, studious ones always turned out be wildcats in bed. Or so the rumors say.

"Enough of your games, Malik." Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair in part-amusement and part-apology. Mentally promising to make up this dreadful meeting up to Ryou later. "What are your plans? Will you head back to Egypt after the party or will you be staying?"

"We will be leaving immediately." Malik looked regretful. "I'm afraid that I have many projects in the works and one of them is exploring the Valley of Kings with a handpicked team so I can not be gone longer than a week. Marik will join me when his business is concluded here in Japan."

"That is too bad." Bakura tsked lightly, mentally rejoicing. Of course, part of him still loved Malik, but a good portion of his heart, his attraction belonged to Ryou and the sooner Malik and Marik were gone the sooner he could begin turning his full, undivided to the curator.

"You may be a honorable man, Bakura, but you are a dreadful liar. You would see me gone this instant if it was in your power to do so." Malik held up a hand when Bakura opened his mouth. "Do not try to deny it, my friend. I am not hurt about it. I would throw you out of the room if I had such a delightful morsel next to me."

"Please," Ryou spoke up, anguished. "I am not a gem, angel or morsel and I would very much appreciate it if you stopped objectifying me."

"Those are merely compliments, Ryou." Malik clamped his hand on the curator's shoulder. "But, if you wish for me to stop then I will do so." Malik jumped suddenly, startled as his phone vibrated against his hips. He pulled it out and smiled as he read the text. "I'm afraid that my husband calls for me and I must go." he reached over and pulled Ryou into a rough hug, whispering into his ear. "Take care of him." he pulled away from Ryou giving the curator no time to reply. "I will see you soon, Bakura."

"Take care Malik and give my regards to Marik." Bakura clasped his hands with Malik before guiding him to the door. "And do not cause mischief."

"When am I the one to do such a thing?" Malik glanced over Bakura's broad shoulder. "Do not believe his lies, Ryou. I am a good man."

"Off with you, now!" Bakura gently pushed Malik out into the hallway and gently closed the door, rolling his eyes when Malik banged on the door one time before walking away, his footsteps loud against the tile floor.

"I apologize." Bakura stepped closer to Ryou, planting his hands on his shoulders. "I did not expect to run into him."

"It's alright." Ryou blushed lightly, his brown eyes bright with amusement. "He is an interesting character, but I want to know why he lied about the relationship between you two. It is not something bad is it?"

"No, not at all. It is just something that I feel is inappropriate." Bakura suppressed a flinch at his choice of words. He did not want to tell Ryou that Malik was once his lover. It was bad taste to tell his current object of his affections such a thing. It was certainly a thing he would not want to hear from Ryou if they ran into a former lover of his.

"Did you and he kill someone?" Ryou asked, narrowing his eyes. "Commit a bank robbery? Is he an assassin? committed identity theft?"

"No!" Bakura gripped Ryou's shoulders to steady himself from falling to his feet in laughter. "What an imagination you have! Malik would not harm a fly. Well, unless it decided to harm him..."

"Oh? So he's a soldier like you?"

"No, no, Malik is an archaeologist and his husband, Marik, is a lawyer he is the one that was formerly a solider. We served in the same unit together for quite sometime." Bakura released Ryou and guided him to the large four poster bed in the center of the room. "I have known Marik for a lifetime."

"You sound so gentle when you speak about Malik." Ryou murmured. "Were you lovers once?"

"That too was a lifetime ago." Bakura slid on the bed next to Ryou. "I hope that it won't effect what is between us..?"

"No, of course not." Ryou glanced away, but Bakura didn't miss the wonderful flush that spread across Ryou's pale cheeks. "Why would it be? And like you said, it was a lifetime ago."

"Right. A lifetime ago." jumping up from the bed, Bakura made his way to the mini-bar. "Do you want something to drink?" he definitely wanted something to drink after this little episode. He never had a problem with exes because he never saw them again, but with Malik it was a whole new ballpark. He had a chance, however little it was, to run into Malik and it was frustrating, especially since he had his eyes on Ryou who was looking more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Um, sure? Do you have wine?"

Bakura peaked into the mini-bar, quietly cursing when no wine was seen, but there was vodka and merlot. "There's vodka? Is that too strong for you?"

"God no, um, I mean, sure, that's fine." Ryou groaned, burying his face into his hands. "I'm sorry, but this is very awkward right now."

"You're preaching to the choir, Ryou. You are preaching to the choir." Bakura muttered, pulling out the bottle of vodka and going to the table with the bucket of ice and glasses. "Double?"

"Double. What was so good about him?"

"What? Who?" Bakura dropped three ice cubes into the glass and poured the drink halfway before repeating the process and filling his glass up entirely. He was going to need it.

"Malik." Ryou clarified. "What was so good about him?"

"Malik is passionate about his work and he is full of life. He can be quite a brat at times, but he will be there for you when it matters." Bakura carried the drinks back over to the bed and handed Ryou his, smiling when he was thanked quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Ryou took a sip, flinching as it burned his throat. "He's seems quite...eccentric."

"Eccentric?" Bakura allowed the word to sink in before his shaking head. "I wouldn't quite put Malik and eccentric in the same sentence."

"Flirtatious? Perverted?" Ryou tried again, and it was then that Bakura noticed how bitter and jealous Ryou sounded and before he knew it a burst of laughter was escaping his mouth. Gods above, he never thought he see the day where Ryou would be jealous. Uncomfortable, yes, but not jealous.

"What's so funny?" Ryou asked, indignant. "I don't see anything funny about the question."

"My apologies," Bakura said, sending the curator a quick smile. "You sound quite jealous-"

"Jealous, I do not sound jealous." Ryou quickly downed his drink and rose from the bed. "I have nothing to be jealous of a relationship you had with a man who looks better than I do-damn it! I did not come here for this!"

"Then what did you come here for, Ryou?" Bakura asked softly.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Ryou walked over to the table where Bakura was previously standing and placed his glass gently on surface. " I wanted to see how you were doing, you know? I was angry at you for not saying good-bye because I thought we were friends. And as friends, I thought I at least deserved that, but after you explained that to me I understood-" Ryou stopped his words and a knowing look crossed his face. "Is that why?"

"Is that why, what?"

"Why you don't trust anyone?" Ryou elaborated further. "Because of Malik?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, that's not it at all." Bakura rose and came to stand by Ryou. "I do not want to discuss this any further. I want to spend the night out with you. I did promise after all."

"Bakura-"

"Ryou." Bakura interrupted gently, grabbing the other's wrist gently. "Come, I promised you a good time and I'm going to deliver, alright?"

"A-Alright."

It took everything Bakura had not to blow out a sigh of relief when Ryou finally relented. For someone so innocent, Ryou was damn perceptive at times and it felt like a slap in the face when Ryou accurately guessed why he never really trusted anyone completely. He was truly happy for Marik and Malik, but a part of him would always still be hurt about their betrayal. It hurt more than he cared to admit and the fact that it was still effecting him to this day was pathetic in his eyes.

"Bakura? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, let's get going."

* * *

><p>AN : And there we have it. The reason why Bakura really doesn't trust anyone and it's all thanks to one Marik and Malik, sucks how that works, right?

Thanks for reading, everyone.

Next Chapter : An Acquired Taste.


	19. Chapter 19

Valkyria : *launches fireworks* Hello! We've reached a little over three-hundred reviews! I'm proud, so very proud of everyone reviewing this story. I won't hold all of you back any longer. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : AFTER - Zhang li Yin

* * *

><p><em>"Friendship is a bond that consists of many trials. Some of which lead to heartbreak, anger, sadness, delight and finally peace. I find myself in awe that I have already gone through many of these with a certain arrogant gambler." - Hiroto Honda. <em>

Chapter Nineteen : An Acquired Taste. **  
><strong>

To Honda, relationships were like a fine wine that took years and years to develop until it was just_ right_. It didn't matter whether they were relationships of friendship, marriage or sex-_mutual benefit_. They all took time to mature and grow just as wines did. He just wished he could say the same for the relationship he had with one Otogi Ryuuji. Don't get him wrong, he immensely enjoyed his time with the self-proclaimed best gambler, but there were times when the man was _irritating. _Vastly _irritating. _

Otogi did things that were inappropriate and yet at the same time Honda found himself absolutely fascinated that Otogi got away with it let alone did a repeat performance. One such incident occurred when Otogi took him to dinner at a posh restaurant called Heaven's Garden which turned out to be an actual rose garden situated on a roof overlooking Domino City. Everything started out fine, until Otogi's eyes starting wandering until they eventually landed on a very beautiful woman who went by the name of Vivian Wong. If he remembered correctly then she was a famous model, actor and martial artist. Honda could only watch as Otogi rose from his seat and approached the woman and after several moments he returned with a piece of paper that vaguely smelled of lilac.

Honda should have been amused at such actions, but instead he found himself offended? hurt? He didn't really know what exactly he was feeling but happy was the last on the list. Maybe he was offended because Otogi decided to flirt with a woman while he was having dinner with him, but they were just friends, no? He didn't consider it rude for the man to get a woman's phone number. In fact, if he was completely straight then he would have encouraged such actions, but he wasn't and it drove Honda up the wall.

A cool touch to his cheek brought Honda out of his gloomy thoughts. He looked up and found himself staring into Otogi's playful gaze. Huffing, he pulled away and took the offered drink, setting it down on the the cherry oak table between them. He couldn't help but chuckle when Otogi pouted when he made no move to drink the wine offered to him.

"Now I know something is wrong with you." Otogi snorted quietly, coming to stand beside him. "You haven't eaten or drunk anything that I've offered you. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I just don't have much of an appetite nor am I very thirsty right now." Honda pushed away the plate of chicken alfredo. "Why have you called me over here anyways?"

Otogi raised an eyebrow at his demanding tone but said nothing of it before replying. "I thought you would enjoy coming over instead of us just going out or talking to each other in the work place, but I see that you don't want to be around me."

"_Je suis désolé_, Otogi."

"Slipping into French? I definitely know something is wrong now." Otogi bumped his shoulder against his. "You hardly do that anymore-"

"It is because you are being '_embêtant_!"

"I really don't see what I've done to deserve to be yelled at." Otogi murmured. "Then again, I've been slapped by females and not know what I did so it is nothing new."

"That." Honda poked Otogi on the forehead. "That is why you are being annoying at this very moment and do not tell me about your little escapades-"

"Escapades? I've never told you about my-" suddenly, a knowing look passed over Otogi's features and Honda despaired at the fact that he gave himself away so easily. As he was about to rise out of the chair, Otogi grabbed his shoulder and sat him down quite firmly and continued talking, his tone bemused. "Is that why you're upset with me? Because I'm getting all of the girls?"

"What? No!"

"I think it is." Otogi hummed. "I think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Honda protested. At least. Not in the way Otogi thought he was. He could not believe he was digging himself into such a deep grave. "I do not care about your escapades, conquests, sexual tryst or whatever you want to call them."

"Hey, hey, I'm actually friends with some of those girls." Otogi huffed playfully. "I think you're jealous and I'm going to help you find the right girl."

"Otogi-"

"No, no, I'm going to do this because you are my friend and I care about you."

"If you cared about me then you would not put me through such torture." Honda rubbed his hand over his neck really wishing he could just go home and lay down. "I do not need a woman."

"You need something if you're bitching at me." Otogi drawled smoothly. "And sex is always the perfect remedy for stress."

"That is your opinion, my friend." Honda folded his arms, not bothering to hide his French accent which had blended into his words at this point. "Not all of us think that sex is so therapeutic."

"No, I think you're the only one." Otogi reached for Honda's drink and took a sip sighing as the sweet wine slid down his throat. "I can introduce you to a friend of mine, but she's not as successful as you are."

"Success matters little to me and you are not going to introduce me to anyone." Honda swiped the drink out of Otogi's hand and swallowed it down. "And that is the end of it."

"You're not even going to try." Otogi swiped the cooling plate of chicken alfredo and picked up the fork. "She's a really nice girl."

Honda blew out a quiet sigh at Otogi's persistence. He would do anything to shut him up at this point and if he really thought about it going on this date would not only get Otogi off his back but keep his own mind about his jealousy towards Otogi on the back burners. And besides, what could it hurt to meet this girl? He would let her down easy and both of them would come out of it as acquaintances.

"Very well," Honda acquiesced. "I will go on this date, but I promise nothing if it ends in failure. Now, what is this girls name?"

"Miho." Otogi replied, grinning. "Miho Nosaka."

* * *

><p>Honda found himself in front of the Rose Garden for the second time in the matter of days. He quickly adjusted his red tie and stepped inside, his nose twitching as the strong smell of roses lingered in the air. He was used to the smell, but he didn't like the fact that it dulled his senses.<p>

Nodding his head to the host, he was lead up a metal staircase and up to the roof and pointed in the direction of one the back tables. He quickly bowed in thanks to the waiter and moved towards the table where a slim, pale, blue-haired woman wearing a tight black dress was waiting. Honda blushed lightly at the sight of her. She was indeed a beautiful woman. Stopping before the table he smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello, Nosaka-san?"

"Oh..." Miho breathed, rising from her seat and adjusting her long black dress. "Otogi-kun failed to mention that you had an accent." she gripped his hand gently and shook it twice before releasing it. "Hiroto Honda-san, yes?"

"Yes." Honda slid into the seat. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Otogi failed to mention how beautiful you were."

Miho giggled softly, her blue eyes brightening at his words. "You flatter me, Honda-san, but I'm not much of a looker."

"Ah, I would have to say you were wrong. You seem like a very kind and beautiful woman so far." Honda grinned when he gained another blush for his compliment. Only minutes into the date and he was already having fun. Huh, who knew Otogi would be right?

"Enough out of you!" Miho placed her hands under chin, her bracelets jingling with her movement. "Otogi said you were head of the Vineyard Department of Ishigami Corp. That sounds like a big job."

"It can be, but I am doing something that I love so it makes the transistion much easier. What about you? What do you do?"

"Nothing as grand as your job that's for sure. But, if you must know, I'm a waitress at the Scarlet Moonlight, you know that fancy restaurant on the west side?"

"Well, it seems that it is true when people say that we are connected in all sorts of a ways. Jounouchi Katsuya is an old friend of mine." Honda grinned when Miho's eyes lit up at the sound of his friend's name. She was easily excitable and enthusiastic which reminded him of Rebecca except the fact that she wasn't a smartass part of the time.

"Jounouchi is a wonder to work with! He's so understanding! He's taking on a lot of catering jobs lately which is strange considering he hates catering." Miho grinned lightly in amusement. "Has his temper always been that way?"

"It used to be worse. I have no doubt the doctor told him to stop before he got high blood pressure or something along those lines." Honda shook his head as Miho clamped her hands to hide her laughter. It seemed that Jounouchi had not changed in the least bit since he last saw which was more than a year ago. Their lives were so different that they never got the chance to interact with one another. Something that he hated.

"How did you meet Otogi?" Miho asked curiously. "I have known him for a while and he has not mention you at all."

"Ah, that is because we have not known each other for too long." Honda raised his hand and signaled the waiter to come forth. "We did not give each other the best impressions."

The waiter approached, quietly coughing to gain their attention and as Miho quickly rattled off her order, her slim finger pointing to several items on the menu. Honda allowed himself to gaze around the restaurant and its many patrons. Most of them were well dressed and screamed wealth and seeing this made him consciously tug the collar of his black silk shirt. As he turned his head to give his order when Miho gently nudged him under the table did he spot a head of black hair in the corner of his eye. Giving the waiter and Miho a smile, he glanced around the restaurant and frowned when he saw nothing but the partrons eating. He could have sworn he saw-

"Honda?" Miho asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I apologize." Honda reached over and grasped the slim hand in his own. "I'll order now."

Quickly rattling off his order, he returned his attention to his date when a familiar laugh caught his attention. He held up a hand to stop Miho from talking and checked his surroundings again. There, on one of the far tables sat Otogi and Vivian Wong.

What in the world?

"Honda?" Miho asked again, her melodious voice on the tinge of impatience. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Honda whirled back around and allowing his French to slip into his words hoping that it would sooth Miho's building anger. What in the hell was Otogi doing here? He couldn't have possibly picked this restaurant out of the entire city could he? Or was the man here to see how his date was doing? Yes, yes, that had be it, nothing more nothing less.

"Am I being boring?" Miho asked, waving away the waiter half-heartedly. "Have I done something?"

"No, not at all." Honda soothed, giving the woman across from him his full attention. Now wasn't the time to investigate why Otogi was here and with that vile looking woman.

He had other matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>AN : Honda's part is over and the date continues in Otogi's chapter! How will this date end?

Next Chapter : Royal Flush.

French words : _Je suis désolé - I'm sorry/ I'm very sorry. _

__embêtant - Annoying. _  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyria : Hello! I hope everyone is having a good summer so far? We are currently at three-hundred and twenty-four reviews and twenty chapters in. You guys rock, really. Please keep reading and enjoying the story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : AFTER - Zhang li Yin

* * *

><p><em>"I'm arrogant enough to say that I have an almost unnatural amount of luck in lovers, money, and work. I always win even when the odds are against me. But, this time, I'm afraid that even as I placed all of the cards on the table, I am shit out of luck." - Otogi Ryuuji. <em>

Chapter Twenty : Royal Flush.**  
><strong>

It was a damn shame that Otogi had to constantly remind himself that he was just checking up on Honda and Miho. He wasn't here to ruin a date he had set up nor was here to spy on them. No, he was just here to check up on them. There was no jealousy or desperation in actions. None whatsoever.

Scanning over his menu, his eye twitched when he saw Honda lean over and whisper into Miho's ear which caused the waitress to let out high-pitch giggle that sounded like nails going down a damn chalkboard. Too bad, he actually loved that laugh once upon a time, but now he wanted to bang his head against the nearest hard surface at the sound of it. Otogi huffed with amusement at the thought. If anything was going to knock him unconscious then it would be the woman sitting across from him. Vivian Wong was currently glaring daggers into his skull while scanning over her own menu. He would have loved the anger in her hazel eyes had not she was capable of kicking his ass. Viciously.

"Otogi?" Vivian asked, lowering her menu and showing off her tight red dress and ample bosom which Otogi found his eyes drifting down towards. "Is something the matter? You have been ignoring me for almost the entire evening."

"I'm sorry," Otogi raised his eyes and met Vivian's own which were wickedly knowing. Mentally cursing at the light flush dusting his cheeks, he continued. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you?" Vivian purred, leaning across the table and dragging a well manicured hand down his arm. "What about?" she trailed her hand back down to his hand and intertwined their fingers gently. "You can tell me anything."

No, Otogi couldn't tell Vivian anything. Because if he did, then he would be humiliated in front of twenty or so people and in a world of pain. He wasn't deaf to the rumors of what she did to her other dates. Otogi couldn't help but shudder as Keith's Howard's bruised face appeared in his mind. No, he wasn't going to tell her a damn thing.

"Otogi?" Vivian questioned again, her tone bordering on impatience. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

"No." Otogi blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, I'm fine, Vivian. There's nothing to worry about." he squeezed her slim fingers before releasing them and laying his hand back on the table. "Why don't tell me how your trip to Hong Kong went?"

And like magic, Vivian launched into a very detailed explanation of her trip which gave him to perfect opportunity to continue spying-checking,_ checking_ on Honda and Miho. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted the younger couple sitting closer to each other and sharing the same plate. Un-fucking-believable.

"I met this really wonderful woman-"

"Really? That's nice," Otogi murmured, never letting his eyes stray from Honda's table, quickly turning his way when Honda looked towards his way. Whew, that was a close one indeed. God help him if he actually got caught spying on a date that he had set up. Or maybe, they already knew he was here? At the thought of that, Otogi slid down into his chair and released a small groan that unfortunately caught Vivian's attention.

"What in the world are you doing?" Vivian hissed, nudging his leg with her heeled shoe. "Sit up! This is a very dignified restaurant and I will not have you embarrass me like this."

Biting back an acrid retort, Otogi adjusted himself on the chair and sent his date a tight smile which was returned just as bitterly. Oh, this night was already turning to shit and the worst part about was that he didn't even feel remotely bad about it. Of course, Vivian was a beautiful and talented woman, but those traits didn't cover up the fact that she was a righteous bitch on occasion.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Vivian murmured, gazing around the restaurant before her eyes finally landed on Honda's table and Otogi's heart dropped to his stomach when a cruel, wicked smile pulled at her full, red lips. "Who are they and why are they staring at us?"

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about." Otogi replied, keeping his eyes firmly away from Honda's table. It wouldn't bode well for anyone if the woman got her poisonous claws into Honda and Miho and he'll be damned if he let her.

"You're a horrible liar, darling. Not a good thing when you're the self-proclaimed "_best gambler of Domino._" she chuckled softly. "You have to have a good poker face, don't you?"

"My poker face is fine and honestly something you really don't need to worry about." Otogi waved a hand at their cooling dinner. "Now, why don't we sit here and eat this food, drink, go back to my place and relax."

"Relax?" Vivian picked up her fork and speared the salad sitting in front of her. "Is that what people call it these days?"

"What would you have me say instead, _darling?_" Otogi questioned, staring at Vivian as she poured a good amount of salad dressing over her salad. "Make love? Fuck? Screw? I'm not that tactless."

"Oh? You're not?" raising a slim hand, Vivian waved the waiter over. "Let's see how tactless you're not then." when the waiter arrived, Vivian nodded her head towards Honda's table. "Would you be a dear and tell that lovely couple to come and join us?"

The waiter bowed but not before giving Vivian a skeptical look. "Yes ma'am, right away."

"What are you doing?" Otogi hissed, wildly gesturing to Honda's table, he didn't bother to see if the man had a skeptical look on his face for he knew he did. "If you want sex tonight then you knock it off. Now."

"Oh please," Vivian purred, patting her purse. "I have help in that department so your man parts won't be needed tonight." ignoring the look of disgust flashing in Otogi's emerald eyes, she smiled as Honda and Miho appeared at their table with two waiters holding chairs behind them.

"Madam?" Honda questioned, and Otogi couldn't help but shiver when that accent came through again. Son of a bitch this night wasn't going to end well. "You wanted to speak to us?"

"Yes," Vivian looked slightly confused at Honda's French accent but quickly composed herself. "My date and I, Otogi Ryuuji, would love for you and your date...?"

"Nosaka Miho."

"Miho-san." Vivian continued. "To join us for dinner."

"Why?" Miho asked bluntly. "I mean, we are thankful for you inviting us over, we just want to know why you're doing it. As far as I know, only Honda and Otogi are friends, Honda and I just met tonight..."

"Oh," Vivian waved Miho's doubt away and motioned for them to sit down in the chairs the waiters brought for them. "Otogi has mentioned that both of you were here and he said that you were very kind people and I just had to meet you."

"He did, did he?" Otogi wanted to sink into his chair when Honda gave him a doubtful look and he could only smile weakly when Miho gave him a look of her own. With a weary sigh, he half-heartedly tapped the chair next to him, informally inviting them to sit down.

"Now," Vivian murmured. "Why don't tell me a little about yourself, Honda-san?"

"I'm sure Otogi has told you that I am head of the Vineyard Division of Ishigami Corp?" when Vivian shook her head, Honda continued, his demeanor slightly brighter as he launched into a story of doing what he loved. "We create wines based on ones from around the world and of course, distribute some of those wines here in Japan-"

"Yes, that sounds fascinating, but I want to know the relationship between you and Otogi." Vivian huffed when Honda gave her a confused look. Really? What could Otogi possibly see in this man? "Are you fucking?"

"Vivian." Otogi hissed, outraged over Miho's barely concealed gasp. "What in the hell?"

"No!_Il est mon ami!"_ Honda blurted out, blushing when Vivian gave him a confused look which had quickly turned into a look of lust. Good God what was wrong with this woman? And what on earth did Otogi see in her? Coughing, he quickly translated his words. "Otogi and I are just friends, we are not, fucking, as you put so bluntly."

"Of course not, he wouldn't know what to do with such a man of your talents." Vivian leaned over, purposely showing off her breasts to a quickly flushing Honda. "He wouldn't know what to do with these-"

"You're a whore, aren't you?" Miho piped up suddenly. "I mean, you had to rein in Otogi in someway and he doesn't take ugly women."

"Wow Miho." Otogi retorted dryly. "I'm glad that you think of me so highly..."

"Shut up, Otogi." Miho remarked sweetly, turning back to Vivian, Miho reached over and gently pushed the woman back against her seat. "And please, stop shoving those huge boobs in my date's face."

"At least I have something you flatless-"

"Enough." Honda murmured, viciously bringing their conversation to a halt. "I do not know what you mean to accomplish by this, Vivian, but I am not going to sit here and take what you have to say."

"It was a simple question, Honda." Vivian chuckled, obivously amused at Honda's outburst. "So? Are you?"

"Yes! My God, Yes, Otogi Ryuuji and I are fucking." Honda hissed. "Are you happy now, you condescending bitch?"

"Honda." Miho murmured, lowering in her seat when she realized that the entire restaurant was staring at them in shock and glee. This was the worst date she had. Ever. And it was time that she went home and soaked in a bubble bath and thought about never dating men again. Never Again.

"Honda-"

"No." Honda rose from the chair and threw his napkin down. "I am not going to take this any longer. I'm sorry that our date has been ruined Miho." he turned to Vivian and glared at the woman. "You are nothing but a horrid woman, good day to you."

Otogi opened his mouth to stop Honda, but clamped his mouth shut when Miho glared at him as she rose from her chair. Great. She was mad at him too? Could this night get any better? He watched, passively as Miho chased after Honda, ignoring the stares that they were given. It was when the door clicked shut did Vivian return her attention to him with a lustful smile.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Otogi found himself stepping into his condo and slamming the door shut behind him with a resounding bang that he knew was loud enough to wake his neighbors, despite the fact that they were more than fifty feet away. He leaned against the door and slid down it, burying his face in his knees. What a horrible night this was. After dropping Vivian off and declining her offer for sex, Otogi attempted to call Honda, but to no avail and he didn't even bother call Miho, he knew he was going to get an earful from her.<p>

Getting to his feet, he stripped off his jacket and shoes and dragged himself into the kitchen for a glass of water and some aspirin. He stopped half-way when the doorbell rang clearly throughout the apartment. With a grunt escaping his lips, he dragged himself back to the door and wrenched it open to see a pissed Honda on the other side and for the first time, he wanted to slam the door back in his friend's face, but instead, he stepped aside and let the wine maker in.

"Honda, I-"

"Is she here?" Honda cut in firmly, looking around the well-decorated condo. "Is she?"

"No," Otogi murmured, wanting to reach forward and place a hand on Honda's most likely tense arm, but knew the action would be unwelcome. "I dropped her off. Look, Honda, I didn't mean for us to ruin-"

"You mean spy." Honda retorted bitterly. "You came to the Rose Garden to spy on us. Why?"

"I just wanted-"

"Wanted to what?" Honda cut in again, frustrating Otogi. "What did you want to do? Ruin my date which you set up by the way."

"I didn't want that and you know it." Otogi lied, it would be better to lie about this then admit the truth. He was already on the verge of snapping, he didn't want to deal with this crap right now. "Why would I set you and Miho just to ruin it?"

"Oh, I don't know." Honda drawled dryly. "Maybe because you wanted to have sex with me?"

"You-" Otogi spluttered. "I never-"

"Vivian pointed that out pretty clearly." Honda folded his arms. "Well? You didn't answer her question, Otogi. Do you want to fuck me? Is that the whole reason why you ruined my date?"

"Which you didn't want to go on." Otogi retorted. "And what if I do want to have sex with you?" he took a step closer until his breath lingered with Honda's. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to tell you to use your left hand." Honda said aburptly, stepping away from Otogi and heading towards the door. "I still want to be your friend, Otogi, but you need to get your damn priorties straight."

"Honda-" Otogi whirled around, panic clawing his insides. "Wait."

"No." Honda stopped before the door. "I'll see you at the party and pray that I've forgiven you by then." and with that, Honda stepped out and slammed the door shut behind him leaving a wary Otogi behind. With a heaving sigh, Otogi dragged himself back towards the kitchen and got the bottle of wine out of his refrigerator. This whole damn night was shot and if he was going to get through it then he was going to get shit-faced. Taking off the cork, he tipped the bottle back and tried not to taste the sweet wine for it only reminded him about how badly he screwed up tonight. And how badly he still wanted Honda.

Coming up for air, he sat the bottle on the table and wiped his mouth. He was going to fix this problem that he made. No matter what it took .

* * *

><p>AN : This chapter is a little...blunt in wording and in actions. And it honestly feels a little rushed and if everyone feels the same way then I apologize for that. Anywho, thanks for reading and have a good weekend.

Next Chapter : Cold Night and Silk Sheets.


	21. Chapter 21

Valkyria : Hello! I hope everyone is having a good summer so far? We are currently at three-hundred and forty-two reviews and twenty-one chapters in. You guys rock, really. Please keep reading and enjoying the story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Affair by Ken Hirai.

* * *

><p><em>"Dreams are not unattainable, they are also not made without the necessary sacrifices one needs to make. I believe it is the same with matters of the heart. But, I have hope that one day there will be no need to make such sacrifices. It is a naive wish, but one I still hold onto nonetheless." - Atemu Ishigami.<br>_

Chapter Twenty-One : Cold Nights and Silk Sheets. **  
><strong>

Once upon a time, Atemu would have stated without regret that the best part of being wealthy and being the son of an elite businessman and woman was the endless parties one had to attend and plan. But, now at the age of twenty-seven and the CEO of the family company, Atemu saw them as nothing as tedious affairs he wanted absolutely nothing to do with. He would rather sit at home and enjoy a good movie or book with a glass of wine at side or stay in bed with a certain amethyst eyed secretary, but you couldn't have your cake and eat it too. Stifling a sigh, Atemu pushed the cream colored doors in front of him open and stepped through, letting a small grin pull at his lips once his eyes set on the well-lit ballroom. Though he only used it for birthdays, holidays and the occasional party, he made sure to keep it intact should his mother -who sometimes made unannounced visits- wanted to host parties for her colleagues.

As he stepped inside, he let out a hum of approval at the well shined marble floors that proudly displayed a griffon with its wings spread and head held up high with a pendant of a pyramid pendant around its neck. The griffon was his family's crest and also a homage to his deceased grandfather who first started Ishigami Corp decades ago. The man was lover of dance and mythology thus the reason why his mother specifically placed the griffon in the ballroom when the mansion was bought.

Coming to a stop in the dead center, Atemu was slightly surprised to see most of the tables already filled with steaming food that ranged from Italian to Egyptian. It seemed that Yuugi was right in telling him not to worry about Jounouchi-san's ability to have everything ready in time, he would have to apologize to the chef when he had the time. Turning to his left, he spotted the band that was hired setting up instruments consisting of violins, cellos and flutes. Quickly checking them off, he continued on to see a group of waiters and waitress dressed in black and red with a scarlet crescent moon on their vests chatting up near the patio doors. Good. He wouldn't have to worry about gathering them up when the party started.

"Ishigami-san!"

At hearing his name called, he glanced over his shoulder to see a man dressed in the same outfit as the waiters with the exception of a black blazer. Atem narrowed his eyes at the man's waist length magenta hair and golden eyes. He looked awfully familiar. Atemu quickly brushed the thought away and smiled, waving the younger man to his side. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Leon von Schroeder." Leon held out his slim hand for Atemu to take. "I just wanted to formally introduce myself and thank you for choosing Scarlet Moonlight as your catering services for this lovely evening."

"No, I must thank you for doing such an excellent job with the food." Atemu took Leon's hand into his own and gave it strong shake before releasing it. Seeing how nice Leon was, he decided not to tell the caterer that they had been a second choice. No need to hurt Leon's pride after all. "I have never seen such a variety before. The other caterers my company has hired has mainly stuck with the local cuisine."

"Ah!" Leon chuckled, the melodious sound echoing throughout the partially empty ballroom. "Jounouchi-san has stated many times that people's taste buds should be able to experience many different types of food during their lifetime. In his words, "How can you live when you've only tasted one type of food? It is blasphemy!"

A chuckle burst from Atemu's throat at Leon's or rather, Jounouchi's words. From Yuugi's words about the chef earlier, that definitely sounded like something he would say. "Again, I must thank you and your team for catering tonight. Will you be staying? It would do my heart good if you did."

"I would love to, Ishigami-san." Leon turned his head when he heard his name called out. "If you'll excuse me, Ishigami-san? One of my dear waiters call and I worry what mischief they have gotten themselves into."

"Of course, have a pleasant evening and I hope we can talk again before the evening ends." Atemu gave the head caterer a quick smile which was returned as Leon stomped off towards the group of waiters and waitresses.

Atemu gave one last look at the ballroom before turning and leaving. Everything was going according to schedule and he would really be just in the way and make them nervous with his presence. As he shut the doors behind him, a familiar laugh caught his ears and he turned his attention down the left side of the hall and spotted Yuugi coming his way with a flushed Mana at his side. Now, what could those two have up their sleeves at this time?

"Yuugi? Mana?" Atemu lifted his hand and curved his index finger towards himself. "I trust you two have done everything I asked of you?"

"Yes, dad, we did everything you asked." Mana remarked dryly. "The valets are getting ready now and I made sure to keep the media away as far as possible, but I doubt it'll be that way for the remainder of the night."

"Nor did I expect it." Atemu locked eyes with Yuugi who lowered his head in an futile attempt to hide his blush. If Mana were not here then he would have told his little one that his blush was very endearing to look at. "Yuugi? Everything ready?"

"Yes, all of the guests have been called and reminded of the gathering and Kiryu and Fudo-san wanted me to inform you that they would be a little late. Their flights have been delayed by a hour." Yuugi looked down at the list, scrunching up his nose at it. "Schroeder-san is going to be a little early to visit with his brother so he'll be one of the first guest arriving. Crawford-san's will only be staying for two hours seeing as his wife has given birth to twins recently. He sends his apologies in advance."

"I've seen them! They're so adorable." Mana cooed. "I really wish he would bring them, but I wouldn't put any kids near Judai-san. It's like he has a curse with children or something..."

" Ryo Marufuji-san has kept tabs on Yuki-san for the past three years." Atemu reassured. "I have no doubt that he will be able to do it tonight."

"Oh, he'll be able to keep tabs on him alright." Mana purred with delight, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "In every way possible-"

"Mana." Yuugi interrupted suddenly, his tone bordering on warning and didn't that turn Atemu on. "Don't you have to get home and get ready? I'm sure Mahad is waiting for you to kiss Azizi good-night."

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted." Mana pressed a kiss to Yuugi's cheek and then his own before saying. "I'll see you two in about three hours?" Mana waved at them before going down the hall, her heels clicking against the pristine floor.

Atemu waited patiently until Mana was out of sight and earshot before he stepped closer to Yuugi, smiling when the smaller male gave him a quick, shy smile. "None of our clients gave you any trouble did they?"

"No! No, not at all." Yuugi murmured, keeping his eyes on his clipboard. "In fact, many of them were very polite."

How polite? Atem wanted to ask, but figured the question would be too strange and would earn him a confused look. He was very close to getting his rabbit in his arms, it would be best if he didn't scare it off. "I'm happy to hear it. Some of them can be very..._assertive_." Atemu narrowed his eyes when Yuugi murmured something under his breath. "Yuugi? What's the matter?"

"Um, Atemu?" Yuugi looked around, as if making sure no other employee heard him talk to the CEO informally. "What does _amante__, _mean?"

"Pardon?" Atemu asked, making sure he heard right. Because Yuugi couldn't have possibly said...

"_Amante_?" Yuugi questioned, tilting his head curiously. "Kiryu-san said that while I was talking to him. He said. "Ah, so you're Atemu's _amante_. I have heard much about you from Mana-san."

Now, Atem was always the pillar of calm when from when he was a child until well into adulthood, but at this very moment he wanted nothing more than to play some dirty prank on Mana and throttle Kiryu.

"Atemu?" Yuugi questioned again, his tone turning wary. "Are you okay? I'm sorry-"

"No." Atemu interrupted swiftly. "I'm afraid that my Italian is a little rusty, but _amante_ means "friend." that's all." he smiled charmingly. "We've been working for each other for three years, Yuugi and I consider you a good friend, despite the fact that we don't spend as much time as I would like together."

"Oh, well, then I consider you a friend as well, Atemu." Yuugi chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess my curousity got the best of me, I'm afraid."

"It's quite alright." Atemu soothed, mentally grateful that Yuugi believed him. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for the party? It's almost time."

"Okay." Yuugi gave him a purely hesitant look before asking. "One of the rooms upstairs, right?"

"Yes." Atem instructed. "Kikyo put your suit in the third room from the right, everything you need is in there." including the fact that his own room was right next to Yuugi's, but the little one didn't need to know that, did he?

"Thanks again, Atemu."

"You're welcome." Atemu murmured, watching Yuugi's hips as the smaller male walked away. If the God's watched over him then there would be no more incidents like the one with Kiryu tonight. And if he was even more blessed then Yuugi would never find our nor would he attempt to figure out that _amante_ meant lover in Italian. But, it seemed that Fate decided to screw with him and bless him on this night. He never really saw the difference though.

* * *

><p>Darkness blanketed the sky as the party started full-swing. Most of the companies clients came in expensive cars while others came by limo with a beautiful man or woman by their side. Each of them wearing skin tight dressers or tailor made suits that would make any middle-class man green with envy and red with jealousy. Atemu watched all of these proceedings with a careful, yet, wary eye as he greeted his clients by the ballroom door with a quiet Yuugi by his side. Mana had shown up wearing a wonderful cream and gold colored backless dress that went well against her skin. She had went in more than half a hour ago and had yet to come back out which told both men that she was having a good time.<p>

"Oh," Yuugi murmured, stepping in front of him and reaching for his collar. "You left a little bit of it up..." Yuugi smoothed his hands over his black blazer and adjusted the collar of his dark blue navy shirt. the smaller male took a step back and tugged his waistcoat down a bit. "There, you look very handsome tonight."

"As do you." Atemu returned softly, taking in Yuugi's own light gray suit that had its own white shirt and grey waistcoat with gold buttons. "I pale in comparison to you."

"Don't be silly." Yuugi chastised gently, smoothing his hands over Atemu's broad shoulders. "You're the best looking guy here tonight-" Yuugi stopped, blushing lightly at his slip up. "I mean-"

"No, no," Atem chuckled wickedly, earning him another blush. "Please continue-"

"Ishigami-san?" a thick accented voice waved over them. "I have never seen such a wicked smile on your face."

"Kiryu-san." Atem grunted out, turning his attention away from Yuugi and onto the pale skinned man. Kyosuke Kiryu was in charge of his Italian branch and he was also a close friend of the family, but that did not exempt the man from interfering in his business. "I trust the trip from Venice went well?"

"Very."

_"Bene. Mi farebbe molto piacere se lei rimasto fuori della mia attività, il mio amico."_

Kyosuke raised a pale eyebrow at his words, pulling his lips into a smirk, the Italian replied. "_Che cosa? Non mi dica che si vergogna di come un grazioso angelo?" _

Politely excusing himself from Yuugi's side, Atemu pulled his Italian counterpart to the side while whispering harshly. _ "Lontano da esso. MI sto solo chiedendo che si e Mana a uso discrezionale al momento di discutere tali questioni. Ho una reputazione da mantenere e quindi è." _

Kyosuke chuckled whilst placing a hand on his shoulder. _ "Ho capito, il mio amico. Chiedo scusa. Mia bocca chiusa e godetevi lo spettacolo, no?" _

Atemu shook his head and gave Kyosuke a weary look in return for his words. It pained him sometimes that he had to put up with situations such as these, but he would not change it for the world. Giving Kiryu a hard look, he responded. "_Molto_ bene, ma vorrei consigliare voi mantenere la vostra distanza, sì?" __

_"Si."_ Kyosuke pulled away from him and made his way back over to Yuugi's side. "Motou-san? We spoke on the phone." he took the smaller male's hand in his own and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I am Kyosuke Kiryu, head of the Italian branch of Ishigami Corp, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Kiryu-san." Yuugi gently pulled his hand away from the firm grip. "I hope you will enjoy the party tonight."

_"Si._" Kyosuke agreed heartily. "women and wine seem to be in abundance along with plenty of entertainment." he sent Atemu a grin over his shoulder as he said this. "I will leave you with Atemu now, I trust you will keep an eye on him for me, yes?"

"I will do the best I can." Yuugi chuckled in surprise when Kyosuke waggled his eyebrows at him before departing inside the ballroom. He wondered what those two talking about? Shrugging the thought away, Yuugi turned back to Atemu only to see Anzu Mazaki making her towards them wearing a dark navy blue sleeveless dress with a high heels that made her legs seem to go on forever.

"Mazaki-san?" Yuugi greeted, raising an eyebrow in question. He didn't remember sending the woman an invitation. Unless she managed to come as a date to someone who did have one. He flinched when Anzu gave him a cold, dismissal look before turning to Atemu who was staring at her with a blank look in his eyes. He never did figure out why those two had broken up, but from the looks they were sporting each other, he couldn't really tell who had broken the relationship.

"I was in Paris recently." Anzu began softly. "And I seem to catch the eye of one Yusei Fudo-san? The head of your France Branch, I believe? He invited me here to attend this party and told me to go ahead and greet you at the door, Ishigami-san. If I am allowed...?"

"You are more than welcome, Anzu." Atemu waved a hand towards the door where the party was steadily getting louder as the clocked ticked on. "I hope you enjoy yourself."

"I doubt it, but thank you nonetheless." Anzu made her way towards the door, her heels clicking loudly against the door, she gave Yuugi another look and greeted him. "Motou-san." and didn't give him a chance to reply before walking in. Well, that was weird. Never had he seen her with such a sour attitude before.

"Do not mind her." Atemu advised, coming to stand beside him again. "She is...somewhat bitter about what happened between us. I am sorry you had to see such behavior."

"I-It's fine." Yuugi reassured hesitantly. He didn't hold anything against Anzu for what happened and it would be foolish of him to do such a thing anyway. Seeing as he had no idea what happened in the first place. "How many guest do we have left?"

"Just our French friends, who I will have a stern word with." Atemu muttered, glancing down the hall and blowing out a sigh when he saw his french counterparts strolling down towards them with content expressions on their faces. Ones that he was about to wipe off. He waited until they were face-to-face before greeting them.

"Hello Marafuji-san and Yuki-san. It is good to see you again." Atemu stepped closer, lowering his voice and switching it into a language they knew full well. _"Où est il?_ Fudo-san?"

Ryo and Judai gave each other wary looks before replying. _"Il est resté et nous a dit de vous dire de vous donner ses apologies."_ _  
><em>

Atemu gave him each of them hard looks before nodding his head and allowing them inside. He would catch up with Fudo-san and get the full story from him later, but for now, he had better things to take care of.

"Come Yuugi," Atemu placed his hand on the small of Yuugi's back and lead him into the ballroom. "Let's enjoy this party, hmm?"

* * *

><p>Standing before all of his clients and counterparts, Atemu raised his wine glass into the air and swiftly gained all of their attention. "I must thank all of you for coming here and attending this party and to also thank all of you for taking time out of your busy schedules to celebrate this great accomplishment with me tonight." he raised the wine glass higher. " <em>Kampai!"<em>

_"Kampai!"_

Swallowing down his drink, Atemu stepped down from the stage, idling waving his hand to give the musicians the go-ahead to start playing again. He nodded his head to a few clients who smiled at him from the crowds. He wanted to find Yuugi again and spend the rest of the night with him. Of course, he had to mingle with everyone else but he would rather do it with Yuugi on his arm. Catching a flash of magenta in the crowds, he made his way towards it only to be stopped by a slim hand on his elbow. Turning around, he found himself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Anzu?" Atemu turned fully around and placed his hand on top of the ballerina's. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." Anzu stepped closer to him and Atemu's nose twitched at the smell of lavender perfume the woman always seem to favor. "I was wondering if we can spend some time together? You know, like old times."

Old times consisted of them sleeping together and having breakfast, lunch or dinner shortly afterward. Anzu was a humble woman, despite the fact that most men and woman thought she was a goddess among humans with her talent and status as a celebrity.

"Old times?" Atemu repeated, deciding, for once, to play dumb and from the disapproving look Anzu sported, the effort wasn't appreciated. He had no intention of spending any time with Anzu, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He wasn't that much of an asshole.

"Yes, I was wondering if-"

"Atemu, my man!" a jovial voice called out and all heads turned to see Otogi Ryuuji with a half-full glass in his hand and a prominent flush on his tan cheeks. Gods above, the man was part-way drunk and in front of more than half of their clients. He was about to open his mouth, but Honda appeared like magic and swept Otogi away into the crowds all the while whispering frantically in his ear.

"Atemu-" Anzu started again, this time her tone was tinged frustration. Would she never get what she wanted to say out?

"Ishigami Atemu?" a rough voice piped up from behind, causing Atemu to startle a bit and turned to see a taller, broad shouldered man with cropped white hair and a prominent scar on his left cheek. Strange. He didn't remember inviting-who in the hell he was kidding? He probably had more than twenty party crashers at this point.

"Yes?"

"I'm a friend of your father's." the man held out his hand. "Bakura, it's a pleasure to meet the son of one of my best clients."

"My father's a client of yours?" Atemu took the man hand in his own, not failing to notice the strong grip. "What do you do?"

"I'm a horse breeder." Bakura clarified, smirking. "He has bought a couple from me and is in the process of buying another thoroughbred once I return to Egypt." Bakura turned to Anzu who was looking quite flustered and disappointed at this point. "And who is this sweetling?"

"Ah, excuse me this is Anzu Mazaki-"

"It a pleasure, but I must be going now." Anzu inclined her her head to them before leaving and disappearing into the crowds. Atemu frowned her departure. He did not mean to upset the woman, but there was nothing he could do at this point. Turning back around, he gave the horse breeder a polite smile. "It is nice too meet you, Bakura, but I have to find a friend of mine. If you'll excuse me?"

"No problem." Bakura waved his worries away. "I'm going to find my date and leave. If you find someone named Yuugi Motou, tell him that Ryou said "sorry that I missed you."

"I'll make sure to do that." Atemu murmured, wondering just how Yuugi knew both of them. Walking away from Bakura, Atemu continued his search until he noticed Yuugi sitting next to the open doors that lead out into the large patio. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed his little one had such a forlorn look on his face. Well, he would have to fix that, wouldn't he?

"Yuugi?" Atemu stepped out into the barely-lit patio. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh." Yuugi set the wine glass down and turned in the chair. The little one had taken off his blazer, leaving him only in his waistcoat, trousers and shirt and shoes. It put a smile to Atemu's face to see how relaxed his secretary was. "I was just getting some air out here." Yuugi waved a hand towards him. "Would you like to join me?"

Atemu took the offered chair and pulled it closer to Yuugi's side. "Fresh air usually means someone is bothering you." he placed his hand on top of Yuugi's and stopped him from taking another drink. "Did someone bother you?"

"N-No, no one bothered me." Yuugi looked away from Atemu's inquisitive gaze. He hated it when his boss looked at him like that. "And before you ask, I'm fine, really,"

"So, you're a mind reader now." Atemu drawled playfully, using his thumb to caress the back of Yuugi's hand. "Can you tell what I'm thinking?"

"Something naughty with the way you're caressing me." Yuugi retorted playfully causing Atemu to pull away as if he was burnt. "Oh, don't stop now."

"Don't tempt me." Atemu said roughly, his hands itched to resume his previous action, but he wanted to do much more than caressing Yuugi's hands. "But, are you sure nothing is wrong-"

"Are you attracted to me?" Yuugi asked suddenly causing Atemu to jolt at the question. "Are you?"

"That depends." Atemu started, deciding to take the safe route for now. "Do you think I am?"

"I think you are, especially since you lied to me about what _amante_ meant." Yuugi turned to face him. "Lover? You have everyone calling me that now?"

"No, I don't." Atemu protested, reaching out to touch Yuugi's hand when the smaller male attempted to pull away. He would have to find out who told Yuugi the real translation of that word and put them in a world of hurt. "Everyone seems to notice our attraction towards each other and decided to run with it."

"I'm not-"

"You are." Atemu cut in firmly, tightening his grip on Yuugi's hand. "You are, just as much as I am." he reached up and pressed a kiss to the back of Yuugi's hand. "The question is, what are we going to do about it."

"Nothing," Yuugi blushed when Atemu pressed another kiss to the back of his hand. "We can't do anything about it-"

"Of course we can." Atemu purred, placing his palm against Yuugi's cheek. "If you'll give me the chance to."

"The chance." Yuugi repeated before a full out blush spread across his face. "You can't mean-"

"Just one night." Atemu pulled Yuugi up and into the darker side of the patio. "Just one night is all I ask of you."

"I don't want a one-night stand with you, Atemu." Yuugi stepped closer to his boss and fingering the man's blazer. "It's going to get awkward and-"

"It won't." Atemu reassured softly, bringing his lips to Yuugi's cheek. "I'll make sure it won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Atemu purred, pressing his face against Yuugi's pale neck. He just needed one night to sastify his need of the little one and it'll be the end of it. Hopefully for the both of them.

"Okay," Yuugi conceded. "Just one night, okay? One night for the both of us."

"Good." Atemu purred, pressing a lingering kiss against Yuugi's soft lips before pulling the smaller male off the patio and into the ballroom. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>AN : *Is frantically packing* I'm really, really, sorry everyone! I know it seemed random that it ended that way, but I was having trouble with it and I know everyone was waiting for that scene. Again, I am sorry. Please don't hurt for not putting in a lemon or lime scene, okay?

Here's are the translation for the Italian and French.

_"Bene. Mi farebbe molto piacere se lei rimasto fuori della mia attività, il mio amico." **(Good, I would appreciate it if you did not interfere in my business, my friend.)**_

_"_Che cosa? Non mi dica che si vergogna di come un grazioso angelo?" **(What? Do not tell me you are ashamed of such a lovely angel?)**__

__ _"Lontano da esso. MI sto solo chiedendo che si e Mana a uso discrezionale al momento di discutere tali questioni. Ho una reputazione da mantenere e quindi è."** (Far from it. I am just asking you and Mana to use discretion when discussing such matters. I do have a reputation to maintain and so does he.)**___

___ _"Ho capito, il mio amico. Chiedo scusa. Mia bocca chiusa e godetevi lo spettacolo, no?"** (I understand, my friend. I apologize. I will keep my mouth shut and enjoy the show, no?)**____

__"Molto bene, ma vorrei consigliare voi mantenere la vostra distanza, sì?" **(Very well, but I would advise you to keep your distance, yes?)**__

French.

"Où est il?** (Where is he?)**

_"Il est resté et nous a dit de vous dire de vous donner ses apologies."_ **_(He stayed behind, and told us to tell you to give you his apologies.")_**


	22. Chapter 22

Valkyria : Hello Everyone! Last weekly update before we return to the two-week updates. A lot of people were waiting for these two chapters and decided to break my little two-week rule for once. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

><p><em>"We are entitled to make mistakes in life; whether they are large or small. But, I am ashamed to admit that sleeping with him was one of the best and worst mistake I made in the twenty-three years of my life. And yet, a very small part of me would do it again in a heartbeat." - Yuugi Motou. <em>

Chapter Twenty-Two : Morning Denials.

The sunlight coming in from the large pane windows was what woke Yuugi the next morning. Groaning, he quickly shut his eyes and tried to move the covers over his head when an almost unbearable pain shot up his spine, causing a hiss to escape his parched lips. Taking a deep breath, he slowly adjusted himself on the bed and shivered when the cool breeze brushed over his skin. He looked down and blushed brightly when he noticed the numerous bruises and love bites blanketing his body. Before Yuugi could process his condition, a slight movement from his right caused him to freeze and slowly turn in that direction to see Atemu laying beside him with a peaceful expression on his face. The silk sheets only covered the CEO's bottom half leaving his well-muscled chest and arms bare for all to see. The sight caused Yuugi's blush to deepen and spread until it stopped at his hips. Last night's events came rushing back so vividly that a sliver of arousal coursed through his veins as he recalled the feel of Atemu's lips and skin against his own. Biting his lip, he decided what to do. Should he stay and wait for Atemu to wake up or leave?

It wouldn't be right to leave and it wouldn't be in good taste either. He knew Atemu wouldn't leave him, but this was supposed to be a one night stand, right? He never had a one night stand before but he at least knew staying was optional wasn't it? All of this thinking caused a wave of exhaustion to flow over him and he wanted nothing more than to lay back down next to Atemu and go back to sleep, but instead, he slipped out of the bed and started gathering his clothing, biting his lips as pain shot up and down his spine. When his clothing was collected, he slipped them on and stood on Atemu's side of the bed and reached a hand forward to caress the tan cheek, stilling when the CEO shifted in his sleep. Giving into his urge, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Atemu's forehead, smiling sadly when the older man leaned up into his lips. He pulled away before he gave into his temptation to press his lips against Atemu's or even lay back down next to the man. He took a step back and then another and another until he was standing with his back to the door unable to keep his eyes away from Atemu's still form. He was going to regret doing this, but they made a deal that this was going to be a one-time thing and staying here would just prolong it and drudge up feelings that Yuugi now wanted to forget.

With strength he didn't know he possessed, Yuugi stepped out of Atemu's bedroom and quietly pulled the door shut. There, that was it. He had done it and there was no turning back. He took off down the hall before he changed his mind and turned back around. This was for the best he kept telling himself. This was for the best for the both of them. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he leaned against the banister and slipped on his loafers and continued towards the door. He would have made it had not he had bumped into someone quite literally. As he opened his mouth to apologize, he found himself staring into Mana's shocked green eyes.

"Mana?" Yuugi helped her with the trash bags that had fallen on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Mana smiled in thanks as she was handed the bags. "I thought you went home last night?"

"No," Yuugi took a glance at the grand stairway, straining his ears in a futile effort to see if Atemu was coming down. "I fell asleep in one of the spare rooms."

"Oh." Mana blinked, giving him a somewhat of a suspicious stare. "Have you seen Atemu? He usually doesn't sleep this late." she looked up the stairs, frowning in thought. "He's not that much of a heavy sleeper either."

He would be this morning, Yuugi wanted to blurt out, but instead of saying such things, he smiled and placed a kiss against Mana's cheek. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon. I'm going to go ahead and head home, okay? I'm sure Grandpa is worried."

"Oh? Okay." Mana looked vaguely disappointed at his departure. "I'll see you at work on Monday?"

"Of course." Yuugi rushed out of the manor and down the long pathway, and going past the black gates, sighing in relief when he reached his car. He dug out his keys from his pants and started his vehicle, almost veering down the street. If he had bothered to look back then he would spotted cold crimson eyes staring at him from the second floor.

Going home was like facing another inquisition, but one that he couldn't escape as easily as he did with Mana. As soon as he stepped through the door, he was pinned down by his grandfather's sharp gaze and he tried a charming smile to calm his grandfather down, but again, it seemed like he was shit out of luck today.

"Did you have a good time at the party, my boy?" Sugoroku asked, sliding off his stool. "How many people were there?"

"Lots." Yuugi replied vaguely, shrugging off his blazer and shoes. "Italian, French, Russian, American. All of our counterparts were there in celebration to a merger we conducted recently. It was interesting to say the least."

"No Egyptian?" Sugoroku took the blazer and shoes from his grandson's hands and lead him up the stairs, narrowing his eyes when Yuugi's winced every few steps. That was strange. He wondered what happened?

"A few." Yuugi rubbed his hands over his face as another wave of exhaustion hit him. All he wanted to do was soak in the bathtub and go back to bed, but that wasn't going to be possible right now.

"-boy?"

"What?" Yuugi slid his hands off his face and found his grandfather staring at him with worrying reflecting in his weathered eyes. That wasn't good. For when his grandfather worried, things happened.

"I asked, are you alright, my boy?" Sugoroku placed a hand on his elbow and guided him to the old, but comfortable green couch. "You look exhausted."

"I am." Yuugi finally admitted, sighing as the worn cushions molded against his sore bottom and back, a stark reminder of his night with Atemu. "I just want to bathe and sleep for the rest of the day."

"Then you go right ahead, my boy," Sugoroku patted him on the knee and rose from the couch, groaning as his back popped audibly. "I'll be in the shop if you need me, hmm?"

Yuugi waited until his grandfather disappeared back downstairs before moving himself up to the bathroom located on the second floor. Leaning down, he started the water and began the semi-painful process of removing his clothing, flinching at the dried cum on his stomach and inner thighs. As the water filled up, he stared into the body length mirror and flushed at the various love bites located on his thighs, hips, neck and shoulders. He shivered as he once again recalled how gentle and loving Atemu was, like he was the most precious thing in the world. And the thought of someone as handsome as his boss treating him like that caused him to wrap his arms around his waist and lower his head. He wanted to stay, he did, but he just couldn't. He couldn't risk Atemu's reputation-

No, Yuugi shook his head, carefully moving to shut off the water and slipped into the tub. This wasn't about reputation, this was about him being afraid of starting a relationship with his boss. It was about being a little boy, a coward.

He slept with Atemu knowing full well what the consequences would be and yet, he jumped in head first and did something he had been wanting to do for three long years. As he made love to Atemu, he was elated that the man was just as passionate as he would hope the man would be. If he was blunt then he would say that Atemu rocked his world. Twice. Though the night was wonderful and wouldn't be forgotten for a while, it still brought up the fact that he still had to face Atemu come Monday morning. Groaning, Yuugi slid down into the tub until his chin touched the water. Great. How in the hell was he supposed to face him? What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry I ran off on you after a wonderful night? or even better; I'm sorry, but this was nothing but a one-night stand and I want nothing to come out of it? Oh yeah, that was going to over real well.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he reached for the soap and scrubbed himself clean, rinsed himself off and drained the water. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt and exited the bathroom, making sure to toss his suit into the laundry basket. He would have made his way to his bedroom had not he had heard Jounouchi's booming laughter coming from down the stairs. Curious as to why his friend was here, he climbed down the steps and saw Jounouchi sitting on the couch with his feet propped up with a bowl of popcorn and a soda in his lap.

"Jounouchi?" Yuugi asked, standing on the last stair. "What are you doing here?"

"Mourning." Jounouchi patted the seat next to him lightly. "You look like shit by the way."

"Thanks." Yuugi muttered sourly, sinking into the seat next to chef and grabbing a fist full of popcorn. "What are you mourning about?"

"I think I just lost a friend." Jounouchi kept his gaze on the T.V, only smirking when one of the characters said something remotely stupid. "Well, the beginning of a friendship anyway."

"Oh?" Yuugi blinked at the sad expression his friend wore. He wondered what could have happened. "Who was the friend?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Oh-What?" Yuugi grabbed the remote from his friend slack grip and clicked the T.V off. "Since when are you friends with Seto Kaiba? I remember you catering for his brother's party, but I had no idea you two were getting cozy."

"We were not getting _cozy_." Jounouchi made air quotes as he said it. "We were just getting to know each other, you know? and then-then."

"Then?" Yuugi goaded softly. "What happened?"

"The no-good bastard kissed me!"

"Wait. Wait." Yuugi made a time out motion with his hands. "Seto Kaiba kissed you? Are we talking about the same Kaiba?"

"No." Jounouchi drawled. "We're talking about a fucking clone-of course I'm talking about the same Seto Kaiba. He doesn't have clones running around Japan."

"He does." Yuugi snickered at Jounouchi's shocked look. "About two of them."

"You're joking?"

"I'm not."

"Seriously? You're joking, right?" Jounouchi slapped his hand away when he attempted to reach for another handful of popcorn. "Right?"

"Yes." Yuugi soothed, rubbing his sore hand. "I'm joking, but you aren't are you? About Seto kissing you?" Yuugi couldn't believe that someone as sophisticated as Seto Kaiba would let his passions rule him, but Jounouchi had a habit of charming people to let loose and have fun. Which was the very reason why they got so many detentions while in high school.

"I'm not joking. I wouldn't joke about a billionaire kissing me square on the lips. Yuugi, what am I going to do?" Jounouchi looked down at his popcorn forlornly and for the first time didn't have much of an appetite.

"Well, you ask him why he kissed you." Yuugi replied, wearing a grin. "And then, you do it again."

"Yuugi!"

"What?" Yuugi chuckled smoothly. "You like him don't you? Don't you?"

"No, I-I don't like him that way. I barely know the guy for goodness sake." Jounouchi turned away as a blush burned his cheeks. He had no intention of returning Seto Kaiba's feelings and besides he smelled and tasted the wine on the other's man's breath. That was a drunken kiss and nothing more and he wasn't about to make it more than it already was anyway.

"I shouldn't be talking, but if you do like him then you should confront him about this. Don't let him get away with it."

Jounouchi frowned at Yuugi's words. Momentarily forgetting his own worries, he placed a hand on Yuugi's slumped shoulder. "Hey...are you alright? You looked kind of bummed out."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, okay?" Yuugi lowered his gaze to his bare feet. He was okay and he was going to go in for work on Monday and pretend that everything was fine and that he didn't sleep with his boss. He just wished that it was as easy as it sounded.

"You sound like you lost your best friend, but you also sound like you did something you shouldn't have."' Jounouchi nudged his shoulder. "This doesn't have anything to do with Atemu does it?"

"Of course not."

"Liar." Jounouchi nudged him until he was laying his head on the chef's shoulder. "Did something happen with him the other night? I didn't see you at all during the party."

"No," Yuugi lied smoothly to his friend for the first time. "Nothing happened."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Jounouchi graced him with one last squeeze before rising up to his feet and stereching his arms up into the air. "I better get going. I have work tonight and tomorrow." the chef shook his head, giving Yuugi one last suspicious look. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yuugi lied again, mentally flinching as he did so. He hated it when he lied to his friends or family. "Nothing at all."

"Okay then, you go ahead and keep the fact that you slept with Atemu from me." Jounouchi threw him a wounded look as he walked towards the stairs leading down to the game shop. "I thought we were friends."

"I-I didn't." Yuugi spluttered out, floored that his friend figured it out so easily. Was he so easy to read? Apparently so from the amused look Jounouchi gave him. "How did you know I did?"

"You acted the same way Ryou did when he lost his virginity to that one guy in high school." Jounouchi stopped for a moment, shaking his head ruefully. "He looked like shit the next day, fidgeting and blushing a lot more than he did on a daily basis. Which is what you're doing right now by the way."

"I hate you." Yuugi grabbed a fist full of popcorn and tossed it in Jounouchi's direction. He hated it when his friend read him so easily, but then again friends always knew what was the matter with each other and Yuugi didn't bother to stop the warmth that settled in his chest at the thought.

"I love you too, but are you sure you don't want to talk about this? I mean, this a big thing and you have been pining for this guy a long time-"

"Jounouchi? I'm fine, really, okay? I just, I just need to rest for the weekend and take my mind off this." Yuugi smiled tightly at his friend gave him deeply worried look. Once again, he was making someone worry about him. One of the few things he absolutely dreaded. "Go on home, and make sure you tell me how this whole thing with Seto turned out."

"I will, see ya."

"See ya."

Yuugi strained his ears to hear Jounouchi saying a few things to his grandfather before he heard the bell that was above the door to the game shop, indicating the chef's departure. He placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Great. Not only was his grandfather worried about him, but so was Jounouchi and knowing how big Jounouchi's mouth was, Ryou along with Honda would know before the weekend was up. Not only did he have to deal with that, but he would have to deal with Atemu, Mana and the frigid air he knew he was going to have to deal with on Monday.

Wasn't life so much fun?

* * *

><p>Yuugi was prepared. He was ready to face the death-glares Mana would give him when he stepped off the elevator bright and early Monday morning. He steeled himself for it. But, what he didn't expect was the confused look Mana shot him as he situated himself on his desk nor did he expect the large flower arrangement along with a book titled the Meaning of Flowers laying beside it. Okay. This was new.<p>

"They just arrived about a hour ago." Mana explained, rising from her chair and joining him at his desk. "I wanted to look through that book, but it would be more fun if we figured it out together, hmm?"

"So, you don't know who sent these?" Yuugi questioned cautiously.

"No?" Mana narrowed her eyes at him, as if trying to read his mind. "Should I know who sent these?" Mana touched the bouquet which consisted of morning glories, primroses, rosemaries and and gardenias. A strange combination, but Yuugi didn't have time to contemplate it for the very person he wanted to avoid emerged from his office wearing a blank expression.

"Morning." Atemu drawled, instantly pinning Yuugi down with those crimson eyes he first fell in love with, but now, those eyes were staring at them like he was the worst person in the world, and it made Yuugi instantly lower his own eyes to the bouquet resting on his desk. He wondered if...

"Morning." Yuugi returned carefully, wincing when Mana shot him a concerned look. "Did our clients enjoy the party last week?"

"Very much, thank you for planing such a wonderful night, Yuugi." Atemu stood next to him and touched one of the morning glories. "This a very beautiful bouquet. It was here when I arrived. Do you have any idea who sent it?"

"No. No I don't."

"Hmm, well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a secret admirer, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work." Atemu pulled away, walking back to his office. "Have a good morning you two."

"Thanks, Atemu!" Mana grabbed the book and flipped it open, quickly turning the pages. " Let's see what these suckers mean, hmm? Morning Glory means...love in vain? Weird. gardenia means, You're lovely, that's nice. The primroses are for eternal love and rosemarie's stands for remembrance." Mana closed the book quietly and sat it back on his desk. "What a weird..." a knowing look crossed her face as she ran over the meanings in her head and Yuugi gulped when she turned to him with a shocked look.

"You didn't-"

"I didn't, Mana." Yuugi moved the bouquet aside and tried in vain to get Mana to go back to her desk. "I didn't-"

"But, Yuugi!"

"I'm not discussing this." Yuugi quickly lowered his voice when he saw Atemu stare at him through his office blinds. "I'm not, okay?"

"Okay," Mana raised her hands and slowly moved back towards her desk, her strides careful and disappointed. "If you're ready to talk then I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." Yuugi touched the morning glory, biting his lips as he remembered the meaning, love in vain. He didn't mean to-He didn't mean for it to turn out this way, but it did and he regretted it greatly, but again that stubborn voice in his mind stated that this would be for the best. It was one night and Yuugi would make sure it stayed that way.

Even if it meant that it would break his and Atemu's heart in the process.

* * *

><p>AN : Well, this was a sad chapter wasn't it? Yuugi is so conflicted and Atemu is pissed, and we're going to see how pissed he is when the Yuugi/Atemu chapters come around again. Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter : A Smooth Recovery.


	23. Chapter 23

Valkyria : Hello Everyone! We have reached four-hundred reviews! Thanks everyone! I know that I was supposed to go back to my two-week updates, but I have two interviews lined up next week and since there is a good chance that I might get a job, I'm going to go ahead and put this out. And with fall classes starting I'm going to try to update as much as I can.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

><p><em>"I have passions just as much as the next man, but the difference between them and me is that I never let them rule my mind or my heart. But, there is a side-effect to suppressing such things and I'm afraid that I might have experienced it. Though, I'm not too sure. Heh, that's a first." - Seto Kaiba. <em>

Chapter Twenty-Three : A Smooth Recovery.

No one knew this, but Seto's favorite day of the week was Tuesday and one of the main reasons why Tuesday was favorite day was due to the fact that it was his day off. That's right, it was his day _off_, which meant no elderly secretaries trying to set him up with their daughters or sons and no idiotic developers screwing up his latest projects and making him stay until three a.m trying to fix their mistakes and last but not least, no meetings with pompous businessmen who thought they were entitled to everyone and everything.

Tuesday was his special day, his precious day in which he slept until noon -much to Ayaka's frustration- and did nothing but laze around the house in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and t-shirt which seemed to amuse Mokuba to no end every time he saw it. Honestly, this happens every week, he didn't understand how it was funny all of the time. He would have to remember to get the little bugger's head checked sometime in the near future.

But, even though he used this day to laze around, he was using this specific Tuesday to not only sulk, but to somehow recover his dignity from his little stunt at Atemu's party on Saturday. In celebration to a merger he had participated in, he had indulged in the wine a little too much -hey, he figured he deserved it after all the headaches Atemu gave him over the damn deal- and ended up planting his lips against one Jounouchi Katsuya's. When he realized what he did, he quickly pulled away and decided that he had enough celebrating for the night and left the company party with his tail between his legs.

He had come back home at midnight, checked up on Mokuba who was already dead to the world and proceeded to fall into his own bed while still dressed in his tuxedo. He had spent the weekend with Mokuba while nursing a light hangover and guilt with what he did to the chef. And for once, he was too squeamish about calling Jounouchi to apologize about what happened. Well, squeamish wasn't the right word for it, prideful was more like it. He was too prideful to admit that he had gotten buzzed at party full of rivals and potential rivals. There was really nothing he could do-

Poke.

What the hell?

Seto blinked from under the silk blankets. Who would be dumb enough to disturb him today of all days? Growling low in his throat, he scooted away from the instigator and lull himself back into his thoughts. This would have went fine had not he felt his bed move. Now this person had to audacity to get into his bed? He opened his mouth but then decided that it was worth his time nor energy to yell at whoever it was-

"Big Brother?" Seto grumbled when he felt his brother move closer to him on the bed. "Seto?"

"Mokuba." Seto groaned from under the blankets, shuffling away from the smaller body. "You do know what today is, right?"

"...Yes." Mokuba moved closer until his knees was pressing against his older brother's back. "But, this is important! I wouldn't wake you up if it wasn't."

Blowing out a heavy sigh, Seto rolled over and peaked his head from under the blanket, narrowing his eyes when he saw Mokuba sitting mere inches from him still wearing his uniform with a worried and yet excited expression. Groaning again, Seto decided to pull his covers back over his head, smiling when he heard Mokuba's indignant cry. Whatever his little brother had to say -no matter how important- could wait until later.

Much later.

"Seto!" Mokuba huffed, reaching over and shaking his brother's covered body, earning a sound between a groan and growl for his actions. "Really, this is important."

"What is it, Mokie?" Seto finally relented, pulling the covers off his head, revealing his five o clock shadows and bed-ruffled hair. "What can I do for you today?"

"No need to be a smarta-grumpy, you don't need to be so grumpy." Mokuba gulped, grinning weakly as his brother's eyes narrowed at his weak attempt to cover up his cursing. He really, really need to stay away from the upperclassmen.

"Nice recovery." Seto drawled, chuckling darkly. "Don't do it again and what was so important?"

"Oh! Jounouchi called you about an hour ago.." Mokuba yelped when his brother suddenly rose up from the bed and grabbed his shoulders. "Seto? What is it?"

"He called an hour ago and you didn't tell me?" Seto abruptly released his brother and let him fall back onto the soft bed. "What did he say?"

"He just told me to tell you that he'll be over later on, but I told him that today was Tuesday and you were not to be disturbed." Mokuba rolled away from him, wearing a wicked grin. "Jounouchi-san sounded upset, did big brother do something wrong? naughty?"

"I really need to see who you're hanging out with at school." Seto muttered sourly. "You're vocabulary is getting somewhat...dirty."

"It is not." Mokuba protested lightly. "I'm just becoming street smart. At least, that's what Sakura said..."

"Who is Sakura? A new friend? or...girlfriend?" at the chance to tease his little brother, Seto tugged Mokuba's cheeks outward whilst wearing a teasing grin. "does my wittle brother have a crush? Does he? Does-"

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Get the hell off me."

"Watch your language." Seto released his brother's cheeks, watching as the younger man rubbed them gently. "And what are you doing out of school so early it's only-" he checked his bedside clock. "one o'clock."

"Half-a day." Mokuba murmured, laying back down and sighing as he sunk into the mattress. "something about a teachers meeting." he waved a hand idly while yawning. "What are you going to do about Jounouchi?"

So badly Seto wanted to say that he wanted to avoid the problem, but what kind of example would he be leading if he told Mokuba that? And besides, Jounouchi was the confrontational type and it wouldn't be too long before he came knocking on his door.

"I'll call him." he finally replied when Mokuba decided to start poking him on his shoulder when he didn't answer quickly enough. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate about an hour ago and stop trying to change the subject." Mokuba huffed rolling over him and onto his back earning a groan of displeasure. "And it's time for you to get up and I don't care if it's Tuesday or not. If you sleep all day then you're going to be up all night typing away on your laptop and you're going to screw up your body clock. Badly."

"Am not." Seto murmured, wincing when Mokuba pressed down. "Get off me and go do your homework. I know you have some."

"Nope." Mokuba twitted off happily, rolling back and forth on the bed. "Get up, big brother, get up, get up, get up-mmpphhhh." he wiggled vigorously in his brother's arms and quickly found himself under the covers. "Seto! Let me go."

"Go do something and quit bothering me." Seto gently released the smaller male and scooted over, making sure to bring the pillows and sheets with him. "I'll get up in an hour or so-"

"No you won't! You always say that on Tuesdays!" Mokuba deepened his voice which didn't take much effort seeing as he was getting older and hormones were kicking in. "Mokuba? It's Tuesday and I'll get up in an hour, okay? Go do your homework."

"One." Seto held up an index finger from underneath the blankets. "I do not sound like that and two, I'm getting up RIGHT NOW." to prove his point, Seto rose from the bed and yawned, patiently walking around the bed and grabbing Mokuba by his collar and off the bed. "I'm thinking of sneaking _Nyquil_ into your juice again."

Mokuba gasped sharply. "I knew something was in those drinks! No wonder I was always so sleepy before night time!"

Seto deep laughter was the only reply he received.

* * *

><p>The remainder of his day off was spent entertaining his little brother and settling a few emergencies that erupted at the workplace. He was lucid enough to admit that he enjoyed this particular day off because it was for once, peaceful and didn't have him running off to the office to save his idiotic employees from destroying his company, which, surprisingly enough, happened more than a scant twenty times. He should really consider firing a good number of them-<p>

"Seto!" Mokuba's cheerful voice cut off his thoughts. "Jounouchi's here."

"Okay-wait, what?" Seto rose from the couch and rushed to the foyer to see Jounouchi leaning against the open doorway dressed in a simple shirt and pants that had a small hole at the hem. "Jounouchi? What are you-"

"You know exactly why I'm here." Jounouchi folded his arms and stepped inside, tossing his shoes into the basket a few feet away. "I think we need to talk about what happened the other night."

"Other night?" Mokuba piped up, tilting his head to the side curiously. "At cousin Atemu's party?"

"Eh, Mokuba? Why don't you go back into the living room, alright?" Jounouchi ruffled his hair playfully. "I need to discuss this with your brother privately, yeah?"

"Sure." Mokuba gave both of them one last suspcious look before walking away, only casting a few looks at them as he went. Though, both older men did hear him calling them weird before the sounds of magic casting and sword clashing resumed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jounouchi got straight to the point just as Seto thought he would. "I tasted alcohol on your breath and lips that night. What? Did you need a little liquid courage or something?"

"No." Seto deadpanned. "I don't need any liquid courage as you put it so eloquently. I just-" he shook his head and sighed. "I've...grown attracted to you in these last few weeks and the thought of kissing you was too-"

"Tempting?" Jounouchi finished softly. "Look, I'm going to admit that...I'm kind of attracted to you too, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kiss me dead on the lips in front your rivals or potential rivals. I know you're a prideful person Seto and I respect you for that, but I don't like being kissed because you're tempted to, alright?"

"Yes, my apologies." Seto rubbed his five o clock shadow wishing he should have shaved and dressed when he got up. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi looked positively gleeful. "You can take me out on a date."

Seto stopped rubbing his jaw allowing it to drop. "Excuse me? You want to what?"

"Take. Me. Out. On. A. Date." Jounouchi repeated slowly, lips pulling into a teasing grin. "You kissed me and now I want you you to take me out on a date. It's proper etiquette after all."

"Proper etiquette." Seto drawled, running a hand through his bed-ridden hair. "Fine, fine, I'll take you out. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Jounouchi shrugged, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek and gaining a noise of surprise. "Surprise me?" the chef stepped away and made his way to the door. "I gotta go, I'm on break. I'll see you later?" the door shut firmly before Seto could gather his wits and come up with some kind of reply.

He wondered how he could roped into a date so easily? Jounouchi wasn't that manipulative, but he was as much as trickster as his cousin was and that was a scary thought. Not that he would admit he was scared of something. Though, the thought of taking the chef out was appealing. He could woo Jounouchi with gifts and dinners and hopefully into his bed after a given amount of time. He just had to be-

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Mokuba whispered teasingly from behind. "Someone's got date. Someone's got a dattteeeeeeeeee-EKKKK. I'm sorry, Seto!" Mokuba took off into the living room with a mad grinning Seto behind him. "I'M SORRY!"

As he chased Mokuba through the living room, Seto couldn't help but think that this Tuesday was a lot better than the others. Despite the fact he was tricked into a date, it wasn't bad at all.

* * *

><p>AN : A short chapter which is pretty much going to be the length of the next five because it's basically the aftermath of the party for all the other couples.

Next Chapter : A Moonlight Stroll.


	24. Chapter 24

Valkyria : Nothing to say today except to enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

><p><em>"As a chef, I try hard to make an impression on my customers so that they can walk away and recommend me to their friends and family, but trying to impress someone like Seto Kaiba is like trying to satisfy everyone in this world. It's just isn't possible." - Jounouchi Katsuya.<em>

Chapter Twenty-Four : Moonlight Stroll.

Despite the fact that they didn't spend much time together anymore, Jounouchi still thought of Yuugi's home as a type of sanctuary and the occupants themselves as family. One tended to think that way after having spent countless nights on the couch to escape his father's many drunken nights. And so yet again did Jounouchi find himself pacing the living room with an amused Yuugi watching from an upside down position on the worn couch with a bowl of popcorn sitting idly on the coffee table.

"What are you so uptight about, Jou?" Yuugi wiggled his socked feet back and forth playfully. "You've been on plenty of dates before, right?"

"Not with people like Seto Kaiba." Jounouchi stopped next to the coffee table and lifted a hand to run through his thick locks. "I may have been just a little bit bold when I proposed that date."

Yuugi snorted, blessing his friend with a teasing grin. "Really? You're just realizing this now?"

Jounouchi lowered his hand back to his side, tapping his black jeans rhythmically. "I don't know what in the hell I was thinking honestly. He asked what he could do to make up for that kiss and I blurted out let's go out on a date. Hell, I could have asked for a million yen and he would have given it to me."

"I don't think he was that desperate to make up with you." Yuugi retorted dryly, pushing himself back upright. "Where are you two going on that date anyways?"

Jounouchi shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I'll have to call him up and ask where he wants to go." he faced his friend with a worried frown. "Where do you think I should go?"

"Skydiving?" Yuugi chuckled when his friend gave him a deadpanned look. "What? Do something exciting for a first date, you know? Something memorable."

"Something memorable?" Jounouchi repeated softly. "Scuba diving?"

It was Yuugi's turn to shoot him a deadpanned look. "And you shot my idea of skydiving down? You want to go swimming with fishes instead?"

"Hey, it's better than dropping to my death."

Yuugi snorted loudly. "I'd rather drop to my death than get eaten by sharks or get shocked by jellyfish. The impact and death of falling from sixty-thousand feet will be brief, but being eaten alive by sharks or something else dangerous can actually last a few minutes if they can't get a nice grip on you."

"Wow, if that didn't sound morbid then I don't know what will." Jounouchi chuckled nervously. "I see you're still a little sore about the jellyfish incident during our senior year."

"Jellyfish are evil." Yuugi hissed, a blush creeping up on his cheeks when his friend snickered. They had taken a trip to the beach during their senior year in high school and unfortunately on the final day he had been stung by jellyfish while he was swimming and if hadn't been for Ryou and Jounouchi then he would have drowned when the sting paralyzed him.

"It was an accident." Jounouchi soothed, holding his hands up in a placating gesture when Yuugi huffed and turned away from him. "It's not like we're still teasing you about it."

"You did for days after the trip." Yuugi grunted out, turning back to Jounouchi with a scowl on his pale features. "Are you still hurting, Yuugi? Jellyfish sting hurts like a bitch doesn't it? bzzzzzzzzt! Is what you two jackasses said."

"Hey! That wasn't me! You know that was Ryou and Honda. I stopped after the second day." Jounouchi snickered when Yuugi threw a pillow at his head. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to bring up traumatic memories for you."

"It wasn't traumatic." Yuugi scoffed. "I still have the scar from it." he lifted up his pants leg to reveal a three inch scar on his calf. "It still looks gross."

"Makes you look manly." Jounouchi leaned closer and gently poked the puffed up scar. "Did Atemu ask you where you got it from?"

"No, but he probably would have if I stayed." Yuugi pulled his pants back over his leg and leaned back against the couch looking thoughtful and Jounouchi wanted to hit himself for bringing up Atemu up so carelessly. Yuugi had finally broke down and told him what had been happening between himself and Atemu and it wasn't good. Apparently, Atemu wasn't speaking to Yuugi at all and ironically enough he was getting a bouquet of flowers and gifts every other day. It made his workday very stressful and tense. If it was up to him then he would have definitely told Yuugi to quit, but he knew the smaller male loved his job at Ishigami Corp.

"The both of you really need to sit down and talk about this." Jounouchi stated gently. "It's going to get very awkward if you keep avoiding each other."

"It's already awkward." Yuugi muttered sourly. "It was supposed to be once, Jounouchi. We were only supposed to sleep with each other one time. That's what I wanted and what he wanted. It's too risky for us to pursue a relationship."

"Okay, then apologize for leaving him high and dry." Jounouchi folded his arms and stared his smaller friend down. "say that you didn't feel comfortable staying the morning after and you left. Though, he might have felt like a whore when you left without a word."

"I didn't mean for him to feel like that!" Yuugi blushed heavily and his eyes grew sad at the thought of his boss and one time lover feeling like that. "I...I didn't mean for him to feel that way, Jou."

"I know you didn't, buddy." Jounouchi ruffled the tri-colored hair gently, earning a gentle slap on the hand. "Which is why you're going to apologize to him and hopefully reconcile, right?"

"Right." Yuugi rose from the couch. "As a matter fact, I'm going to do that right now." he gave the chef a smile. "Are you going to be alright with your date?"

"Oh yeah," Jounouchi waved Yuugi along, his lips pulling into a wicked grin. "You go make up with Atemu and tell me how it goes, yeah?"

"Yeah, and Jounouchi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Jounouchi flushed as Yuugi gave him a quick hug and bounced down the stairs, his strides more confident and sure than it had been in days. Running a hand through his hair, he blew out a sigh and looked up to the ceiling, frowning and wondering how come his current problem couldn't be solved with a simple talk or apology.

Ah, well, maybe it was because his life currently sucked? Yeah, that was it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you took me all the way to Sapparo." Jounouchi stood over the rail of the Yacht and stared down at the glittering, clear waters of Otaru Dream Beach. "The beach near Domino provided Scuba diving sessions."<p>

"It did." Seto agreed, zipping up his black and red wet-suit which did an outstanding job of showing off his muscles. "But, I wanted the best experience and this place has the deepest waters."

"You really didn't have to do this, Seto." Jounouchi flushed heavily as Seto stood behind him and zipped up his own black and blue wet-suit. He couldn't help but shiver as he felt the older man's callused fingertips against his back. "How much did this cost?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to tell your date how much a dinner or a trip cost." Seto murmured into his ear and Jounouchi could practically feel the smirk on the CEO's lips as he said this. "And besides, I said I was going to make up that buzzed kiss didn't I? This is what you wanted, right?"

"Right."

When he had called Seto up the other day and proposed that they go scuba diving, he was taken off guard when the CEO had readily agreed to his idea and rushed on to tell him that he would take care of everything. Taking care of everything meant getting Jounouchi's address, coming to pick him up in a limo and zooming him off in a private jet to Sapparo and the proceeding to take him along with a private instructor on a large Yacht to Otaru Dream Beach.

This whole trip had left Jounouchi excited, flabbergasted and breathless. Never had he had a date go to this extreme lengths, but then again, he never been on a date with a wealthy man of Seto Kaiba's caliber.

"Jounouchi-san? Kaiba-san?" the voice of their instructor, Ryota Kajiki, came over them warily. "Are you two ready to start the session?"

"Um, can you give us just a second?" Jounouchi gave the tan-skinned man an apologetic look as he walked away. Once the man was out of earshot, he pressed on, feeling more cautious. "I really appreciate this Seto, but all the way to Sapparo?"

"It's fine." Seto said firmly while leaning over and looking down into the clear, crystal waters. "I want you to have fun and you can finally say you've been on a three-million yen Yacht."

"T-T-Three million yen?" Jounouchi hissed, stepping away from the rail which probably cost more than his entire apartment and car. "How can you spend so much?"

"I didn't spend it." Seto shrugged, reaching over and pulling on his snorkling mask, handing Jounouchi one once he finished tying his own. "It was a birthday present from Atemu."

"I didn't realize you two were so close." Jounouchi murmured, remembering one conversation he had with Yuugi about rivalry between Ishigami Corp and Kaiba Corp. The cousins weren't close, but they were civil with each other. He just didn't think they were civil enough with each other to be giving one another Yachts for their birthday's.

"I didn't want it, but Mokuba said it would be rude to reject the gift since it costs so much." Seto shrugged, waving the instructor forward who was easily carrying two oxygen tanks with him. "I barely use it and it just collects dust anyway."

"If you don't want it then give it to me." Jounouchi retorted playfully, grunting when Ryota slipped the tank onto his back. Jeez this thing was heavy as fuck.

"Okay." Seto slipped on his scuba fins which were a neon grin and in Jounouchi's opinion made the CEO look somewhat silly. "I'll give it to you."

"Seriously?" Jounouchi slipped on his own fins, careful not to let the weight of the tank push him over. "You're not serious?"

"I'm quite serious." Seto shrugged and continued slipping on the proper equipment which consisted of a weight belt, buoyancy compensator and diving regulator. "If you want it then I'm more than willing to give it to you. It's not like I use the damn thing."

"What in the hell am I going to do with a Yacht?" Jounouchi questioned, thanking Ryota who handed him the rest of his equipment. "I don't have enough friends to even host a party on here."

"Neither do I." Seto placed his finned foot on the rail. "I'm going on business trips to the Bahamas, Caribbean and Hawaii enough. I don't want to be going on a Yacht with the bastards."

"That's sad." Jounouchi chuckled, his lips pulling into a smile when Seto glared at him through his mask. "No need to kill me through your glares, Mr. Grumpy. Are you ready to dive?"

"I've been ready."

"Ryota-san?" Jounouchi pulled on his mask, giving the instructor a thumbs up. "We're ready."

"Good." Ryota looked vaguely relieved and excited. "Do you two remember your hand signals?" when his students nodded, he pressed on. "good, now you can only go for about thirty to forty meters. No more, no less." receiving another set of nods, Ryota grinned. "have it at then and remember, your tanks only last about an hour so please for the love that's all good, be back before then, alright?"

Ryota only received two splashes and a head of wet hair as a reply.

* * *

><p>The water was clear, the coral reef were shining and the school of fish flowed around him. All of this caused Jounouchi to smile through his mask as he swam deeper into the waters. He wished he brought a camera so that he could show Yuugi.<p>

Feeling a hand brush against his, he glanced to his left to see Seto with a small, waterproof camera in his hand snapping pictures of the school of fish that passed by and the flora and fauna near the bottom. He pushed his legs forward to keep his strides even with the CEO's. He couldn't believe that he was on a date with Seto Kaiba one of the most wealthy men in Japan. Never did he imagine himself going scuba diving with the man-he shivered when something brushed against his leg it was probably a fish.

Jounouchi would have yelped if he had the ability when his wrist was tugged rather viciously. He looked up to see Seto starting at him through his mask with panicked blue eyes. What? What could the older man be so scared of? He tentatively looked over his shoulder and groaned as a small school of jellyfish passed by. If that wasn't karma didn't he didn't know what was. He should have known better than to tease Yuugi about the incident. Jounouchi felt another tug and he was taken deeper into the water.

Their dive would have continued had not Jounouchi felt an immense stinging pain against his leg. He swore through his mask and looked back to see a lone jellyfish brushing his tentacles against his legs and before he could collect himself he was already breaking the surface of the water and being dragged back to the Yacht by a worried Seto.

"Are you alright?" Seto quickly stripped him of his gear and pulled the leggings of his wetsuit up to reveal a nasty looking red welt which looked exactly like the one Yuugi bore all those years ago. Great.

"I'm fine, fine," Jounouchi brushed the taller or at least tried to off. It seemed like the man had a death grip on his leg. "Seto, really, I'm fine, alright? There's no need to-ouch, what the hell?"

"It's not that bad." Seto murmured, nodding in thanks when Ryota brought over the first aid kit. "The jellyfish here aren't poisonous but their stings cause enough pain to daze you and cause you to drown."

"That's a nice thought." Jounouchi drawled, wincing when the CEO applied a soothing balm to his calf and quickly wrapping a bandage around it. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Seto snapped the kit closed with click and smirked down at his date. "Now that our scuba diving is over what do you want to do now?"

Jounouchi laid down on the deck and blew out a sigh. What did he want to do? There was no way Seto or Ryota was going to let him go down again and he didn't feel like planning something else. Unless...

"Beach?" Jounouchi reached a hand out and pointed to the vacant shore which looked breathtaking with the sunset on the horizon. "How about it?"

"Are you up to it?" Seto looked down at his leg, placing a hand on it gently. "I don't want to injure that leg any further."

"I don't think it's injured, Kaiba-san." Ryota chuckled softly. "It's just a little sting and I'm pretty sure that Jounouchi-san has had worse."

"Damn straight."

"Alright." Seto grinned broadly, rising from his bent position. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

xxxxxx

Jounouchi shivered as the cold water brushed against bare feet as he and Seto walked along the beach. At this point the sky had darkened only leaving the moon and the lights from the Yacht as their only sources to see in the dark.

"Alright?" Seto asked, walking beside him and looking quite dapper in a white long-sleeved shirt and black trousers rolled up to his calves to avoid getting them wet.

"Fine, water just cold." Jounouchi placed his hands behind his back as they continued along the length of the beach. "Thanks for taking me out here by the way. I didn't mean to complain too much."

"I don't think it would have been right if you didn't complain, Jounouchi." Seto chuckled when his date sent him a dirty glare. "And you're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Jounouchi bit his lips, coming to a stop at the half way point of their walk. "Did you enjoy yourself today? I know you said that you wanted to make up that drunken kiss up to me and all, but-"

"I enjoyed myself." Seto cut in softly, coming to stand beside him and putting an arm around the chef's shoulder. "You don't need to worry about that."

Without his permission, Jounouchi's shoulders slumped in Seto's grip. "Well, that's a relief. I didn't want this to become too much of a pity date."

"Pity date?" Seto repeated dryly. "You think this is a pity date?"

"Um, for me, not for you." Jounouchi chuckled sheepishly when Seto gave him a deadpanned look. "This...isn't a pity date, is it?"

"It should be after that smart ass comment, but no, it's not a pity date. I sincerely enjoyed myself and if I remember correctly, you don't enjoy yourself on pity dates."

"No, no you don't."

"Good." Seto roughly nudged him along, ignoring the curse directed his way. "Come on, let's get this walk over with so I can go back to bed."

"Oh?" Jounouchi drawled, moving to situate himself in front of the CEO, once again shivering as the cold water hit his feet. "You're that eager to get rid of me?"

"Don't be stupid." Seto grunted when the chef placed his hands on his shoulders, or, at least, attempted too. He was a good two feet taller than the blond and he would admit -grudgingly- that the attempt to match his height was...cute.

Can't believe that word popped up in his brain.

"Where are we going after this?" Jounouchi asked curiously, staring into Seto's eyes, he didn't realize how much of a dark blue they were and he blushed at the thought of thinking them as beautiful. Coughing, he repeated his question. "Well?"

"You can come back to my place." Seto purred darkly, wrapping his arms around the lanky man and pulling him close to his own body, mentally enjoying the heavy blush that stained those tan cheeks. "How about it?"

"How about a fist to the face you pervert?"

"That's a no, hmm?" Seto abruptly released Jounouchi almost causing the shorter man to fall into the water and wouldn't that have been a sight to see?

"That's a no, hell no, and no thank you."

"I tried." Seto murmured, pushing down his disappointment at Jounouchi's blunt rejection. Though he made the offer in jest, he couldn't help but wonder what it'll be like to take the chef into his bed. Would he be passionate or would he be dull? Seto pressed his lips together thoughtfully and tried to comprehend the fact that Jounouchi could be dull in bed. He honestly couldn't imagine it. Not with the way the chef reacted and spoke to people which was honest and filled with energy that never seemed to run out. Energy that never seemed to run out...? Huh, that was something to think on.

"Oi! You thinking about something you're not supposed to?" Jounouchi snapped his fingers in front of Seto's face. "Not thinking about me naked or nothin are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Seto snorted, staring the chef up and down. He had decided on a dark red shirt and khaki pants as his clothes of choice. While casual, it did wonders for the blond's body. His hands twitched at the thought of removing those clothes one by one...

"You are." Jounouchi muttered. "Thinking about me naked."

"And if I am?"

"You need to stop." Jounouchi blushed when Seto looked him up and down. He felt as if his clothes were being removed. At the thought of that, he reached up and folded his arms self-conciously.

"I'm sorry." Seto apologized. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I-It's fine." Jounouchi stepped closer and reached up to press a kiss on Seto's cheek. "It's flattering when one thinks about it."

"Of course it's flattering." Seto spread his arms widely. "Look at who you're on a date on."

"And just like that the romance is gone." Jounouchi raised his hands in the air and turned to resume his walk down the beach. "I'm totally rating this date a seven out of ten."

"You're joking."

"I'm totally not joking." Jounouchi stopped in his tracks, whirling around and holding up an index finger. "I got stung by jellyfish, partially molested and I'm kind of starving here."

"You're hungry?" Seto questioned. "I can fix that, but I'm not responsible for the jellyfish sting and I'm not taking back the molestation-what am I saying? I didn't molest you!"

"You did! You did!" Jounouchi took a step back and grinned when Seto growled. "Look! I see the fires of lust in your eyes."

"You're going to see and feel something!" Seto raced towards him. "Come here, Jounouchi. Now."

"No, no, no, I'm okay, really," Jounouchi chuckled, taking another step back as Seto advanced towards him. "Would it make you feel better if I said I'm sorry?"

"Not really."

"Okay then."

Jounouchi turned on his heel and raced along the beach, the water slapping against his heels, laughing when he felt Seto's hand brush against his shirt. Even though he regarded this date as forgiveness for what Seto done, he really enjoyed himself and he was happy that the CEO felt the same way. And hopefully, this wouldn't be their last date.

He just hoped that this would be the only time he got stung by a jellyfish and he prayed Yuugi would never find out about it.

* * *

><p>AN : That was a happy chapter, eh? That's it for Jounouchi and Seto for now.

Next Chapter : Buried Secrets.


	25. Chapter 25

Valkyria : Nothing to say today except to enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

><p><em>"I knew that he was going to leave sooner or later, but I preferred later than sooner. I wanted him to stay so, so, badly, but I knew he had a life back home. A life without me and knowing that he was going to go home and forget about me was the most hardest part of this." - Ryou Lindel. <em>

Chapter Twenty-Five : Buried Secrets.

Throwing himself into his work full-heartily, was one way that Ryou was coping with the fact that Bakura was going back home. He figured that if he worked hard enough and long enough that he would be so busy he wouldn't even think about, much less, linger on the fact that Bakura was going to leave and never come back.

But, alas, like all of his plans; they didn't work. For everywhere went, everything he did and everything he touched somehow reminded him of Bakura. The museum where he worked reminded him of the first time he met the horse-breeder. His favorite café reminded him of when Bakura asked him to join him on the trip to the Nakayama Jump. It was at the point that even looking at one of his artifacts brought Bakura to his mind. It was frustrating and downright pathetic.

It didn't take long for Ishizu to notice his behavior and pull him aside to ask him what was wrong. And that was all it took for the floodgates to open and for him to confess to his boss that he was going to miss Bakura.

"There is such a thing as a webcam, cell phones and letters." Ishizu had remarked dryly and not without great amusement. "And, I'm sure that Bakura will visit you again. He sure as hell can afford the trip back and forth."

"It's different!" Ryou protested at the time. "I can't touch him over a webcam. I can't take him around town for dinner over a phone call. I won't be able to do anything with him."

"You'll be able to do something." Ishizu blessed him with that wicked grin she rarely used. "I heard that phone sex was pretty great."

"_Ishizu!" _

"Oh, don't act so _innocent." _Ishizu's grin turned into a soft smile that reached her eyes. "Listen, if I'm right about Bakura -and I usually am- then he'll come back to you and he'll make sure to have a solid way for you to contact him and vice versa."

"I don't think so." Ryou huffed exasperatedly. "I'm pretty sure he'll be too busy for me."

Ishizu had raised an eyebrow at him before turning on her heel and leaving the room. "We'll see about that."

Believe him, he wanted to stop Ishizu and ask him what in the hell she meant by that, but he could only watch her walk away in confusion. He certainly hoped that she wasn't going to do anything drastic.

Oh hell, who was he kidding? Of course she was going to do something drastic! There had been many a time where she had done something to get one of their galleries running when one of the deliveries screwed up. Good God, he didn't want to think about what she was going to do.

But on the other hand, he couldn't help but be curious about what she was going to do. She did have a tendency to surprise him with her little schemes. He would never forget about that one time she set him up on that date- Ryou quickly shuddered at the reminder. That would be the only time that he let Ishizu set him up with someone. The time with Bakura _did not count. _

__At mention of Bakura, Ryou cursed under his breath and returned to his paperwork, placing the small stack of papers into the out box. He had work, work, work, until he forgot about relationships that were doomed to fail from the start.

* * *

><p>It was three days later that Ryou found himself at the airport and in Bakura's strong arms. He buried his face into the older male's broad shoulder and took a deep breath, taking in the sandalwood and spices that seemed to float off him. This was it and he hated it that it was. How could three days could have gone by so quickly? It wasn't fair and for once, he didn't give a damn if he was acting like a child or not.<p>

"You're acting like you're never going to see me again." Bakura murmured, chuckling when Ryou grumpled into his shoulder. "I'll come back again soon. I promise."

"Yes, of course." Ryou pulled away and stared into those amused lavender eyes that he had gradually fell in love with over the duration of the man's stay. "I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you as well, but I am planning on bringing you over to Egypt so that you can spend some time with me." Bakura wiggled his eyebrows, smirking when Ryou blushed deeply. "I'm not going to forget about you, do you understand?"

At Bakura's serious tone, Ryou couldn't help but lower his head. He hated when the older male's voice dropped an octave deeper. It caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Ryou?"

"Yes, I understand and I won't forget about you either."

"Good." Bakura breathed, lowering his head and staring into his eyes. "I'm happy to hear it." Ryou meeped quietly when Bakura pressed his lips against his own. And before he could react, Bakura pulled away and grinned into his eyes. "I'm very happy to hear that."

This was _not _happening! How-how could Bakura do this to him? His hands itched to reach up and wrap his hands around the man's throat. How dare he? How _dare _he kiss him like that and not expect Ryou to be angry or sad about it? The man was leaving for goodness sake and he had the audacity to plant a kiss on his lips like everything was okay?

Ishizu was right. Bakura was a no-good bastard. Especially doing something like this.

"Bakura..." Ryou sighed quietly, pressing his anger back and startling slightly when the announcement for the departures to Egypt flowed over them. "I-You-you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Bakura sounded honestly confused and didn't make Ryou feel like an ass for the next words he was about to say. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"You didn't!" Ryou was quick to protest. "I just think that it's best if we didn't any pursue any relationship." he lowered his eyes again. "I mean, long-distance relationships never really work."

"And you've tried this?" Bakura chuckled bitterly. "How can say that long-distance relationships never work when you don't try."

"We barely know each other." Ryou spluttered, taking a step back away from the elder male. This wasn't how he imagined saying good-bye to Bakura. At all.

"I know that you hate eating or drinking anything before you go to bed. It gives you nightmares or weird dreams. I know you like going to the library during the last few hours because that's when the crowds have thinned out. Your favorite color is orange and your favorite ice cream is rocky road. You don't get along with your father and you're afraid of horses, but you're getting over that." Bakura grabbed his arms and shook him gently. "Don't tell me I don't know anything about you."

"You may everything about me, but I know nothing about you." Ryou bit his lips and fought back the sting of tears burning his eyes. "All the time we've spent together and you haven't told me anything about you. How do you expect us to have a relationship, a loving relationship, when won't even tell me about your childhood, or, or what your favorite color is-"

"Red."

"What?"

"My favorite color is red." Bakura rattled off quickly. "And I hate carrots and onions and-"

"Stop." Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's lips. "You're forcing yourself to say these things and I don't want that, Bakura. I don't, okay?" he pulled away from that lush mouth and his heart broke when Bakura's next words came out of his mouth.

"Okay. It won't happen again." Bakura stepped away, making sure to ruffle his hair gently. "I'm sorry that I over stepped my bounds."

"It-It's okay." Ryou wrapped his arms around his waist in an effort to stop himself from himself from wrapping his arms around Bakura. This wasn't what he wanted, but who got what they wanted in life anyway?

"Are you going to be alright?" Bakura asked, glancing up when the departure call sounded again. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be alright." Ryou whispered, finally allowing a few tears to slid down his flushed cheeks. "Good-bye, Bakura."

"Not good-bye," Bakura correctly gently. "I don't say good-bye to friends. It's see you later, eh?"

"Alright then." Ryou chuckled wetly, reaching up and wiping his tears away. "See you later, Bakura."

Ryou watched, with a breaking heart, as Bakura walked out of the airport without a single glance back in his direction. It was unfair, he decided, that he couldn't be with Bakura-but, couldn't he be? He could easily have a relationship with the older man if he wasn't so afraid.

_"I guess I understand now."_ Ryou thought, smiling through his tears. _"I guess...I understand how Yuugi feels. About not being with Atemu. It's a horrible feeling not being with the one care about. A very horrible feeling." _

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N : Well, Bakura and Ryou finally separate and doesn't that suck? I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed? If it does, then don't hesitate to tell me, yeah?

Next Chapter : Sands of Despair.


	26. Chapter 26

__Valkyria : Hello everyone! We're slowly inching towards the Atemu/Yuugi chapter, but first we have to get through Bakura's chapter, yeah?

Disclaimer : I claim no rights the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p><em>"I have experienced many things in my lifetime, and a good number of them would freeze an ordinary man's blood and even drive them to the point of insanity. But, despite how grim or even joyful some of these experiences were, I have stored each and every one of them in my mind and heart. Making sure I won't make the same mistake twice, and yet, there is one experience that I would not mind repeating." - Bakura. <em>

Chapter Twenty-Six : Sands of Despair.

The heat of the sun bearing down on his skin and clothes. The humid air that made it hard to breathe and the sound of incoming ships in the distance caused Bakura to close his eyes and soak in the sounds of Alexandria. To allow her to wrap her arms around him like a mother holding a newborn child for the first time. It was a cheesy analogy, but it rang true and it made him realize one thing.

He was _home. _

Opening his eyes, he checked his watch and frowned when he saw that his ride was nowhere in sight. Strange. He could clearly remember telling Shada to come and pick him up at two'o clock. Shrugging, he picked up his luggage and carried it over to a bench that was near the entrance to the airport. He had time to burn and he really didn't feel like going back to his stuffy, over-decorated home just yet. He plopped down on the creaky bench and removed his blazer, leaving him in his gray waistcoat and sleeves which gave his skin a chance to breathe.

One thing he didn't miss about Alexandria was the damned heat. He could sympathize with the tourists when they complained about that little matter. Speaking of tourist, there were sure a hell a lot of them in the airport and as a matter of fact, there were a lot of them in the damned street and it wasn't even summer yet.

Great. No wonder Shada was late. It wasn't that he had a _problem _with tourist. In fact, they brought in a lot of revenue and he could see the charm of Alexandria with the Royal Library and all, but they were just annoying with the poking and prodding and God above did he have his run in with them. He knew he was being hypocritical with his multiple visits to Japan, but it was hot and wanted to fucking complain about something.

He could really drag his mind to other things that he didn't want to think about. And those other things went by the name of Ryou Lindel, who was currently back in Japan and probably on a date with handsome man and woman. Someone who he could have an actual relationship with and not a long-distance one. Honestly, what in the fuck was wrong with a long-distance relationship? His mother and father had one for three years before they were married and they turned out fine and he wished he could say the same for himself because he definitely considered himself not right in the head at points. His mother called him unique, but his father called him clinically insane and anyone who knew his father knew that was actually polite.

"Shit." he muttered to himself, reaching a forearm up and wiping the gathering sweat from his forehead. "The last thing I want to think about is Ryou. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me but friendship."

Friendship. How many times has he been put in the friend-zone? Too many damn times to count. Malik and Marik were a stark reminder of him entering the dreaded friend-zone. He shook his head to get those two out of his mind. He knew he hit rock bottom when those two foxes entered his head.

Glancing down at his watch, he scowled when he realized that an half hour had passed since his arrival. Surely traffic wasn't that bad-he startled when a blaring horn sounded. Looking ahead, he rose from his seat when he saw Shada slip out of the driver seat of his limousine already wearing an apologetic look in his clear blue eyes.

"My apologies, Master Bakura, but I was held up in traffic." Shada rushed over to him and grabbed his luggage, flinching when Bakura grabbed the last one. "Master-"

"It's quite alright, Shada." Bakura soothed, grabbing his blazer from the bench and draping it over his free arm. "Let's just get out of this damned heat, alright?"

Shada looked hesitant and it caused him to stop in his tracks. Never in the eight years they spent together did Shada ever look hesitant about something. In fact, it was downright worrying if and when he did.

"Shada?" Bakura stood in the butler and cheffuers line of sight. "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"No, Master Bakura, but-" Shada lips thinned when the door to the limousine opened with a click and a slim tanned leg wearing a black heel appeared. "I think you'd better turn around and see for yourself, yes?"

Narrowing his eyes at the timid request, Bakura turned around and quickly bit his lips to withhold the groan that wanted to escape his throat. Of all people to greet him when he got home this was the worst. She was a sharp woman with an acid tongue that brought the manliest man to his knees crying like a little girl. She was a good fencer and an excellent chess player and dared he admit, a wonderful singer.

She was his _mother._

* * *

><p>The ride back to his home stationed in Kafr Abdu was quiet and unsettling. And Bakura knew it had everything to do with the woman sitting across from him sipping on a flute of champagne. He pressed his lips together and resisted the urge to tell her that it was a little too early for the alcohol, but if she was drinking in the middle of the day then she must be stressed and if his mother was stressed then he knew that a) that the shit was about to hit the fan and b) he crossed her and he didn't even know it.<p>

"How was your trip?" Kamilah murmured, staring at him over the rim of her glass with those same exact intense lavender eyes. Which is where the physical similarities they shared ended. His mother had been blessed with long flowing midnight hair, a light tan and sharp cheekbones. Whereas he was blessed with his father's dark tan, hair and height. Fortunately, he was also gifted with his mother's sharp tongue which he had a feeling that he was going to be using at the end of this limo ride.

Damn. He was hoping for a peaceful ride home.

"It was excellent." Bakura replied quietly. His mother never liked loud talking when one was only a mere feet away. It was rude she'd always say. "If I may ask, mother. Why are you in my limousine? You didn't threaten Shada did you?"

"Of course not." Kamilah looked mildly offended and Bakura silently counted that as strike one. "I would never threaten Shada. He is a wonderful butler and cheffuer to you. I merely called him to my home and requested that he take me with him to pick you up." she gave him a scolding look. "It has been over a year since we have really talked to each other, son and quite frankly I am a little disappointed that you did not bother to pick up the phone or drive to see me and your father."

"Father doesn't want to see me." Bakura snorted bitterly. "He has not spoken to me since I left the army. If I remember correctly, he told me that I brought dishonor and shame for leaving so early."

"You know how stubborn your father can be." Kamilah's eyes softened. "He misses you, child and you are his only son."

"He knew my number and knew where I lived." Bakura didn't falter under his mother's eyes -which he mentally patted himself on the back for- "I'm not going to be the one to make the first move, mother. I'm tired of apologizing for doing what I want. I'm twenty-seven years old and I think I'm old enough to do what I want."

"Including giving away your heirloom?" Kamilah's full lips thinned with displeasure. "That definitely constitutes as to doing what you want, does it not?"

Shit. Strike Two

"Yes. It does. You are the one who gave it to me-"

"So that you could give it to _your _children." Kamilah snapped, finally at the end of her patience with her son. Sometimes, she hated it that they were so alike and yet so different, but she was proud of him nonetheless. "Honestly, I'm surprised that I haven't suffered a stroke yet."

_"Me neither." _Bakura thought, struggling not to smile. His mother was always a little dramatic when it came to sentimentality. "Mother? Tell me, why are you here? I know it can't be just because wanted to see me?"

"Yes, you are correct. I did come to see you for a reason." Kamiliah smiled, her eyes sharp and bright. "There is this woman I wanted to introduce you to..."

And here we go.

"Stop." he held up a hand, shaking his head sharply when his mother attempted to open her mouth again. "I am not interested."

"Surely you are not still interested in that child?"

"No, mother, Malik is married to Marik now, remember?"

"No." Kamiliah replied with the brutal honesty she was known for. "I do not remember the names of the people who broke my son's heart."

Bakura had to stop the warmth from settling in his chest at his mother's words. She was the one person in this world that still managed to surprise him at the drop of a hat and he really couldn't find himself to be mad at that.

"I still don't want to meet her."

"You'll meet her."

Strike Three and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p>Eight agonizing hours later found Bakura, along with his mother and <em>very <em>reluctant father walking through the glorified halls of the Cairo Opera House. If it were any other time then he would have enjoyed gazing upon the gleaming marble floors, the white stone columns and cream colored walls. He would even be so bold as to sneak off and sit in the Main Hall which consisted of thirteen-hundred seats and four levels.

Unfortunately, this time around, coming to this magnificent hall was akin to walking to the gallows and seeing the pinched look his father was sporting, he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

"I never tire of coming here." his mother spoke up softly, even though her tone wasn't quiet enough for it not to bounce off the walls. "I can not wait for the performance."

"Performance?" his father's deep voice piped in and dare Bakura say, it was filled with a vague curiosity. "You didn't tell me what we were seeing."

"Romeo and Juliet, a classic." Kamilah responded, stopping in the middle of the hall to turn and face her husband. "I'd figure the two of you would like something to talk about. It is your favorite play, is it not?"

"It was Bakura's favorite play when he was a child. It was not mine."

"Do not be so stubborn, Asim!" Kamilah huffed, brushing off her navy blue strapless dress of any wrinkles. "You both enjoyed seeing that play together."

"It is only because the Cairo Opera Ballet performed it and I have a couple of good friends within it." Asim admitted grudgingly, his dark brown eyes showing his distaste at admitting such a thing. "I never said I _liked _it."

"So you support it?" Bakura intoned lightly, smirking when his father whirled his blazing gaze onto him. "Don't glare me to death, Father. I'm just _asking _a question."

"I do not see why I have to come." Asim said, ignoring Bakura's bait to start an argument. His son seemed to take delight in angering him. "I did have a number of meetings to attend to."

"Which I have cancelled." Kamilah approached her husband, her heels clicking quietly against the floor. "I want us to spend some time together as a family." she reached up and adjusted his black tie and swept her ringed hands across his broad shoulders which were covered by a dark blue blazer that matched her own dress. "Is that so much to request from you, sweetheart?"

"No." Asim muttered, turning his gaze to the small performance room down the hall where a number of people where going in. It seemed that there was to be quite a crowd tonight. "It is not. I apologize."

"You are forgiven." Kamilah caught Bakura's eyes from over her husband's shoulders. "Bakura? Do you have something to say?"

"I appreciate you coming along tonight, Father." Bakura recited tonelessly, noticing the sudden tensing of said man's shoulders. "I hope that we can get along just for tonight for mother's sake."

Asim said nothing, but merely nodded his head and strolled away, his strides confident and stiff. Great. Bakura could tell how this evening was going to turn out. He didn't have time to complain about it further for Kalimah came over to him and slapped him on the back of the head quite soundly.

"Shit!" Bakura cursed out loud, causing a number of people to turn to him with scandalized expressions, but they quickly turned away when Bakura scowled at them. He reached up and rubbed his skull while giving his mother a hurt look. "What was that for?"

"Your father is trying, Bakura." Kalimah hissed, her lavender eyes darkening to such a degree that he took a cautious step back. "It would be in your best interest that if you could try as well. Am. I. Understood?"

"Yes, understood."

"Good." Kalimah's eyes brightened and her body visibly relaxed. "Now, come along, she's waiting for you just outside the small hall."

"You never told me who _she _was." Bakura held out his arm for his mother to take and guided him to the open theater doors where his Father was waiting with a strikingly pale woman dressed in a knee-length white dress that faded into a deep blue as it reached her thighs. She was beautiful flower to behold, but that only increased the sudden dread he felt as he stopped in front of them.

"Bakura." Asim began, patting the woman's hand lightly. "This is Kisara. Kisara? This is my son, Bakura."

Kisara stepped away from his father and placed a slim hand on his arm. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bakura. Kamilah has told me a lot about you."

Bakura pulled his lips into a charming smile and laid his hand over Kisara's. This one was already on a first name basis with his mother? That only meant that his mother had been planning this meeting for a while. Which also means he fell right into this damned trap. Discreetly, he sent a glance at his father who was visibly struggling not to smile.

Bastard.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Kisara." Bakura took a step closer to the smaller woman. "You are a fan of the arts, yes?"

"Of the architectural value, yes." Kisara smiled at his proximity and Bakura didn't fail to notice the quiet amusement that she was staring at him with. For some odd reason, she reminded him of Ryou. From the stature to the quiet intelligence that showed in her eyes. Thinking about Ryou made him take a step back from Kisara and gather his wits about him.

"Oh, it's starting." Asim said as a rush of clapping and quiet murmurs came from the room just behind them. "Shall we go in?" he held his arm to Kisara who took it with a small smile. "My wife and son have something to discuss and will meet us there." Asim gave his son one last lingering look before going into the hall and leaving them alone.

"Planning on marrying me off, mother." Bakura drawled sarcastically. "That was quite bold of you to do such a thing."

"You are twenty-seven years old, Bakura." Kamilah stared down at him, which was quite difficult since she was almost two heads shorter than he. "You have a very lucrative horse breeding business and yet no wife or children to benefit for it and no, I am not talking about a gold-digger."

"I didn't say you were and I have someone."

"Who? Malik?"

"I thought you didn't remember his name?"

Kalimah didn't look the least bit ashamed that she had been caught in a feeble lie. "Malik Aegnor is not good enough for you and you need to stop pining after him like a boy with a school yard crush."

"And you need to stop setting me up with women."

"I am positive that you are quite content with women. Bisexual means that you swing both ways, sweetheart."

"I am well aware what bisexual means, mother and I have no interest in Malik Aegnor, who is married to Marik by the way."

"And?" Kalimah tapped her heeled feet impatiently when around round of clapping came from the room behind them. "Do you know how many women and men have affairs? Shall I give you an accurate percentage?"

Bakura shook his head ruefully. "Please don't and while I _appreciate _your efforts to bring about the next generation. I think I'm fine with handling that situation all on my own."

"Don't be silly, dear." Kamilah wrapped her arms around his and guided him into the small room. "You don't have a single clue as to what you are doing."

"Thanks mother. I'm glad that you have so much confidence in me. Really, it makes my heart _bleed _with love."

* * *

><p>His father and Kisara were sitting comfortably in the presidential box when he and his mother arrived. Kisara was holding up a pair of binoculars and smiling at the scene before her. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned over to see the a single man with a bright elaborate green and yellow tunic and green tights going over the prolouge. Good. They hadn't missed anything yet.<p>

"Come sit with me." Kisara said quietly, patting the cushioned, velvet seat next to her. "We can talk and we can give your parents a little bit of privacy."

"Very well." Bakura didn't have the heart to tell her that the only time his parents required privacy is when they were changing their clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he saw them together just actually enjoying themselves instead of talking to each other about business and himself.

"So, tell me about yourself." Kisara pulled away her binoculars to give him an inquisitive look. "I'm quite interested in how you turned from a high-ranking soldier to a horse breeder."

"Kisara." Bakura purred, gracing the woman with his own look of amusement, smirking when a very visible blush painted those pale cheeks. "I don't think I have to tell you _anything, _yes? I'm pretty sure that my mother gave you an entire file."

"This is true." Kisara acquiesced softly and throwing Bakura for a loop with her blunt honesty. He never expected her to actually admit such a thing. "But," she continued. "A file can only tell you so many things." she winked at him and pulled her glossed lips into a sly smile. "I prefer to know the actual man than what's on the piece of paper."

"Aren't you a bold little thing?" Bakura questioned, a roguish smile spreading across his lips. Maybe he had judged Kisara in a bad light because of her affiliation with his mother, but she didn't seem so bad- what was he saying? He didn't want her nor did he want to get to know her. He _wanted _Ryou, but Ryou didn't feel the same way and the cute curator only wanted to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. So, did that make him a fool to say that he didn't want to be friends with Ryou? That he wanted _more? _Of course it did.

But, fools were also known to be brave and ambitious and those were the people who changed the flow of time and history itself. He wasn't out to change the world, but he was out to change a person's heart.

In the end, wasn't that the same thing?

"Bakura?" Kisara questioned, laying a hand on his arm which brought him out his thoughts. "Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I'm alright. I was just thinking about a friend of mine." Bakura whispered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up which only meant that his mother was staring at him with that soul piercing gaze. Let her stare. He didn't give a damn.

"A friend?" Kisara pressed and Bakura smiled tightly when he heard the jealousy coming to the surface in her tone. "Is she alright?"

"He."

"Oh, is _he _alright?"

A happy and smiling Ryou appeared in his mind's eye and the picture was instantly perfect as he imagined himself by the younger man's side holding him in his arms.

"Yes, he will be."

As soon as he could convince Ryou that becoming his lover, despite the distance, was worth it, then in the end they would _both _be fine. After all, like everyone said, he went after his prey with deadly efficiency.

* * *

><p>AN : Whew! What a chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and Kisara's introduction. Since I'm on an Otogi/Honda block right now. Yuugi's chapter will be next.

Next Chapter : Peace.

Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Valkyria : Yeah, you're seeing it right. Another chapter, a double update. Thanks for reading and giving this story love, everyone.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Depending on the person, words can hurt and cut you as deeply as a knife, but they can also heal you and keep you warm just as a blanket can on a dark winter's night. But, I found out the hard way that some words are just too hard to say. These words can be on the tip of your tongue or can be stuck in your throat, trying desperately to get out and change the situation you're in. I never figured that these desperate words trying to escape would be "I'm sorry." - Yuugi Motou. <em>_  
><em>

Chapter Twenty-Eight : Peace.

Temptation. Attraction. Desire. Greed. Love. All of these emotions could make or break you if they were not kept in check. This was a lesson that Yuugi had to learn the hard way. And learn it he did over the course of several days and eventually weeks. His guilt and lingering desire for Atemu had turned his working situation into pure, unadulterated hell and more than once did he consider taking Seto up on his offer of coming to Kaiba Corp. The only thing stopping him was his guilt about leaving the company and Atemu in general on a bad note. Of course, he officially wouldn't be leaving on a bad note, but off the record and according to Mana, he would be just "running away from his problems." If he decided to quit. He didn't think that she was being fair when she said that. Not at all.

He would like to see her try to work day-to-day if he she slept with her boss on a whim, but he knew that she would be a smart ass and say that sex was always fun in the beginning, but you had to be careful who you slept with which was totally hypocritical because she was one of his main cheerleaders and instigators. It was times like these that he wondered why he was still friends with the woman. He would feel better if he was friends with Mahad. The head of security had a good head on his shoulders at least and not that Mana didn't! Mahad was just a bit more sensible than his wife was. He was the look before you leap half of their relationship. Knowing that made him wonder why Mahad didn't _stop _Mana from attempting half of her escapades in the last three years.

It was probably because he _couldn't. _

He was at the end of his rope when Jounouchi swooped in like a superhero and talked to him and gave him a different perspective of the situation. And he wouldn't lie when he admitted that it felt good to hear his old friend's advice. Advice that was made of pure gold and lead him to the front step of Atemu's elaborate home a few hours later. He was scared. Scared of how Atemu was going to react to him being here. The last time he was in the man's home they ended up in bed together and the current situation they were in now. God help him if it ended that way again.

Taking a deep breath and gathering his wits about him, he raised his hand to ring the doorbell only to have the door swing open and Atemu appear on the other side wearing casual clothing with a set of car keys in his hands.

"Yuugi?" Atemu looked startled at seeing him on his front porch, but quickly composed himself and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Yuugi swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. Fuck. He didn't expect to freeze up! "I-"

Atemu's questioning stare quickly turned into one of concern when he noticed that Yuugi's face was quickly losing its color. With a curse escaping his mouth, he set down his car keys in the small bowl next to the door and gently pulled his secretary into his cool home all the while ignoring the soft whimper that was coming from the little one's mouth.

The last thing he had been expecting to see at his door was Yuugi. He knew nothing was wrong at work and none of their clients were complaining about their contracts or something along those lines. He couldn't really understand why Yuugi was here- Atemu stopped suddenly in the entryway that separated the foyer and living room and turned back to see Yuugi with his head lowered and looking at the floor as if it were made of gold.

If Yuugi was here for what he thought was then he didn't blame Yuugi for freezing up the way he did. The aftermath of them sleeping together had been awkward at best and the both of them had been trying their best to avoid the eventual confrontation, but it seemed like Yuugi was ready to discuss it.

"Come on." Atemu released his grip on Yuugi wrist and grabbed his elbow instead and guided him to one of the comfortable black couches. "Would you like to something to drink?"

"No." Yuugi suddenly seemed to have found his voice which Atemu was glad for. "No, I'm fine." Yuugi bit his lips and looked ahead to the flat screen T.V perched up on the wall and felt a flash of jealousy at it. It looked awfully expensive and Yuugi had always wanted something like that to watch his cooking shows on. He placed his hands on his lap and clenched his jeans. He was here and Atemu was sitting beside him ready to hear what he wanted to say, but the problem was he couldn't get the words out. They were stuck.

"Yuugi?" Atemu slid closer to him on the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

Yuugi quickly shook his head and turned his eyes away from Atemu's, unable to take the concern lingering in those crimson depths. Why was he having such a hard time with this? He came here for the sole reason of apologizing to Atemu and he couldn't even get the words to come out. How much of a loser was he?

Before he could beat himself up further, Atemu spoke up, tearing his thoughts into shreds. And what he said caused a broken sob to escape his throat because bless this man to death for starting the conversation.

"I think we need to talk about what happened that night."

Thank Goodness.

"Okay." Yuugi breathed, his heart beating frantically in his chest. They were going to talk about this as soon he stopped acting like a coward who couldn't open his mouth long enough to say a full sentence.

"Okay?" Atemu chuckled sympathetically. "This is hard and it's going to suck, but I care about you and I don't want our work relationship to suffer more than it already has."

Yuugi nodded, swallowing to wet his throat again. "I-I know that you've been angry with me these last few days."

"Yes and no." Atemu murmured, spreading his arms along the back of the couch. "In all honesty, you were keeping the end of the bargain. One night is all we'd said we'd do and you definitely kept up with it."

"I didn't want sex to ruin our relationship." Yuugi said, picking at a stray thread from the couch. "That was stupid of me to think that it wasn't going to."

"Sex ruins _everything _if you let it." Atemu stated, laying his head on the cushions. "I know a few clients that are in the process of a divorce because they couldn't keep it in their pants."

"Like us?" Yuugi questioned, earning a surprised bark of laughter from the older man. "Except that we aren't married."

"No and that's too bad." Atemu smirked, earning him a bright read blush. "We'd make a good couple don't you think?"

"Maybe." Yuugi whispered, taking the opportunity to scoot away from the CEO. "What are we going to do to fix this?"

"I don't think we can." Atemu admitted with a grimace. "I'm always going to be attracted to you and I'm alwsays going to want to make love to you. In fact, I'm thinking about it right now."

"Subtle much?" Yuugi snapped, scooting further away. He was beginning to think that this was a mistake. "Atemu, we need to talk about this. I don't want to quit-"

"You're not quitting." Atemu snapped, wanting to reach out and shake some sense into Yuugi. "Why would you want to quit?"

"You're not seriously asking me that?" Yuugi rose from the couch and started pacing, mindful not to trip over his boss's long legs. "You know how it's been between us lately and that doesn't make for a healthy work environment does it?"

"Isn't that why we're sitting here and talking now? To make the relationship between us better? To make our work relationship stronger than what it was before?"

"I'm also here to talk about how that night isn't going to happen again and _I'm sorry _that I ran off in the morning without waking you up and I'm sorry that things have been so crappy between us and I want things to go back to the way they were-"

"Yuugi."

"I just want to be able to relax when I come into work and not worry about if my boss is going to explode on me and out us to the entire company-"

"Yuugi."

"Mana won't stop glaring at me every time I look at her and who knows the last time I saw my nephew-"

"_Yuugi, enough." _Atemu stood from the couch and placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and forcing him to stop pacing. "_calm down." _

"I'm _trying." _Yuugi breathed, wanting to bury his face into the soft fabric of Atemu's shirt. "I want to fix this, Atemu. I don't want this, this animosity between us anymore. I want us to be friends again."

"And I want us to be more than that." Atemu admitted softly, enclosing Yuugi into his arms gently. "I want _everything." _

"You're selfish." Yuugi murmured into Atemu's shirt, his eyes were starting to sting and he was going to say that it was Atemu's cologne and not the man's words that were making him shed those tears. "You're so selfish, Atemu Ishigami."

"I was taught not to be." Atemu buried his face into Yuugi's hair and inhaled deeply, shuddering as the smell of lavender invaded his senses. "I want to be selfish with you just this once. It's just a matter of when you'll say yes."

"And if I don't?" Yuugi stepped away to stare into Atemu's eyes to find patience and lingering traces of sadness. "What if I never say yes?"

Atemu stepped back into Yuugi's personal space and buried his face into that slim neck. "It's only a matter of time, Yuugi. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"You shouldn't." Yuugi shivered as he felt Atemu's lips slide against his neck. "You should find a nice women and get married and have little Atemu's running around. You'll need someone to take over the company, won't you?"

"Yes, I do, but-"

"But nothing." Yuugi sighed when he felt a light kiss against his nape. He needed to stop the man, but it just felt so good to have Atemu pressed against him again. "Atemu-"

"You don't want this." Atemu pulled away and it took every ounce of will that Yuugi had not to pull him back. "You're friend-zoning me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Atemu placed a kiss against his forehead and then both of his cheeks before pulling away. "It is better than nothing, but since I can only be a friend then that means we can start the tradition of going out to dinner every Friday."

"You just can't come up with regular traditions like that, you know?" Yuugi smiled in part relief and disappointment. They were going to be okay with time and for that, Yuugi was willing to put up with the sacrifice.

"I can't? I thought that was what friends did?" Atemu took a step back and placed a hand over his heart. "Must you hurt me even more?"

"Stop that." Yuugi chided, struggling not to smile. "If you insist then we'll have dinner every Friday, deal?"

"Deal."

xxxxxxxx

Darkness blanketed the sky when Yuugi left Atemu's home and returned to his own. His shoulders lighter and conscious clearer than when he was standing on the porch hours earlier. It would a good amount of time before they were truly okay again, but in the back of his mind he knew that Atemu had not given up completely on the prospect of being in a relationship and that was okay. A part of him hadn't given up either.

Of course, he appreciated Atemu feelings full heartily, but he wasn't going to risk his heart or the Atemu's family company for it. Too much hard work went into it and he would never forgive himself if it fell because they couldn't keep it in their pants, but Atemu didn't seem to care-no, that wasn't true, Atemu cared about the company more than anyone did -with the exception of his parents, of course- which is why he couldn't do it. Atemu wanted his heart to come first, but they couldn't be consequences be damned about this. Too many people were invested in the company's reputation and Yuugi was too invested in his own heart to make a real move.

So, he would play the friend card again which meant he was back to square one just like he was three years ago, but that was fine. He would rather be back to square one again than not have Mana's or Atemu's friendship. They were both important to him.

And yet, he wondered where all of this was going to lead in the end? How much longer was Atemu going to be content with a being a friend before moving on to other pursuits or start seducing him back into his bed again?

He forced himself out of his thoughts as he pulled up to the Game Shop and cut the engine and climbed out of the car, making sure to lock it before walking through the quiet shop. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep the night away.

"Yuugi?" his grandfather called out from upstairs as he climbed up. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" he called back, his feet touching the final stair leading into the living room. "It's me, where are you?"

"In the kitchen! Did you get everything taken care of?"

Yuugi halted taking off his shoes at the question. Did he get everything taken care of? Everything settled? For the time being, he supposed he did.

"Yuugi?" Sugoroku sounded closer and Yuugi saw that he had stopped in the doorway leading into the kitchen. "Did you hear me, my boy?"

"Ah! Sorry, grandpa,"

"Well? Did you get everything taken care of? You rushed out of here like the hounds of hell were chasing your heels."

"Yes," Yuugi smiled, bright, sharp and content. "I got everything taken care of."

"Good." Sugoroku opened the door to the kitchen wider whilst giving him a knowing look. "Come along, dinner's ready."

* * *

><p>AN : Ah, this should have been longer, but I starting to have a habit of making shorter chapter these days, but I promise Atemu's chapter is going to be longer, yeah?

Next Chapter : Baby Steps.


	28. Chapter 28

Valkyria : We've reached five hundred reviews and I can't thank everyone enough! Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p><em>"I have never considered myself a greedy man. I was taught from a young age that greed will lead one down a dark and dangerous path from which there is no light and no salvation. But, don't you have to be a little greedy to obtain your dreams? The people you want? I find myself in an eternal conflict about matters such as these, and I know that it is only a matter of time before the ideals I have been raised on and my greed fall to one another." - Atemu Ishigami. <em>

Chapter Twenty-Eight : Baby Steps.

Atemu was fortunate to have Mana as a confidant and as a friend. She knew him inside and out. What made him tick and what could break him. And she knew the moment she stepped into his office that he had talked to Yuugi and she didn't have to ask the former to know. She always said that he was easy to read when he was upset about something.

"He friend-zoned you?" Mana stopped half between the door to his office and his desk. "Asked you to keep it in your pants?"

"You know the answer to that." Atemu leaned forward and placed his crossed fingers under his chin. "How is he?"

"I think you need to worry about yourself." Mana crossed the remaining distance between them and set a thick stack of files on his desk. "And if you want my opinion then I think the both of you are idiots."

"You're such a ray of sunshine, Mana." he placed his hand over his heart. "It makes my day brighter just gazing upon your radiant beauty and personality."

"Cut the crap." Mana slapped her manicured palm against the files she had just sat down. "The both of you need to fix this and you need to do it soon."

"We did fix it." Atemu sighed when Mana's eyes narrowed to silts at his response. It was a good thing that they were in the work place. Had this conversation taken place at his home or hers then he wouldn't be leaving until he promised to sleep with Yuugi the moment he stepped out. He didn't want to anger Mana, but what choice did he have?

"I don't think that what you two have is _fixed_." Mana leaned closer, causing him to lean back against his chair in a futile attempt to save his personal space. "What I considered fixed is you two being happy and in love and jumping each other's bones on a regular basis." she continued, leaning over the desk at this point. "I love the both of you very much, but if I don't start seeing some I-got-laid faces soon then I'm going to be _very _angry and you wouldn't want to see me angry, would you, Atem?"

"I think I'm already seeing it." Atemu muttered, he was also having horrible flashbacks to when she was pregnant with Azizi and those were not _happy _times for anyone.

Mana's glossed lips pulled into a particularly vicious smile. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Atemu sighed, exasperated with himself and Mana's threats. "What do you want me to do? Force him into a relationship? _He _wants to be friends. I would like for us to have a relationship one day, but there's nothing I can do about it _now._ And besides, don't you have an anniversary to plan? The only thing you need to be worrying about is getting Mahad a gift, which you still haven't picked out yet."

Mana looked chastised and guilty which Atemu was a bastard enough to pat himself on the back for. The feeling didn't last long before he reached into his desk draw and pulled out two long cases wrapped in a gleaming paper with a silver bow.

"Atemu!" Mana squealed as she reached for the smaller box. "I told you not to get us anything!"

"How can I not?" Atem smiled softly as Mana scratched the paper in an attempt to restrain herself. She wouldn't open the gift until Mahad was beside her. A tradition that they did made up after Azizi was born.

"This doesn't cost as much as one of your Ferrai's does it?" Mana shook the box a little. "I told you I want meaningful gifts, not expensive gifts."

"You deserve to be spoiled, Mana." Atemu stood up from his chair and made his way around the desk. "I only want the best for you and so does Mahad."

"What about you?" Mana leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You deserve the best too."

"I have the best." he touched his own Armani suit and silver watch. "I'm not without."

"Not materially." Mana stood back and stared into his eyes. "You deserve the _best _and by the _best _I mean Yuugi. You love him so much and vice versa. I don't understand why you two just _say _it already."

"You know why. This is our decision, Mana and while I respect you for helping us to get together. I think it would be better if you just stepped back for a while."

A long while.

"But Atemu-"

"Mana." Atemu placed his hands on his friend's delicate shoulder. "I love you, I really do, but please, stay out of this. Just this once, alright?"

"You can't expect me to just sit by and watch while the both of you are unhappy, can you?" Mana placed on of her hands on top of Atemu's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"You are a good friend and sister to me. Never forget that, but like I have said before; this is our decision." Atemu released Mana's shoulder and made his way back around his desk. "I want you and Mahad to have a happy anniversary tonight. Do you want me to take Azizi?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Mana's features and Atemu should have been afraid of it. For when Mana got thoughtful, it meant she started scheming. But, he hoped that she was thinking about his question sincerely and not prying into business she no longer had a part of.

"If you don't mind." Mana replied finally, a small smile on her lips. "I'll be sure to bring you back some dessert from the restaurant as a thank you."

"No thanks are needed, but the dessert sounds lovely."

"Good." Mana breathed an unholy light gleaming in her dark green eyes which Atemu could only raise an eyebrow to. He sent a quick prayer up to the Gods that it meant nothing and that he was only imagining it.

At the end of the night, he was going to realize that he should have known better than to think that Mana was going to let this matter of love settle.

* * *

><p>Several hours later found Atemu on the floor with an energetic Azizi sitting on his stomach. He should have been used to this and he was, but he wished that his back was used to it. Marble floors held no comfort for anyone or thing.<p>

"Azizi? You're getting a little big for this aren't you? And didn't your mother tell you not to jump on people?" Atemu groaned as his little nephew wiggled on his stomach in protest. "You don't want me to tell you mommy that you were jumping around again, hmmm? Remember the swimming incident?"

"That wasn't my fault." Azizi crawled off his uncle's stomach and sat next to him. "Daddy shoulda moved outta the way before I jumped into the pool."

"And you shouldn't have jumped or tried to jump into the ten feet." Atemu chuckled at the pout directed towards him. "You're too small to be going into the deep side and I promised that I would teach you to swim in deep waters when you got older, correct?"

"Yes and you promised that we were going to teach me a few Italian words tonight." Azizi stood off the floor and raced towards the couch "Uncle Atemu!"

"I'm coming." Atemu rose from the floor and joined his nephew on the couch. _"Ricordate le parole?"_

"Do you remember some of the words?" Azizi responded, his face scrunching up in little confusion. "Did I get it right?"

_"Si."_

"Are you sure you want to add Italian to the Japanese and Egyptian you're already learning?" Azizi was such a bright, ambitious child, but he didn't want to fill his head up so quickly and confuse him.

"I like Italian and I wanted to talk to some of the people when we went on vacation last year, but I couldn't." Azizi frowned and didn't Atemu's heart melt at the sight of it. "I wanna learn!"

_"Molto bene, ma è importante ricordare che lei ha chiesto per questo carico di lavoro, nipote."_

"What?" Azizi scowled lightly. "That's cheating, Uncle."

_"Si, Sì, immagino che è piccolo."_

"Uncle!"

_"Molto bene,"_ Atemu smiled softly. "Let's begin and if you get the words right then you'll get an extra scoop of ice cream, alright?"

"Alright!"

"What does,_ Molto bene_ mean?"

"Very good or good."

_"Si?"_

An eyeroll. "Yes."

_"Nipote?"_ Atemu smiled indulgently when Azizi went for the translation book. It was cute to see his nephew so into something besides race cars and bicycles. He couldn't blame him for being active though.

"Nephew! It means nephew." Azizi smiled and repeated the word. _"Nipote."_

"Very good, little one."

"I'm not little!" Azizi set the book down and reached for a slice of pizza. Getting a bite before asking with his cheeks adorably puffed. "What's next?"

"I love you?"

_"mi sono innamorato di te."_

"Excuse me, how are you?"

_"Mi scusi, come stai?"_

Atemu felt his heart swell at the correct pronunciation. "I see you have been practicing at home? That pronunciation was excellent."

"Papa has been teaching me! And Mama has been teaching me Japanese and Egyptian on the weekends."

"Have you been thanking your Papa for it?" Atemu didn't have to guess how frustrating it was teaching someone so small a different language, but he knew that Azizi must have been flying in his lessons.

"I have and he told me to tell you thank you for teaching me Italian." Azizi tugged on his sleeve. "Will you teach me another-" the child was cut off by a doorbell. "Who's that?"

"Just a second, Azizi." the CEO rose and made his way to the door, opening and seeing Yuugi on the other side. "Yuugi?"

"Evening, Atemu." Yuugi smiled at him from the open doorway with an overnight bag in his hand. That was interesting. "How is Azizi? Is he being a good boy?"

"Yes." Atemu let Yuugi stand in the open doorway until a frown spread across his full lips. "I don't mean to offend, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you watch Azizi." Yuugi frowned when Atemu raised an eyebrow at him. "Mana didn't tell you?"

"Tell me-" Atemu slapped his forehead and Yuugi suddenly released a burst of nervous laughter. "I'm sorry, she-"

"No, no, no," Yuugi was quick to reassure, his cheeks that endearing red that Atemu had fallen in love with. "I'll just leave now. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Uncle Yuugi?" Azizi appeared behind Atemu's leg, startling the CEO. "Are you staying the night with us? How come you haven't come to visit us?"

"I'm sorry, but I was busy, kiddo." Yuugi bent down and opened his arms, allowing the small child to run into them. "I'll come visit you soon, okay?"

"Why? You can stay here tonight with me and Uncle Atemu! We're learning Italian!" Azizi turned to his other uncle, his green eyes lit up with so much happiness that Atemu couldn't ignore it. "Can he stay, Uncle Atemu? Can he? Pleassseeeeeeeee?"

Atemu would never say anything or think anything bad about Mana, but right now he wanted to strangle her. How could she expect him to deny Azizi anything? And how did she expect him to survive the night with Yuugi?

"Of course he can stay, Azizi." Atemu stared into Yuugi's eyes as his secretary stepped through. "He's always welcome here."

Atemu watched as the door clicked shut and Azizi drag Yuugi to the living room where they were camped out for the time being. He took the time to mentally welcome himself to the first level of hell.

And if he was lucky then he would stay there.

* * *

><p>Atemu should have somehow gotten offended at how comfortable Yuugi looked on his couch when he saw him and Azizi cuddling on the couch going through the small book of Italian words. It shouldn't have made his heart swell when he saw Yuugi pronounce some of the words with twisted lips and confusion.<p>

It definitely shouldn't have been a turn on when Yuugi pronounced his first Italian sentence. Of course, it was mangled and mispronounced, but he loved hearing it all the same.

"Is there something wrong, Atemu?" Yuugi questioned, drawing from his thoughts. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"No." Atemu responded. "I'm fine."

"If that's the case then why don't you come sit by us and help us with some words?" Yuugi held up the small, worn out book. "Azizi is a great teacher, but we both think you're better right, Azizi?"

"Right!"

Atemu knew he shouldn't sit on the couch with them because nine times out of ten he knew that he would end up saying something dirty in Italian to Yuugi because his hormones would take over if Yuugi kept trying to speak in Italian with that soft voice that drew him in that night of the party.

"Atemu?" Yuugi called again. "We're waiting."

Tentatively, Atemu sat on the couch and leaned over Yuugi's shoulder to see the small book in those slim hands. Many of the words came to his mind and he pronounced them easily enough and allowed both of the younger men to do the same, correcting them when they had troubling and congratulating them when they got it right.

And like he predicted, he shivered as each perfect pronounced word escaped Yuugi's soft lips. He couldn't help but to press against Yuugi's back and lay his head on the slim shoulder as he showed Azizi each new and more complicated word.

"Why don't you say something in Italian, Uncle Atemu?" Azizi requested brightly. "Uncle Yuugi hasn't heard you yet."

"It's quite alright." Yuugi blurted out and Atemu was interested to see that darling blush painting his secretary's cheeks once again. "He has been teaching us all night."

"I don't mind." Atemu leaned back a little, ignoring the shiver that Yuugi gave off. _"Si sono entrambi molto prezioso per me, non bisogna mai dimenticare che."_ he released a quiet laugh when both of them went to the book, frantically flipping through the pages while trying and adorably failing to remember the words. He would tell them each before they left what he said.

_"You are both precious to me, never forget that." _

* * *

><p>Azizi's temporary room was located just beside Yuugi's guest room and for once, he didn't mind if his other uncle put him down for the night. He would always admire Mana and Mahad for raising such an energetic boy, but damned it all if he didn't readily admit he was tired. The remainder of the night was spend watching movies, playing Duel Monsters and video games which he was smug enough to admit that he kicked ass. He was ashamed to admit that he might have gotten a little competitive with it.<p>

Azizi and Yuugi had no problem telling him that he was a little over-confident. And that was being kind.

"Thanks again, Yuugi." he whispered as the younger man quietly shut the door. "I don't know what would I have done without you."

"Non-sense," Yuugi chided quietly. "Mana's always telling me about how good of an Uncle you are and now I'm proud to admit that I've seen it with my own eyes. And besides, I should be the one apologizing about falling for Mana's trick. I should have known better than to think you would need help with the little one."

"It's quite alright." Atemu sighed wearily and led Yuugi back down the stairs and into the messy living room that was littered with popcorn, pizza boxes and tied up gaming controllers and blankets. "I should have expected her to pull something like this. She is not happy about our decision."

"My decision."

"Your decision?" Atemu questioned internally agreeing because it was Yuugi's decision to become friends and nothing more. He hated to admit it, but it was the truth.

"Yes." Yuugi continued on, walking over to the mantle and frowning thoughtfully over a picture. It featured a middle aged couple looking quite elegant in suits that looked to be tailor made. "Who are these people?"

"My parents."

"Oh." Yuugi stood on his tip toes to get a better look. Atemu's Father only had resemblance in facial structure, but his mother on the other hand was a female version of Atemu with softer hair of the same color and eyes of a lighter shade.

"Rehema and Aknamkanon." Atemu came to stand beside them. "Very strict, but loving people."

"Do your parents run the Egyptian branch of Ishigami Corp?" Yuugi asked curiously. "We barely have any contact with them."

"Indeed they do, but my mother mostly runs it. My Father is very, very ill." Atemu shook off the pain that pierced his heart. Thinking about his ailing father always put him in a sour mood. It was one of the few things that he dreaded thinking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's quite alright." Atemu whispered, laying a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "He still runs it with my mother, but he has light duties."

"He seems like a strong-willed man. I'm sure he's frustrated at not doing anything."

"That he is." Atemu chuckled at the thought. His Father was an extremely stubborn man who prided himself on the fact that he and his mother built Ishigami Corp from the ground up and the fact that he had to sit back and watch his wife and son run it without hardly any output brought red, hot anger to his heart, but what choice did his ailing father have? He was given strict orders by the doctor not to do any stress inducing work, and running a multi-billion dollar company was very stress inducing.

It was also one of the many reasons that Atemu was careful with his reputation and the company's reputation. If something went wrong then his Father would know about and it would probably cause his illness to degrade further and Atemu couldn't afford that.

He couldn't afford to lose his father.

"Is he getting any better?" Yuugi asked, breaking through his cloud of thoughts. "Atemu?"

"He gets better with each passing day, but it's hard for him to live with the illness." Atemu murmured, staring at the photo of his parents. A picture that represented how strong and charming his Father once was and hopefully one day would be again.

"I know how you feel." Yuugi began. "I know how helpless you feel about your father and how careful you want to be with _everything. _I understand Atemu."

At a sudden loss for words, Atemu turned his back to Yuugi and lowered his head. Was it possible for him to become more attracted to Yuugi? To be even more in love with him?

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Yuugi said suddenly, making his way towards the stairs. "Did you need anything?"

"No, have a pleasant sleep, Yuugi."

"Same to you, and Atemu?"

"Yes?"

Yuugi came back and kissed him on the cheek before racing back to the stairs whilst yelling. "Everything is going to be okay, yeah?"

"Yeah." Atemu whispered watching Yuugi race up the stairs with that endearing blush on his pale cheeks. He asked himself would it be possible to love a person even more as each day passed?

That would be a definite _yes. _

* * *

><p>AN : Well, that was a fun night, yeah? A little more is revealed about Atemu and isn't Azizi cute?

Next Chapter : Night Lights.

Translations -

_"Si, Sì, immagino che è piccolo."_ (Yes, I suppose it is, little one)

_"Molto bene, ma è importante ricordare che lei ha chiesto per questo carico di lavoro, nipote."_ (Very well, but remember, you asked for this workload, nephew.)


	29. Chapter 29

Valkyria : Okay, what can I say about this chapter other than it is incredibly short? It's just short and to the point and I'm afraid that most Otogi/Honda chapters will be like this until I figure out how to dish out more than this *points down* I have to apologize for giving you this after two, three weeks, I believe? I promise to do better with the Seto/Jou chapters, yeah? Anyways, enjoy the chapter and everyone have a good weekend.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : Release Me.

* * *

><p><em>"There are certain people that bring excitement to your life while others can make it peaceful and sweet. After spending so much time with him, I'm beginning to see why he enjoys the brighter, more vibrant side of life." - Honda Hiroto. <em>

Chapter Twenty-Nine : Night Lights.

Honda was used to seeing beautiful things. From the breathtaking skyline of Paris, France to all three of his family's vineyards. His mother and father had made sure that he knew the beauty of his French and Japanese heritage as he was growing up into the man he was today. Which was fine, but to Honda, there were many different types of beauty. And one of those types was showing someone your heritage and watching as their face lit up as they got something right and watching it fall when they got it wrong. He didn't enjoy watching them struggle, but struggling was apart of the learning process and couldn't be avoided.

But, at this moment, he wasn't sure that the obvious failure Otogi was displaying was on purpose or he was just that _bad. _Sure, he knew that learning another language was difficult, but never in all of his twenty-three years did he see someone struggle so horribly. Honda would never say it out loud, but he wondered if teaching Otogi French was a mistake. A dreadful mistake.

In the beginning, he had been excited when the game designer came to him one day and asked if he could teach him French so that he could woo the ladies. And of course Honda was offended that the man would brazenly use something as precious as his French language to get women into bed, but another part of him, that carnal part, wanted to see and hear how Otogi would sound speaking those words he was so often teased about when he was a child.

"Honda? Am I getting it right?" Otogi said, interrupting his teacher's trail of thoughts. "Honda?"

"Oh," Honda flushed in mortification as he found himself staring into a pair of curious emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry, Otogi, what were you saying?"

"I asked if I was getting this right?" Otogi repeated. _ "Arrêtez de rêver et écoutez-moi!" _

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention?" Honda translated softly before it clicked and he once again blushed heavily. "Yes, yes, that's very good!"

"You're a bad teacher if you don't pay attention to the student, yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Honda glanced down at the small translation book sitting between them and grinned. "On the bright side, You're doing very good now."

"Thanks." Otogi grinned and scooted closer to him on the green sectional couch he had in his living room. Otogi had taken them to his home in the west district of Domino City. And while he was disappointed about Honda not being impressed at the size of his manor, he was happy about the man being here; He did want to learn the language, but that wasn't the only reason why he wanted Honda over here. He wanted to seduce Honda as they progressed through the lessons, but it seemed that his teacher had no interest in returning his flirtations and seemed dead set on just teaching him French.

Damn.

"Just who, exactly, are you trying to woo with this?" Honda questioned, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "I'm pretty sure that not every woman enjoys being spoken to in a different language. It's not a constant turn-on."

"Of course it is!" Otogi looked appalled at the very thought of his idea not working. "The ladies are going to _love _this, I know they will."

Honda rolled his eyes and shook his head with fond exasperation. "I hope they will for your sake, or all of this is going to be one giant waste of time."

_"Je vais aimer chuchoter dans leurs oreilles comme je leur fais l'amour."_ Otogi purred, roaring with laughter as Honda blushed a deep, endearing red. _"Splendide."_

"Shut the hell up you pervert! You're very depraved!" Honda hissed, reaching over and slapping Otogi on the back of the head with the translation book. The nerve of this man being perverted while he was trying to teach him something. Otogi was a playboy through and through.

"Don't act like such a prude, Honda." Otogi drawled playfully, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Besides, I know that you probably used French to woo a couple of women yourself."

"Never."

"Never?" Otogi repeated, frowning when he saw that Honda had gotten quiet. "surely some man or woman enjoyed it. Do you know how beautiful it is to hear you speak in French? I don't understand why anyone wouldn't want to hear it."

"That's very kind of you, my friend." Honda smiled sadly. "But not everyone would agree with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't the most popular kid in school and speaking French or slipping into an accented Japanese got me in trouble with my peers." Honda sighed, not bothering to see the sympathetic look Otogi was wearing. He already knew it was there. It wouldn't be the first time he told this story nor would it be the last.

"I apologize, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't and don't apologize for those assholes, yeah?"

"Yeah," Otogi murmured, grabbing the translation book and flipping through it idly. "You shouldn't be sad about them, you know? Those brats didn't understand how special you are."

"Thanks,"

"Tell me something," Otogi requested, smiling at the inquisitive look Honda gave him. "What was it like growing up in France? In the vineyards?"

"I can not describe it using words alone, my friend." Honda smiled, beautiful and nostalgic. "I wish that I could show you what it was like-"

"Why don't we go then? Get away for a bit?" Otogi grinned playfully. "Just you and me."

"You are not going to try and woo any girls over there are you?" Honda questioned dryly. "I do not want my precious vineyards tainted with the smell of, how should I say, sin?"

"Ouch."

Honda chuckled. "I wish I could take you to the vineyards in France, but I do not have the time to spare for such adventures-"

"You don't have any vacation time saved up?"

"Well, yes, I do, but-"

"Then you can use it." Otogi rose from the couch and patted Honda on the shoulder just a little bit too roughly for the wine taster's pleasure. "C'mon what do you say? You, me, France? Hot chicks?"

"Otogi, I-"

"Please," Otogi clasped hands together and pouted which Honda could only slump his shoulders to. Great. The last thing he needed to see was Otogi pouting like a petulant child.

"Fine, fine, we will go to my family's vineyards, but you must promise to behave, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah-"

"That means no flirting, no having sex, no getting drunk and for goodness sake, don't prance around the vineyards like some kid at the fair-"

"Geez Honda!" Otogi interrupted, exasperated with all of the rules. "You're acting like I'm stepping on holy ground or something."

"It may not be holy, but it is very precious to my family." Honda informed him solemnly. "It has been in my family for _generations _and it might as well be considered holy ground. The land has blessed us with fertile grapes and leaves for decades."

"I'm not so sure about this trip now."

"Of course you are sure." Honda pushed Otogi playfully as he rose from his own seat. "You have gotten me very excited about this."

"Yay."

* * *

><p>"You and Ryuuji-san in France?" Rebecca crossed her legs and swirled the wine in her glass idly. "You never invited me to France."<p>

"That is not true!" Honda denied. "I took you on your birthday last year. It is not my fault you did not enjoy it."

"It was kind of hard to with my phone constantly ringing." she pointed the glass in his direction maliciously. "You need to train someone for your position before you go-"

"You will be taking over while I am away."

"Excuse moi?" Rebecca spluttered. "I don't know anything about wine, Honda. Do you want to get fired?"

"Which is the very reason why I don't go on vacation, but I did promise Otogi that I was going to take him to the vineyards and you will do fine as the head of the department."

"If you say so and taking Otogi to France should be a pleasant experience," Rebecca giggled with a vicious smirk. "your parents are going to love him very much."

"I'm sure that they-" Honda stopped and slapped his forehead. In all his excitement at the thought of going back home, he had forgotten just how _traditional_ his parents were, there was no way that his parents were going to get along with his friend. They would see Otogi as a whore who was drenched in sin that not even the strongest wine could purify his soul.

Good God.

"Ah, I can see it now," Rebecca took a sip of her wine, licking her lips to savor the taste. "Otogi meeting your parents and him being cast away into the fields to work for his trip."

"My parents are not so cruel-"

"Are we talking about the same set of folks?" Rebecca deadpanned. "Or do you not remember what they made me do once they realized I specialized in computer science?"

Oh no, he had not forgotten.

Thinking that his parents would love Rebecca, he had introduced them to her, which is something he had done with all of his good, close friends. But, it was to his horror that his mother had looked at Rebecca's sense of style and the way she held herself in distaste. Of course, she respected Rebecca's independence, but that respect had flown out of the window once they saw Rebecca paying more attention to her laptop and cell phone than to the things around her.

His parents were, to put it simply, one with nature. They did not rely on technology as much as everyone else did. They only used it when it was absolutely necessary. If you wanted to see them then you hopped a plane to France and if it was absolutely urgent then they would take a call, but other than that, they were in the vineyards or in the homemade office taking care of paperwork.

And so Rebecca had ended up working in the vineyards with his mother in order to become in-tuned with nature and the results were not as hopeful as his mother would hope them to be. Rebecca had, to put it simply, ruined a good number of grapes and his mother had no choice put to use them in other ways. She wasn't a wasteful woman and it was that mistake that caused Rebecca and his parents to fall out.

It was three years later and they still hadn't made up.

"My mother and father are getting along in their years, Rebecca and I am sure that they would be happy to see you."

"Liar," Rebecca snorted, placing the now empty wine glass on the desk before she slid off and straightened her shirt and skirt the best she could. "a word of the wise, if you go to France with Otogi, make sure that he's at least respectful towards the vineyards. Because if he isn't then something bad is going to happen."

"Yes, madam, I will make sure that Otogi is the most perfect gentlemen that France has ever seen."

"Good," Rebecca said, giving him a suspicious look. "I sincerely hope that it turns out that way," she gathered her things, placed her warm hand against his cheek. "Have a good vacation, okay?"

"Okay,"

Honda watched, impassively, as Rebecca left him in his office. He would have to figure out some way to smooth things over with his parents and Otogi. For if he didn't, then the whole trip would be a big disaster in the making. And that was something he had no desire to see.

* * *

><p>AN : Honda and Otogi are heading to France and poor Rebecca is left behind. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens.

French Translations:

_Je vais aimer chuchoter dans leurs oreilles comme je leur fais l'amour."_ (I'm going to love whispering into their ears as I make love to them.)

"Splendide." (Gorgeous!)


	30. Chapter 30

Valkyria : Hello everyone! I know this story is slowing down, but I'm doing the best I can with updates, but because of the slow down in updates, Atemu and Yuugi's chapters won't be seen for a while. The next four will be Seto/Jounouchi and Ryou/Bakura. Sorry, but I do plan on sticking with this order unless I get writers block with one of the couples, then and only then will it be out of order. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : Release Me.

* * *

><p><em>"I wasn't the type of person to meet a significant other's parents, but Honda wasn't my significant other -yet- so I said why the hell not? Also, it would have done me well to have listened to Honda when he said his parents were traditional and strict. Oh, sweet, merciful, God, I should have <strong>listened." - <strong>Ryuuji Otogi.  
><em>

Chapter Thirty : Traditional Emeralds.

The air was clean, the streets were mostly made out of dirt and the buildings looked modern and yet held a medieval touch to them. The look and feel of _Vosne-Romanee, France_ made Otogi feel out-of-place and uncomfortable to a degree. He was so used to the bright lights and heavy noise of Tokyo and Domino, but this peacefulness made him itch and squirm. It was just too damned creepy. Honda on the other hand, was smiling so brightly that Otogi was afraid his face might split in two.

"You lived here half a year, didn't you?" Otogi asked, scanning the dirt road for any sign of Honda's parents. From what he heard on the phone, they were supposed to come and escort them to the vineyards.

"During the summer months, yes," Honda replied, shifting his weight onto his other foot idly. "I loved the country side and helping my parents with the vineyards, but like any child, I grew bored and caused a lot of trouble for the villagers. Something that they don't neglect to tell me every time I come for a visit."

"I can't imagine you as a hellion." Otogi said, smiling widely. He couldn't really imagine Honda as a hellion causing all sorts of trouble for the townfolk. An Angel he could imagine, but not a hellion. Honda was too proper for such a thing.

"Oh! Look! Here they come." Honda exclaimed, raising a hand and waving. Otogi followed the wine maker's line of sight and allowed his mouth to drop to the ground. A wagon with two mustang horses came trotting along with a man and a woman who looked remarkably like Honda. Each one had a similarity to his friend whether it was hair color or skin color. They were a handsome couple and Otogi wasn't blind to see the love between the two of them as the bickered gently and quite loudly. It would have been amusing had not for the fact that he was still stuck on the horses trotting towards them because horses? Really?

"Mama! Papa!" Honda lowered his hand as the wagon came to a stop in front of them. "It is good to see both of you again."

_"Honda,"_ his mother, Lucinda, greeted._"Qui est cet homme infernal avec vous ? Il ressemble à un enfant de la ville?"_** (Who is this devilish man with you? He looks like a child of the city.)**

_"C'est qu'il est le chéri."_ **(That's because he is, darling.)** Honda's father, Yamato, said with a roguish grin._ "Regardez ceux les vêtements de créateur. Je n'ai pas vu ce genre de vêtements depuis que j'étais le jeune adulte."_ **(Look at those designer clothing. I haven't seen those type of clothing since I was young adult.)**

_"La maman, le Père, s'arrête, il sait vraiment un petit peu du français."_ **(Mama, Papa, stop, he does know a little bit of French.)**

"_Pas assez"_ ** (Not enough.)** Lucinda chuckled softly, _"Il semble si confondu et un petit peu furieux. Il ressemble à un enfant furieux qui a perdu son jouet." _ ** (He looks so confused and a little bit angry. He looks like an angry child who has lost his toy.)** she quickly switched to English. "You, what is your name?"

"Ryuuji Otogi."

"Dragon, huh?" Yamato chuckled deeply causing Otogi to flush heavily. Dammit, he hasn't blushed since he was a teenager and here this man was, making him flush like a prepubescent teenager. "That's quite a name, boy," Yamato chuckled again, stepping off the wagon and slapping Otogi on the shoulder hard. "I have not heard of you before though." Yamato frowned at his son. "How long have you known this one?"

"About a couple of weeks." Honda flinched when his parents gave him a hard, scolding look. This was going to be a long trip back to the vineyard. "He is a good friend."

"I sincerely hope that he is and I hope that he is a good worker." Lucinda glanced at Otogi and sniffed at the man's slim, but muscled arms. "He does not look like much. I miss your other friend that you brought. What was his name again?"

"Katsuya Jounouchi, mother." Honda gave his father a pleading look which the older man took into consideration and took his wife's arm gently. "Lucinda, darling," he said soothingly. "let us return to the vineyard, yes? It's almost getting dark."

"Yes, of course," Lucinda said softly, giving Otogi one last suspicious look before moving onto the wagon. "come along you two! we have much to discuss!"

* * *

><p>The vineyards were magnificent as the light of the sunset hit them just right and Otogi felt his breath leave his body at the sight of it. While it was beautiful, it a made him wonder just how much work it took to keep it maintained. He didn't have a chance to think further on the matter for the wagon came to a stop in front of a moderate sized house.<p>

"You've changed the color again?" Honda asked, stepping down and giving the horses a fond pat before going around and grabbing his luggage, nodding at Otogi to do the same. "What was wrong with brown?"

"This whole village is brown." Yamato frowned in distaste. "This village needs more color, more life."

Otogi shook his head and slid off the wagon, flinching when Lucinda gave him a look of disdain. What in the hell was this women's problem? Did he smell? He discreetly sniffed his armpit and shrugged when the smell of his cologne and deodorant came back. Nope, that wasn't it.

"Otogi?" Honda called from the wooden front door. "Are you coming? It's getting darker."

"Yeah, just a second," Otogi called back, taking his luggage off the wagon and was once again face to face with Lucinda who was now holding a small basket. "Um, can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can," Lucinda responded, handing him the basket. "You can help me in the fields for a bit."

"I just got here!" Otogi blurted out defensively, thinning his lips when Honda's mother gave him a scolding look. What? He _did_ just get here.

"You will not help your friend's mother attend to those massive fields?" Lucinda waved a hand towards the vineyards which were being lit up by a few helpers it seemed. "It will not take long."

"But madam-"

"Come," Lucinda insisted, grabbing his arm and forcing him to drop his luggage. "My son and husband will come and collect your belongings."

00

By the time Lucinda and Otogi arrived at the vineyards, it was dark and the sun was finally sinking into the horizon. And honestly, Otogi didn't know what kind of attending they were going to do in vineyards.

"What are we checking?" Otogi asked curiously as Lucinda adjusted the lights and checked a few bunches of grapes that were low enough for her to reach. "Madam-"

"Tell me about yourself, Otogi was it?" Lucinda spoke up suddenly, cutting him off gently and yet firmly. "When did you meet my son?"

"Well, we work for the same company." Otogi responded. "I'm from the Gaming Division of Ishigami Corp and wanted to borrow his assistant-"

"Borrow?" Lucinda interrupted sharply. "You act as if she is a possession. What was this child's name?"

"Rebecca Hawkins."

"Ah, the technological woman." Lucinda sniffed and gently plucked the bunch of grapes she was inspecting and placed them into basket. "I did not like her at all. What a dreadful woman."

_Pot calling the Kettle, lady._ Otogi thought with his own sense of disdain. Seriously, this woman was off her freaking bonkers. He didn't see how someone as sweet, stern and caring as Honda came out of her. The world was a weird place indeed.

"Continue," Lucinda commanded. "What prompted Honda to bring you here?"

"Uh, he was teaching me French and one thing led to another and here we are."

"What a vague explanation." Lucinda turned around and pinned him down with the same hazel eyes she blessed Honda with. "You did not seduce my son did you? He, how shall I say it? swings both of the ways? I will kill you and bury you in this vineyard if you hurt my son, do you understand, dragon?"

The only thing Otogi could think to that was; Holy fucking shit.

"Do you understand?" Lucinda waved her free hand to the shovel laying against the chair in the small waiting area the workers used. "I will have no one hurt my only son and heir, capiche?"

"That's Italian." Otogi blurted out, squeaking when Lucinda narrowed her eyes at him. "Capiche, madam! capiche!"

"Good, good, come along now, let us get back to the house and settle you in. I'm sure that Yamato has plenty of questions for you."

As they walked back out of the vineyard and to the small bundle of houses that made up the village, Otogi wondered if Honda's father was as bat-shit crazy as his mother. He hoped not because the man looked plenty sane, but you know what they said about appearances being deceiving and all that fucking crap. It was in this specific case that he hoped that they were right.

Please, mother of God, let them right or else he was going to end up buried in that vast vineyard where no one will ever find him. It was too bad that when Otogi finally decided to pray that the man upstairs decided to not listen to him.

What a load of crock.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Otogi was welcomed back with open arms by Yamato -who looked extremely amused at his pale face- and Honda who was smiling just a little bit weakly. They must have know what this little, lethal woman had done. They had to! There was no freaking why that they didn't. Traitors. Dirty, stinking, traitors.

"Welcome home, darling." Yamato leaned down and kissed Lucinda's cheek with a loud smack. "Are the vineyards well?"

"As well as horse." Lucinda beamed at her husband before turning her attention to her son. "Honda? Are you hungry? You look so skinny."

"I am fine, mother," Honda waved away her concerns. "I think I will bathe and turn in for the night, yes?"

"If you must," Lucinda looked disappointed and then that was when she decided to turn her attention to Otogi who actually was a wimp enough to whimper at the sudden attention. "You will have dinner, yes? I would love to get to know you."

"I don't think-"

"I insist!" Lucinda screeched and Otogi wondered very vaguely that if he wasn't the only one who had seen the windows rattle. "You will stay for dinner and my husband will ask some questions about your occupation, orientation and sex life."

"No freaking way lady!"

"Otogi," Honda sounded disappointed and chaste and didn't make Otogi want to wither to the ground in despair. "My mother just wants to know about you."

No she doesn't! Otogi wanted to scream. She does want to torture me and bury me in the freaking vineyards. Why, why wasn't someone helping him!

"Otogi?" Honda called out again gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Otogi dragged himself to the small table that was situated between the living room and kitchen. "Why don't you go ahead and get a bath and head to sleep?"

"Very well," Honda trotted up the stairs and when they heard the door shut, Otogi knew that he was doomed. It was the end. There was no hope left.

"Now," Yamato loomed over him. "Why don't you tell me and my wife what your plans for my son are?"

"And remember," Lucinda pointed in the direction of the vineyards from the window. "no one can find you out there."

Otogi closed his eyes in resignation and mentally slapped himself for going to France. He would remember to keep it in his pants next time. Either that or enter a monastery and become celibate.

As a matter of fact, that was sounding pretty damn good right now and wasn't that just horrible?

* * *

><p>AN : Alright, I know it's been a while since I've update and I honestly have no idea when the next chapter is going to be seeing as I have a couple of assignments I really need to get on with. What? Don't look at me like that! I'm not being lazy at all. Really. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope the translation to the French didn't make the sentences too crowded.

Next Chapter : Hello Again.

See you next time.


	31. Chapter 31

Valkyria : Hello my wonderful reviewers, friends and fellow Yaoi fans. The semester is almost over and I'm so happy that I'm passing all of my classes and good thing is that it's only three more chapters before we see Atem and Yuugi again! Isn't that awesome? Well, besides that, I really don't have anything to say except for enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Video : Assassin's Creed III Walkthrough.

* * *

><p><em>"I believe that we are all capable of being malicious towards another and jealous of our peers and the ones that we desire, but I also believe that we can be better than that and not allow such dreadful emotions to overcome us and cloud our judgment. I also believe that none of us can be perfect, now can we?" - Ryou Lindel <em>

Chapter Thirty-One : Hello Again.

Colors of orange and purple decorated the sky as Ryou slowly and methodically climbed down the steps of the Domino Museum. His day was normal as per usual and his paperwork had gone smoothly and the movers to the new exhibit had given him no trouble or complaints whether or not the items they had carried were cursed or infected with some kind of virus for which there was no cure for. Yes, his day was perfect and normal and absolutely depressing. Ryou stopped on the final stair and stared up into the sky that was steadily becoming darker as time progressed. It was Friday night and judging from the multiple cars that had passed by, it was going to be a night of drinking, partying and in the more desolate neighborhoods, robberies, stick ups and pillaging. All of this activity and life reminded him of someone and it was that reminder that finally allowed a small to pull at his dry lips. He missed him.

He _missed _Bakura.

It had only been a little more than a week since they had said good-bye at the airport, but that was enough to leave him aching and full of worry. It wasn't like Bakura couldn't take care of himself -quite the contrary- it was the fact that the horse-breeder couldn't pick up a damn phone, and tell him that he was doing okay! Really, was that so hard to do? To comprehend? No? He didn't think so.

"Ryou?" Ishizu called down to him from the glass entrance door of the museum. "Are you still here?"

"I'm down here, Ishizu." he called back, placing a cool palm against his heated cheeks and effectively bringing himself out of his thoughts. It wouldn't be good if Ishizu caught him thinking about Bakura which coincidentally enough, she always seemed to know when he was thinking about him.

"Oh, good, I caught up to you just in time." Ishizu climbed down the steps, her hands full of files and a clipboard at the top of them just waiting to fall off. "I need to talk to you about an exhibit that's coming up."

"Our Byzantine exhibit?" Ryou guessed mildly, reaching out and catching the clipboard just as it was about to fall. "I have already taken care of everything."

"No, not that one," Ishizu smiled, albeit sadly, and Ryou knew that whatever was going to come out of her mouth was going to be bad news for him. "It's another ancient Egyptian exhibit, this one is based off Ramses."

"Which one?"

"Ramses II." Ishizu handed him the folder that was off the top of the pile. "It seems that Saito-san has invited a number of people from Egypt to take a look at it."

"They're coming all the way from Egypt to look at an exhibit?" Ryou questioned dryly, flipping the folder open and skimming over it. "Saito-san could have easily hosted it there instead of here. I mean, it seems like such an inconvenience."

"The Domino Museum has gathered some of the highest revenue this year and Saito-san wants to show that off." Ishizu sighed, a hint of fondness within it. "He is extremely pleased with this and you know how he is when he becomes pleased with something."

"Right, Of course,"

"So, I need you to push back the Byzantine exhibition and set up the Ramses II one instead." Ishizu smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "It will give you something else to think about."

"I'm not-"

"You are," Ishizu interrupted, turning on her heel and making her way back up the stairs. "It wouldn't hurt to give him a call, Ryou, instead of waiting on him to call you."

"As much as I love to stand here and have this conversation with you again, Ishizu, I have to get home before traffic sets in." Ryou ignored Ishizu's call and proceeded to his car, climbed in, tossed the files into the passengers seat and started up the car all the while ignoring the hot flash of anger that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Time and time again, Ishizu had played him like a violin concerning his feelings with Bakura, but no more, that was the last straw. Regardless of the fact that he missed Bakura desperately, he wasn't going to call the man. He wasn't going to be desperate and sit by the phone like some love-sick teenager waiting for their boyfriend or girlfriend to call.

No, that was last fucking thing he wanted to be.

His apartment was silent and a little chilly when he stepped in. Closing the door behind him, he tossed the files on the couch and checked on Hayate who was sleeping in his bed in the center of the living room. The German Shepard had the right idea about sleeping, but he couldn't right now because Saito-san decided it was time to show off the museum to a bunch of rich wigs.

Bastard.

Plopping down on the couch, he laid his head down on the pillows and stared at the phone on his coffee table. He had dozens of e-mails to go through and not one of them were interesting or even remotely important, but he was the second curator of the museum and work had to be done to make sure that the museum stayed on top of things and it kept it pristine reputation. Honestly, Saito-san never acted like this before. Not until he ran into Bakura, who seemed too damn charming for his own good.

Sighing, Ryou reached for the phone before shaking his head and turning to the files instead. He would try and call Bakura tomorrow, excluding the fact that he wasn't going to be a coward again.

As he reached for the file, Hayate's tail brushed against his leg and looked down into the German Shepard's brown eyes. "You don't think I'm a coward, do you, boy?"

Hayate merely laid his head on Ryou's knee and let out a loud bark that almost sounded amusing.

"I knew I could count you, boy," Ryou opened the file and raised both eyebrows when he saw the names of the guests. This was a surprise. Though, he couldn't be sure if it was a good one or a bad one.

"Well," Ryou breathed, flipping through the papers -most of them were about artifacts- "I guess I don't need to make that phone call now do I?"

Snapping the folder closed, Ryou rose from the couch and proceeding into the kitchen where a cool bottle of wine was waiting for him because after seeing those names on the list -he assumed that they were also Bakura's parents and few other of their colleagues- he was going to need it. As he poured a full glass of wine, Ryou would come back and reflect on this moment and the fact that he called one specific name a _colleague_ when one of them was more than that.

Much more.

* * *

><p>Soft violin music echoed off the walls, the tune was Antonio Vivaldi's Spring, a well used classic, the soft chatter of the guests slightly over took the music, but it wasn't enough to completely drown it out. This atmosphere was comfortable, but it was the last thing on Ryou's mind. Dressed in black trousers, blazer and a black and silver waistcoat, he scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar head of silver head so similar and yet so different from his own. Ryou had not seen hide nor hair of his friend yet and it was worrying to say the least.<p>

"Looking for something or someone rather?" Ishizu's smooth voice caressed his ears, causing him to turn and face his boss who was dressed smartly in a sleeveless cream colored dress that reached her ankles, her slim feet was covered by a pair of gold heels. "Well?"

"No one," Ryou replied softly, grinning when Ishizu's snorted in part disgust and part amusement. "I assure you that I'm merely overseeing this party for you and speaking of that, what have you been doing for the past two hours?"

"Showing our guests around, as per orders to Saito-san." Ishizu rolled her eyes playfully at the thought of their boss. "Honestly, the man is smitten with the guests. It should be amusing, but it's not."

"I don't think any part of this is amusing." Ryou retorted dryly. "I don't see why we had to cancel the Byzantine exhibition-"

"It is what Saito-san wants and what Saito-san wants..." Ishizu trailed off teasingly, waiting for him to finish her words.

"Saito-san gets."

"Exactly," Ishziu hummed, though her smile was showing her pleasure at him getting it, her eyes betrayed that emotion. Ryou could plainly see that she was angered at the canceling of their Byzantine exhibition. After all, she had worked hard on it as well.

"Who were you showing around earlier?" Ryou asked, trying for a subject change. It wouldn't do to get Ishizu anymore upset than she already was.

"Ah, that would have been Bakura's parents and-" Ishizu stopped suddenly, her face become worried and Ryou wanted to lean closer to and ask her to finish, but much to his displeasure, her face became blank and her eyes unreadable. "Bakura's parents were interested in seeing the museum and I showed them around."

"Okay." Ryou gave his boss a weird look before turning back to the ground who had gathered around a couple that looked exactly like- "that must be his parents." he breathed, ignoring Ishizu's suddenly smug look.

"Why don't you go and greet them?" Ishizu suggested, putting a hand against the small of his back and pushing him forward. "I have told them about you."

"What?"

Apparently, his voice was loud enough for the smell of an all to familiar cologne drifted past his nose and he looked up to find himself staring into a familiar pair of lavender eyes.

"Bakura?"

"Ryou." Bakura smirked and ruffled his hair. "It's good to see you again."

"I-It's good to see you again too." Ryou took a step back, lowering his head to hide the flush that dusted his cheeks. The cologne, the suit -which was once again, armani- and the rough voice. He didn't realize how much they would affect him until now.

"I heard about the Byzantine exhibition." Bakura tipped Ryou's head up and smiled into his eyes. "I am sorry about having it canceled, but my mother insisted that Saito-san show Ramses II. It is her favorite pharaoh and dynasty."

"It's fine, but I'm afraid that Ishizu is quite upset about it-" Ryou smiled, but it instantly fell off his face when he realize that Ishizu had faded into the crowds leaving him and Bakura on their own.

It was at times like these that Ishizu was such a...a

Harlot. Yes, that was exactly what she was.

"It looks like she has abandon us for the time being, but I am going to be honest when I say that I do not mind at all." Bakura opened his arms. "I have missed you, Ryou Lindel. I am terribly offended that you haven't given me a hug yet."

Ryou stared at Bakura's open arms before stepping into them, and bringing his own arms up only to slap Bakura in the back of the head and eliciting a hiss and a heavy glare.

"Ryou, _darling, _that was a slap, not a hug. I wanted a hug."

"You needed a slap, a harder one you would have gotten if we weren't in public." Ryou snorted, gave Bakura a quick hug and stepped back. "I have missed you as well, but I really wish you would have called. I was worried."

"That same curtousey extends to you, Ryou." Bakura frowned grimly. "weeks passed by and not a word from you, but I received plenty from Ishizu. For a while there I had wondered if I had done something wrong."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Bakura." Ryou whispered, biting his lips. This was the exact reason why he didn't want to see the man again just yet. He didn't have a plausible explanation for the the man other than to say that he was too afraid to call and wondered if Bakura was-

"Bakura? There you are!"

At the sound of the melodious voice, Ryou and Bakura to see a white haired, pale-skinned woman wearing a tight black dress. From the tensing of Bakura's body, Ryou could tell that this women was someone that Bakura didn't want to see or didn't expect to see at this very moment and Ryou was betting on the former.

"Kisara." Bakura greeted smoothly, stepping back from Ryou and giving the woman a tight smile. "I'm sorry to have left, but I saw an old friend of mine."

"An old friend?" Kisara dark blue eyes brightened, but much to Ryou's horror, they darkened as she took a step closer to him. "You wouldn't happen to be Ryou Lindel would you?"

It took everything in him to say yes, but he pressed on and nodded his head.

"I thought so," Kisara smiled and held out her slim hand. "My name is Kisara, Bakura's fiance."

"F-Fiancee?" Ryou stuttered, taking Kisara's slim hand in his own. "I didn't know he was engaged..."

"It's still fresh." Kisara gripped his hand once more before releasing it. "Bakura has told me a lot about you, but I would like to know more." Kisara wrapped her arms around Bakura and Ryou's arms. "Shall we get some wine and do so?"

He didn't want to go get wine and discuss anything, but he was pulled along nonetheless and he had feeling that he had no choice in the manner judging from the helpless look Bakura cast him.

Great. This party just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p>AN : I'm sorry that this wasn't the best chapter, especially after such a gap between updates. Anyway, the next chapter is a continuation of the party from Bakura's POV.

Next Chapter : Manipulative Waltz.

See you next time.


	32. Chapter 32

Valkyria : Hello Everyone. First off, I want to thank everyone because we have reached over 600 reviews for the story! And the kicker is, we're not even remotely _done _with this story yet. We still have a good way to go with Atem and Yuugi's relationship. So, in celebration for reaching this milestone, I'm going to do an Atem/Yuugi chapter after Bakura's. See? I can compromise and be nice about stuff and not let you guys wait another two chapters to see them again.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Video : Final Fantasy VIII walk-through.

* * *

><p><em>"Life is full obstacles and one would be a fool to think that they can go through life without encountering many of them. But, one must realize that with every closed-door, there is an open one just a few feet away. With that said, I realize that dealing with two people who have become close to me is one of my life's many obstacles and I am pretty positive that I won't feel enlightened at the end of it." - Bakura. <em>

Chapter Thirty-Two : Manipulative Waltz.

Bakura didn't need anyone to tell him that the air around him was thick enough to cut with a knife. He also didn't need to be told that the looks Ryou gave him were full of betrayal and disappointment. He felt like a child who had disappointed his mother greatly. Fortunately, his mind was taken off the matter when Ryou demanded to know how he and Kisara met.

"His mother and father introduced us." Kisara responded, wrapping a pale arm around Bakura's stronger one. "You should have seen his face when his mother told him that we were to be engaged."

"I can imagine his surprise." Ryou chuckled softly, but Bakura didn't miss the flash of pain that went through the curator's beautiful eyes. He hated seeing it and would have done anything to take that look away. This wasn't fair nor was it kind to flaunt that he was engaged in front of Ryou who he was sure still held some sort of romantic feelings for him. Bakura wanted to sincerely apologize for this, but now wasn't the time nor the place to do that. He would find a time or place and he would move heaven and earth to do it.

"Bakura has told me a little about you Ryou, but I'm afraid that I wasn't able to get much out of him." Kisara pulled away from him and placed a delicate hand on Ryou's arm and Bakura didn't fail to see the curator's lips twitch at the movement. Poor thing.

"There really isn't much about me that is interesting, Miss Kisara." Ryou smiled weakly down at Kisara who frowned and patted his arm again. "I am just the second curator of this museum and I help out with the larger projects."

"You lived in England once upon a time?" Kisara questioned, deliberately brushing off Ryou's attempt to dissuade her. "What is like? I have only been to France and Japan."

"It is nothing fancy I assure you. I lived in London when I was a child, and I was too young to truly enjoy it." Ryou gently pulled his arm out of Kisara's grasp and gave Bakura a deploring look and he stepped forward to smile down at his fiancée.

"I don't think it's very nice to question one of the people who put this party together, Kisara." Bakura's smile turned into a wicked grin. "I can question him if you wish? I'm sure my mother is wondering where you are."

Kisara looked at Bakura and then Ryou before letting an exaggerated sigh escape her glossed lips. "If you insist, but I must simply know more about Ryou here. I expect a full, through report by the end of the night."

"Of course."

Bakura waited until Kisara was out of earshot before stepping closer and inhaling the younger man's scent of sandalwood. "Ryou."

"Please don't." Ryou begged quietly. "Please don't do this to me, Bakura. I'm not going to become tied into some love triangle nor am I going to become your "mistress."

"I had no intention of doing either." Bakura said, wincing when Ryou gave him a look of pure disbelief. "I just wanted to talk to you and-"

"You had plenty of opportunity to pick up the phone and ample amount of time to tell me that you had gotten engaged." Ryou shook his head and Bakura could tell that he was still trying to grasp that little tidbit of information. "So, don't sit here and tell me that you want to talk to me."

"I do want to talk to you and I'm not leaving Japan until I do." Bakura smirked when Ryou scowled at his proclamation. "Don't give me that look, Ryou, you know how stubborn I can be, can't you?"

"Oh screw you arrogant prick." Ryou hissed, folding his arms and turned away but Bakura caught his elbow and brought the curator back into his personal space.

"Don't walk away from me. I'm not done talking." Bakura whispered, narrowing his eyes when his Father caught his gaze from across the room. It wasn't his problem if the old man was in a tiff.

"We are done talking. What's the matter with you?" Ryou ripped his arm out of Bakura's grip and stopped Bakura's attempt to grab him again with a glare hot enough to light Bakura's loins on fire. He coughed and lowered his gaze and smiled when Ryou let out a scandalized gasp.

"You. Are. Not." Ryou groaned and slapped his forehead and Bakura didn't fail to see that Ryou face's was a nice shade of red. Heh. He looked pretty cute, but that only made his growing problem worse. Maybe it was best if they separated for the time being.

"I can go now?" Ryou questioned with a teasing glint in his eyes that made Bakura's flutter. Damn it! This was not the way their reunion was supposed to go. He was going to seduce Ryou back to his hotel room -he made sure to make two reservations at different hotels- and get him to talk about avoiding each other, but it looked like this was going nowhere fast.

"No." Bakura rumbled, grabbing Ryou's waist and guiding him out onto the floor. "I want you to dance with me."

"I don't think I'm supposed to dance with guests." Ryou murmured, nervously glancing around and sure enough they had gained a few amused glances. "Bakura, please let me go."

"I don't want to-" Bakura raised an eyebrow when Kisara and his Father were on the dance floor and apparently coming their way. Alright then, he could play their game. He spun Ryou in the left direction and smirked when his fiancée and Father glared at him and sped up. This was going to be fan-fucking-tastic.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're racing around the dance floor?" Ryou questioned. "Are we running away from something?"

"Nope!" Bakura replied cheerfully, spinning Ryou around before bringing him close again. "I just like this fast, erratic dancing and apparently so do you since you're keeping up so good. Where did you learn?"

"My Mother taught me before she died." Ryou smiled sadly. "I enjoyed dancing with her when the opportunity arose."

"Have you spoken to your father at all, lately?" Bakura asked. "I know you two were talking."

"No, we haven't spoken in weeks." Ryou looked marginally upset at this. "I'm worried since he went on an archaeological dig around the same time."

"Do you know where he went? I can check up on him if you wish?"

"No, it's alright, he will call me when he can. It's not like this hasn't happen before, but I just have a bad feeling about the sudden silence. We might have not had the best conversations, but we were getting somewhere. What about you? Are you getting along with your parents?"

"My relationship with my parents is a little sour at the moment. As you can see, they cornered me with this engagement." Bakura looked disgruntled at his words and scowled when Ryou laughed softly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what is it?" Bakura danced a little more slowly. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes," Ryou placed his body closer to Bakura's own and laid his head on the older man's shoulder. "I expected you to fight this engagement and not go along with it like a lamb. You're more of a wolf or fox than anything."

"You think me a coward for doing this easily?"

"Yes." Ryou replied bluntly. "I think you are coward for doing this to yourself and to _me_, but I also realize that we aren't together in such a way and you can be with anyone you chose to be with."

"What if I want to be with you?"

"I wish we could be together, but I'm not a home wrecker, Bakura and I'm not going to start now." Ryou stopped them completely and pulled away. "I'm sorry, but we can't get what we want."

"We can get what we want, Ryou." Bakura sighed, but it was filled with fond exasperation. "That's the difference between you and me, I'm afraid."

"Yes." Ryou whispered, watching as Kisara made her way toward them. "I'm afraid that is the difference between you and me."

"You two look like you're having fun." Kisara said with a sickening sweet smile as she approached them. "Running away from us on the dance floor like we're playing tag."

"Wait. What?"

"Nothing." Bakura reassured smoothly, sending Kisara an icy glare and scowled when it was returned with another sweet smile. He wasn't fooled by it. He knew that smile was full of venom.

"Okay.." Ryou gave him a suspicious look before turning his attention to Kisara. "I must be going now. I hope you enjoyed the show?"

"Yes. I enjoyed it. Miss Ishtar is a genius in setting it up and telling the stories. I will have to come back one day."

"You are forever welcome if you do." Ryou picked up Kisara's slim hand and pressed a kiss against the back of it. "Have a pleasant night."

"You as well."

Kisara turned back to Bakura when Ryou walked out of hearing distance. "Would you mind telling me just what that was about?"

"It was nothing-"

"Please. I am no idiot, Bakura. I can smell the lust off you a mile away." Kisara narrowed his eyes at him. "I wanted to know about him. I didn't want to know about your undying love for the boy."

"He's not a boy. He's older than you."

"Focus, Bakura, our age matters little in this situation. What does matter is you staying away from him from this point on. You are engaged to me which is something you agreed to, am I wrong?"

"No."

"Good, and Bakura? I will not be apart of an affair or a "love triangle." If he gets near you again then I will make sure that he loses everything near to him."

At the sound of the threat, Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you're in a place to be threatening anyone, Kisara. After all, your family's reputation has gone down the drain lately, has it not?"

"You promised that you wouldn't mention that." Kisara looked hurt and Bakura wanted to curse himself. He never had ever had the intention of hurting anyone, but this woman pressed his buttons like nothing else.

"I care about Ryou." Bakura stated, stepping closer. "I will always care about him in that way regardless of the fact that we have only known each other for a few weeks. I need you to understand that, Kisara."

"I understand, Bakura." Kisara stepped away from him and lowered her head. "I understand that I will always be second to you. _Always." _

"Kisara..."

"It's okay, Bakura, really." Kisara turned her back to him. "I will see you later tonight."

Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair and tugged his hair harshly. This isn't how he wanted the night to go. At all, but life was full of fuck ups, wasn't it?

And he was just one of them.


	33. Chapter 33

Valkyria : Enjoy the story, and have a good weekend.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song : If I leave by Lena Park

* * *

><p><em>"I sometimes wonder if people understand the meaning of "friend-zone." I know it's not in the dictionary or anything, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what in the hell it means! Is it too hard to be just friends with someone? Even if you want to jump them and ravish them half of the time." - Yuugi Motou. <em>

Chapter Thirty-Three : Competition

Yuugi was happy. He couldn't believe that those words were going to finally coming to his mind, but here they were, bright and loud. His relationship with Atemu had stabilized to the point where they could flirt with each other without it turning into an awkward situation in which Yuugi had to desperately fill the dreadful silence with apologies and excuses and even better, they had a nice dinner at the Scarlet Moonlight every Friday where Jounouchi greeted them with a teasing grin and their regular hot and ready. Heck, even Mana was happy with their little arrangement even though she still called them a bunch of lunkheads for not getting together already, but regardless of her opinion, she started to slowly respect their decision, but Yuugi knew better, he knew that Mana had merely taken a step back and become more patient and she would strike when the opportunity arose.

If that wasn't a scary thought, then Yuugi didn't know what was.

Unfortunately, all good things came to an end and he would admit later on that he should have saw this coming because his happiness didn't really last as long as he wanted it to.

Yuugi was thrown out of his deepening thoughts by the elevator arriving to their floor. Curious, he leaned over his desk to see Mana stepping out with a thick stack of files in her hands and a scowl marring her tan features. What could have possibly happened within a thirty minute time span?

"Mana?" Yuugi asked, watching warily as the woman stomped past him and threw the files down on the desk with a huff. "Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Mana snarled, going around her desk and practically throwing herself onto her leather chair. "I'm just having a bad day."

Oh

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yuugi worried his bottom lip as he waited for Mana to respond. He didn't like it when his best friend was this way. It just didn't seem _right_ to see Mana upset.

"No," Mana sighed and placed a manicured hand against her cheek. "It was just a small misunderstanding with Mahad. It'll sort itself out soon, okay?"

Misunderstanding with Mahad? Yuugi raised an eyebrow at his friend's explanation. Never in the three years they knew each other that he had seen those two get into any kind of argument.

Strange.

"You want to talk about it?"

Mana raised her head and gave him a considering look before shaking her head and giving him a small smile. "No, that's alright, Yuugi."

"Mana-"

"Really." Mana said, her green eyes growing sharp and dark and Yuugi's own eyes widened at the action. "It's okay." she continued softly. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

"O-Okay." Yuugi swallowed and returned to his work, giving Mana wary looks every twenty minutes. The look she gave him had frightened him. Never had she grew truly aggravated at him for asking about her welfare. Hell, half of the time she had been flattered, but now, she just seemed annoyed at the fact and that was the most worrying thing of all.

"Yuugi?" Atemu's deep voice startled Yuugi out of his depressing thoughts. "I need to see you in my office."

"Oh, of course." Yuugi gave Mana one last worrying look before stepping into Atemu's office and closing the door shut behind him. He turned his attention to his friend and frowned when the man merely waved a hand towards one of the empty chairs. Yuugi swallowed and walked up to the offered seat and sat down, making sure to keep his eyes lowered.

"I know that you're concerned about Mana, but you needn't be." Atemu began quietly, causing Yuugi to look up into his boss' face who was staring at him with a small smile. "It's going to be fine."

"That is what she kept telling me." Yuugi blurted out, flinching when Atemu frowned at him. "I-I'm sorry, Atemu, but Mana has never acted like that before let alone have an argument with Mahad."

"They're married, little one." Atemu chuckled. "They are bound to have arguments. Now, Ishigami Corp has a new client."

"A new client?" Yuugi leaned forward in interest, it had been more than a year since they had any new clients-international-wise. "Who is it?"

"Atlantis Incorporated." Atemu replied. "They're a ship building company and since we have our fingers literally dipped in every pot, they decided to extend their hands towards us to see how their venture in Japan will go."

"Oh, so this is their first time leaving-where are they from?"

"Italy."

"Then wouldn't it be better if they had contact with Kiryu-san? He is in charge of our Italian branch."

"Dartz, the CEO of the company, has contacted Kiryu-san about the contract, but since this is a very large venture, I decided that you and I should take care of this personally, thus the reason Dartz and one of his board of directors will be coming here tonight."

"Tonight? That's such short notice!"

"It has been in planning for the last three weeks, little one." Atemu grinned when Yuugi sent him a light scowl. "I think it is important to keep you on your toes, yes?"

"Of course, Ishigami-san." Yuugi drawled, smirking when Atemu frowned at the use of his last name. The older man _hated _it when he talked to him formally, but Yuugi couldn't help but irritate him for the fun of it sometimes.

"I have told you about that." Atemu said lowly. "Have I not?"

"Of course you have, but you have to understand that I'm going to have to start calling you that again soon, don't you? After all, what will Dartz-san think when I call you "Atemu?"

"I meant in private and you knew I meant that." Atemu frowned at him from across the desk. "I don't like it when you call me that, it's too formal for the both of us."

Yuugi sighed heavily at the reply. He only meant to tease the older man, nothing more, nothing less, but it seemed that Atemu had taken offense to it.

Again.

"I'm only teasing you, Atemu. I know how much you hate it, but you shouldn't have slammed this assignment on me. I hate it when we get international clients so suddenly."

Atemu smirked and leaned back against his leather seat. "I guess I deserved the last name. Will you forgive me if I take you out to dinner later?"

"A way to a man's heart isn't always through their stomach, Atemu." Yuugi drawled dryly. "I'll think about the dinner invitation."

Atemu huffed playfully. "I suppose that's all one could ask."

Yuugi only smiled at Atemu's pout and asked. "What are these clients like? I hope they aren't a bunch of brats are they?"

"No, I have spoken with Dartz and the man is very manipulative if I do say myself, and as for his board of directors, I find them very honorable."

"That's rare considering our line of work." Yuugi murmured. "It's something I'm glad to hear nonetheless. I already know that I'm going to be talking with the Board more than Dartz, so can you tell me about them?"

"Fortunately, there are only four directors since the company is only inside Italy." Atemu stared down at the open folder. "Timaeus, Critias, Hermos and his daughter, Christina. And yes, I do know that favoritism could be whispered down these hollowed halls about his daughter being on the board of directors, but she has earned her way up to that point. Dartz doesn't appreciate favoritism from any company or private client he has a contract with. Any other questions?"

"Yes, what time do we pick them up at the airport?"

* * *

><p>Darkness blanketed the sky of Domino International Airport as Yuugi and Atemu waited as the CEO of Atlantis Incorporated and his board of directors departed from their private jet.<p>

"Why Atlantis?" Yuugi asked suddenly. "It's a good name, but why that one?"

"Dartz's wife, Amelia, was fond of the legend of Atlantis and thus the name." Atemu replied. "Honestly, there were other companies that Kiryu-san introduce me to, but this one caught my eye from the name alone."

"Isn't that a little risky?" Yuugi whispered harshly as their clients drew closer. "You picked this company from the name alone? That isn't like you at all."

"I have a good hunch about this one." Atemu winked at him before stepping forward and shaking Dartz hand. "Dartz, welcome to Domino City, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Dartz Falmar was a tall, slim man with tan skin and bi-chromatic eyes of amber and aquamarine. His hair was waist-length and tied in a low ponytail. The man was very handsome in Yuugi's opinion, but he was nothing compared to the man standing next to him.

"Ishigami-san." Dartz's light Italian accent greeted softly. "It is good to meet you as well and I cannot think you enough for taking this chance with us. We are very interested in seeing how for far expanding into Japan will take us."

"I have no doubt that it will take you very far." Atemu said, grinning lightly and turned to Yuugi who was staring at the man next to Dartz. Following his secretary's gaze, he raised both his eyebrows at the sight of the man who was staring Yuugi down like he was a dessert waiting to be eaten or rather licked very eagerly.

This was interesting.

"Your board of directors?" Atemu nodded his head towards the three men and woman standing behind Dartz silently.

"Ah," Dartz turned his head and held out a pale hand in the direction of a rough, but handsome man with black hair and a scar on his left eye. He was modestly dressed in an black Armani suit that did nothing to hide his muscles. "This is my good friend, Timaeus, he is on the board of directors."

Timaeus large form stepped up and held out a hand in Atemu. "Ishigami-san." Timaeus smooth voice spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Timaeus." Atemu shook his hand, grunting when the grip tightened unexpectedly. He pulled away when waved Yuugi forward, frowning when his secretary blushed a hot red. "This is Yuugi, my secretary."

"It's nice to meet you, Timaeus-san." Yuugi held out his hand and let out a sharp gasp when Timaeus lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his warm skin.

"Uh,"

"I'm sorry." Timaeus rough voice said against his skin. "You're so beautiful that I couldn't help myself."

"You promised that you were going to control your urges, my dear Timaeus." Christina spoke up, with a teasing glint in her deep blue eyes. "I don't think that Yuugi-san wants to be ravished only minutes after meeting you."

"You don't know that, milady." Timaeus released Yuugi's and took a step back. "I don't think there is a problem with admiring someone of Yuugi's beauty." Timaeus moved his one-eye gaze towards Atemu who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "If that is alright with you, Ishigami-san? I'm sure that Yuugi-san would not mind travelling the waters of Italy with me one weekend, no?"

Yuugi quickly stepped in between Atemu and Timaeus when he saw his boss narrow his eyes dangerously. That wasn't good. He didn't see Atemu angry too often, but it happened, things were destroyed and darkness descended on the site.

"That is a very good offer, Timaeus-san, but I think it would be best if we got to the hotel and explained the contract over dinner?" he turned to Dartz to see the CEO stare at him with amusement. "Dartz-san? Are you in agreement?"

"Yes, of course," Dartz smiled as the cheffeur took his luggage with a small smile. "I am curious as to see what Domino has to offer."


	34. Chapter 34

Valkyria : Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts everyone! Have a good weekend.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or any of the places mentioned in the story.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm a competitive man, I won't lie about that and if someone threatens something that I'm going after. I tend to get a little possessive and my actions tend to get sloppy, but I have no intention of being sloppy. In fact, I intend on becoming a master manipulator." - Atemu Ishigami <em>

Chapter Thirty-Four : Dangerous Seductions

Since the tender age of eight years old, Atemu was always taught to pay attention to the people in front of him. It didn't matter whether he didn't give a damn about them. It was the fact that it was polite to give people his full attention. But now he didn't really care what was coming out of Dartz and Christina's mouths, he cared about the fact that Timaeus was practically all over Yuugi who was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

Atemu decided right then and there that the man was competition and he would make sure that Timaeus ended up at the bottom of the ocean if the fucker didn't keep it in his pants. He tended to be a little possessive over the people he cared about and it didn't help that he still held rather strong feelings for Yuugi at the moment.

"Ishigami-san?" Christina's light voice brought him back from his vicious thoughts. "Are you alright? You have a rather mean look about you now." Christina's bright blue eyes dimmed and Atemu felt his heartstrings pull at the sight. "Have we done something wrong?"

"Of course not, Falmar-san." Atemu soothed, pulling his lips into a charming smile for her and Father's sake. He decided that his problem with Timaeus would have to wait until later. He had clients to take care of. "What locations did you have in mind for your boat yards?"

"We wanted to start slow." Critias slid a map across the mahogany table. "We think that the Domino City Pier is the perfect place to start building and we would appreciate it if you could begin negotiations for us?"

"That would be no problem at all considering that I own the boat yard." Atemu chuckled at Hermos look of shock. "Do you have the plans so that I could take a look at them?"

"Of course!" Hermos dug through his satchel and brought out a thick stack of folders. "I hope that it is not too complicated. Critias thinks I tend to show my work too much."

"You misunderstood me, _Il mio amore_." Critias soothed and Atemu raised an eyebrow at the endearment. They couldn't possibly think that he didn't understand them did they? Surely Kiryo-san told him that he could speak Italian? Right?

Knowing that jackass and his abrupt bouts of procrastination, probably not.

"I misunderstood you? Truly?" Hermos sounded skeptical. "Were you not the one who said that I took too long with my designs? And that they were too flamboyant? I am the very reason why people like our designs! A lot of people like my flamboyant design."

"Enough." Dartz sounded exasperated, but Atemu caught the amusement underneath it. "Please, have a look at Hermos' designs, Ishigami-san."

Atemu took the thick stack of papers and flipped through them and found himself impressed by the number of boats and designs. Some of them big while others were built small for speed and privacy. As he continued, his ears picked up Christina's frantic whispering and Dartz soothing rumbling.

_"Padre, ha fatto di nuovo!"_ **(Father, he's at it again!) **

_"Scelgo il mio bambino, voi sapete che egli è piuttosto frivoli nelle sue scelte."_ **(Hush, my child, you know he is rather frivolous in his choices.) **

_"Padre, se non tenere il suo pene nel suo pantalone, poi lui va a questo affare!"_ **(Father, if he does not keep his penis in his pants, then he's going to screw up this deal!) **

Atemu raised an eyebrow under his bangs at Christina's choice of words toward Timaeus. He glanced at the corner of his eye to see the man rather close to Yuugi who at this point was a blushing mess. He coughed in their direction and felt a rush of satisfaction when Yuugi sent him an apologetic glance.

Timaeus was a tenacious little fucker wasn't he?

"These designs are wonderful, Hermos." Atemu leaned against his seat and closed thick folder and waved Yuugi over who pulled out a small contract. "We would love to have you as our clients." he took the contract from Yuugi and slid across the desk so that Dartz could sign it.

"Thank you, Ishigami-san." Dartz signed his name at the bottom line. "We appreciate the fact that you came out here yourself to greet us and negotiate. It is rare that the CEO would do such a thing."

"Ah, you will soon find out that I prefer to pick out my own clients. It can get messy when me and my representative disagree on such a matter."

"I understand that notion all too well." Dartz rose from the cushioned chair and held out his hand for Atemu to take. "I thank you again, Ishigami-san."

"Please," Atemu rose from his own seat and took Dartz hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "Call me Atemu."

"Very well then I insist you call me Dartz." Dartz took his hand away and gave Timaeus a disapproving look causing Atemu to turn to see the taller man staring rather boldly at Yuugi who was putting the contract away for Mana to file away later. Having enough of Timaeus' lecherous behaviour, Atemu marched to man and looked into man's eye and lowered his voice just low enough so that only Timaeus could hear him.

_"Sarebbe nel vostro interesse a tenere le mani e il vostro dick molto, molto lontano da lui."_** (It would be in your very best interest to keep your hands and your dick very, very far away from him.)** Atemu drawled in perfect Italian. He smirked when Timaeus' eye widen at his whispered words and he continued, relentless. _"Non interferisce con il nostro business, ma permettetemi di dire che è mia e solo mia. Mi capisci?"_** (I will not let this interfere with our business deal, but let me say that he is mine and mine alone. Do you understand me?)**

Timaeus' eyes narrowed and darkened and his jaw clenched. _"Molto bene, ma mi sembra che avete paura di una poca concorrenza. Il piccolo era piuttosto incline a me prima."_ **(Very well, but it seems to me that you're afraid of a little competition. The little one was rather prone to me earlier.)**

The smirk that pulled at Atemu's lips was dark and deadly and Timaeus returned it with one of his own. _"Non ho paura della poca concorrenza. Infatti, lo accolgo con favore, il mio amico, ma vincerò, e ti lasciano con notando ma umiliazione nelle vene."_** (I am not afraid of a little competition. In fact, I welcome it, my friend, but I will win it and leave you with noting but humiliation in your veins.)** Atemu said smoothly.

Timaeus tilted his head back and let out a bark of laughter that caused Atemu to chuckle_. "Avete lo spirito! Molto bene, che vinca il migliore._"** (You have spirit! Very well then, let the best man win.)**

Atemu nodded his head and held out his hand. _"Concordato, che vinca il migliore."_ **(Agreed, let the best man win.)**

Timaeus grasped Atemu's hand, gave it firm shake and marched towards Dartz, Christina, Hermos and Critias. He stopped and turned to Yuugi who had watched the whole spectacle with a wary eye. "It was nice meeting you, Motou-san. I hope we can see each other again soon, no?"

"It was nice to meet you, Timaeus-san." Yuugi gave the rougish man a wide smile before Atemu tugged him out of the room and down the hall. "Atemu? What was that whole thing about?"

"Nothing, little one," Atemu murmured. "Nothing at all."

Timaeus looked like a man that had no trouble sweeping his conquest off their feet and either leaving them in the dust or keeping them until he tired of them. Atemu had lied when he said that Timaeus was no competition. He was, in fact, very deadly competition and it seemed like Yuugi had taken a liking to him which meant that it was Atemu : 0 and Timaeus : 1

Dammit

"Are you sure?" Yuugi laid a hand on Atemu's arm and frowned at how tense it was. "Did Timaeus say something upset you earlier?"

"No," Atemu grunted out. He could say that Timaeus insulted him and that could have warned Yuugi off quite clearly, but if he was going to win Yuugi over then he was going to do it honestly and without hits below the damn belt.

He just wished he could say the same for Timaeus. He didn't know what kind of punches the man was going to pull.

_Dammit. _

* * *

><p>Round one officially started on Thursday morning which was the day after the contract with Atlantis Incorperated was finalized. Atemu was basking in the glory of gaining another potentially successful client when the sound of singing caught his ears. Curious, he rose up from his leather chair and walked outside to see a small choir group of girls singing a small tune that he didn't recognize. He warily turned to Yuugi who had the biggest smile on his face and gently clapping his hands. Atemu waited as the choir finished and much to his surprise, one of the choir girls came up and gave Yuugi two dozen red roses and a kiss on the cheek before scruying off to the elevator where a woman was waiting.<p>

"That was really sweet!" Mana gushed from her desk, clapping her hands. "I wonder who that was from?" she leaned over her desk. "Is there a card on the roses, Yuugi?"

"There is," Yuugi pulled the card out and smiled widely at the wording. "Oh! It's from Timaeus! He's sending his thanks for accepting the deal, but there isn't a need to be so elaborate."

Son of a bitch

Atemu wanted to snarl but he quickly pulled his face into a smile when Yuugi and Mana turned in his direction. Now wasn't the time to play the jealous man, but it was definitely time to catch up with that tenacious man.

"Yuugi? I have another client meeting." Atemu stepped out of his doorway and placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "And would you believe it's in Kenroku-en?"

"Kenroku-en?" Yuugi's face lit up and Mana gave Atemu a suspcious look which he quickly wrote out. She wasn't this and he had no intention for her to be. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Atemu grinned brightly. "We can make one big trip out of it." Atemu pulled his face into a concerned one. "If you would like to come-"

"Are you kidding?" Yuugi set the roses down without a care in the world and embraced Atemu. "I would love to come, Atemu!"

"I'm glad, Yuugi." Atemu embraced his friend tightly and grinned into the younger male's hair.

Atemu : 1 Timaeus : 2

It wasn't a tie, but it would be one soon enough. Timaeus could count on that little tidbit.

Yuugi pulled away and smiled into Atemu's eyes. "I can't wait! I've always wanted to go to Kenroku-en!" Yuugi turned to Mana who smiled. "Isn't this great, Mana?"

"It's wonderful, sweetheart, but you have to make that delivery to the wine department, don't you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I do, Honda's going to kill me for being late." Yuugi gave Atemu one last smile before rushing over to the elevator and leaving Mana and Atemu alone.

"Okay, what in the hell was that about?" Mana gave him another suspcious look. "You don't have any clients in Kenroku-en! I would know if you did. Hell, I would be packed! It's a very beautiful garden."

"Actually, Pegasus J. Crawford invited me to a garden party to celebrate his wife's second pregnancy, so I do have an excuse to go and Yuugi loves gardens." Atemu gave an innocent shrug. "I figured he would want to come along."

Mana hummed under breath. "I bet. I know you're up to something, Atemu and I'm going to find out."

"Yeah," Atemu chuckled and playfully stuck out his tongue at Mana. "You have fun with that." he suddenly turned serious. "How are you and Mahad doing? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything is okay." Mana smiled tightly. "Mahad is just over-reacting is all."

"I should hope so." Atemu narrowed his eyes. "I value his advice, but I know what I'm doing. I hope you can pass that message along?"

"Of course." Mana whispered, sighing heavily. That damned husband of hers! Honestly. "I promise to pass that message along."

"Good."

* * *

><p>AN : It's getting heated my sweet reviewers! Should I do another Atemu/Yuugi set or move on to Seto and Jounouchi? It's been a while for them, yeah?

Next Chapter : A Day in the Life of a Chef


	35. Chapter 35

Valkyria : Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts everyone! Have a good weekend.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or any of the places mentioned in the story.

* * *

><p><em>"It wasn't that I didn't like going out with Seto. After all, who didn't like going to expensive restaurants, sailing on yachts and scuba diving and swimming in the best beaches Japan had to offer? But, I didn't realize the stigma that came dating with a CEO of Seto's caliber. I guess I should apologize to Yuugi when I have the chance." – Jounouchi Katsuya. <em>

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Tip-Toe Waltz **

The day Jounouchi finally accepted Seto's proposal to become the man's lover was the day the media descended upon them like a hurricane. Reporters and the paparazzi nipped at their heels like desperate puppies begging for food and business associates came after him personally more than once to proposition him to give away Kaiba's business secrets. It was hell on earth, but Jounouchi loved every single minute of it. The chases away from reporters were like a constant adrenaline rush and the fact that he made more than one woman jealous over the fact that Seto Kaiba was officially taken caused a small shiver to race down his spine. He was a media darling in the making and judging from the almost constant smirk on Seto's lips, his lover knew it. And like the graceful man he is, Jounouchi took this added chaos in stride and continued on with life until one, bright Tuesday afternoon during his shift at the Scarlet Moonlight.

Jounouchi flipped the burger and his stomach growled as the smell of the meat drifted into his nose. He was so hungry, but he had a problem about eating while working, but his co-workers didn't. Remembering this, he turned to Mendo who was now eating a small batch of fries that were littered with cheese and chili and ketchup.

He was so damn hungry

"Eh?" Mendo looked up from his fries and gave Jounouchi a wary look. "Can you stop looking at me like that, mate? You're giving me the creeps."

"Sorry-"

Mendo waved his apology away and returned to his food. "I'll take over so you can take your break and get something to eat because you're looking at me like you're going to eat me. Literally."

"I was late this morning and I couldn't grab anything to eat." Jounouchi grumbled. "And I'm not going to eat you-"

"Because you already have someone to gobble up, right?" Mendo drawled, chuckling when he saw his boss' face turn beat red. It was awesome that he was finally able to tease the talented chef.

"You can kindly fuck off, Mendo." Jounouchi hissed, quickly fixing up the meal and sending it out and starting on another one. "You need to mind your own business, mate."

"All of Domino City knows your business, Jounouchi." Mendo said quietly, coming to stand by the chef. "It's one of the reasons why our business is booming."

"And the bosses are climbing up my ass." Jounouchi finished sourly. "I hate that they're using this as a business venture."

"Can you really blame them, Jou?" Mendo leaned against the counter, carefully not to touch the hot stove next to it. "I mean they have the lover of Seto Kaiba making dinner for them, but the downside of it is that we lost a good number of our regulars. Especially since they're not too fond of the rich folk."

"I wasn't too fond of them either, but Seto is different stalk, Mendo." Jounouchi stared at the sizzling stove in front of him and sighed. "He's different from those airheads."

"They can't be complete airheads if they're sporting billions in yen, buddy." Mendo patted him on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel better then everyone here is happy for you, you know?"

Jounouchi snorted at his second cook's words. Yes, his crew was happy for him and they showed it to him by making a cake that had a picture of him and Seto locking lips at the park –one of their many spur of the moment dates-

Rex and Miho were still teasing him about that. Brats.

"I know," he replied after a long pause. "I just wish everyone else left us the hell alone."

Mendo let out a hum, waving his hand at waiter who clipped another order to the line. It was another busy night, but not busy enough for him to jump in. "I want you to be honest with me, Jou. Do you enjoy this whole fame thing?"

"What?"

"I've seen some of the pictures, mate, and I gotta say, you look pretty damn happy to be running from the paparazzi. Are you getting bored of the cooking scene?"

"No, of course not, it's just-" Jounouchi stopped when it clicked and Mendo's words struck him like a fine honed blade. Was he bored of the cooking scene? Did he want something new?

No way, he wasn't bored of this, he loved cooking and the people around him, but having something new in his life didn't hurt either did it?

True, he was fond of Seto and he liked the vacations, dates and attention, but that didn't mean he was trying to find a way to get out of his current life. Not at all, Seto was just another good part of his life and Jounouchi hoped that it stayed that way.

"Okay, you can take a break now if you want." Mendo's heavily accented voice brought him back to reality and an almost burning fish. He cursed and quickly took it off the stove and handed the spatula to Mendo who smirked and started barking orders to Amelda who just strolled in with a grin on his lips which quickly turned into a scowl at the insult thrown at him by Mendo.

"Why don't you shut the fu-" the insult was cut off when Jounouchi stepped out of the kitchen and into the open air of the restaurant. He had enough problems at the moment and he didn't want to deal with dumb and dumber back there.

He walked through the tables and ignored the whispers that followed him, trying not to lash back out when the words "lover," "mistress," "friends with benefits," and the worst of them, "smoking hot cook," passed by. He hated this and he loved it at the same time.

"Jounouchi Katsuya?" a low, smooth voice called him from ahead. He looked up to see a very beautiful, voluptuous-and he was going to stop right there at the description. The woman was gorgeous and that would be the end of it.

"Yes?" Jounouchi slid onto the bar stool and waved his hand at the bartender –Raphael- who nodded his head in greetingand walked away to grab his usual drink. "How can I help you?"

"Mai Kujaku." Mai held out her slim hand to Jounouchi to take. "I'm with notorious magazine."

"Notorious magazine?" Jounouchi echoed, burrowing his brow. "Isn't that the media magazine-" Jounouchi groaned when he the pieces clicked together and Mai let out a low laugh at his realization.

"I've been waiting to get an interview with you for weeks and I'm not leaving until I do, love." Mai slid onto the seat next to him, ordered a drink and pulled out a recorder. "Now-"

"No-"

"I'm not leaving." Mai smiled her painted lips bright under the dull lights of the bar. "I'll make this easy for you, answer a few questions for me and I'll leave you here to wallow in your misery."

"I'm not wallowing," Jounouchi's eye twitched. "I just sat down, I'm fucking tired."

"Language." Mai admonished, turning on the sleek black recorder. "Now, when did you meet Seto Kaiba?"

Jounouchi snickered at the question, drawing a smirk from Mai, who most likely thought it was something juicy and full of red, hot passion. He couldn't wait to see her face when he proved her wrong.

"I met him here."

Mai looked around at the bustling restaurant. "Here? You met him here of all places?"

"Yes, I met him here; this is his brother's favorite restaurant and waited catering from here." Jounouchi grinned at Mai's disgruntled look. "What? Did you expect it to be exciting and juicy? You reporters are something else."

"Can you really blame me, Jounouchi-san?" Mai smiled in pleasure as a margarita was placed in front of her. "I mean, it's THE Seto Kaiba. From the rumors, I expected he was a damn robot."

Jounouchi snorted and reached for his own drink. "He's far from a robot, Kujaku-san."

"Then tell me," Mai leaned closer and deliberately placed her breast against his arm. A little seduction never hurt and if anything, the chef seemed bisexual and not full-blown gay. She could always pull him into bed if need be.

"Stop that," Jounouchi said pleasantly. "I can smell your arousal, woman."

Mai pulled away from as if she was burnt, and she could feel the heat of a blush on her face. "What did you just say!?" she blurted out incredulously.

"I think you heard me," Jounouchi smirked. "Do you think you're the only woman to lean against me and puck her lips like that? That's the oldest trick in the book. For someone so beautiful, I'd expect something a little classier."

"H-How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Jounouchi mocked-pouted. "You're the one seducing me and trying to get a story from me." he nodded his head in the direction of the margarita. "Isn't it a little early to be hitting the bottle too?"

"What can I say?" Mai snarked. "I knew I was going to be dealing with an idiot."

"Hey, that was rude," Jounouchi admonished.

"You basically called me a slut and a drunk! "_I can smell arousal_." Mai gave him a deadpan look. "What you said is merely a polite way to say that I am slut and drunk!"

"I would never call anyone those horrible things," Jounouchi pressed down the anger he felt at her accusation. "I merely called you out on what you were doing, nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't see how Seto can go out with someone like you." Mai sighed and clicked off the recorder. "What does he see in you?"

"I can cook and clean and have good sex." Jounouchi drawled sarcastically. "I'm a fucking good housewife."

Mai released a snort before a small chuckle escaped her throat. "I'm sorry; I should have said those things to you. Can we start over, hopefully?"

"Of course, but the questions have to be non-invasive."

"How long do have you and Seto really been together?"

"Contrary to disbelief, we've only been together for a couple of weeks." Jounouchi replied, knowing that these questions were not only going to him in trouble with Seto, but with Mokuba as well. He didn't know why he didn't turn away from her the moment he heard that she worked for notorious magazine.

"One more question." Jounouchi stated, earning him a shocked and angered look. "I shouldn't even be talking to you, woman."

"Fine, are you two having plans on getting married?"

"Nope, and that your last question, Kujaku-san." Jounouchi slid off the bar stool, ignoring Mai's protests. "I hope your stay was pleasant at Scarlet Moonlight."

"If I was a food critic then I would give this place a three out of ten!"

"Hah! Reports are liars after all!"

* * *

><p>"You know we should call this place the war room." Jounouchi said to Yuugi three hours later after his shift at the restaurant. "We always come here to collaborate on our relationship."<p>

"I don't have a relationship." Yuugi stated, his eyes on the dozens of roses in front of him. "You, on other hand, have a problem with keeping your mouth shut." The secretary finally turned away to stare at Jounouchi. "A reporter, Jou, really?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You kick her ass out of the restaurant, that's what you do!" Yuugi snorted, shaking his head. "Do you know how many reporters I deal with? Dozens, all of them wanting to know if Atemu Ishigami is in a relationship or in the middle of an important merger, it sucks."

"Sounds like it does, buddy, but I didn't really tell Mai anything damaging." Jounouchi winced at his own wording. It didn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

"The thing about reporters is that they can twist stories around the way the please, my friend." Yuugi placed the roses in the vase and moved to the next one which were a bundle of white and red roses with baby's breath. "We don't bother to sue because it's too damn tedious to go to court for."

"Can't you just use Atemu's legal division?" Jounouchi asked, watching his friend trim the roses. "Where did you get all these flowers from?" He twisted around on the green couch to see many bouquets of roses –red and white- lilies, sunflowers, and marigolds.

"The legal divisions are bunch of assholes and the flowers are from Timaeus and Atemu."

"Who's Timaeus and are you getting it on again with Atemu?"

"No, I'm not getting it on with Atemu and Timaeus is our new Italian client and well, he's attracted to me and both of them are sending me these flowers and I'm happy to receive them it's just the smell will affect grandpa's allergies soon enough."

Jounouchi leaned over the back of the couch and stared at his friend as if he had two heads. He couldn't believe that his friend didn't see what was going on in front of him. Yuugi always was an innocent young man, but this was unbelievable.

"You know that this a dick measuring contest, right?"

"What?" Yuugi whirled around in surprise at Jounouchi's words. "It's a what?"

"A dick measuring contest, this Timaeus guy obviously wants to get into your pants and Atemu is acting like a pissy girlfriend."

"I'm sure that's not true at all, Jou." Yuugi tilted his head in thought. "Is it?"

"It's happening, Yuugi, congratulations! You earned the attention of an Italian business partner and made your future lover jealous."

"Come on, Jounouchi, that's enough of this." Yuugi placed his hands on the roses and frowned grimly. That wasn't true at all, they weren't, they wouldn't-

"They totally would." Yuugi muttered sourly. "The low down fuckers, what am I going to do now?"

"I'll tell you what you do, buddy, you let this ride and milk them for whatever they're worth." Jounouchi grinned wickedly. "Stick it to them."

"Like you stuck it to Seto?"

"I'm trying to help you and kick me in the balls, Yuugi, seriously?" Jounouchi sat back down on the couch. "Here's the plan.."

This proved as the perfect distraction for his problem with the reporter, that's the second thing he would have to thank Yuugi for and he wondered if his buddy could protect him from his lover's wrath.

Eh, it's probably best that they don't push it.


	36. Chapter 36

Valkyria: Hello! A little weird to be updating in the beginning of the week instead of the end, but I'm starting classes again next week, so what the hell, right? Enjoy Seto's chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

And if you're reading this **theclingykoala**; thanks for the fanart!

* * *

><p><em>"I knew what I was getting Jounouchi into when I asked him to my lover. I knew that he was going to be hounded by the media, propositioned by rival business partners and given hell at his place of work. I know that it was wrong to drag him into this kind of life, but falling in love can make you do foolish things." - Seto Kaiba <em>

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Desire

Seto found it amusing when people tried to figure him out. It was like a drawn out game of cat and mouse and he enjoyed playing as long as it involved him and no one else that he cared about. One of the ways he stayed ahead of the game was reading magazines and newspapers that had his picture plastered on the front page. It was entertaining to read about what reporters thought about him and his private life. Articles about his secret love child with an actress or him doing a merger with Ishigami Corporation-something that wouldn't happen even if he was under the threat of torture. Seeing the media constantly guess what made him tick was his secret amusement and Jounouchi's public one.

He wasn't blind to see that his lover glowed under the attention reporters gave him. He supposed that it was from a lack of attention when Jounouchi was a child or he was so used to being in the background from his bosses as a chef. Whichever it was, Jounouchi seemed content with all the attention and if it made his lover happy then Seto was happy as well. At least, he should be satisfied. The truth of the matter was that he was worried about how their relationship was going to be effected by the constant attention. Sure, Jounouchi loved the limelight now, but what about when they grew older? Anybody would want to have some semblance of privacy in their later years-if they lasted that long.

Being adopted by Gozoburo Kaiba and then finding his biological aunt and uncle at the age of eighteen, Seto knew what it was like to be undersized by the media and it was one of the reasons why he despised doing interviews for one of his newest inventions. Those despicable reporters always took the fun out of bringing something new into the world.

Seto's thoughts halted to a stop when he pulled the Notorious magazine in front of him to see an article about an interview. It wouldn't have been anything special except for the fact that it had his and Jounouchi's name plastered all over it.

This is could be interesting or this could turn out to be the worst thing he ever read.

He let out a long-suffering sigh and flipped to the article and much to his surprise found out that Mai Kujaku wrote the article and he felt the warmth of relief flow down his spine. Mai was one of the most honest and hard-hitting reporters in the city and he didn't have to read the article to know that she told the truth, but it still didn't explain how she came to get the information she had in the first place. It was disconcerting that she spoke to Jounouchi in any shape or form.

He wondered what she said to get him to open his mouth about them? Jounouchi might have enjoyed the spotlight, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell the paparazzi what went on beyond closed doors. No, the beautiful one wouldn't dare do such a thing because he knew just how much Seto valued the privacy of their relationship and Mokuba's privacy. The little one wouldn't have much of a school life if reporters crowded him everywhere he went.

Seto tapped the magazine idly, but before he could turn to the page of the article the door creaked open and Mokuba's hesitant face peaked through. The CEO quickly hid the magazine underneath the small stack of paperwork as Mokuba slid into the room and approached his desk. He raised an eyebrow when his little brother seemed almost afraid to come near him.

"Mokuba?" Seto questioned lightly. "Why do you look like a frightened rabbit?"

"I don't want you to be mad at him, Seto!" Mokuba blurted out, startling Seto and making brows shoot to his hairline. "I'm sure that he didn't mean any harm."

"I'm sure whoever we're talking about didn't mean to cause me any harm." Seto said, struggling not smile when Mokuba whimpered. "Honestly, what is this about?"

Mokuba pulled out a crumbled out piece of paper and tossed it on Seto's desk. "Please don't be mad at him."

Seto looked down before rolling the paper out and a laugh escaped his throat before he could stop it. In his hand was a crumpled Notorious magazine that had Mai's article plastered on the front.

"Seto?" Mokuba sounded wary at the burst of laughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Seto snorted. "Don't worry about the magazine, Mokuba. I've already seen it and it's fine."

"It's fine?" Mokuba repeated incredulously. "You're never fine with being in a magazine or a tabloid." Mokuba tapped the magazine harshly. "I bet you didn't even read the article."

"I don't need to read it because Mai typed it up and you know how honest she is about her stories." Seto smiled.

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?" Mokuba deadpanned. "You're perfectly with this story being out?"

"It was going to get out one way or other." Seto stated. "It might as well be Jounouchi who gives the details."

Mokuba sighed and Seto figured that a fourteen year old shouldn't look that tired. "Seto, you can't be serious about this."

"I'm serious and you shouldn't worry about it and what are you doing out of school?"

"That shouldn't even matter-" Mokuba stopped and groaned. "You know what? Forget it this, if you don't care then neither do I." Mokuba plopped down on the chair and groaned again. "Love has turned you into a total softie, you know that right?"

"I know and we'll be the more better for it."

"I don't know about that, Seto. I just don't know what the hell is going on."

"It's okay, Mokie, I don't know either."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the article didn't give the company nor Seto a big blow and he was grateful, but the moment he saw Jounouchi's face at dinner that night, he knew that not everything was turning out okay.<p>

"Are you going to talk to me?" Seto asked, watching his lover pick at his food. "It's honestly not that bad."

"I shouldn't have said anything to Mai." Jounouchi murmured. "I know how much you respect your privacy."

"It's alright, really, I've heard worse." Seto smirked, drawing a blush from Jounouchi. "If it makes you feel that bad then you can make it up to me."

"Did you seriously just proposition me for sex?" Jounouchi asked sarcastically. "In exchange for forgiveness."

"That's exactly what I asked." Seto purred, trying to grab Jounouchi's hand and smirked when his lover pulled away. "Jounouchi..."

"You have no shame at all do you?"

"None whatsoever."

"We're not having sex." Jounouchi stated firmly. "I'm feeling guilty about this and you're trying to get sex out of the deal."

"I am a business person after all." Seto nodded solemnly and reluctantly drawing a laugh out of Jounouchi. "I'm supposed to use everything to my advantage."

"Including this interview?"

Seto gave his lover a sensual smirk. "Everything to my advantage."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes at the lame attempt at seduction. It wasn't Seto's best attempt. "Seriously, you're not mad are you?"

"No, Mai has a talent of catching her pray unawares and she caught you at the restaurant, right?" Jounouchi nodded and Seto pressed on. "She a tiger in the field of journalism-one of the best and most honest ones- and I'm not really worried about the article, but I am worried about Mokuba, you didn't mention anything about him did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good." Seto nodded in approval. "I don't mind being in the crossfire, but Mokuba doesn't deserve to be devoured by the media sharks."

"And you do?" Jounouchi asked softly.

"Better me than him, Jounouchi. I want the best for Mokuba and I plan on giving that to him." Seto leaned back against the chair. "And I plan on extending that same invitation to you as well."

"I should hope so," Jounouchi snorted playfully. "I have to get something out of the deal."

Seto blinked slowly and looked at the table filled with well made food and their own expensive suits. "I can clearly see that you're not getting anything out of the deal. This dinner and suits are nothing at all."

"Anyone tell you that you're an expert at sarcasm?"

Seto chuckled and captured Jounouchi's foot with his own under the table. _"On m'a dit que maintes fois, mais cela sonne l'arrivée sexy de vous." _

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. _"I've been told that a number of times,but it sounds sexy coming from you."_

Seto startled and his eyes widen when his lover translated what he just said. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"I dabble and it does help that I have a friend that's half-Japanese and half-French." Jounouchi smirked when Seto blushed lightly. "That'll teach you to not say things in a different language, won't it?"

"Noted." Seto looked curious. "What else can you do?"

Jounouchi grinned and leaned down and whispered into Seto's ears, and watched, enchanted, as Seto's breath hitched and his eyes become dark and smoldering. He pulled away to see Seto adjust in the cushioned chair.

"Really?" Seto sounded so _hopeful _that it drew a bark of laughter from the chef. "I'm serious, can you really do that?"

Jounouchi smiled brightly and winked. "You'll have to wait to find out, won't you?"

"You can't do that to people." Seto growled, ignoring the flash of heat when Jounouchi blushed a dark red. "It's wrong to tease."

"I can't believe you said that, Seto Kaiba." Jounouchi chuckled. "You teased me all the time at the start of our relationship."

"I'm an asshole." Seto admitted without a hint of shame in his voice. "I'm supposed to tease you, but that's out the question for you."

"What kind of logic is that!?" Jounouchi snorted loudly. "You can tease but I can't tease you?"

"I won't get hard if I tease you." Seto revealed bluntly. "I can't say the same if it's vice versa."

"You know for a genius, your logic is very twisted and complex." Jounouchi stated, leaning down to press his lips against Seto's. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, but I am going to tell you to be more careful from now on, alright?" Seto pressed his lips further against Jounouchi's soft ones. "I'm grateful you didn't say anything about Mokuba."

"It's-" Jounouchi was cut off by a loud groan and looked up to see Mokuba standing in the doorway wearing a disgusted expression. "What?"

"That is so gross." Mokuba turned green. "I don't want to see my brother making kissy faces." Mokuba stepped back and waved his hands frantically. "I'll order out. I'm not that desperate for a home-cooked meal."

"I'll cook you something, Mokuba."

"No!" Mokuba said, shaking his head when he noticed Seto's glare from over Jounouchi's shoulder. "I'm okay, I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Huh," Jounouchi murmured, glancing down at Seto. "I wonder what was that about?"

Seto shrugged, and dragged Jounouchi back down for another kiss. "I couldn't tell you, you know how teenagers are."

* * *

><p>AN : Not much of a chapter, but better than nothing I suppose. Thanks for reading and have a good weekend

Next Chapter : Emotional Sandstorms


	37. Chapter 37

Valkyria: Hello! For those of you who read my other story, Shining Light, then you know that this will be the last chapter until Spring Break. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do about the situation that stood before me. I felt lost, but that didn't mean that I couldn't find my way. Eventually." Ryou Lindel <em>

Chapter Thirty-Eight : Emotional Sandstorm.

Flowers. They came in many shape forms, colors and Ryou often found them beautiful to look at and was flattered when a date or even a friend gave them to him on a birthday or on a holiday, but at the moment Ryou despised them because they would stop coming to his door or to his workplace. The sender or culprit as Ryou dubbed decided that if he didn't speak or answer any phone calls then he would shower him with flowers or old artifacts that he would drool over should the situation be different.

Never in his life did he want to choke the life out of someone. If he got one more arrangement or even a single white, yellow, blue, red rose then he would make sure that he would have a toe-tag with Bakura's name on it.

Unfortunately, another arrangement came to his office Monday evening and with fire in his veins, he demanded the delivery boy either take it back to the store or give it to his own lover. The refusal was met with a wary nod and look before the delivery boy left the museum quietly leaving Ryou with a guilty pit in his stomach. He didn't mean to yell at the young man, but dammit, he was frustrated and tired of flowers.

"I don't think that was quite called for, Ryou." Ishizu murmured, stepping beside him and startling him quite soundly. "He was just delivering those beautiful flowers to you."

"From Bakura," Ryou spat acidly. "Who is engaged at the moment. I don't take flowers from engaged men."

"You did at the beginning." Ishizu pointed out softly, causing Ryou to blush brightly. "In fact, you were quite flattered when he sent you the first two bouquets."

"I thought they were a friendly gesture, an apology for the way things ended." Ryou spluttered. "I didn't think it would go this far, honestly."

The ending of the ball didn't go as planned and Bakura went back to Egypt on a sour note with Kisara and his parents, while Ryou, stayed behind with a jealous heart and a bruised ego. It was well deserved because not only did Ryou pleaded with Bakura not to break the engagement, but to respect Kisara who would do nothing but get caught in the middle of their love affair. It wouldn't be fair to her or to them in the end. Bakura, wearing his usual scowl, quietly agreed and gave him one last kiss before going to his private jet with his parents and Kisara who gave him a sad, but grateful look as she too departed for Egypt.

Ryou thought that would be the end of it. He and Bakura would remain friends and see each other once in a while, but no more than week later did the flowers started flowing in, each of them with a message inquiring as to how he was and like a love-struck fool, Ryou was flattered at the attention bestowed upon him, but that wonderful flattery turned into annoyance, frustration and outright anger. He quickly caught on to the fact that the flowers weren't meant as an apology or as a friendly gesture, but as romantic gestures. The language of flowers: roses, forget-me-nots, lavenders, morning glories and a wide variety gave Ryou plenty of clues and when he realized this, he tossed every single flower out in a fit of rage. He didn't like Kisara or her uptight attitude, but he would never goad Bakura into cheating on the poor creature.

And so, he ignored the flowers, accepting them or sending them back. He wasn't going to be a house-wrecker. No matter how handsome Bakura was.

"Some things are far beyond our control, Ryou." Ishizu laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you still care for him-_do not lie_, I can see it on your face- and he still cares for you." she took her hand off his shoulder. "Is this really such a bad thing?"

"Yes." Ryou had to force the words out of his mouth not only because he wanted them to be the truth, but because he needed them to be. He could handle his own broken heart, but he couldn't handle breaking someone else's.

"Really?" Ishizu questioned, sounding skeptical. "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ishizu, but however much I care about Bakura, I'm not going to get in the way of his engagement." Ryou held up his hand to stall Ishizu's protests. "I will move on and I will find someone else just as he will move on and marry Kisara."

"So, you will settle for this?" Ishizu waved her hand idly. "You will settle for loneliness and despair?"

"It is better to settle for that than to settle for an eventual broken heart."

"I thought you were stronger than this, Ryou." Ishizu placed her hand against her heart. "The Ryou Lindel that I know would not give up so easily-"

"The Ryou Lindel you also know is not a home wrecker-"

"Yet."

"It doesn't matter." Ryou said desperately, wanting to tug his hair out at the roots at how stubborn his boss was being at the moment. "I'm not going to do this, Ishizu. I'm not going to go and rip up an engagement."

Ishizu gave him a sad look and patted him on the shoulder. "You can not destroy something that it is already ripping at the seams."

"I-what?"

"If you take a closer look at them both then you will realize that their "relationship." is not of a natural course." Ishizu smiled as she caught the look of realization on Ryou's face.

"You mean that it was arranged?"

"Exactly," Ishizu replied, folding her arms and giving him an amused look. "Kisara and Bakura are indeed a match of grace, intelligence and sexuality, but you have something that she does not."

"And what is that?" Ryou asked, trying and failing to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, but Ishizu stared at him calmly and he knew that it was no use to hide what he wanted.

"You have his love."

It was such a simple statement, but it caused Ryou's heart to skip a beat and a blush to rise on his cheeks. He lowered his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Ishizu?"

"Yes?"

Ryou raised his head and stared into those calm blue-green eyes. "Thanks."

Ishizu smiled brightly. "You're very welcome, Ryou."

The flowers eventually stopped-much to his eventual disappointment. But, instead of flowers he started receiving small artifacts and trinkets that made his heart swell despite the fact that he didn't want it to. The first gift was a small ankh locket with three well placed diamonds which Ryou wore under his shirt and over his heart.

The second gift came in the form of a small picture of Bakura who was wearing shorts and green shirt. Ryou laughed at the missing tooth gap that Bakura proudly displayed in the picture. This gift wasn't expensive or rare, but it meant that Bakura was opening up to him, showing parts of himself that he wouldn't do under the threat of torture and Ryou found himself elated at the fact.

He knew he should have refused the gifts, but he remembered what Ishizu told him the other day; he had Bakura's love and the gifts that sat on the coffee table were proof of that and he couldn't send them back, not without breaking Bakura's heart.

This was the last thing he wanted to do.

So, he took the gifts with a light, but cautious heart for he did not want to jump too far ahead and humiliate should he read Bakura the wrong way. Fortunately, the third gift arrived two days later and the contents made Ryou's heart swell and seize at the same time. There, on the velvet cushion, was a pair of silver dog tags with Bakura's name and information carved carefully in Arabic.

"Is something the matter, sir?"

Ryou looked up at the worried question and shook his head, giving the delivery boy a weak smile. "No, it's nothing to worry about." he reached into his pocket and produced a small wad of yen. "Here," he placed the money into the younger man's hand. "Thank you for delivering this."

The delivering man grinned brightly. "You're welcome! Have a pleasant day!"

Ryou closed the door and leaned against it, the box against his wildly beating chest. Bakura was a soldier and these dog tags were a part of that. He never could get Bakura to tell him about his days in the military, and recieving these dog tags meant something to him and to Bakura. It meant that the man was opening up to him little by little and knowing that fact caused his face to heat up in joy.

As if knowing he was being thought about, Ryou's cell phone rang, a bright, cheery ring tone echoing in the living room. It was Bakura's ring tone and Ryou smiled shyly at the sound of it. He walked back to the couch, grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Bakura." Ryou greeted happily. "Good Afternoon!" he frowned when Bakura didn't return the greeting as he always did when he got a chance to call. "Bakura?"

"I thought that it was time for us to talk, Lindel-san." Kisara's cold and aristocratic voice came back calmly. "I wanted to know why Bakura was so amoured with you."

Ryou's heart froze at the sound of the woman's voice. "K-Kisara?"

"Hello." the woman greeted, amusement in her tone starkingly clear. "Good Afternoon!"

Ryou plopped down on the couch when his knees felt weak. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"So polite," Kisara murmured from the other side. "I'm beginning to see why he likes you."

"He doesn't like me."

"I'm sure the both of you are good friends, are you not?" Kisara's questioned was inquistive and light. "He talks about you often enough."

Ryou narrowed his eyes at that. He knew Bakura enough to know that he wouldn't bring up potential love interests if he was in a relationship-no matter how sour said relationship was. The man wasn't that horrid.

"Does he now?" Ryou asked, deciding to play her game for the time being. "I hope it's not anything too bad?"

Silence came from down the line before Kisara spoke up again, her tone hard and unamused. "He says that you are a good friend and he wishes he could visit you more often."

"Bakura and I clicked when he was here visiting Ishizu-san." Ryou felt inclined to inform her. "We both regretted that he returned to Egypt."

"I didn't. For if he didn't then I would have never would have met my future fiance."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at the haughty tone Kisara had. She was definitely turning into a little brat, wasn't she? "Well," he huffed playfully. "I offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you." the reply came back confused and wary and Ryou reveled in the fact that he changed the tables on the intelligent woman. He could see why people loved manipulating each other. It was constant game of cat and mouse.

"Can you give Bakura my regards?" Ryou asked hopefully, smirking when the woman hissed on the other line. "I hope to hear from him soon."

"I'll do that, Lindel-san. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon." Ryou didn't have a chance to return the gesture before he was met with a busy signal; Ryou smirked and flipped the phone shut, tossing on the couch next to him.

"That was fun." Ryou said softly. "Bakura might be a little mad, amused, but mad." Ryou picked up the box that were holding the dog tags. "I'm sure thanking him for the gifts will cheer him right up."

_"You can not destroy something that is already tearing at the seams." _

Ryou frowned thoughtfully at Ishizu's words. The jealousy, coldness and manipulation screamed insecurity and despite the amusement he felt at the phone call, he couldn't help but feel a rush of pity for Kisara who stepped willingly into an engagement with a man who had no visible interest in her. One part of him wanted Bakura back and the other wanted to leave them in peace, but he had a dreadful feeling.

A dreadful feeling that his desire to be with Bakura was winning.


	38. Chapter 38

Valkyria: Enjoy the early posts and have an awesome Spring Break!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p><em>"I was never against the idea of marriage-be it natural or arranged. As long as the two involved were decent to each other. And as cheesy as it sounds, love could be found in the long run if you try, but unfortunately, it doesn't always turn out the way we want it to." - Bakura.<em>

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Cornered Fox

The small engagement party-his engagement party- was under way. The room was immaculate with floor to ceiling windows that allowed the sun to light the room naturally and the floor was plain, but smooth surface that was perfect for dancing in which the guests took advantage of along with the long tables that were covered with dishes of food-hot and cold. It was a simple party with a small number of guests that Bakura had never met before and did not have any interest in getting to know.

He was miserable with the heat and the stifling conversation, but the thought of Ryou kept him going. Imagining his little curator's face allowed him to pull lips into a natural smile as he conversed with the guests with Kisara hanging off his arm. He wondered why she would not relinquish her hold on him. He tried-many times- to pull away, but to no avail. Bakura did not want to know what her problem was. It seemed like she had enough of those on her plate as it is.

Thankfully, he managed to pry her away and drop her off near her mother who was in the middle of a discussion about the museum she visited in Japan and when Ryou's name popped up, he planted himself near the refreshment table and listened in. He had nothing better to do and he wanted to know what his mother thought of Ryou.

"He was very knowledgeable about the current news in the archaeological world." Kamilah was saying, her tone obviously impressed. "Regretfully, he was a little bit on the shy side."

"That's no good at all." one of Kamilah's colleague's said. "This Ryou Lindel seems to have a lot of potential and being shy isn't going to get him anywhere in this line of work."

"I don't think he wants to go any further than a curator." Kisara spoke up softly. "He seems to enjoy his work and _other_ things as well."

Bakura blinked at Kisara's words and glanced over his shoulder, startling when he when found himself staring into her eyes. She knew that he was listening and she had said that on purpose. What was this woman's problem?

He did nothing to offend her and if he did he would have apologize or at least given her a half-hearted apology at best. He held no love for Kisara, but he would never out right cheat on her. He knew what it felt like to be cheated on and was not going to do that with her.

Then again, it was most likely considered cheating because he sent those gifts to Ryou only days ago. Was it wrong for him to want to stay connected to Ryou? To the person who held his heart?

According to the acid glare he was getting from Kisara, it probably was.

"Kisara? You have met Ryou before, yes?" Kamilah said. "What do you think of me hiring him for our new museum here?"

"What?" Kisara asked at the same time as Bakura did. Bakura met Kisara's gaze before turning to his mother. "Mother?"

Kamilah turned to him with a slim eyebrow raised and lavender eyes curious. "You have turned into quite the eavesdropper have you not, darling?"

"I merely overheard is all." Bakura said, giving his mother a charming smile. "What is this about a Ryou Lindel?"

"Oh, don't play coy, Bakura." Kisara stage-whispered. "You are a _friend_of his, are you not?"

Bakura bristled at that response and he smiled darkly. "Of course, Kisara, I'm a _good friend _of Ryou, but you knew that, didn't you?" Bakura chuckled at Kisara returning smile. "Right?"

"Of course."

"Kisara." Kamilah chided gently. "Why didn't you tell me about this? It would have saved me the trouble of researching him."

"I thought you held no interest about Ryou." Kisara confessed quietly, giving her future mother-in-law a small, insecure smile that Bakura knew was dreadfully fake and out of character.

"Ryou Lindel is the son of Alistair Lindel, one of the most influential archaeologist at the moment." Kamilah explained. "Of course I'm interested in his son. Just think how much revenue and publicity our new museum would get."

"He will be a foreigner." Kisara stated. "However Alexandria feels about her tourists, she does not feel the same about them staying long-term."

"Non-sense, Kisara." Kamilah's lips thinned at the protests her daughter-in-law continued to make. It was unlike her and Kamilah was starting to think that something went on between her and Bakura. "I am sure that Ryou will love it here and Alexandria will love him as well. Now, I would love to meet this Ryou Lindel very soon so I' will be making a trip to Japan soon. Will you introduce me?"

Bakura stared at his mother and then at Kisara and then back at his mother. "Of course, I would love to introduce you to him."

"Good." Kamilah sounded pleased. "Now, what was I saying before..."

Bakura tuned out his mother's conversation and turned to his fiancé who was still staring at him with a blank expression. Frustrated, he drew her closer to the refreshment table and spoke to her in a low, even tone.

"Now, I want to know what I did to you to give me such a sour attitude." Bakura hissed, grasping Kisara's arm. "If I recall correctly, I did nothing to you and I have treated you with the utmost respect."

"The utmost respect?" Kisara repeated, her eyes widening and a mocking smile coming to her lips. "Sending gifts to Ryou Lindel, turning soft and dreamy at the mere mention of his name and you have the audacity to tell me that you are treating me with the _utmost respect?"_

Bakura opened his mouth to protest Kisara's words, but what she _said _caused him to snap it close and raise an eyebrow at her, and judging from the rising blush on her pale features, she knew exactly what she had done.

"I-"

"How did you know I was sending him gifts?" Bakura asked silkily. "I don't remember giving you permission to go through my things nor did I give you the go ahead to stick your nose into my affairs."

"What choice did I have?" Kisara said, biting her lips. "Do you even realize what you are doing to me?" Kisara turned her head away. "Do you know how insulting it is when my _fiancé _is sending gifts to a man in Japan in front of me? What does that say about me?"

For the first time, Bakura felt a flash of guilt for his actions. "Kisara-"

"No." Kisara interrupted coldly. "You do not understand what is at stake for me, do you?" she turned her head back to him and much to his surprise Kisara had tears trailing down her cheeks. "_You have no idea."_

"You need this to secure your family's financial security and their standing in polite society, but Kisara, do you understand that I was pushed into this as well?" Bakura grasped Kisara's chin gently in his hand. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart, but I will never come to care for you the same way I am caring for him. For the second time in my life, I am falling in love with someone who makes my heart skip a beat and I cannot lose him, do you understand?"

"You're a bastard." Kisara whispered, slapping his hand away and drawing a few gazes as she did so. "You're a heartless bastard. If you felt that way for him then why did you agree to this?"

"She didn't give me much of a choice." Bakura stated solemnly. "I promised her that if I didn't find someone then she would arrange it for me and true to her word she did, but if I had not have met Ryou, then I would have given you all of what I have no matter how I felt about this, but I can't do this and you deserve better-"

"Bakura." Asim called sternly. "I think it would be best if you took your business elsewhere."

Bakura scowled at his father and noticed that they had indeed gained a good amount of attention from the other guests. "Fine." he said, gently placing Kisara's arm over his own and guiding her out of the room and into the small hallway.

"I'm sorry." Kisara said as the door slam shut behind them. "I should have started an argument in front of everyone. It was an immature thing to do."

"It's alright." Bakura reassured gently. "It was my fault just as much as it was yours." he released his fiancee's arm and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to know that I truly did not mean to hurt you, Kisara."

"And I did not mean to hurt you, Bakura, but what am I to do now?" Kisara lowered her gaze to the polished floor. "My family."

"Now, the first thing about my family is that you should listen to _all _we have to say." Bakura bent down a little so that he could see Kisara's pain-filled eyes. "Just because I didn't marry you doesn't mean I'm not going to help you."

"You'll still help? Really?" Kisara sounded skeptically and Bakura did not really blame her. After all, he was not exactly the helping type. "How?"

"My horse-breeding business is lucrative and I can lend your family's company enough to get back on their feet." Bakura explained. "Just think of this as an apology."

"More like a pity gift, but I'm in need of a little pity." Kisara said, smiling to soften the blow of her words. "I thank you for this, Bakura."

"Hey," Bakura chucked Kisara's chin playfully. "What are exes for?"

Kisara giggled and returned the gesture, adding a pinch to Bakura's cheek. "Heartache and money, but you added kindness to that list."

* * *

><p>As he expected, Kamilah and Asim did not take the breaking of his engagement well, but surprisingly enough, they were happy when he told them that he still planned to help Kisara's family.<p>

"Not many people would do such a thing, son." Asim said that night before he and his mother were to leave to Japan. "I'm proud of you."

"As am I." Kamilah put in, folding a shirt and placing it into the suitcase. "The whole marriage was arranged around the fact that we were to help them."

"So, I was a cash cow?" Bakura leaned against the door of his parent's room. "Really mother?"

"Well, it's not like you were busy find a wife or husband." Asim stated, grinning over the edge of his laptop, his glasses hiding his eyes that Bakura knew were amused. "By the way, do you have anyone you're actually interested in?"

"Yes." Bakura responded, wanting to chuckle with glee when his parents glanced at him in pure shock. "What? Thought I'd say no?"

"Yes, in fact, we did think you would say no." Kamilah murmured. "If we knew you had your eye on someone then we would have said no."

"You didn't know and our relationship is somewhat complicated." Bakura said, scowling at his mother and father's raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked harshly. "It is complicated."

"Everything in your life is complicated, boy." Asim said, amused. "The only time it wasn't complicated was when you were a child."

"Not exactly." Kamilah murmured. "I remember that one time with Marik when they were fourteen and they had a small argument-what was it about Asim?"

"A girl." Asim replied, chuckling. "Bakura gave Marik such a shiner over that girl. It is a fond memory of mine. It actually proved to me that my son was actually paying attention to the boxing lessons he was getting."

"Brute force." Kamilah said, disgusted. "What a dreadful waste of time."

"A waste of time you claim it to be, but sometimes brute force is needed." Asim stated his tone weary. It was an age-old argument between the husband and wife and Bakura did not intend to listen to.

Thankfully, the loud ringing of his cell phone interrupted them and he quickly excused himself, ignoring his mother and father's sly stares. He stopped at the top of the stairway and blinked when he saw Ryou's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" Bakura answered, placing his hand against the banister. "Ryou?"

"Ah, I didn't think you would pick up." Ryou's soft voice came over the speaker. "It's late."

"No, it's fine, I was actually thinking of calling you." Bakura grinned at the anxious silence. "I have news for you."

"News?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear your response."


	39. Chapter 39

Valkyria: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p><em>"Family is more important to some and even less to others, but despite the threats of death, beating and countless hours of work, I felt welcome with Honda and his family in their little homely village. Hell, I even came to think of them as a second, more homicidal and outspoken family." - Ryuuji Otogi<em>

Chapter Thirty-Nine: All or Nothing

His hands were callused and rough and his nails was darkened by the dirt and constant picking and washing of grapes and planting seeds to grow new ones. His skin was a heavy tan and not the light one he left Japan with. Overall, he looked like he had done a lifetime's of worth instead of little more than a week. Honda's mother-his mother now too- sure knew how to work someone to a figurative death.

However, he was glad that he had done all that work. He felt that by doing this, he understood Honda a bit better. Where his friend came from and how his work ethic came to be as well.

"You certainly have a smug smile on your face." Rebecca said slyly. Otogi looked up to see the protegee standing in his office doorway, dressed immaculately as always in a black pantsuit with high heels that matched. "That trip to France turned out better than expected?"

"You can say that, but Honda's mother didn't seem too fond of you." Otogi teased. "What could have you done to make her so pissed?"

"She didn't like the way I was raised." Rebecca spit out, stepping further into the room and making her way toward his desk and slamming the files on the desk. "She didn't like my love of technology."

"She is more in-tuned with nature." Otogi murmured, remembering the way she had almost thrown his cell phone into the mixer for the wine. "She's not a fan of computers or cell phones."

"I remember what she said." Rebecca snorted. "Technology takes away what people need to have with one another."

"She does have a point." Otogi grinned at Rebecca's hiss of indignation. "Technology does take away that face-to-face communication," he pointed to himself and her. "Look at us, Rebecca, when was the last time we talked face to face out of the work place?"

"It-" Rebecca's face became confused and Otogi felt a rush of amusement and pity. Amusement because her determination and pity because he could not really remember either.

"I don't know!" Rebecca finally burst out. "Does it really matter?"

"Not really." Otogi admitted. "Yet, you do see my point, don't you?"

"Of course I see your point. I'm not stupid." Rebecca muttered, leaning against his desk. "I heard from Honda that you two had a good time." she grabbed his hands. "Though, I'm beginning to see his version of a good time."

"It wasn't that bad. I did whine a lot in the beginning, but I did like helping his mother out in the field and his father, Yamato, used to live in Japan not too long ago."

"I liked Yamato." Rebecca admitted, smiling at the memory. "He was much calmer than his wife supposedly is; I mean, how can you stay so mean all of the time?"

Otogi shrugged and wondered the same thing himself. He wondered how such a mean thing could produce such a sweet loving thing like Honda, but you could not help whom your parents were he supposed.

"Who knows? What do you need from me?"

"I was just here delivering that file about this year game budget." Rebecca responded. "Atemu wants you to calm the hell down with the requesting. He and the company are not made of money, you know?"

"How else does he expect me to dish out AAA titles?" Otogi blurted out defensively. "Besides, I don't ask that damn much anyway."

Rebecca giggled and shook her head. "Oh really?" Rebecca picked up the file, opened and pulled out a piece of paper that had a red stamp across it. "Oh, what's this then?"

"Denial!" Otogi snatched the paper out of Rebecca's hand and growled at it. "The other departments don't get denials for their budgets!"

"It's because they don't request them as often as you do, Otogi." Rebecca said sternly. "Whatever game you have planned for this year needs to be toned down."

"How much toning are we talking here?"

"Enough for us to get the damn budget." Rebecca replied with a huff. "C'mon Otogi, it won't be that hard to do, okay? I mean, how much high definition do you need?"

"It's not about that." Otogi protested lightly. "It's about the developers pay. They're requesting more yen for their time-"

"You need to fire those assholes like Seto Kaiba fired "The Big Five." Rebecca cut in viciously. "They were nothing but money-grubbing assholes."

"Money grubbing assholes they may be, but they're the best in the field." Otogi admitted reluctantly. "I'll see what I can do about this and in the meantime." Otogi wrote a new amount-a lower amount on the paper and slid it back toward Rebecca. "Give this to Yuugi and ask him if he can sweet talk Atemu into it."

"Oh, he can do more than that-"

"Rebecca." Otogi said sternly. "That's enough."

"Oh, you know it's true and everyone who's not blind or stupid knows that they probably slept together once." Rebecca said slyly. "But like you said, it's none of my business and I suppose neither is your relationship with Honda. Goodness, we have so much fraternization in this company!"

"Yeah, why don't you join the club?"

* * *

><p>Things slowly returned to normal for Otogi. His light tan returned, his hands became smooth again and his work ethic became somewhat lax and boring.<p>

He hated it.

What he was doing was boring and his colleagues and even Atemu could tell by the way his reports were being late and lackluster at best. He adjusted his hours and satisfied his bosses, but the fact remained that he was dead tired and something was missing. He just did not know what exactly was missing.

Until Honda appeared in his office one, bright Friday afternoon bearing food and drink.

"I got it from that Chinese place you liked so much." Honda's soft accent voice echoed in the large office. "I hope you are hungry."

Otogi watched, enthralled, as Honda set the food down on the table and started spreading everything out. He had to blink and shake his head to stop himself from staring too long.

"-becca told me that you were lacking in your work, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Otogi responded, only catching half of what the wine maker said. "I'm just a little lazy these days, you know?"

"Indeed." Honda agreed, placing the bottled water near Otogi. "I am feeling a little homesick lately. I should not have returned to France so early in the year."

"I'm glad we went." Otogi admitted, wondering what in the hell made him say such a thing. "I kind of miss your folks."

"I am sure they miss you as well. It is not easy for my mother to like people. She is very stern, yeah?"

Remembering the backache he experienced, Otogi nodded in agreement. She had driven him so hard on purpose to make sure that he was keeping busy and not acting like a dumb tourist she probably saw on a daily basis.

His own mother would be proud. A little insulted, but proud. He could not imagine how his dear old dad would take. Probably would buy him a one-way ticket.

Bastard.

"Are you sure you are well?" Honda stood from his chair and made his way around Otogi's desk, placing a hand against his forehead. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Otogi responded, shivering at how warm and soft Honda's hand was against his skin. "I'm just a little tired."

"Ah," thankfully, Honda stepped away and returned to his desk. "Still suffering from jet lag?"

"Yeah," Otogi lied. "Probably. How's the workload?"

"It's going okay, but my clients are a little bull-headed." Honda responded. "They do not understand that wine does not age or become tasteful overnight."

Otogi blinked and leaned forward. "What kind of dumbasses are you dealing with?"

Honda chuckled at his words. "The worst kind." he waved a hand at the dishes. "Now eat, you look so exhausted and the food would probably perk you up."

Otogi snorted playfully and set out to do as Honda requested and it was then he noticed it, the way Honda ate carefully and licked his lips every so often. It was before he knew that he was his pants were growing tight and he started to sweat underneath his blazer. Was he...was he..

Turned on by Honda?

There was nothing wrong with that, but he never expected to be this attracted to the man. Honda was beautiful, but he never thought he would become attracted in this caliber-

"Otogi?" Honda asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

Could it be that it was Honda he was missing? It made sense. He had spent so much time with the wine maker and it made sense that he felt lonely after coming home to an empty house and lying in his comfortable mattress after a week on the lumpy mattress on Honda's parents refused to get rid of. Before he knew what he was doing, Otogi stood from his chair and made his way to Honda, bending down once he was close enough.

"Otogi-" Honda gasped as his lips was taken rather roughly; he stood from the chair and took a few steps back. "Otogi! What in the world?"

"I-I'm sorry." Otogi said in a rush, taking another step toward his friend. "I just-I was just wanted to find out something."

"And you had to do that by kissing me?" Honda blurted out, stepping back when Otogi came closer. "Ryuuji Otogi. Stop. Now."

Otogi stopped and his heart skipped a beat at the flush that was on Honda's cheeks. "I supposed that I missed you."

"Missed me?" Honda repeated incredulously. "I was right up on the next floor!"

"Not in that sense." Otogi protested. "I had you all to myself for that whole week and when I didn't, I felt lost and it was like I was something was missing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you." Otogi rumbled roughly. "I know that this sounds strange, but when I kissed you, that missing part was gone-"

"You're falling in love with me." Honda interrupted softly, his cheeks glowing with color. "Otogi, you-"

"Yes." Otogi admitted in a rush, his body growing hot at the thought of kissing Honda again. "That must be it." he reached out a hand. "Honda."

"No." the word was firm and Otogi felt his heart breaking. "I need to think about this."

"What?" Otogi stepped closer and flinched when Honda took a step back and began making his way toward the door. "Honda, wait!"

"I need to think about this, Otogi. Can you give me that?" Honda asked, nearing the door. "Can you?"

"Yes, but how much time do you need?" Otogi asked, wondering how long this was going to take. He felt impatient and he wanted Honda.

Now

"Soon." Honda promised, opening the door. "I promise." the door shut before Otogi could protest and the Game Designer sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. This was great.

He had managed to screw up one of the best relationships he had in a while because he was horny and he had no way to repairing it without making it worse.

_Great._

* * *

><p>AN: Otogi went a little crazy there, didn't he? Anyway, sorry for the delay, wanted to do some large posting instead of one at a time.

Thanks for reading


	40. Chapter 40

Valkyria: Another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p><em>"It was only the thought of what Yuugi would think of me that stopped me from sinking as low as possible against Timaeus to win his heart. I knew he wouldn't appreciate it, hell, he wouldn't appreciate this little competition we had going, but alas, what he didn't know certainly wasn't going to hurt him." - Atemu Ishigami <em>

Chapter Forty: A Flower Waltz

The silence in the room was heavy enough to make the most brave of men sweat. Atemu leaned back against his leather chair and stared at Mahad-his best friend and confidant who fidgeted under his gaze. The words that left his friend's mouth seemed like a dream, but here they were, in a dreadful reality that was now on the cusp of shattering into millions of shards.

"You disagree." Atemu began, his done bordering on dangerous. "With the way I am dealing with the _situation _I have with Yuugi?"

"Yes." Mahad agreed. "I am afraid for you, my friend. I am afraid your actions will eventually bring your family's company to ruin-financially and morally. What would it look like if the CEO of Ishigami Corp was sleeping with his secretary, a man no less?"

"What I do with my secretary is no one's damned business. Not Kaiba's nor the media's. What is going on between Yuugi and I shall stay this way and personally, Mahad, you have a lot of damned nerve coming into my office and giving your opinion on matters that have absolutely nothing to do with you."

"You are my business." Mahad stated calmly. "You have my been my friend for over a decade and I will not idly stand by and watch everything you've worked on crumble to the ground because of some affair."

"He's not-"

"He's not?" Mahad glanced over his shoulder, staring at Yuugi's empty desk before turning back to his friend and boss. "You two have played this game of cat and mouse for the last three years and one night you decide that it's finally time to sleep together and now you can't get him out of your mind."

"What exactly are you saying?" Atemu asked, leaning across the desk. "Is my company failing, Mahad? Is anything out-of-order that I should know about?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing." Atemu cut off his friend viciously. "You are my friend, Mahad and I respect your opinion above anyone else, but to stand there and say that I would sacrifice this company because I can't keep my dick in my pants is despicable and I expected you to know me better than that."

"I do know you better than this which is why I expected better from you about this situation, Atemu." Mahad sighed and ran his hands through his hair, causing a few strands to leave his pony tail. "I want the best for you, my friend, my brother and I don't think this is the best."

Atemu rose from his seat and approached Mahad, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "All my life I have worked and toiled for my family and friends so that I can take over this company and make sure that it remains prosperous. Mahad, I-I just want something for myself, is that so much to ask for?"

"No." Mahad whispered, feeling a flash of guilt for his earlier words. He didn't realize Atemu felt this strongly toward Yuugi. He didn't know Atemu felt this way at all.

Some friend he was

"I'm sorry." Mahad placed both his hands on Atemu's shoulders and squeezed them tightly. "I did not realize-"

"Of course you didn't." Atemu huffed playfully. "You were too busy with your head stuck up your ass, right?"

"Right." Mahad agreed with a grimaced. "I just want you to be happy, Atemu."

"I am happy, Mahad. Trust me when I say that, alright?"

"Alright," Mahad acquiesced. "However, I want you to know that I don't support the path you're going down, Atemu. I love you, you are my family, but I will not stand here and watch this happen. I'm going to close my eyes and ears and wipe my hands of this matter."

"Mahad." Atemu would be lying if he said that his friends words didn't hurt, but they did, infinitely so. He steeled himself and refused to flinch as the next words escaped his mouth.

"You're a hypocrite." Atemu lashed out, earning a shocked look from his head of security. "I would think you would be the last person to be spouting this non-sense."

"Mana and I circumstances were completely different from your own." Mahad countered. "I didn't have a multi-billion dollar company and a prestigious reputation on the line. My last name is not Ishigami and I don't have over several hundred employees to look after. I would hope that you would think of others before you decided to pursue Motou-san and from what I heard, he has the right idea about leaving this relationship alone."

"Get out." Atemu snarled. "Get out right now."

"I'm assumed I'm fired."

"No." Atemu turned his back to his friend, forcing his rage down and clearing his red vision. "I would never fire you, Mahad, and this personal business, not professional, but I think it would be best if we don't speak to each other for a while."

"I only want what's best for you, my friend." Mahad said. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I think that I'm old enough to decided what's best for me, my friend." Atemu kept his back to Mahad when he heard the low growl. "Go, please,"

Atemu withheld his flinch when the door to his office slammed harshly against the frame, he glanced over his shoulder to see Mahad marching down the hall and to the elevators. He winced when he saw the crack on his glass window; an angry Mahad was never a good thing.

Hopefully, they would forgive each other in time, but in the meantime, he had a trip to plan.

* * *

><p>"Atemu! This is beautiful." Yuugi breathed, his eyes brightening at the sight of the garden. He clasped his hands and turned to his boss who was grinning in his direction. "You really didn't have to bring me with you."<p>

"Non-sense." Atemu chided. "I know how much you love gardens and I couldn't pass the opportunity up to show you all of this." he laid a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and grinned into the bright, amethyst eyes. "I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I will try my best." Yuugi retrieved his camera from his messenger bag and held it up for Atemu to see. "I want grandpa to see all of this." he turned and took a picture of the flower viewing bridge which was thankfully empty. "He's going to be so jealous. He loves these old spots."

Atemu grinned as he watched Yuugi snapped a two more pictures before moving toward the bridge. The Kenroku-en gardens was a meeting place favorite among a good number of his colleagues. So much, that the park overseers knew his voice by heart and always reserved the park for them for three days, but Atemu didn't want the meeting to be formal and he wanted Yuugi to enjoy how the park was naturally as people came and went.

"Are we meeting Crawford-san soon?" Yuugi asked from the center of the wooden bridge, smiling when a pair of kids rushed by. The park was becoming slowly crowded and thanks to the warm spring, it was probably going to be full soon.

"We're going to meet at the Kasumi Pond in an hour so we have plenty of time to look around the place." Atemu reassured, strolling toward his secretary. "So, go ahead and take as many pictures you want."

Yuugi smiled slyly and held up the camera. "Even of you?"

"As long as it keeps me in your thoughts." Atemu purred playfully, chuckling when his comment caused a blush to spread along Yuugi's pale cheeks. He stepped forward, grabbing the camera from Yuugi's slack grip and pulled the younger man into his embrace, holding the camera toward them and snapping the picture.

"See?" Atemu handed the camera back. "Now, I'm always in your thoughts."

Much to his surprise, Yuugi winked at him. "I don't need a picture for that come true, but the picture definitely helps." he waved the camera. "I'll have to show these to Timaeus when we get back to town."

"Timaeus?" Atemu asked, his mood souring at the mention of the roguish man. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Oh? He gave me this camera before we left and told me to show the pictures to him when we got back to Domino. He's a very nice man and we have some things in common."

Atemu's left eye twitched at the mere mention of his little one spending any time with that pompous man, but he had no control over what Yuugi did in his spare time, but when they were together?

It was an entirely different story.

He wanted Yuugi to himself and while that sounded possessive, he didn't care, not at the moment. So, without further ado, he grabbed the camera from Yuugi's hand and guided his secretary across the rest of the flower viewing bridge and toward Kasumi Pond which was currently empty. He tightened his grip on the camera and went over to the pond before dropping it in the lake and turning to face Yuugi who was staring at their surroundings.

"Yuugi?" he called out, morphing his face into a regretful expression. "I'm afraid that I was a tad clumsy."

Yuugi gave him a disapproving look. "Atemu! You didn't!" he rushed over to the pond and moaned in despair as he saw the sun reflecting off the sunken silver camera. "What am I going to tell Timaeus now?"

"It was an accident." Atemu smiled sadly. "I will buy you another one when we return to our hotel."

"Oh, Atemu, you don't have to do that." Yuugi sounded resigned and it tugged at Atemu's heart. "It was just a silly camera. I just think Timaeus-"

"Forget about Timaeus." Atemu interrupted smoothly. "I think he will understand what happened."

The bastard would understand not to touch what was his and not give his little cheap, crappy gifts to him either. He would admit, dropping the camera into the pond was an immature move, but he didn't regret it.

Not one bit.

"He seems like the forgiving type." Yuugi murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll invite him for dinner or something, you know? Like an apology dinner."

Atemu cursed mentally and opened his mouth to dissuade Yuugi of the notion of going anywhere with Timaeus but Pegasus' joyful voice cut him off and he growled low in his throat, of all the worst timing.

"Crawford-san." Atemu greeted, bowing deeply before rising and taking a good look at the man. Pegasus J Crawford was the CEO of Industrial Illusions, a gaming company on the same caliber as Kaiba Corp, but mainly dealt with toys for children instead of teenager and adults. The man was a little flamboyant, a genius, but flamboyant.

"Ishigami-san." Pegasus returned, bowing whilst keeping a hand on the small of his wife's back. "It's good to see you again." Pegasus rose from bent position. "I trust you remember my wife, Cecelia?"

"How could I forget such a beautiful face?" Atemu gave the woman a charming smile. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, Crawford-san."

"Thank you, Ishigami-san." Cecelia smiled, her blue eyes bright with joy as her hand slid down to her bulging stomach. "My husband and I are blessed and grateful for our little one."

"I wish you a safe pregnancy." Atemu mentioned them over to a small table. "I wanted to thank you for coming. I know it is difficult to travel with child."

"On the contrary, Atemu. It was quite refreshing to get out of the house." Cecelia said, placing her attaché case on the stone table. "My husband is inclined to disagree."

"It is unwise to travel much when you are pregnant." Pegasus unzipped the attaché case, bringing out a large stack of papers. "The renewal contract is ready for you to sign, Atemu." Pegasus looked over to the pond to see Yuugi standing there looking pouty. "I have never seen a displeased look on Yuugi's face. Has something happened?"

Atemu stopped the motion of grabbing his pen from his coat pocket and gave Pegasus a charming smile. "His camera dropped into the pond and he's a little disappointed he couldn't take any pictures for his grandfather."

Cecelia made a sympathetic noise. "You'll have to get him another one, Atemu. Yuugi is generally a happy person. It's upsetting to see him so sad."

Atemu felt a flash of guilt at Cecelia's words and glanced over his shoulder to see Yuugi staring at the pond with a forlorn expression. He would make it up to his little one later.

"I will make it up to him." Atemu promised, signing his signature at the bottom of the contract. "But for now, let us celebrate another five years together as partners."

Pegasus and Cecelia gave each other a fond look before returning their attention back to Atemu. "We would love to, but we think it's best if you attended to Yuugi now."

"I peg your pardon?"

Cecelia gave him a sly look and her eyes slid over to Yuugi's form. "You are quite fond of Yuugi, yes? Pegasus and I think it would be best if you paid attention to him for the moment. The contract is signed which is the main reason we came here today. We do not need to celebrate it as we did last time."

Atemu felt an all too familiar ache coming from his temples. This teasing and knowing glances between the married couple was annoying and surprisingly enough, Mahad's words came back to him about his infatuation with Yuugi getting in the way of business and his reputation. Was he really so obvious?

He must be if Pegasus and Cecelia saw right through and he tried his damned hardest to hide from them of all people. Huffing, Atemu shook his head and grabbed the contract and putting into Yuugi's bag to check later.

"If you are sure?" Atemu asked just to be polite. "It's the least I can do since I made both of you come out this far."

Cecelia smiled and waved away his offer. "It's quite alright, Atemu. It has been a long time since we visited the gardens and I needed some fresh air." she turned to her husband and nudged his shoulder. "Let's get back to the hotel, Pegasus. I want to nap before we go back home."

"Yes, dear," Pegasus murmured, rising from the bench seat and holding out his hand to shake Atemu's. "It was good to see you again, Atemu. I hope you have a pleasant trip home."

"Thank you, and you as well."

Atemu sighed heavily as Pegasus and Cecelia disappeared from sight. Meeting with old clients always took whatever energy he had away, leaving him weary and frustrated, something his father told him would become common during his days as CEO.

Unfortunately.

"Atemu?" Yuugi called out, touching his boss' shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Atemu touched Yuugi's hand with his own. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but do we have to go back to the hotel now? It's really beautiful day."

Atemu blinked down at his secretary who blushed and turned his gaze to the pond. "Where would you like to go?"

Yuugi shuffled his feet and shrugged. "I've never been here before, so I'll have to trust you to guide me around, and plus, you owe me a camera."

Atemu smiled slyly at the chiding as his mind whirled at the possibilities of taking Yuugi out. Not only would he gain more time with the little one, but he could get his mind off Timaeus for as long as humanly possible.

"Well?" Yuugi teased. "Where are we going?"

"How about Kaga?" Atemu suggested. "It shouldn't be too crowded during this time of the year."

"Kaga?" Yuugi scrunched up his nose. "It's mainly a tourist town, what would we do there?"

"I heard they have excellent hot springs." Atemu responded, his lips itching to form a wicked smirk at the thought of getting Yuugi to himself in the hot spring. "We can relax in the hot springs and look around town or we come back here and have dinner, the choice is yours."

"Those hot springs do sound very nice." Yuugi murmured. "And I can buy a gift for grandpa on the way back." he smiled up at Atemu, pleased at the plan. "Kaga it is."

"Excellent." Atemu held out his arm for Yuugi to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall."


	41. Chapter 41

Valkyria: I apologize. I wanted to get this done sooner, but I was so tired and lazy and unmotivated I just didn't bother. I finally sat down and got this done the previous night. Good news, it's summer and more updates. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p><em>"You know when people say they see red when they're angry? Well, I can attest that I have seen red, a red so dark and deep that it nearly rendered me blind. Did those idiots think I was blind to their little contest? Think again. They tugged at me like a damned puppet and now it's my turn to do the same." - Yuugi Motou.<em>

Chapter Forty-One: Cold Revenge

Yuugi knew something was up the moment Atemu bought him a brand new camera during their trip to Kaga. The camera in question was much _more _expensive than the one Timaeus bought him before. It was as if Atemu was trying to outshine Timaeus. Despite this, Yuugi accepted the camera with a smile and uneasiness rolling in his stomach.

Fortunately, it didn't take him long to figure out Atem's jealousy toward Timaeus and his stomach dropped when he realized Atem might have dropped the camera into the pond on purpose and knowing that caused a flare of anger to rise up in him. He understood that everyone had small bouts of immaturity, but this was ridiculous.

Atem had no reason to be jealous of Timaeus. He wasn't stupid to see that their new client was nothing but a player and wanted to get in his pants. Hell, even a blind man could feel the amount of testosterone Timaeus was emitting when he was around Yuugi. It was pitiful and frightening how eager Timaeus was in his effort to get him into bed.

However, Yuugi was having none of it. He sat Timaeus down one afternoon before leaving Domino that he had absolutely no _interest _in sleeping with him and only wanted to stay friends and colleagues-no more and nothing less.

Timaeus, in all his graceful glory, merely smiled in the face of Yuugi's rejection and insisted that if they were friends then he would accept the camera he brought as gift to celebrate their new friendship to which Yuugi wholeheartedly accepted.

Which brought him to this moment now. He was upset that Atem dropped the camera into the Kasumi Pond, _on purpose. _His boss was jealous at the fact that he was friends with Timaeus. Who did Atem think he was? A possession?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became and it caused him to toss the camera onto the bed and go ahead and gather his things for the hot spring.

"Stupid idiot." Yuugi mutters. "No, stupid _idiots, _plural, because both of them are dumb asses if they think I wasn't going to figure out what they were up to. Who in the hell do they think I am? Chopped liver?"

He tied the bag shut and left his hotel room and jumped to see Atem standing just outside the door with his hand raised, poised to knock. Atem gave him a charming smile and stepped out-of-the-way.

"Are you ready to go, little one?" Atem blinked at the small bag in his hand. "Where's the camera I bought you?"

"I don't need it." Yuugi smiled tightly, resisting the urge to tell his boss that he _knew _what he and Timaeus were up to, but he didn't want to ruin the trip more than he already had. He stepped by Atem and made his way down the stairs.

"You don't need it?" Atem repeated, grabbing Yuugi's wrists in a gentle grip. He didn't like that response nor did he like the fake smile that was just sent his way. "I thought you wanted to take a few pictures to show everyone."

"It's okay." Yuugi reassured, tugging his wrists out of Atem's grip and continued down the stairs and out the door, quickly bowing to the receptionist on his way out. He didn't need to see that he was angering Atem with his nonchalant attitude, but at this point he couldn't care less what his boss was feeling. He sure as hell didn't care what Yuugi was feeling. To Atem and Timaeus, he was nothing but a toy to be fought over.

"What is the matter with you?" Atem asked, catching up to his secretary. "What's gotten into you?" When he received no response to his question, Atem pressed down a growl rising in his throat. He didn't know what was wrong with his little one but he didn't like it all. He wanted to enjoy the trip with Yuugi and have some good memories before they went back to Domino and resumed the relationship of employer and employee. Whatever Yuugi's problem was, he wanted it fixed and he wanted it fixed now.

"Little one-"

"Please stop calling me that." Yuugi marched down the street, once again leaving Atem to catch up. "I really don't like that name."

"You've never had trouble with me call you that before, so, what changed?" Atem stepped in front of Yuugi just as he stopped in front of the small hot spring building. "Yuugi. Tell me. What's going on with you? Have I done something to you?"

Yuugi opened his mouth but snapped it closed. Was he really interested in hearing in what Atem said as an explanation? "No." he finally replied softly. "You haven't done anything, Atem."

"I must have done something to you because you have never treated me so poorly." Atem guided him inside the hot spring building, bowing at the receptionist who led them into a dressing room and gave them their privacy. "I want to know what I've done."

"You should know what you've done, Atem." Yuugi snapped, finally at his wits end with the matter. "I want you stand there and think about what you've done."

"What I have done?" Atem repeated slowly, blinking when it clicked, and narrowing his eyes at the thought. "This cannot be about that silly camera."

Yuugi froze as he reached for his robe and gave Atem an incredulous look. Was this man this _dense? _On the other hand, just deciding not to try too hard in the thinking department. "No, Atem, this is not about the silly camera."

"Then-" a knowing, yet, horrified look crossed Atem's face and he turned his eyes away from the object of his affections. "Yuugi."

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuugi grabbed his room and went behind the screen to change. "I thought better of you, Atem Ishigami. I really did."

"You know that I'm a jealous man, Yuugi." Atem continued, ignoring Yuugi's noise of agreement. "I don't like Timaeus-"

"That doesn't mean you can play "Who gets to fuck Yuugi Motou first."" Yuugi stepped out from the behind the changing screen, dressed in a light blue robe and instantly a shiver of arousal raced down Atem's spine.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Yuugi crossed his arms across the open folds of his robe, scowling at the heat rising on his cheeks. He hated it when Atem looked at him like that. Yuugi was a man with urges as well and what could one do but to embrace them or fall to temptation?

"I'm sorry." Atem repeated gently, stepping forward and taking Yuugi into his arms, despite the younger man's protest. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I really am."

Yuugi stopped struggling his boss' arms and decided to send him an icy glare. "The only reason you're sorry is because you got caught." he stepped away and turned his back to Atem. "I want to enjoy the rest of this trip in peace and we'll talk about this when we get back. You, me and Timaeus."

"Little one-"

"Don't."

Atem's shoulders slumped in defeat and Yuugi's heartstrings tugged at the sight, but he stayed his decision and continued to the hot spring stripping off his robe as he did so.

"You can't keep ignoring me like this, Yuugi." Atem stripped off his robe and stepped into the hot water, his muscles relaxing as the water soothed his body and warmed his skin. "How are we supposed to work together?"

"Like we did three years ago." Yuugi responded with false glee. "You can say we can start over from step one."

"Now you're being deliberately cruel." Atem murmured, making his way over to his irate friend. "I know what I did was wrong, but you're not giving me any chance to make up for what I did."

"Because what you did was cruel and wrong and a manner of other things I'm not in the mood to name." Yuugi shoved Atem's shoulder, frowning when it barely budged. "I'm not going to forgive you that easily."

"Can't you? I forgave you for walking out on me that night." Atem smiled when his statement earned a heavy blush. "So, why can't you forgive me?"

"Because this is different. I didn't deliberately start a bet with a man I just met over who gets to get in bed with me first." Yuugi shook his head when Atem opened his mouth. "You can't do this to people, Atem. It's not right."

Atem scowled. "What about you? How do you think it makes me feel seeing you every day and not being able to touch because you decided you didn't want a relationship?"

"I did what we agreed to do!" Yuugi slapped Atem's shoulder again in anger. "We said one night and it would be the end of it, but you decided you wanted more than that. Can't you see that you and I being together isn't the right decision-"

"Isn't the right decision for what? For us? For the company? It seems that you and Mahad think I can't handle a relationship and juggle a company."

"It's not that you can't, Atem." Yuugi protested his tone exasperated. "It's that you're dating another man."

"They won't care-"

"You've been lucky." Yuugi cut him off again viciously. "You've been lucky so far with our clients. They have been open-minded, but one day you're going to run into someone who is intolerant of your sexuality and bring you to ruin."

"If that's the case then I'll make sure I bring him down with me." Atem smiled in the face of Yuugi's scowl. "The world is becoming more tolerant as we speak and if that's your only argument then you need to think harder."

"Atem-"

"I care about you and I love you, Yuugi." Atem pressed a kiss on Yuugi's damp forehead. "I want you as my friend, my family, and my lover. I'm a greedy man as you can see."

"Yet, you don't think about others when your eyes are clouded with said greed." Yuugi countered kindly. "Your actions have showed me that sometimes you care little about the things around you. You're possessive and demanding and I wonder why I fell in love with you."

"You're not being fair, Yuugi." Atem narrowed his eyes as Yuugi rose out of the hot spring. "You haven't given me a chance and you're being a child."

"I'm being a child?" Yuugi chuckled bitterly. "You and Timaeus decided to have a little competition as to who would win me over and you call me childish? You ask for forgives and yet, every single word that escapes your mouth you're digging your grave deeper and deeper until you're six fucking feet under. I tried Atem. I tried to be your friend and your employee. We can't be lovers. You can't have everything you want."

"You never gave me the opportunity to try. You never gave us a chance!" Atem slammed his fists into the water, splashing them with hot water. "You don't want us to give us a chance."

"No, I don't, because I know what's going to happen." Yuugi rose from the hot spring, his body dripping. "I wanted us to have a stable relationship-"

"That's not going to happen and you know it." Atem said severely. "Stop being naïve."

"Well," Yuugi smiled sharply. "How's this for naïve? I quit."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yes, you say that last line and read it correctly. Yuugi quit! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Valkyria: Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updates, but with summer starting I should be able to update more often. If I don't procrastinate. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p><em>"Money, Fame, and Glory was something I always wanted, and in the end, I did get, but just because I had all three of those it didn't mean I was satisfied with my life."<em> - Seto Kaiba

Chapter Forty-Two - Values **  
><strong>

Seto's relationship with Jounouchi was going smoothly and his business was booming -nothing compared to Ishigami Corp- and his relationship with Mokuba was growing and he found himself spending more time with his little brother, something that he secretly enjoyed.

As the days passed, Seto found himself drifting, like leaves in the wind, and it was on a particular Sunday that he finally figured out _why_ he was drifting.

He was bored.

He was ashamed to admit it, but it was true. He was bored with his life and it sounded-no, he was complaining about having it all and Seto thought he would never see the day where he would complain about being bored. He was running a multi-million dollar business and had a wonderful life and the furthest thing from his mind should be was that he was bored.

It seemed almost inconceivable for him to feel this way, but it was the way felt. He spent countless hours creating things and making old creations work faster and smoother. He was Seto Kaiba and he was at the head of technological advances from Duel Monsters to the latest video games. It didn't make sense for him to sit here in his opulent office and say he was bored out of his damned mind.

Was he lacking inspiration? Was he frustrated? For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what in the hell was wrong with him and that was inconceivable Scratch that, it was impossible.

He had an I.Q of one-hundred and ninety-two and he was sitting on his laurels and wondering what he was supposed to do with his time? He supposed he could go screw with Atemu, but he had a feeling his dear cousin was frustrated with his own problems - i.e. one Yuugi Motou.

Seto had no idea how those two survived the workday without jumping each other and having passionate sex on the desk-Seto closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of his cousin doing any kind of sexual activity.

Purge from the mind, purge.

A knock on his door brought Seto out of his dark thoughts and he grinned as the door creaked open and Jounouchi's smiling face appeared on the other side wearing his chef's outfit. Unfortunately, Seto's smile slid off his face when he saw Yuugi Motou peaking behind Jounouchi's arm with a sheepish smile on his face.

What?

"You see that, Yuugi?" Jounouchi stage-whispered. "I like to call that what in the hell is happening face. It's not very attractive."

Seto closed his eyes and counted to ten mentally. He loved Jounouchi, but his sweet chef pushed his patience to the limits. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Jounouchi, but is there something I can help you with?"

"This one, here." Jounouchi shoved Yuugi in front of him. "Needs a job."

Seto blinked at the request and leaned across the desk to increase his hearing. "Pardon?"

"He needs a job." Jounouchi repeated slowly, gently pushing Yuugi toward Seto's desk. "Do you think you can help him?" Jounouchi stepped forward and put his hands on Yuugi's shoulders. "I'm sure there's something."

"Of course I can help him, Jou." Seto soothed, rising from his leather chair and walking around his desk. "First, I would like to know why Yuugi is in need of a job. Last time I checked, he was working for Atemu."

At the mention of his cousin, Yuugi's face twisted into a scowl and lowered his angered eyes to the ground which caused Seto's eyebrows to shoot up in curiosity making him wonder what, exactly, his cousin had done to make Yuugi quit so abruptly.

Now, he thought with amusement, he was no longer bored. The thought of getting one over his cousin was too good to pass up, but he would try not to hurt Yuugi in the process.

He stopped before Yuugi and Jounouchi and leaned down to stare into Yuugi's eyes. "You have a place here, Yuugi. I could use someone like you for you see I'm surrounded by idiots on a daily basis."

"Hey!"

"Except for Jounouchi and Mokuba, and you, of course." Seto quickly corrected, smiling to appease his lover. "It looks like you're on break, Jou. Why don't you head on back? I can take it from here."

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You're not going to do anything to get back at you know who are you?"

"No."

"Good." Jounouchi gave Yuugi a one-arm hug. "Seto will take care of you, Yuugi. I'll come over tonight and we can talk, yeah?" Jounouchi gave Yuugi no time to respond before he was out of the door leaving Seto and Yuugi to their own devices.

"Are you sure you have something for me?" Yuugi asked, biting his lips and giving Seto a hesitant look. "I don't mean to come in and interrupt."

"Non-sense." Seto protested lightly. "You weren't interrupting anything." Seto directed Yuugi to one of chairs placed in front of his desk. "If you don't mind telling me, Yuugi. What caused you to quit Ishigami Corp? You loved it there no matter how much I propositioned you to come work for me."

"You were trying to get one up over Atemu." Yuugi retorted playfully. "No offense, but I think this is a perfect opportunity."

"True." Seto admitted without a hint of shame. "However, I'm not going to do that when you're obviously distressed about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-" Yuugi fumbled with his blazer and looked around the office, obviously avoiding Seto's gaze. "We had a slight disagreement."

"Disagreement?" Seto echoed carefully, wondering what his stupid cousin could have done this time around. "That's it?"

Yuugi's lips twisted at the question. "That's all."

Seto didn't believe that for a second.

"All right-"

"Your cousin is an asshole." Yuugi quipped harshly. "He's a no good perverted asshole who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants to do without consequences. He's nothing but a playboy who thinks because we slept together means he reins over me like a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt."

Oh

"You slept together." was the only thing that could come out of Seto's mouth. "When?" Seto narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me it was the night of the party." he shook his head. "Talk about a Cinderella complex."

Yuugi narrowed his eyes. "Can you just tell when I can start working?"

Yuugi was efficient, punctual, and intelligent and a mind reader and Seto expected no less from his new administrative secretary. Like he promised, he tripled Yuugi's pay and made sure his new colleague was as comfortable as possible.

Unfortunately, while Yuugi's work ethic remained unpolished, his morale was slowly degrading. He didn't notice at first, but after the first couple of days Yuugi stopped joking and smiling and the light from his eyes faded.

It reminded Seto of when his parents died. He remembered the same dead look in his own eyes when he would look into the mirror after his parent's death. Seeing Yuugi so sad made him realize that he was taking advantage of his good life. He was rich and he had good people in his life and so did Yuugi, but there was one difference between them.

He had someone to love and Yuugi didn't.

Whatever Atemu did, it must have really made Yuugi angry enough to quit a job that he loved for the last three years and though curious, Seto would leave the matter between the two of them to sort out.

If they sorted it out.

"Here are the papers you needed." Yuugi said, placing the files on his desk. "The first half of these needs to be signed by the end of the day and the other half need to be processed and filed by three o' clock."

"Yuugi." Seto reached over and grabbed his friend's wrist. "Come sit down and speak with me for a moment."

"I can't," Yuugi tugged his wrist free and stepped back. "I promised my grandfather."

"Yuugi, we need to talk about what happened with Atemu." Seto said. "Most of all, you need to talk about it."

"I don't need to talk about anything." Yuugi snapped. "Why don't you go and talk about your cousin about some damn manners. He-" Yuugi swallowed and slumped down into the seat.

"He what? What did Atemu do?"

"He played with like I was some toy and I did the same." Yuugi tugged at his blond strands of his bangs. "He was jealous of Timaeus-a new client- and things got out of control between them and when I tried to get back at him for it went out of control. Or rather, I let my temper get out of control. The more time we spent together, the angrier I became at the fact they had this competition between them about me."

"Do you hate him for what he did?" Seto asked. "Do you hate this Timaeus?"

"It's too early to decide whether I hate him or not." Yuugi retorted sourly. "I...don't know how I feel about them at the moment. I just feel lost and hurt and just a mix of emotions that I want nothing to do with at the moment."

"Do nothing." Seto advised, gaining a confused look. "Don't think about it and come back to it later. Look at the problem from a distance and if you still can't figure it out then I'll personally go kick Atemu's ass for you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Seto snorted. "He's needed a swift kick in the ass for the longest time and I would be honored if you would let me do it. Please."

Yuugi lowered his head, shoulders shook, and soon enough a few chuckles were escaping his lips. "You're amazing Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi really caught an awesome man."

Seto felt smug at the compliment and quickly repressed the feeling. This was about Yuugi, not him. "Anyway, if you like the position you're more than welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"It's nice here." Yuugi chuckles quieted and a content look smoothed over his face. "I really appreciate this, Seto. I can't thank you enough."

"It's really no problem." Seto reassured. "I love having you here and as Jounouchi's best friend, I want you happy and secure." Seto waved a hand at the door. "You can take the rest of the day off, okay?"

"Sure."

Once the door clicked closed, Seto's face morphed into a fierce scowl. His cousin was a smart man but he never thought he could be such a fucking idiot. He reached into his pocket for his cell and flipped it open.

It was time for a very long and very agonizing talk with one Atemu Ishigami. His thumb stopped at the first number and he mentally groaned. He really did not want to do this, but he could tell from the look in Jounouchi eyes that he wanted him to talk to Atemu and figure out what was going on between them. He wasn't a matchmaker and he sure as hell didn't want to get involved with his cousin's relationships.

However, Yuugi was a good person who deserved better than what happened and just this once he was going to be nosy and try to fix little problem his cousin created.

An agonizing problem that was most likely going to fester into an infected wound that was probably lead to cut off arms and weakened hearts.

A horrible analogy, but an honest one.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading.


	43. Chapter 43

Valkyria: Be amazed, my reviewers, that Yuugi quit and went to Kaiba Corp! Yes, indeed, and by doing that, he erased the "business," portion to the relationship, but did he? Can Atemu get back what he thought was his? We'll see in later chapters, but for now, let's have a look at Jounouchi, yeah?

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh, but this awesome plot is mine.

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder, sometimes, what made my little buddy tick. Sure, he was smart, kind, compassionate and all that good-natured stuff, but what made Yuugi, Yuugi? What made him do all those kind-hearted decisions and why on earth couldn't he just accept a piece of nice meat like Atemu when it was offered? Really, there's being self-sacrificing and there's being stupid and at this point, I don't know which one he's being." - Jounouchi Katsuya.<em>

Chapter Forty-Four: Best Friend.

It was impossible for Jounouchi to step into the Motou Household and not think of it as home. To him, it was a place of reprieve. A place where he could let all of his worries drain away and let his brain rot with video games, atrocious movies, and the occasional Duel Monsters match with Grandpa. However, as he stepped into the living room or the "War Room." as he fondly called during his college and high school years, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of candy wrappers, pizza boxes and game cases spread out and winced.

Usually, this place was spotless thanks to Yuugi and Sugoroku's neurotic nature, but one of them must have suffered a brain melt and went into a complete I couldn't care less mode.

Fortunately, he knew exactly who it was and said person was in the middle of the war zone of a mess groaning and mumbling about a headache and being tired. Really, the sight of his best friend in a less than pristine condition should have been amusing, but the reasoning behind said condition was no laughing matter and as Yuugi's self-proclaimed best friend and confidant, it was up to him to do something about it.

"Yuugi?" Jounouchi sing-songed, traversing through the mess and spotting a mass of tri-colored hair. "Are you alive down there?"

"..."

"I really don't know why you decided to eat all of this damn chocolate, you know? You know you get a hyper sugar rush and then a headache compared to a hangover."

"..."

Jounouchi sighed, staring up at the ceiling and praying to any God for help before bending down and retrieving his small friend and depositing him on the couch.

"You sit tight, little buddy. I'm going to get this room cleaned and we'll have a nice long discussion."

Jounouchi tried to get a word out of Yuugi as he set about picking up trash and placing the games back to their proper places, but Yuugi was stubborn and kept his mouth shut and decided to watch Jounouchi clean with anxious and tired eyes that caused a shiver to run down the chef's spine. It wasn't easy seeing his friend like this and he wished with all his being that he could blame Atemu for this mess, but it did take two to tango.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Jounouchi set a glass of ice water on the table, and took a seat next to his friend. "I mean, you only wanted one night with the guy and you were strong enough to keep it as professional as possible."

"Yeah." Yuugi rasped, finally blessing Jounouchi with a response even it was one word. "I should have been stronger than what I was, Jou."

"No," Jounouchi corrected. "Atemu should have left his whole thing alone and when it comes down to it, this was fucking harassment on his part."

"I slept with him, Jou." Yuugi was quick to jump to Atemu's defense and Jounouchi felt a flash of hot anger for it. "I strung him along and we were both participants to the dinner dates and the flirting and trips."

"Did you ever try to tell him no?" Jounouchi could grasp onto that little tidbit. "At any time?"

"No." the response was quiet and filled with shame that Jounouchi had no choice but to take Yuugi into his arms. "I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy our time together. I just thought it wouldn't get this far, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, buddy." Jounouchi soothed. "You didn't think Atemu was attracted to you to such an extent?"

"Right. On a scale of one to ten, I thought he was a seven, but it turns out he was a damn twenty. He's just so manipulative, controlling, possessive and so charming he can talk you into sex without really trying." Yuugi gave him an imploring look. "Is Seto that way with you?"

"No, but he is the other three things you mentioned." Jounouchi grinned wildly. "Seto is a good man, but he knows better to go around and say that I'm his and I belong to him and crap like that."

"Atemu needs to take a lesson from him." Yuugi sounded bitter and Jounouchi couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. "He's such a jerk."

"He's crazy in love." Jounouchi said smugly earning a glare from his friend. "What? You don't think he's crazy in love?"

"He's crazy." Yuugi remarked flatly. "That's about it."

"You know he's going to try to convince you to come back, right? He's going to be pissed when he finds out that you're working for Kaiba Corp."

"Of course I know he's going to bothering me. I've known him for three years and I've known Kaiba for just as long and I can tell you that Seto is probably telling Atemu that I'm working for him."

"He wouldn't-" Jounouchi stopped, shook his head and slapped his forehead in exasperation. Who was he _kidding? _Of course, Seto would do something like that just to piss Atemu off. It was _exactly _like the man to hold something over his cousin and rub salt into the wound.

"You need to do something." Yuugi ordered. "This is going to be such a disaster."

"_I _need to do something?" Jounouchi pointed to himself and scowled when Yuugi gave him a wicked grin. "_I _don't want to do anything." he pointed at Yuugi. "Why don't _you _do something about it?"

"Because I'm not going out with Seto Kaiba." Yuugi tried for prosperity. "That could be a good reason as to why I can't do it."

"Right. It can't be because you don't want to run into Atemu in the street anywhere. It couldn't possibly be that."

"Shut up."

Jounouchi poked Yuugi on the nose and grinned when Yuugi crossed his eyes at the motion. "Make me."

Yuugi slapped Jounouchi's hand away from his face-gently- and turned his head away from his friend. "I can't do it. I won't do it. I don't want to do it."

"Now you're just being silly."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not being silly." Yuugi grumbled. "I just don't want to do it."

"It would be the mature thing to do, Yuugi." Jounouchi tried gently. "You can't run from Atemu forever."

"I know you're not talking about mature." Yuugi blurted out, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "After all the stunts you pulled in high school and college?"

"That was a long time ago." Jounouchi protested. "You're acting like I committed a crime or something."

"It might as well be committing a crime." Yuugi chuckled. "Especially after the _cake incident."_

"Hey, hey, hey, I thought we were going to take that to our graves?" Jounouchi blushed a deep red at the memory. "We don't talk about that time."

"But Jou!" Yuugi blinked at him with those seemingly _innocent _eyes, which were cancelled out by the wicked smirk on his lips. "It was so much fun! Especially after you-"

"Be quiet." Jounouchi reached over and clamped his hand over Yuugi's mouth. "Not another word about that incident or I'll tell Seto about the Dark Magician."

Jounouchi watched with a sense of glee as Yuugi's eyes narrowed to slits before yelping when felt the other's tongue on his hand. "Gross!" Jounouchi removed his hand and wiped it on his pants. "Not cool."

"Don't talk about the Dark Magician! You promised you wouldn't talk about it."

"And you promised you would keep the cake incident to yourself." Jounouchi shot back playfully. "I'll keep that incident to yourself and you keep mine to yourself, alright?"

"Whatever."

"Don't like that, buddy." Jounouchi chuckled when Yuugi grabbed the pillow and smacked him in the head. "We still have to talk about Atemu. Don't think you used that as a distraction."

"I'm finally feeling better and you want to talk about the cause of my problems?"

"You held feelings for that man for three years, Yuugi. You just can't let it go that easily." Jounouchi said seriously. "No, scratch that, you were in _love _with him for the past three years and I know you're still are in love with him."

"I'm not-"

"Oh please." Jounouchi interrupted casually. "You're not fooling anyone with that nonchalant act you've got going. You're going to have to face him sooner or later and get some closure at least."

"And if I don't?"

"Expect some visits from him." Jounouchi responded dryly. "If he's _anything _like Seto then he's not going to let this matter drop, trust me on that, Yuugi."

"They're nothing alike."

"_Really? _They're competitive, possessive, manipulative, controlling, extremely intelligent, and complete utter assholes-why are we messing with these guys again?"

"Because they look good?" Yuugi tried.

"That's one reason. What's another?"

"They're rich?" Yuugi tried again, obviously struggling to hold a smile. "And sexy?"

"You know you're totally making us out to be gold-diggers, right?"

Yuugi shrugged and gave Jounouchi a helpless look. "It was either that or say were suckers for punishment. Which one sounds better to you?"

"...gold-diggers?"

"Two points for Jounouchi Katsuya." Yuugi remarked dryly. "Will you take: Why don't you get out your destructive relationship for twelve-hundred?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That's very cute of you, Yuugi and my relationship is not destructive, it's very stable and even and a lot of other words that aren't invading my head at the moment."

"Right." Yuugi murmured. "I take that Seto is the _one?"_

Jounouchi shrugged, a blush taking over his cheeks. "He could be."

"I'm happy for you, Jou." Yuugi placed his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder and shook it a little. "I really am."

"Thanks." Jounouchi replied shortly earning a confused look from Yuugi. "I'm sorry. It's just that I think you should be happy too, buddy. Are you sure there isn't way that you can't get back with Atemu?"

"I can't get back with someone I've never been with, Jou." Yuugi remarked kindly. "I think it's wonderful for you to worry about me, but there's nothing more you can do about this situation, okay? In fact, there's nothing I want to do about this situation."

"But Yuugi-"

"No buts." Yuugi slid from the couch and made his way to TV where the game console sat. "Shall we play a few rounds? I hope you haven't gotten rusty."

"No," Jounouchi mumbled a wave of sadness rolling over him as he watched Yuugi pretend to look happy, that he was all right with this situation. "I haven't."

* * *

><p>Jounouchi finally left the Motou Household when the clock struck midnight. He was mindful of Grandpa's sleeping as he quietly shut the door behind him after he bid Yuugi good night. Once he was clear of the Game Shop and Yuugi's window, he made a U-turn in his car and headed straight for Atemu's mansion on the opposite side of town.<p>

He _knew _this was the wrong thing to do, but he couldn't just sit there and wait for the both of them to get their shit together and admit both of them were in the wrong. If anything, Atemu's actions were the cause of the "break up."

He didn't want to admit it, but the two were good together and he wanted his buddy to be happy, and he knew Yuugi wasn't going to be happy with Timaeus or any other man who decided to hit on his friend.

Thankfully, the lights were on at Atemu's manor and he cut his engine, leaning against his seat and blowing out a tired sigh, quickly jumping out of his car before he lost his nerve and drove back home.

He walked up, pressed the button to the intercom, and waited, tapping his foot when the minutes dragged on. As he was about to press it again, Atemu's deep voice came over the intercom, irritated and wary.

"Yes."

"You need to open up." Jounouchi commanded, looking up into the camera and waving. "I know you know who I am, Atemu."

"It's awfully late at night, Jounouchi-san." Atemu drawled smoothly. "To what I owe this pleasure?"

"I'll tell if you let a dear old chef in." Jounouchi drawled in return. "You can cut the playing dumb crap. You know what exactly this is about and I know Seto told you about his new employee."

He wasn't surprised when Atemu remained silent on the other end nor was he surprised when the door buzzed and unlocked with a loud click. Jounouchi took another deep breath and pushed through the gate and into Atemu's household.

This had better be worth it.

The door wrenched open before he had the chance to open and he found Atemu's irritated form on the other side looking worse for wear with only a pair of pajama pants and tight black t-shirt on.

"What do you want?" Atemu demanded closing the door behind him with such force, that Jounouchi had to stop himself from jumping a mile in the air. "I'm busy."

"Lose the fucking attitude for one." Jounouchi shot back following the shorter man into the living room and much like Yuugi's was a mess with scattered papers and an open laptop.

"You're the one stomping around on my property at one o' clock in the morning and you tell me to lose the attitude?" Atemu sat on the couch, picked up the glasses sitting on the table, and slid them on. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about Yuugi."

"I don't." the response was acrid and dull. "You can show yourself out if you wish."

"Stop being an ass." Jounouchi commanded, taking a seat next to the CEO. "I know you still like him."

Atemu stared at him over the rim of his glasses and his crimson eyes became alight with amusement. "What makes you say that?"

"You wouldn't get pissed if you didn't care about him nor would you get angry if I mentioned him." Jounouchi rattled off getting amused as Atemu's eyes grew darker with each word that passed through his mouth. "Besides, from what Yuugi told me about your little bet with Timaeus you really don't have the right to get angry."

"I was trying to protect him."

"By competing with a man while trying to get into his pants yourself?" Jounouchi laughed coldly. "Oh that's really protective of you, Atemu."

"Be quiet."

"I'm here on Yuugi's behalf. I am also here for Yuugi's own good." Jounouchi stated solemnly. "He was _hurt _by your actions, Atemu, and you _know _that so you can sit here and be angry at something you did. Have you even tried to get in touch with him since he quit."

"No." Atemu admitted. "I haven't. He doesn't want to talk to me, Jounouchi."

"How do you know that if you haven't tried?"

Much to his surprise, Atemu snorted and shook his head. "You sound like my friend, Mana."

"I would like to meet this girl if she's beating some kind of sense into you." Jounouchi smiled grimly in the face of Atemu's sudden sadness. It was like staring at Yuugi, the thought of knowing his little friend was probably at home crying his eyes, and heart out at this broke his own heart and made him angry all at once.

"I hope you can fix this, Atemu." Jounouchi spoke up sadly. "Yuugi loves you and cares for you and though you didn't take the best actions when returning those feelings, I think there's still some hope left."

"You think so?" Atemu sounded timid which was strange for someone so confident and arrogant, but love changed everyone in weird ways.

"I think so." Jounouchi reassured with confidence. "You need to apologize for what you did and take it _one step at a time_. Don't rush into things and hopefully you win yourself back into graces and he'll come back to Ishigami Corp with triple the pay he was making because Seto screwed you over in that department."

"I'll quadruple his pay." Atemu retorted playfully. "I'll do anything to get him back, Jounouchi."

"Good. See that you do."

Again, Jounouchi knew this wasn't the best of his ideas, but this was for Yuugi and it would be worth the yelling and possible beating with pillows Yuugi would give him.

He liked to think that it would be worth it in the end.


	44. Chapter 44

Valkyria: What I'm going to say is going to surprise everyone, but this story is _almost _done. Don't panic! Forbidden Dance is four stories merged into one. Ryou/Bakura, Jounouchi/Seto Honda/Otogi and Atemu/Yuugi. I'm sad to say that this chapter and the next will be the last we see of Ryou and Bakura. It's going to wind down until we see nothing but Atemu and Yuugi chapters. So, without further ado, enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh, but this awesome plot is mine.

* * *

><p><em>"I never dreamed of going to Alexandria. I never dreamed of going <em>anywhere, _but here I was in a place that was new and yet so familiar all at once. I didn't know if I was following my dream or following my heart." - Ryou Lindel. _

Chapter Forty-Five: New Day

Ryou clutched the phone tightly in his hand, the busy tone echoing loud in his ears. The sound was a comfort for something to hold onto to be honest. It grounded him and told him that he was still in reality of his decision and Bakura's astounding news.

Apparently, Bakura's engagement was over and his friend was free to do as he pleased. Which was good, but Ryou couldn't help but wonder if he had something to do with the breaking of his friend's engagement.

It was something he didn't want to think about, so he placed the thought at the back of his mind, and turned his attention elsewhere.

Bakura's second piece of news was better than his first. Bakura's mother, Kamiliah, wanted to hire him as the main curator for a new museum in Alexandria. _Alexandria, Egypt. _He couldn't believe his ears and could do nothing but stumble out a surprised yes before quickly saying his good-byes and suddenly realizing what he had done.

It was a good offer, a great offer in fact, but could he really leave Domino? It had been his home since he was fifteen years old. More home than England was and more heart as well. He couldn't imagine leaving Yuugi or Jounouchi and Honda. Though they didn't see each other that much, he still considered them family. He loved them and vice versa, but he knew, deep down, that they would want him to go.

He had always wanted to run his own museum and what Ishizu had taught him would definitely come handy. Ryou knew he would never be as stern as his bosses would, but he hoped that he would be just as respected and admired.

Ryou jumped when a wet nose nudged his cheek and looked down into his dog's eyes. He would have to bring Hayate with him too, but he wondered if German Shepherds could handle the heat? He didn't want his friend to suffer.

"What do you think, boy? Do you want go to Egypt with me?" Ryou asked softly, scratching behind his dog's ears. "It sounds like one big adventure, right?"

The answer bark he received sounded a lot like a yes instead of a no.

"I have you on board for the trip, but what about the cons of it? I won't be able to see my friends anymore, but I barely see them anyway, but I could still visit them when I wanted and when I had the time, but if I move to Egypt I wouldn't be able to see them at the drop of the hat."

Hayate barked again, laying down at Ryou's feet and wagging his tail.

"I'm talking to a dog about a life changing decision." Ryou muttered good naturedly. "I really need more friends."

The pros of this decision? He would be advancing his career and he would be around Bakura a lot more often something they both agreed would be good for their blossoming relationship. However, he wouldn't be jumping on Bakura seeing as he just got out of an engagement.

He wasn't that desperate.

"Oh who the hell am I kidding? Of course I' m that desperate! Who wouldn't want Bakura? He has all the good qualities with the exception of being a righteous asshole part of the time."

Bakura gave him time to make a decision and Ryou didn't want to take too long to make it. This was a one in a lifetime decision and he didn't want to be hesitant. The only thing he would be hesitant about was telling Ishizu and his friends.

He wondered how they would take it and if they would be supportive of his move. It was to an entirely different country and culture after all. Thanks to his Father, he was familiar to Egypt and its languages to get along rather well. So the transition wouldn't be too hard.

"It's a good decision, right?" he found himself asking Hayate again. "I can always come back and visit when I get homesick, right?"

Hayate responded with another enthusiastic bark.

"Yeah." Ryou murmured. "It's a good decision."

* * *

><p>From the day he met Ishizu, he'd always had been frightened of her to the extent of which he never questioned her about certain matters. Sure, he disagreed with some of her views, but he knew his limits and when to agree to disagree.<p>

He also never brave enough to tell her things that she _needed _to hear, but in this instance, what choice did he really have?

"Ishizu," Ryou greeted pulling the woman away from her paperwork. Her office was dirty with scattered paperwork and smelled of spices. It was a shame that he always felt he was coming up to the execution block when he came into her office.

"Ryou," Ishizu looked at him from over her glasses. "I take it you're here about the new position Kamiliah offered you?"

"Oh, you know?"

"Of course I know." Ishizu smiled indulgently. "She actually called me and asked to have me like you were some possession."

"I'm not some possession." Ryou's cheeks puffed in exasperation. "That's a bad sign to a bad boss."

"She's not that bad, really." Ishizu stated gently, waving him into her office and offering him a seat. "She's just a little assertive in what she wants."

"Assertive is a _gentle _word to describe her, Ishizu." Ryou crossed his legs and stretched, sighing as a few bones cracked. "So, what do you think about this?"

"I think it's a good career move for you. I didn't think you would be stuck here forever, Ryou. You're much too smart to stay in this museum for the rest of your life."

"This isn't a bad place to work." Ryou protested. "I love this place and I love working with you, Ishizu."

"Of course," Ishizu soothed pushing her glasses back up her nose gently. "However, you love Bakura more to move to Egypt to be closer to him."

"Yes, I do love him, but that doesn't mean I don't love you and my friends as well. I'm not going to move without talking to you guys first."

"You don't need to talk to us about running your life, Ryou." Ishizu chided gently. "In the end, it's your decision whether or not to go to Alexandria. If it's my blessing you're looking for then you definitely have it."

Ryou smiled tightly at how perceptive Ishizu response was to his worries. He did want her blessing to move to Alexandria without remorse.

"Thank you." Ryou whispered standing from his seat, going around Ishizu's desk and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, Ishizu."

"You're very welcome, Ryou." Ishizu patted him on the back. "I'm very proud of you and I always will be proud of you. It was truly a joy working with you these last few years."

Ryou tried without fail to hold back his tears at Ishizu's confession. He had some idea about how she felt about him and to hear it now not only brought him relief but happiness as well.

"It was an _honor _working with you, Ishizu." Ryou whispered reverently. "I'll never forget what you taught me."

Ishizu stepped back and squeezed his cheeks. "Of course you won't because I'm one of the best curators in the country and you make sure to keep your ducklings in line, understand?"

"I understand."

* * *

><p>"You're moving?"<p>

"Yes."

"Where?"

"To Egypt."

"Where in Egypt?"

"Alexandria." Ryou stared at his group of friends sitting idly in the living room of Yuugi's home. "I got a curator position for a new museum."

"Really?" Yuugi leaned forward and beamed. "That's great, Ryou! I'm so happy for you." Yuugi sat up from the armchair and jumped into Ryou's arms. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Yuugi." Ryou stared down at his friends and noticed how tired he looked. Yuugi always had a shine to him always looking refreshed no matter how much of a bad day he had, but now, he looked as if he had the entire world on his shoulders.

"He's going through relationship trouble." Jounouchi spoke up, easily reading Ryou's face. "It'll work out in the end."

"Jounouchi." Yuugi sounded exhausted and it pulled at Ryou's heartstrings. "I don't want to talk about this right now, okay? We're here to celebrate Ryou's promotion not to talk about relationships."

"Alright," Jounouchi sounded reluctant and Ryou stared down at his friend in surprise. He wondered what happened between Yuugi and…

"Atemu was his name, right?" Ryou asked curiously. "I thought you really liked him. You never stopped talking about him."

"It's a long story." Yuugi murmured. "A really long story,"

Ryou knew how to take a hint when it was thrown at him and he turned his attention to Honda who was giving him a small smile.

"What about you, Honda? Any troubles?"

"None." The response was casual. Too casual for Ryou's liking, but he left the matter alone as well. It seemed like he and Jounouchi were the only ones without relationship problems. Go figure.

"Congratulations." Honda stated warmly. "I'm very proud of you, Ryou." Honda stopped when his phone beeped and instantly the smile vanished only to be replaced with a scowl. Relationship troubles weren't the word for his friends problems.

He was worried about leaving them in like this.

"Don't even think about staying because of our situations. It's not worth it." Yuugi stated firmly. "We love you and we want the best for you, okay?"

"Okay, but-"

"No buts!" Honda's accent had once again slipped into heavy French accent. "We want you to go to Alexandria and live out your life to the fullest, yes?"

"Yes." The word felt hollow and heavy in his throat. It felt wrong leaving like this. "Can each of you promise me something?"

"Sure." Yuugi murmured. "Anything."

"Be happy." Ryou whispered. "Don't be afraid to be happy and get what you want in life. Don't let others dictate and decide what's best for you when you're the only person who knows what's best for you, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Ryou, we can promise something like that. Yeah, no problem." Jounouchi took him into his arms and hugged him tightly. "That's definitely a promise we'll keep, right?"

"Of course," Honda whispered, his voice choked. "We promise. You will write and call and e-mail, yes?"

"You don't need to ask. You can't get rid of me that easily." Ryou chuckled wetly. "I love all of you and I'll try to visit as often as I can."

"Don't stress yourself over visiting too much, okay?" Jounouchi commanded. "Just concentrate on your life, career, and love life."

"I don't have a love life." Ryou deadpanned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The entire room was silent before laughter filled up the room at Ryou's atrocious lie and Ryou could do nothing but be flabbergasted at being laughed at. However, he would never have it any other way.

"I love you guys, but you all suck." Ryou stated flaty, groaning when Jounouchi ruffled his hair. "I'm not a kid."

"You'll always be my kid brother." Jounouchi countered swiftly. "Don't forget that."

"I won't," Ryou snorted in amusement. "It's kind of hard to forget."

"Be good, yeah? Kick some butt and show him what a former Domino City curator can do."

"Oh there's no doubt about that." Ryou smiled all teeth and tried with success to hide his trembles at seeing his friends for the last time in Gods knew how long. He took this moment to memorize their faces and their laughter and voices and kept them locked tightly in his heart.

He would see them again, in time.

* * *

><p><em>Passengers for Flight 245 departing from Domino City, Japan to Alexandria, Egypt please report to the terminal. <em>

Ryou sighed, opening his heavy eyelids at the announcement and rose from the hard airport chairs, his back and bottom aching from sitting too long. The days leading up to his departure had been long and depressing. Saying goodbyes and squaring away simple errands like selling his apartment and delivering his possessions to the furbished apartment Bakura set up for him.

Things went smoothly and the only thing that was left was to simply board the plane and leave Domino. Ryou found it simple to walking along the airport, making sure not to be run over by rambunctious children and wild teenagers and irritated adults who had just come in from their red-eye flights.

He didn't realize how easy it was to go to a brand new country and new a job and knew that if it weren't for his friends blessing then this transition wouldn't be as easy as it would now. He would miss Domino and his friends, but he could always come back and visit and reminiscence. It would be strange not to be involved in his friends lives, but he would get over it.

He had a feeling that Bakura would distract him easily enough.

_Passengers for Flight 245 departing from Domino City, Japan to Alexandria, Egypt please report to the terminal. Last call. Thank you. _

"Well." Ryou breathed happily. "Time to go."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

Valkyria: Forbidden Dance has reached over 800 reviews! You guys are the _best. _In the first time in a long while, I'm actually enjoying writing this story along with the revamped version of Shining Light. Suffice to say, I want this story along with a couple of others done before September so wish me luck. Who knows? I might be done with all of them before the year ends. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh, but this awesome plot is mine.

* * *

><p><em>"It's not often that one could say they were satisfied with their life thus far. No matter the age, if you were to would ask someone: are you happy? The answer would most likely be a no or "I would be happy if I had more money or a significant other." Happiness always lies with another, but sometimes, people fail to realize that you have to be happy with yourself before you let it extend to others. I can say that I'm happy with myself and my decisions that I've made so far. So, I say with the utmost confidence that I can extend my happiness to Ryou Lindel." - Bakura <em>

Chapter Forty-Five: Thus the Sun Rose

Bakura's breath was labored and his palms were soaked with sweat. The back of his neck was hot and his mouth was dry. He felt as if he were travelling the Sahara, but he was doing nothing but standing in the middle of the Alexandria airport waiting for Ryou to step off the plane. He was nervous and he didn't like admitting such a thing. He had anxiety beaten out of him by his father and mother-figuratively, of course- when he was a scant ten years old. He faced down countless rebels, faced the daunting heat of the desert and his jealous peers in the army, but nothing could compare to what he was feeling the moment Ryou appeared in the gate with Hayate at his side looking quite ruffled after a long flight.

Bakura wanted to say something. To call out Ryou's name and gain quite a bit of attention from the people around him, but he suddenly couldn't find his voice. It was as if his vocal chords closed up and his brain suffered a melt down.

He wondered, offhand, if this is what his father felt like when he proposed to his mother. He remembered his father telling him that he almost fainted when he bent down on one knee during a boat ride down the Nile River to ask his mother to marry him. For the first time, Amid had admitted that he had been afraid and he told Bakura that cool night that sometimes, it was okay to be afraid, but it wasn't okay to let that fear take over your life.

Bakura raised his hand and waved it and grinned when Ryou's eyes caught his and lit up like Christmas lights. He didn't have a chance to move to greet his friend and love interest because he suddenly found himself holding back a rather enthusiastic Hayate and an apologetic Ryou.

"I'm sorry." Ryou grabbed Hayate's collar and pulled him far enough to give Bakura a chance to breathe. "I should have a tighter grip on him."

"It's alright." Bakura brushed off the fur on his shirt and took the opportunity to take a look at his friend. It seemed the short time away hadn't changed Ryou at all. He was still as pale as snow and he was still soft-spoken and apologetic. His exotic looks would treat him well in the business world, but Bakura was more worried about the more bold prospects of his new job.

"Shall we get going to your apartment? I had the movers unpack everything so you don't have to worry about that at least."

"Really?" Ryou looked delighted and it warmed Bakura down to the tips of his toes. "I'll really have to find a way to thank them, but I was wondering if this apartment allows dogs?"

"Of course." Bakura responded. "A few of the tenants have pets and there's even a pet sitter who lives there so he gets lots of business."

"Good." Ryou murmured, his voice drenched in relief. "I don't want to leave Hayate behind in Japan. I don't know what I'll do without him. I'll have to thank the landlord."

"I'm sure he's happy that you're happy with the apartment." Bakura smiled as he watched Ryou lean down and pat Hayate on the head gaining quite a few envious glances and Bakura was pretty sure was directed more at Ryou rather than the dog.

"Are you sure the landlord is okay with rent?" Ryou asked drawing Bakura's attention back to him. "It's awfully cheap."

"It's fine." Bakura reassured gently, chuckling at Ryou's scrunched up expression. "The landlord and I are friends and he owed me a favor."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm _sure,_ now stop all of this worrying and come along, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Oh?" a teasing gleam came to Ryou's eyes and it sent a thrilling shiver down Bakura's spine. He always liked it when Ryou got coy and sly. It did wonders for his libido.

"I get to show you Alexandria in style." Bakura smirked. "It'll be a day you'll never forget."

Bakura supposed that it was the least he could after lying to Ryou about the favor to the landlord. He didn't have the heart to tell Ryou that he owned the apartment building and the _favor _was nothing but a little white lie. He knew Ryou was the type not to take charity for someone and if Ryou would let him then he would give him the apartment for free, but alas, his beautiful one was stubborn, and he had to find a loophole one way or another.

* * *

><p>Alexandria was crowded, a mixture of people, animals, and vehicles all brunched up together like a pack of sardines. It was lively and the city smelled of the sea nearby. Bakura witnessed such a scene for more than a decade, but somehow, it seemed different with Ryou at his side. Things seemed brighter and the noises were louder and livelier than they were previously.<p>

"You looked kind of dazed." Ryou stated bringing Bakura out of his revere. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bakura reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The heat was getting to me a little bit."

"The heat is getting to you a little bit." Ryou repeated dubiously. "Even I know that was a horrible lie."

Bakura shrugged giving Ryou a blank look for calling him out. "It does get pretty hot out here during this time of the year."

"Oh come on." Ryou snorted shooting Bakura an amused look. "I'm pretty sure you're used to the heat. Why don't you tell me what's really wrong?"

"I'm enjoying the day with you." Bakura admitted softly. "I've been around this city more times than I can recall and today doesn't hold a candle to the rest." Bakura felt his face heat and for once grateful that he could blame it on the sweltering weather.

"If that's how you felt, then how come you didn't tell me?" Ryou sounded sincere, not mocking him like his other lovers would have done. Then again, Ryou didn't come from old money like they did.

"It sounds cheesy." Bakura responded. "I didn't know how you would take it if I told you something like that."

"It doesn't sound _cheesy." _Ryou soothed, unexpectedly grabbing Bakura's rough hand in his own. "I like it when you're honest with me about your feelings. I wouldn't want you to lie about it."

"Yeah."

"These other partners of ours don't sound very nice." Ryou blurted out suddenly. "I mean, it sounds strange if you couldn't admit to them about how you felt."

"My other relationship were exactly about sharing and caring." Bakura smirked, catching on to what Ryou was talking about. "Are you saying that we're in a relationship now?"

"Are you saying we're not?" Ryou countered carefully, startling Bakura with his bravado. "I'm pretty sure you're one of the reasons as to why I came to Alexandria."

"So, you're saying you would have turned down the job if I wasn't here?"

"Of course."

"You shouldn't base your career moves on someone else." Bakura remarked sternly. "It'll get you nowhere."

Ryou shrugged, as if the matter didn't trouble him all too much. "I follow my heart one some occasions and I think with my head with others. I see no problem with the way I lead my life."

"It should!"

"My decisions lead to you, didn't it?" Ryou stated boldly leaning across the table to catch Bakura's eyes. "I care about you, Bakura, I never said I didn't care about you and my _love _for you has led me here and I don't regret it. The only thing I do regret is leaving my friends in their predicaments."

"Relationship problems, I presume?"

"You're correct."

"If they're friends of yours then I'm pretty sure they can handle whatever problems come their way." Bakura stared at Ryou from over the rim of his sunglasses. "You, however, seem to have become brave in the last weeks since I saw you."

Ryou met his stare from over the small table. "I'm just getting the game started. Don't sit there and tell me you wouldn't have started to hit on me the moment I got settled?"

"I would," Bakura admitted without a hint of shame. "You know I would have."

"Which is the reason I decided to get the ball rolling." Ryou gave him a flirty smile and wrapped his foot around Bakura's under the table. "You know with all you're saying, you're giving me the impression that I'm not wanted."

"Far from the truth."

"Good." Ryou nudged his foot again from underneath the table again and Bakura returned the gesture, a shiver running down his spine when Ryou caressed his calf.

"You're getting bold."

Ryou shrugged. "I think it's best to go after what you want instead of just hesitating."

"Really?" Bakura knew he sounded skeptical judging from the hurt look that flashed across Ryou's eyes, but he continued on, relentless. "Even after all the time I spent chasing you? You're going to say that now?"

"Well." a visible flush came on Ryou's cheek and Bakura grinned at the sight of it. "I just saw how miserable Yuugi was with his relationship problems and I didn't want to be that way is all."

"Oh? Is that so?" Bakura leaned back against the chair, and gave Ryou a fondly exasperated stare. "It's good thing that this Yuugi is so bad at relationships isn't it?"

"It isn't that he's bad at them." Ryou sounded skeptical himself as the words left his mouth. "Is that he's very _cautious." _

"You mean he's a coward."

"No." Ryou denied vehemently much to Bakura's shock. "He's not a coward. Yuugi Motou is one of the most bravest people I know. He just needs a little push."

"He needs a kick in the ass is what you mean to say." Bakura corrected with a wicked smirk. "Enough about this Yuugi Motou for the moment, I want to talk about us. How are you liking Alexandria so far?"

"It's pleasant." Ryou responded happily. "I'll get used to the heat and large crowds in no time, but I am worried about the new museum and my position."

"You'll do fine as the new curator. If my mother recommends someone that means that they're usually the best in the field." Bakura sighed, and rose from his chair causing it to screech against the stone ground. "Come on, let me take you home, yeah? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, of course."

* * *

><p>The opening of the Alexandria Museum of Art and Culture opened on a humid Saturday in late September with a crowd of hundreds that lingered in the many rooms the building offered. The constant noise grated Bakura's ears to the point where he was sure they were bleeding on the inside, but like a gentlemen he kept a charming smile on his face for part of the night and put up with his mother's friends daughters and sons constantly asking for his attention and advice.<p>

He hated events and parties with a bunch of stuck up assholes as guests, but the moment he saw Ryou talking eagerly with a few of the richer guests, Bakura knew that it would be worth it.

Just like he knew that Ryou would adjust to Alexandria like a hand fitting a glove. Ryou glowed and prospered under the pressure and did well as curator coming up with the best exhibits before the opening of the museum and collaborated with many of the other curators to the museums across the city. In fact, most of them say that Ryou was the best and most competent young curator they had seen in a long while which only made Bakura preen with pride and his mother adopt a smug air that had yet to leave her.

"You're being anti-social again." Asim's deep voice came from over his shoulder causing Bakura to sigh and roll his eyes before turning to face his father with a hard grin.

"Good Evening, Father."

"Good Evening, Son."

Bakura stared into his father's dark eyes before a smirk came to both of their lips. "Boring isn't it?"

"Your mother." Asim responded as if that was explanation enough for his question. "I thought you would have left already, but I can see why you haven't." Asim gave a pointed stare in Ryou's direction. "How long?"

"Months."

Asim nodded in acceptance of the vague response. "I take he's the one that stole you away from Kisara?"

"You already know the answer to that, Father." Bakura stated not in the mood to deal with his father's twenty questions. "And no one stole me from Kisara, I was rather forced to meet the woman."

"Your mother only wants what's best for you." Asim said, a warning tone coloring his voice. "I should think you would know that by now at least."

"Oh I know, believe me, I know."

"You know son I sincerely hope that he's the one you're going to marry." Asim stared up into the glass ceiling as if he was asking the Gods for help. "And if you're going to do so I ask that you be _very _careful about how you carry on with that here." Amir's face twisted. "You know how it is here, yes?"

"Yes." Bakura swallowed his bitter response. "We'll be careful."

"I'm not asking to be ashamed of your relationship." Asim quietly stated. "Only that you be careful in this political climate especially since your mother's name is practically plastered everywhere in this city. No matter how you try to run you will _always _represent your family in some shape and form."

"Yes, Father,"

"Don't," Asimwas quick to scold. "Don't respond in such a dead tone with me. I'm only concerned with your well-being and his. Your mother seems to like him a great deal. Bakura, son, _I _only want what's best for you and I know that we don't have the best relationship and we can hardly stand being in the same room, but you are my flesh and blood and no matter the relationship we have know that I love you, understand?"

"Must you get so mushy?" Bakura murmured, but the words were soft and a small smile was on Bakura's lips. "I know that you love me, Father, I have always known that no matter how stern you were, a blind fool could see the love in your eyes when you scolded me or yelled at me."

"Good." Asim approval was thick in his voice and Bakura chuckled at the sound of it. "I just wanted you to know that."

"What brought this on?" Bakura asked suddenly. "We're not the type of family to express our feelings."

"I suppose that whole incident with Kisara made me speak my mind about how I feel for you as my son." Asim confessed quietly. "Not for the first time I saw how _unhappy _you were with one of our decisions to disrupt your life. Of course, it wasn't the first time we've seen upset, but the look in your eyes was the most despondent I have seen." Asim shook his head, his eyes growing grim. "Even when you came back from the army you were happier then than you were with the engagement." Asim nodded his head in Ryou's direction. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes, but you can say that it's a blossoming relationship. We're just getting started."

"Then, I can hope you'll take it slow?"

Bakura snorted, shaking his head at the thought of a fast paced relationship with Ryou. "Knowing him, we won't have sex for at least a year."

Asim coughed, but Bakura swore the old man was covering up a laugh. "My condolences." Asim smirked and patted Bakura on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, son, you know this, yes?"

Bakura placed his hand over his Father's and squeezed it tightly in response. Since he was a child, his father wasn't the type to show emotions and spoke more with actions and to see him stand here and admit that he was happy for Bakura and his decision to be with Ryou made him more happy than he cared to admit.

"Yes, Father, I know, and thank you."

* * *

><p>By the stroke of midnight, the museum was quiet and the party-goers had departed with alcohol in their systems and their pockets lined with gold. The museum was going to be a resounding success and Bakura felt a rush of pity for how busy Ryou was going to be in the coming days.<p>

"There you are!"

Bakura turned to see Ryou standing the open doorway of the roof entrance looking flushed dressed in a simple gray suit with a red tie. It did nothing for him and his figure, but the sight stirred Bakura's loins all the same.

"Here I am." Bakura smirked at Ryou's light hearted huff. "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for you." Ryou stepped further out into the room and stopped as he took in the city in darkness. Alexandria spread out before them, glowing like a sea of stars and Bakura knew that feeling of seeing such a sight for the first time.

"You were saying?" Bakura turned the new curator away from the sight. "Did you need me for something?"

"Oh? Yes! You lied to me!" Ryou glared at him, but Bakura saw that it was far from heated. "About the apartment."

"Thanks mother." Bakura muttered under his breath sourly. "I was doing so in your interest. The apartments in this city can get expensive and I wanted what was best for you."

"And I thank you for that, but I can handle myself, you know?" Ryou folded his arms and stared at the dirty ground. "You manipulated me."

"I told a little white lie and I'm not sorry. I just wanted you be comfortable and you're moving in with me sooner or later so why not save up some money with the cheap apartment?"

"Who says I'm moving in with you?"

"I said you're moving in with me." Bakura let himself sound smug. "We've been together for how long?"

"Just a couple of weeks."

"We've known each other for longer, but that shouldn't stop us from moving in together." Bakura patted his trouser pocket that held his keys. "You can move in tonight?"

"I'm fine for right now, thank you for the offer."

"Ouch." Bakura flinched at the sound rejection, but Ryou's smile took away most of the sting of said rejection. "When I can try again?"

"In a couple of months."

"All right."

Bakura jumped when Ryou suddenly laid his head on his shoulder and grabbed his arm. "What's this? You snuggling me after yelling at me?"

"You deserved it. Besides, the sight's too pretty to be angry for too long." Ryou pointed toward the glowing city. "I don't see how you can be so bored with this place."

"Living here all my life can do that to a person."

Ryou snorted against his shoulder before muttering something against Bakura's shoulder that made him blink and ask Ryou to repeat himself.

"I said thank you for the apartment."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Bakura kept his eyes on the city and was unprepared for Ryou's next set of words.

"For loving me as much as you do."

Bakura gave Ryou a startled glance and found himself lost in Ryou's dark gaze. He coughed and turned away and cursed as his face heated and his blood grow hot at how aroused he was becoming.

"Don't mention it."

"No, really," Ryou's voice lowered to a whisper and he nuzzled his face in Bakura's blazer. "Thank you for loving me because I haven't felt this appreciated since my mother and sister died so long ago."

"Ryou."

"I feel appreciated when you look at me with those beautiful. I feel sexy when you tell me how beautiful I am and I just...don't want that feeling to go away."

"It won't go away because I'm not going to stop feeling that way about you, Ryou." Bakura murmured confidently. "I'm not going away, alright?"

"...all right."

"I _love _you." Bakura whispered fervently, grinning when Ryou's face grew a dark red at his confession. "Never think otherwise."

"So, you're in for the long run? Forever?"

"Forever until I can't get it up anymore and my bones are brittle and I can't walk-"

"I _get _it and they do have medication for that first problem."

"Ryou," Bakura groaned out loud, but that didn't stop his lips from twitching in amusement. "I suppose I _can _take responsibility for that potty mouth."

"I don't have a potty mouth and are we five? Who says _potty mouth?" _

"I say potty mouth because saying you have a naughty mouth takes my mind places you don't want to know about."

"Awesome." Ryou muttered sarcastically.

"It is awesome." Bakura repeated solemnly, but the smile in his eyes spoke otherwise. "Do you think you can put up with my humor, potty jokes, sarcastic attitude and sexy physique?"

"Sure, I'm up for a challenge."

"Good." Bakura murmured, returning his gaze back to the city. "That's good."

Later on, Bakura would look back and be grateful for taking the time to have this specific conversation, especially when all of this hard work got him a yes on his marriage proposal months later.

Really _grateful. _

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Well folks! That's it for Bakura/Ryou. The remaining chapters for Jounouchi/Seto and Otogi/Honda are coming up soon as well. Thanks for reading.


	46. Announcement

_First, I want to apologize to my reviewers for tricking you like this. Using a chapter as an author's note. I usually don't do this and I would have used my profile to relay the message, but I know that it wouldn't get looked at like an update for this story would, so, here I am, using a chapter for an author's note. Sorry, again. _

_Secondly, no, this is not a note to tell everyone that I'm not completing this story. Get that awful thought out of your minds. I am going to complete this story along with my others so no worries about that. I can clearly see how much everyone loves this story and I had no idea it was going to be received like this, so I can't thank you enough. _

_I'm here to tell everyone that I'm going on a small break. Yep. I'm going on hiatus. I've been writing for so long and non-stop that I really haven't had time for anything else except this, school, and looking for work. So, I think it's time for me to concentrate on other ventures outside of those three at the moment. One of those ventures includes going into original writing. I've always poked at the idea and it's beginning to sound more and more tempting. _

_I don't know how long this break is going to be, but I **can**__promise that it won't be very long, just about three months tops. When I come back please be prepared for a bulk of updates and if I don't procrastinate, the completion of a couple of stories in my Yu-gi-oh fandom. Thank you for taking the time read this and hopefully understands. _

_Thanks and much, much love. _

_Wings of the Valkyria _


	47. Chapter 47

Valkyria: Thanks for waiting so patiently everyone! I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p>"<em>Let this be said, no one likes <em>_**change. **__I don't like it and neither do the people around me, but what people fail to realize is that change is needed to become a better person. Sure, it can be hard at first, but that doesn't mean it won't get better in the end. Change can make you poorer, richer, meaner, nicer or in my case, content. What I'm trying to say is that change really depends on how one takes it. And in my case, I thought I took it pretty damn well." - Jounouchi Katsuya. _

Chapter Forty-Seven: A New Start

The Scarlet Moonlight served only half a room of customers on a chilly Friday night, which was unusual, but Jounouchi could not find it in himself to complain about the lack of business on the usually busy night. Not only did the lack of business make his transition into the weekend easier, but also it made the constantly bustling restaurant adopt an intimate atmosphere thanks to the quiet murmurs of the customers and the jazz band that their boss allowed to play three days a week.

It was relaxing to swerve through the small tables without hitting a high-heeled foot or tripping over a small loafer belonging to a rich kid's brat. The only thing that would make this night better was if Miho and Rex walked away with a decent amount of tips, which he knew wasn't going to happen judging from their frowns as they wore as they poured drinks from the empty bar and delivered them to their assigned tables.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for them, but working here as long as they did, they should be used to the slow days that blew upon them every blue moon.

"Jounouchi," the bartender greeted quietly. "Slow night?"

"Very," Jounouchi responded as he slid into the bar stool and tapped his short nails against the worn wood-anything to get some noise into his ears besides the jazz band who were repeating the same song for the second time.

"Ah," the bartender smiled, his violet eyes gleaming in the low lighting of the bar. "Now that I think about it, business has been kind of slow this week, yeah?"

Jounouchi stopped his incessant tapping and gave the bartender a thoughtful look. "Now that I think about it, it _has _been dreadfully slow this week. A bit of bad luck, maybe?"

"The Scarlet Moonlight in the bit of bad luck?" the bartender snorted, the gesture much too loud and gained a look from Rex as he passed by with a tray in his hands. "I think it's just business getting the grove again."

"Right, school and colleges are starting again." Jounouchi grimaced in sympathy and pain for the next couple of weeks of business. It wasn't going to be good again until October at least. The boss was going to be rightfully pissed.

"I have classes in a couple of days," the bartender looked regretful as Jounouchi let out a remorseful groan. "I already adjusted my hours with the boss, but unfortunately, you're going to be getting more hours to cover for me."

"_Yusei." _

Yusei Fudo shrugged his broad shoulders and gave Jounouchi another sympathetic glance as he wiped down the bar with his worn, white towel, the moments rhythmic.

"I figure I tell you face to face before the boss caught your ear about it and you wrung his neck about it." Yusei gave him a wary glance that only marred his handsome features slightly. "You two haven't been getting along lately."

"Where did you hear that?"

Yusei coughed and continued wiping down the bar and moving to the left when Jounouchi moved to his right in an attempt to block him and doing the opposite when Jounouchi moved to his left. This little game of cat and mouse continued until Yusei sighed heavily and threw the towel down on the bar in obvious disgust.

"I heard it through the grapevine, okay?" Yusei folded his arms and leaned down against the worn wood and making imprints against the damp counter. "I'm not telling you who told me you were having a bad time with the boss."

"I bet it was Miho." Jounouchi growled, slamming his fist against the counter and gaining a few startled glances from the customers behind him. He ignored them and stared the bartender down with a fierce glare that illuminated his eyes to the point that Yusei swore they glowed with an unnatural light.

"If I tell you it's Miho, will you leave me be?" Yusei asked curiously. "I know I started working here in the summer, but I think it's really _beneficial _to my health that I make it back to the med school."

"It depends on whether or not it was actually Miho." Jounouchi spat out. He honestly had it up to his eyeballs with her rumor spreading. Nine times out of ten, it actually involved him and he thought it would be nice if a rumor involved Weevil, Rex, and their assorted love affair.

A nasty thought, but at least it didn't involve him.

"It was Weevil actually." Yusei confessed much to Jounouchi's shock. "He's an awful little snitch about the whole thing to." Yusei stepped back from the counter and started adjusting the liquor bottles in an obvious attempt to avoid Jounouchi's gaze. "Apparently, he wants out of the waiter business and into the boss' ear, i.e, he wants your position."

"He can't even cook a decent potato." Jounouchi deadpanned. "What in the world does he want with my spot?"

Yusei turned back to him and blinked, his features taking on a confused look. "What do you mean he can't cook? Of course that little asshole can cook. He can make a mean steak, dude."

It was Jounouchi's turn be confused. "The first time I hired him he couldn't boil water nor could he grill a steak. In fact, he almost burned the kitchen down. Are you telling me that he can cook now?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Jou." Yusei shook his head, running a tan hand through his twin colored locks. "I've been his de facto taste tester since I was hired. At first, I was a little wary but once that steak and pie hit my mouth, I was sold."

"Great." Jounouchi muttered, displeased with what he was hearing so far. He couldn't believe what that little bastard had been doing behind his back! To make matters worse, he was oblivious to the entire thing.

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised you hadn't noticed that Weevil's been sucking up to the boss." Yusei once again leaned against the counter and lowered his voice to whisper. "What's been going on between you two, anyway?"

Jounouchi shrugged, his nose twitching at the sandalwood cologne Yusei seemed to favor. The smell reminded him of Seto when they found the time to cuddle up to a movie and a bowl of popcorn. He loved the smell and a shiver raced down his spine when the imagine of Seto burying his face into his neck and- Jounouchi shook his head, and moved away from Yusei, staring into the bartender's dark curious eyes.

"We've been on the outs lately." Jounouchi confessed. "You know I'm going out with Seto Kaiba, right?" Yusei nodded and Jounouchi continued. "That's one of the reasons why we're getting business so much lately. Who wouldn't want a free pass at seeing Seto Kaiba's latest lover?"

"Ah," Yusei moved back and nodded. "I'm guessing you don't like your relationship in HD?"

"Nope."

"Have you considered going into the restaurant business yourself?"

"What?"

"Have you-"

"No." Jounouchi interrupted with a wave of the hand. "I heard what you said, but it's something I never thought about, you know? I was happy here."

Yusei snorted for the second time since their conversation began and it was filed with amusement rather than skepticism. "Are you serious? You know how well you would do in the business. With your food you'd drive this restaurant out of business."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so." Yusei smiled, the action making his face softer and Jounouchi couldn't help but admire it for a second before returning his attention to the conversation.

"How would I even start?"

Yusei reached over and flicked Jounouchi on the forehead. "You have screws loose in there or something? You do have a boyfriend who has a multi-billion dollar business under his belt. Try asking for some advice."

"I don't think Seto's in the mood to take on another project." Jounouchi retorted dryly. "Let alone a restaurant that's going to fail."

"Who says the things going to fail?" Yusei rolled his eyes when Jounouchi pointed to himself. "For fuck's sake, have a pair of balls, Jou."

"I'm going to do you a favor and not respond to that, Yusei." Jounouchi remarked sourly. "I'm not too keen on starting a business with so many restaurants in the city already."

"Okay." Yusei raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Let's look at this from a personal perspective, okay? Question number one: are you happy with where you are?"

"No." the response was immediate and Jounouchi found himself blinking in shock at the haste of his response. "Wow."

"Indeed." Yusei looked shocked himself at the speed of his response. "Damn, kid,"

"I didn't-"

"Question number two." Yusei continued smoothing over whatever Jounouchi planned to say. "How do you feel getting up in the morning?"

"I feel like crap." Jounouchi responded honestly. "I don't want to get up and get this restaurant prepped and being harassed by our boss about business lately." Jounouchi ran a hand through his thick, blond hair, wincing at the tangles the sweat accumulated. "I'm just tired."

"I hate to say it, Jounouchi, but you need to get laid, quit and work somewhere else or get on your own feet."

"You sure are pressing this, Yusei." Jounouchi remarked suddenly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You working for Weevil?"

"Weevil feeds me." Yusei deadpanned. "I wouldn't work for him if you paid me three million yen. I'm not a sellout." Yusei's eyes softened. "You're a good person, Jou, and from what I've seen you haven't been the happiest person these last few months, and I have a feeling that it's not the boss fault."

"It could totally be his fault."

"Is it?"

"No," Jounouchi grumbled good-naturedly. "It's not that old bastard's fault. Well, not all of it."

Yusei spread his arms out in an exaggerated fashion. "Lay it on me. Yusei Fudo at your service."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow as Yusei slumped in disappointment when he failed to return the enthusiasm. "Aren't you studying to be a medical doctor?"

"Psychology as a hobby." Yusei putted in brightly. "It's an interesting subject to study if I say so myself."

"One," Jounouchi held up a single finger. "I'm not a subject, and two, I suppose I'm getting tired of the same thing every day."

"What do you mean?"

"This scene." Jounouchi waved a hand to emphasis his statement. "I suppose that I want something different, you know?"

"You need a scenery change, but you don't want to get your own restaurant? A vacation is in due order?"

"I'll just worry about this place if I'm gone. Do you know how much of a screw up Mondo and Amelda are? Not to mention Weevil and Rex's infamous arguments and Miho's obsession with rumors and Leon's too nice to be true nature, and don't get me started with you."

"Me!?"

"You're a flirt, dude." Jounouchi stated bluntly earning a dirty smirk from Yusei. "A low, down, seductive flirt."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I'm not a flirt." Yusei sniffed with disdain. "I can't help it if the ladies like me."

"The hell you can't," Jounouchi protested. "You restrain your testosterone and you'll be golden, my friend."

Yusei shrugged and gave him a playful look that did nothing to smooth over Jounouchi's feelings on the matter. "You know that smell effects attraction? Which is the reason why you've been giving me those smoldering looks lately?"

"You're crossing that thin line, dude." Jounouchi warned. "And what looks?"

Yusei's violet eyes suddenly became darker and more intimate in the low lighting of the bar and Jounouchi had to fight the blush that was rising on his cheeks. He quickly turned his head away and coughed into his hand, which evaporated the air between them, but failed to stop the low laughter Yusei let out.

"That look." Yusei remarked playfully, and like magic, his eyes went back to the playful nature they were known for. The bartender sniffed his arm and tilted his head in curiosity. "Is it the cologne I wear? The same as Seto's?"

"Screw you, Yusei."

"So, it is the same cologne?" Yusei lowered his arm and smirked at the chef, a smug glow surrounding him a guessing the right response. "I'll start wearing another kind if it makes you comfortable?"

Jounouchi melted instantly at how considerate Yusei looked and sounded. Despite the fact that the man in front of him was a flirt and hell of a bartender, Yusei was still a good friend and listener when push came to shove.

"Nah," he decided after a small pause. "It suits you with the whole debonair flair you got going."

"Thanks, but we still haven't decided what you're problem is about, yeah?" Yusei looked vaguely disappointed as Jounouchi slid off the barstool and adjusted his pristine chef's outfit. "Any ideas?"

"Not a one." Jounouchi responded, fixing his watch and smoothing down his white, long sleeve shirt, grateful, for once, that it wasn't dirty and that he didn't smell like a wine, garlic or onions, it was nice to be able to head home without smelling like a full course meal.

"You'll come up with something." Yusei stated with confidence. "You're heading home?"

"Yeah." Jounouchi looked around to see the restaurant empty, the last of the customers going through the double glass doors and the jazz band packing up and shaking hands with Rex while Miho and Amelda were wiping down the tables and putting the chairs up. "I'm just going to check with the kitchen and then I'll head out."

Jounouchi walked between the tables tossing a half-hearted glare toward Miho who blushed deeply in mortification as he passed the kitchen's doors and into a sight that he didn't want to see. Weevil was taking a steak off the small grill and into a small bento with a dinosaur plastered on top.

Rex's bento.

Honestly, Jounouchi could have done lot things at this point. He could have backed away, gave Weevil his privacy, and left the bespectacled waiter to his lonesome thoughts or he could have still backed out and yelled out to the entire staff that Weevil was making a love bento for Rex.

Fortunately, for Weevil, none of those were his style.

"Awwwww." Jounouchi leaned against the doorway, smirking when Weevil jumped a mile into the air. "Isn't that sweet? Making a bento for Rex."

"I thought you were gone!" Weevil is nasally voice screeched, bouncing off the walls and making Jounouchi's ears sting. "What are you doing in here?"

"I work in the kitchens, remember?" Jounouchi nodded his head in the direction of the bento. "You've been taking cooking lessons, eh?"

"Miho tell you that?"

No, but Weevil didn't need to know that.

"I heard it from the grapevine." Jounouchi responded taking a page from Yusei's book. "I also heard you're kissing the boss' ass, but that's another conversation I don't feel like having."

"I don't want your position." Weevil gave him a scowl. "I want a chef's position. I don't care whose."

Jounouchi blinked, and mentally cursed Miho and Yusei for their gossip. "Why don't you apply for one then?"

"I don't know if you're not paying enough attention, but we don't need cooks." Weevil looked sad, but a scowl resumed its usual place. "Why am I talking about this with you anyway?"

"I'm a good listener?" Jounouchi tried with a small smile. "There might be one soon enough."

"What do you mean? You're quitting?"

Jounouchi shrugged, glanced down at the nice made bento and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Who knows?" He finally responded.

* * *

><p>The journey home did nothing soothe Jounouchi's mood, but as he tossed his keys into the small bowl near the door he blinked when he found Seto sitting on his couch and of all things reading without a laptop by his side.<p>

"Good Evening." Jounouchi greeted. "To what do I owe this night visit?"

"It's been a while." Seto stated simply not moving from his seat nor bother to turn to acknowledge him. "You know how I feel about that."

"Don't be like that." Jounouchi stepped further into his living and his both of his eyebrows shot up at the sight of the spread of pizza and drinks lying on the table. "You know how I feel about processed food."

"You look exhausted and I don't want you burning down the damn house, now sit down. "

Jounouchi plopped down on the couch wanting to prop his feet up but held himself back from the sharp, knowing look Seto sent him.

"I want to quit." The words were quiet but they were enough to draw Seto's eyes to his own and gave Jounouchi enough courage to repeat himself. "I want to quit."

"And do what?" Seto asked curiosity bleeding through his voice. "Open your own restaurant?"

"What would you do if I said yes to that question?"

"I would support you and build you a restaurant from scratch." Seto responded without hesitation. "Do you think I haven't noticed how tired you've been lately? The small chances I have seen you that is."

"You just want me to yourself." Jounouchi teased lightly.

"Of course I want you to myself and once you get that restaurant off the ground then you'll set your own hours and do whatever you want. Gods knows that you need the creative freedom. That restaurant was sucking you dry."

"I didn't feel like this before, you know?"

"No one feels like that in the beginning." Seto stated bluntly. "You love your job and cooking itself, but sometimes you just need a change of pace and I think Ryou leaving for Egypt and Yuugi coming to work for me sort of spark that. Not to mention what you told me about Honda."

"You think I should open a restaurant? On my own?"

"I can't answer that question for you, Katsuya, but what I can do is be there for you and support whatever decision that you make."

"I'll think about it." Jounouchi murmured placing his head in Seto's lap. "It's cute that you were worried enough about me to break into my house."

"I didn't break into your house." Seto protested his face taking on an offended look. "I have a key. That's practically an invitation for me to come in anytime I please."

"If that makes you feel better than by all means believe it." Jounouchi snickered when Seto flicked him on the nose; an action that he would have never saw the CEO doing back when they first met. Back when they had more time to spend together.

"You're upset about something." Seto stated bluntly, running a large hand through his blond hair. "What's wrong?"

"We don't really spend a lot of time together anymore, do we?"

"Thus the reason why I broke into your house." Seto leaned down and pressed a kiss on Jounouchi's forehead. "You're thinking about quitting?"

"A new start doesn't sound so bad." Jounouchi closed his eyes against the feeling of Seto's lips against his own shiver as Seto's ran his tongue over his lips once, twice before pulling away.

"I hope I'm a part of this whole new start you're thinking of having?" Seto ruffled Jounouchi's hair gently before rising off the couch and letting a yawn escape his lips. "I'll be so _heartbroken _if I'm not."

"Of course you're a part of the whole plan." Jounouchi looked mockingly scandalized at Seto's amused look. "How am I going to go about this if I don't have you around? I need your advice after all."

"So, you need me for the business perspective?" Seto looked mildly curious and smug. "I would be honored to help with your restaurant. As a matter of fact, I'll take care of everything."

"You really don't need to do anything, Seto. I can take care of everything." Jounouchi stood from the couch and watched in mortification as Seto walked toward the door with a purposeful stride and seeing that Jounouchi that it was going to end badly. Very badly.

"I'll come by in the morning with some suitable buildings." And with that Seto slammed the door shut leaving Jounouchi with only the explosions coming from the television and the whirling of the ceiling fan.

"That ended well." Jounouchi murmured in disbelief. "I'm going to have more trouble than I thought." Jounouchi shrugged and clicked off the television and drudged toward his bedroom stripping as he went. He would go back to the restaurant in the morning, put in his resignation, and hopefully leave on good terms.

He would miss his friends though. Weevil with his weird bug experiments and uppity attitude. Miho and her gossiping mouth. Amelda and Mondo with their smug grins and arguing like an old married couple and Rex with his greedy nature that always seem to surprise him no matter how long he knew the little guy.

No matter what Scarlet Moonlight would always remain in his heart: the good times and the bad.

* * *

><p>"You're quitting?" his boss looked at him from over his black rimmed glasses. "You're one of the best chef's I've had in years, Katsuya and you're quitting on me."<p>

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time for me to move on." Jounouchi winced at the lame excuse. "I really enjoyed my time working here, so please don't have any doubts about that."

"I won't." his boss reassured firmly. "You gave me your best Jounouchi, but are you sure you want to quit? Is it your pay? I can triple it if you're having financial problems?"

"Oh not at all you paid me plenty." Jounouchi slid his letter of resignation across the table with a small, albeit, sad smile. "Thank you for letting me work here boss."

"Thank you for working here, Jounouchi Katsuya. It was an honor having you here." His boss rose from the chair and straightened his red tie and black blazer and trousers. "Say your good-byes to your co-workers, yes? I'm sure they would enjoy that and Jounouchi?"

"Yes?"

"Out of all of them which one would you consider replacing you?"

"Weevil or Mondo are perfect for my position, but Weevil needs some rather rigorous training so keep him on the back burning for a couple of weeks and ease him in."

His boss looked surprised at his sincere advice before quietly thanking him again and rushing off toward the double doors leaving him to deal with the eventual break down of his news which he didn't have time to think about before the kitchen door burst open and a wailing Miho flew into his arms, hitting his chest with enough force to make him breathless.

"Whoa." Jounouchi coughed and took Miho's smaller hands into his own and placing her at arm's length. "Don't knock me over."

"You can't leave! You can't!" Miho broke away from and glared at him with shining eyes. "How could you do this to us?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, Jou." Rex murmured sending Miho an exasperated stare. "We understand. You've been here for five years and it's about time you moved on. You're destined for bigger things. I have to ask though; what made you want to quit all of a sudden?"

Jounouchi pursed his lips at the question. "I needed a change and I think opening my own restaurant is the perfect place to start. I had fun here, I'm not going to lie about that and you guys are my friends-"

"This is why we're coming with you." Amelda interrupted swiftly. "If you can get this new restaurant off the ground then I hope you'll welcome us as employees? Because you're not getting rid us of that easily. Right everyone?"

"Right." Mondo muttered. "Like I want to work for this asshole again, but I'll take the job if I get to smoke again."

"The kitchen wouldn't smell right without now that I think about it." Amelda muttered. "I can't believe I said that, but it's true. Rex? Miho? Weevil? Are you two coming with us?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Weevil responded his face morphing into a regretful grimace for the first time since Jounouchi met him. "I have a chance to make chef here and I don't want to waste it."

"I'll go with you Jounounchi! Things are always fun with you around." Miho replied joyfully.

"I'm staying with Weevil." Rex blushed a deep red at this admittance. "Thanks for the offer, Jou."

"I didn't offer." Jounouchi grumbled good-naturedly. "I'll be more than happy to have all of you aboard."

"Good." Mondo roughly took Jounouchi into his arms. "Take care and see you soon, but before you go, how about a strong drink. Yo! Yusei! Bring the wine over."

"At your service." Yusei stepped over with a try full of wine glasses filled to the brim with red liquid, setting it down on the table in front of them before passing them out.

"To change?" Miho raised her glass timidly. "Is that what we should drink to?"

"Ambition!"

"More _money! _We are getting paid more, right?"

"Don't be greedy, dude."

"Let's drink to friendship and our future." Jounouchi raised his glass, trying to hold back his tears and laughter at the increasing sound of arguments around him. "Yeah?" when he got nods of agreement, Jounouchi raised his glass to the ceiling to the point where the wine inside shined underneath the lights.

"To friendship and to our bright and hopefully more fruitful future, cheers!"

"Cheers!"


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p>"<em>I've worked long and hard to get where I am today. I've given and I've taken to make sure my family survives, but never have I given my heart. That was one thing that I refused to give to anyone, until I met him. That lovable idiot made me do things that I would have never considered doing, and it's made me the happiest man on this planet and that's saying something considering I've met people so generous and loving that it's borderline creepy." - Seto Kaiba. <em>

Chapter Forty-Eight: A New Venture

"Katsuya," Seto snarled causing Jounouchi to halt to an abrupt stop on the sidewalk. "That was the _eighth_ empty restaurant we've looked at and you didn't like it. What was wrong with it?"

"I didn't like the location." It was such a simple response that Seto did nothing but stare at his lover as if he had two different heads. "I want the perfect location."

"Jounouchi," Seto breathed closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten. "I need you to realize that there is no such thing as a perfect location."

"I don't believe that for one second, Seto." Jounouchi pointed to the overbearing tower of Kaiba Corporation. "Look at your building, it's one of the tallest in the damn city and you're saying that isn't a perfect location?"

Seto snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "You know that the place was already there when I took over so you can't pull that on me, Jou."

"Whatever." Jounouchi muttered. "I just want a good location, you know? We already have the permits we need to open the restaurant and we're in the process with developing contracts with food companies."

"Exactly, we're in the process of opening the restaurant, but we can't open a restaurant if we don't have a location. Jou, have you even come up with a name for it yet?"

Jounouchi stopped in the middle of the road causing Seto to stop and glance over his shoulder to see his lover in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Jou, what's wrong?"

Jounouchi's shoulders slumped. "I don't have a name to the restaurant. I never even thought of writing a name down or even take the time to think of one."

"You have time to think of a name." Seto soothed stepping forward and placing a hand on Jounouchi's slumped shoulder. "I'll even help you if you want."

"Thank you-"Jounouchi blinked and turned his head to the right to a moderate sized building only a few blocks away from the mall. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Seto repeated turning his head in the direction Jounouchi was looking at. "Is this the place you want?" Seto took his hand off Jounouchi's shoulder and peeked through the dusty glass. It was a decent sized place with a small bar to the far right and twenty tables spread out. "I think you subconsciously picked a place similar to Scarlet Moonlight."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. It has that familiarity to it, you know?" Jounouchi flushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You miss it?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad of a place to work, but I needed to realize that it was time to move on and get my feet off the ground, you know?"

"I know how you feel, Jounouchi." Seto knew how his lover felt in wanting to do something that had your own name on it. it held a sense of pride to own something and turn it into a successful venture just as he done with Kaiba Corporation.

"I wonder how much this place costs." Jounouchi pressed his face against the glass and looked around. "It doesn't have a sign or anything…"

"It's on the table." Seto narrowed his eyes and rubbed away the dust on the glass. "It has a sign sitting up on the table with the number and starting rate."

"800,000 yen!" Jounouchi stepped back as if the glass had burnt him. "I can't afford that!"

"Who says that you're buying it?" Seto deadpanned. "I told you I would take care of getting the restaurant off the ground."

"I don't want you to do everything for me, Seto." Jounouchi shook his head and gave him a pleading look. "I want to be able to buy this on my own."

"You've been out of a job for weeks, Jounouchi, and you can't afford to put that much money out right now." Seto ruffled Jounouchi's hair. "Just let me take care of it, okay? I'm supposed to take care of you and your needs."

"I'll pay you back, okay?" Jounouchi embraced Seto tightly. "I'll do anything to pay you back."

"You don't need to do anything to pay me back, Jounouchi." Seto returned the embrace and buried his face into his lover's hair. "I just want you happy, but having free meals won't hurt."

"I knew you loved my cooking." Jounouchi chuckled into his chest. "You always have this pinched look on your face when you ate so I thought you didn't like it."

"I like your cooking." Seto admitted reluctantly. "I never said I didn't like what you cooked. I always ate it, didn't I?"

"Of course, but you have perfect manners and you would have ate my worst dishes." Jounouchi pulled away and smiled brightly into Seto's eyes. "What dish do you like?"

"I like your Italian dishes." Seto replied swiftly, his stomach rumbling at the thought of those wonderful pasta dishes his lover seem to whip up on a moment's notice. "See? I do pay attention."

"I'm glad you do, Seto." Jounouchi stepped back and stared at the empty restaurant with renewed determination. "We should get it as soon as possible before someone comes and takes it and we'll be looking for another location."

At the thought of looking another couple of weeks for a spot that Jounouchi _liked, _Seto was quick to get on his phone and dial the number all the while under Jounouchi's wild grin and eyes.

Seto managed, with no difficulty, to get the man, who went by the name of Arisato-san, to get the price down to a decent 500,000 yen much to Jounouchi's joy. It wasn't that hard considering that the man wanted to get the properity off his hands as soon as possible. With a quick congratulations and good-bye, Seto hung up the phone and suddenly found himself with an armful of Jounouchi and a rather enthusiastic mouth pressed against his own.

"Thank you." Jounouchi breathed against his mouth drawing more than a few curious and disgusted gazes. They were standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk after all. "I can't thank you enough, Seto."

"It's no problem, Jou." Seto murmured his voice hoarse with arousal. He wanted the blonde-haired man and he wanted him _now. _ "We're done with this so why don't we go to your place?"

A sly appeared on Jounouchi's lips that made Seto want to lean down and kiss him again. Without a second thought, he dragged Jounouchi back to the car and proceeded to speed down the road and toward his lover's apartment.

He figured that he more than earned his due for the day.

0000

Seto had experience in getting a business of the ground and into a different direction, but he had no clue that getting a restaurant off the ground was a completely different ball game. Not only did they have to hire painters, designers, plumbers, electricians and a whole slew of technicians, but also they had to hire a base staff in which Jounouchi hired from Scarlet Moonlight.

He didn't have a clue that Jounouchi had taken most of the cooks and waiters from his previous restaurant, in which Seto saw as a bold move. He could imagine how pissed Jounouchi's old boss was at the betrayal and he would see a number of bad advertising in the near future.

Speaking of advertising, that was another thing Seto had to take care of using his own PR department who were all too happy to get it off the ground seeing as they saw Jounouchi as their savior. To them, Jounouchi was the one who saved their jobs and kept their boss happy, fed, and consistently laid.

No one would dare say this aloud, but he wasn't stupid nor was he blind.

With all of this squared away, Seto later found out that Jounouchi _still _hadn't found a name for the place. Honestly, how hard was it to find a damned name? According to Mokuba, it was damn hard to find one.

"It's his first restaurant, big brother." Mokuba deadpanned later that evening. "If Kaiba Corp wasn't already named then what would you name it?"

Seto halted his chopstick in midair as nothing came to mind immediately and for that mental halt, he gave Mokuba a small glare for his words.

"See? I told you it's not easy."

"No, I suppose it's not easy at all." Seto murmured in agreement. "The restaurant is almost done and the PR department gave the flyers a name to go with, but it's not going to stick."

"What was the name?"

"Kaiba's Eatery."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mokuba muttered sarcastically not caring at the stern glare he got for his language. "You can't name it that, Seto! Do you know how pissed Jounouchi is going to be when he finds out?"

"He was pissed and he does know about it already." Seto was hesitant to admit. "We haven't gotten along in a couple of days."

"I hope you can see why." Mokuba stated. "Kaiba's Eatery? Really? That has your name all over it and you have your name on enough stuff as it is."

"I know that Mokuba and we'll change the name at the opening ceremony." Seto winced at the fact that his PR department wanted to keep the name. Not only would that open doors for them in another business world, but it would give them more money. The only thing stopping them was Seto himself, which was enough. For now.

Kaiba's Eatery? Even that name sounded horrible to him and it was his own damned name.

"Oh, I forgot to ask; how is cousin Atem doing?" Mokuba tapped his chopsticks against his plate. "It's been a while since we've seen him."

"He's doing fine; I spoke to him over a week ago. He and Yuugi actually ran into each other and it was awkward."

"How awkward are talking?"

"You remember that one time you ran into Sakura-san?"

Mokuba flinched. Hard. "_That _awkward?"

Seto shook his head in exasperation. "You wouldn't believe how terrible the silence was. You could cut a knife through it."

"Poor Atem, he really liked Yuugi."

"Liked? No, no, kid, he still likes Yuugi, but the both of them are so stubborn that it puts me to shame." Seto's mouth twisted at the thought. What he didn't tell Mokuba was that it was so awkward and tense that he had no choice, but to put Yuugi on an three hour task which gave he and Atem enough time to discuss what was needed.

It was a shame that those two were going through such a rough patch and add to the fact that Mana and Yuugi had stopped talking only added to the pot. He didn't want to get involved but he was a decent friend to Mana which put him in that sad mess. He knew better than to skip her calls to ask about Yuugi's welfare. That one time when she visited his home in the middle of the night was a valuable lesson.

"Why don't you help them, Seto?" Mokuba wondered. "I mean, we don't want to see Atem sad, right?"

"I don't want to see him sad, but Atem has a lot of pride and the fact that he has to come to ask me for relationship advice is a big blow."

"Right, you're horrible at relationships."

"Whose side are you on?" Seto grumbled good naturedly. "Get out of here and go do your homework or whatever you teenagers do these days."

"Drugs, hardcore drugs." Mokuba deadpanned, rising from the dinner table with a sadistic grin. "I'm kidding, big brother; I'm going to finish my essay, good-night."

"Good-night."

"Oh, one more thing, Seto?"

"Yes?"

Mokuba blushed and pointed to the open collar of Seto's shirt. "I think you should button up your shirt to hide your, um, love bites?"

For the first time in a long while, a vivid blush spread across Seto's cheeks and he quickly buttoned his shirt and watched with mild relief as Mokuba left him to his own devices. He felt like a parent being caught in the aftermath of sex-

Seto shook his head at the thought of sex and his little brother in the same sentence or thought. He didn't want to think about what his brother was doing with his girlfriends while he was at school or during his sleepovers. When the time for that "talk" came then he would let Jounouchi handle it. He didn't have the mental capacity to deal with it. Atem and Yuugi's relationship was enough to send him to therapy.

The thoughts of sex and therapy exhausted him and he left the table and proceeded to his room where his cell decided to ring. Thinking it was probably from Jounouchi, he picked it up and didn't have a chance to say hello for the blond was already speaking the moment he pressed accept.

"_I found a name. I managed to get the workers to put it up so you'll see it on the opening ceremony. I love you, bye." _

Seto blinked and held the cell phone away from his face before putting it away and flopping down on the bed. Like he said before, he didn't have the mental energy to deal all this crap.

Although, he did wonder what kind of name Jounouchi decided.

00000

He really wasn't expecting this many people. Then again, the flyers did say Kaiba's Eatery and people were probably expecting a slew of celebrity chefs and silk tablecloths judging from how well everyone was dressed. It was amazing really.

"I'm surprised you're here, Atem." Seto said a lieu of greeting. "I didn't think this was your scene."

Atem shrugged his shoulders and gave him a wide grin. "I decided to come see what this was all about. Honda, my head of wine and brewery wouldn't stop talking about it." Atem scanned the large crowd. "Is _he _here?"

"He's in the restaurant getting ready with Miho and the others." Seto nodded toward the alley leading toward the back of the restaurant. "You can go see him if you want."

"No, thank you," the response was tight and sour which wanted to make Seto hit his cousin in the jaw, but he kept his temper in check if only for Jounouchi's big day.

"Don't cause a scene with him if you do see him, Atem. This is Jounouchi's big day and I don't want you screwing it up for anyone."

"Noted."

Seto would remember this day as he stood in the crowd next to Atem as Jounouchi stood in front of them and delivered his opening speech about how he worked and strived hard to come to his point of his life. About how proud he was of his family and his loved one –he got plenty of looks at that part of the speech-

However, that didn't make Seto's jaw drop that day. No, far from it, what made his jaw drop was the moment Jounouchi pulled the curtain away from the shop to reveal the name of the restaurant. Vaguely, he heard Atem release a sharp gasp as the crowds erupted into loud cheers and walked into the restaurant, ready to devour the new menu.

Seto stared at the name of the restaurant, the red writing bright against the sun, and he didn't know why everything seem so blurry. It couldn't be because he started crying. That couldn't be the reason why.

"Seto." Jounouchi murmured. "It's this okay? I know I should have checked with you."

"No, it's quite alright, Jounouchi, but I must say, it's pretty bold of you to do that, you know?"

"Oh, I know, just think of it as a big thank you and I love you." Jounouchi tugged on his hand to lead him into the restaurant. "Hungry?"

"Very hungry," Seto murmured, gripping Jounouchi's hand in his own. He took one last look at the name before grinning and going inside where they were met with a lieu of cheering and clapping. He couldn't have done a better job at naming it himself.

As it turned out, _Jounouchi and Seto's _became one of the best restaurant's in the entire city.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p>"<em>I compare wine to people and it had worked in my favor. Like wine, people change with time and with care and they can be sour or sweet. However, I have come to learn that you can't compare all people with wine because not only they change at the drop of hat, but also they become dull and tasteless. The wine spills and its ruined just as relationships can be." - Hiroto Honda. <em>

Chapter Forty-Nine: Prrituroue des vignobles

Honda considered himself a generous and friendly person. He got along quite well with his co-workers and the people who worked under him and more than once was he invited to parties or a night of drinking after a long week. Never in his life had he been avoided as if he had a plague. He would be greeted with enthusiasm and asked for advice whether it was relationship or work worthy, but never was he avoided as if he smelled or was just a bad person in general.

Ryuuji Otogi had taken to avoiding him since their fated kiss so long ago. It was frustrating and just a tad bit worrying that the usually confident man would turn the other way when Honda was coming down the same hallway or leaving the room when Honda entered. The wine taster found it offensive and he would admit that he was just a little bit hurt at the game designer's actions.

No one liked being avoided and Honda made a point to tell Otogi this as soon as he caught him alone. They had enough rumors circulating about the fact that they were sleeping together-all thanks to one Rebecca Hawkins- who was also avoiding him with a sheepish grin.

This avoidance tactic lasted well into the holiday season and Honda was too busy with orders from other companies asking for wines with a theme of Christmas something that Honda didn't understand since people really didn't celebrate Christmas here, but what arrogant CEO's wanted, they got.

With all of the orders, he didn't have time or the energy to think about Otogi or Rebecca, but it seemed the Gods were looking over him for he ran into Otogi one bright morning as he was rushing down the hall with a small stack of papers in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Honda bent down to retrieve the papers, looking up into a pair of emerald eyes. "I-Otogi?"

"Hey Honda," Otogi greeted, bending down to help Honda with the scattered papers. "You're looking extra busy this year."

"I have a lot of orders to fill before Christmas." Honda felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him and he sent Otogi a smile of thanks as the papers were shuffled into their proper order. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking, how are you?" Otogi sounded so hesitant and careful that Honda's heart broke at the sound of it. Where was the confident man he grew to know and care about it? This wouldn't do at all.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Honda asked trying and failing to keep the hurt out of his voice. "If anything, I should be avoiding you for kissing me."

Otogi flinched rather harshly at the mention of the kiss. "I thought you hated me for what happened, Honda, if you saw how you looked at me after what happened then you would be doing the avoiding act to."

"I was in shock, Otogi; anybody would be in shock if someone planted a kiss on you out of nowhere." Honda smiled, though the gesture didn't reach his eyes. "You can't expect me to return the kiss with unbridled passion."

Otogi snorted at the wording. "Unbridled passion? I don't think I kissed you that well, Honda, where did you get that from?"

"I had to come up with something!" Honda's face heated at the smirk Otogi gave him. "It's not like I've ever been in this type of situation."

Otogi blinked, giving Honda a surprised look. "You've never been kissed?"

"Yes! I've been kissed before, what's wrong with you?" Honda's face grew hotter when Otogi burst out in laughter that made his face seem brighter and less stressed which made Honda smiled, despite the fact that their earlier conversation was full of tension.

"I'm sorry," Honda apologized causing Otogi's laughter trail off into an awkward silence. "I didn't mean for you to feel the way that you did."

"I should be the one apologizing for jumping on you the way I did." Otogi lowered his head. "Je suis désolé, Honda, je suis vraiment, et j'espère que vous pouvez me pardonner." (I'm sorry, Honda, I really am, and I hope you can forgive me.)

Honda smiled, flushing in happiness at the smooth French that Otogi had spoken. Granted, it was not as _smooth _as his own, but one could tell that Otogi had been practicing hard.

"C'est bon, Otogi, je voudrais encore être votre ami, si vous me laisserait?" Honda murmured grinning when Otogi nodded with a wild grin. (It's okay, Otogi, I would still like to be your friend, if you would let me?)

"Of course, I would like that more than anything." Otogi's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't think we can just jump back to being friends, Honda. Not after what happened."

"I don't see why-"

"I think you do see why not." Otogi interrupted smoothly. "I'm attracted to you and I want to kiss you on the mouth at this very second, and the only thing stopping me is the fact that you just forgave me for my last attempt."

Honda's heart jumped at the confession. "I know," he murmured. "I'm not naïve enough to know that things are changing between us, but I would still like to be friends, someway, somehow."

Otogi gave him such a sad look that Honda had no choice but to sigh in resignation. "I can see why you have been avoiding me, Otogi. I would have done the same thing as well."

"I know it's selfish of me to do this do you." Otogi muttered. "I have to ask; do you feel anything for me?"

Honda narrowed his eyes at the question. "….some part of me does have feelingd for you, Otogi."

"Yet, those feelings aren't strong enough to act upon." Otogi finished with a sad smile. "I figured-"

"You didn't let me finish." Honda interrupted smoothly. "Some part of me does have feelings for you, Otogi, but would we really work out as much as you imagine? The thought of kissing you arouses me, but is that all we have with each other? Sure, I think the sex would be _great _between us, but what happens down the road?"

"I don't think sex is the only thing we'll have in common." Otogi sounded unsure and that was all Honda need to hear. "I really didn't think this through did I?"

"I'm afraid not, my friend." Honda chuckled, rising from the floor with the papers securely in his arms. "I want to still be friends with you, Otogi, you're a wonderful man, but I think it's best if we stay that way for the near future."

"The near future," Otogi repeated. "Are you saying that we have a chance one day?"

"Don't take my words out of context." Honda warned lightly. "It's what gets you in trouble in the first place."

"But, you wouldn't have said that if you didn't think it was true." Otogi countered. "Don't forget that I know you, Honda, and what you say is never out of freaking context."

"Now, come on, Otogi, don't' take this too far."

"I won't, I promise," Otogi looked too excessively excited for Honda's comfort, but the wine tester did nothing to dissuade Otogi as he was pulled into a rough hug. "I won't make that mistake again. I have to head back to my floor so I'll see you later, yeah?"

Honda opened his mouth to say _anything _to call Otogi back, but could only watch helplessly as the game designer rushed back down the quiet hall into the elevator that would take him back to his designated floor.

"Great." Honda muttered with displeasure. It wasn't as if he didn't like Otogi, but he didn't like Otogi in that manner. Of course, the thought was pleasant, but he and Otogi had nothing in common and when it came down to it, the relationship wouldn't work out. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

With another sigh escaping his lips, Honda departed back to his own offices with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>"You told him what!?" Rebecca screeched so harshly that Honda swore he saw one of the wine glasses on his desk crack. "I can't believe you said that to poor Otogi!"<p>

"He's the one who took it out of context." Honda protested feebly. "What else was I supposed to say?"

"Je n'aime pas vous, Otogi ! Je veux juste rester amis ! Comment est-ce pour le contexte, vous fais peur idiot !" Rebecca cried out exasperated. (I don't like you, Otogi! I just want to stay friends! How's that for context, you freaking idiot!)

Honda wondered, briefly, when in the hell did everyone start speaking French, was there a class in the company he didn't know about?

"Honda, are you listening to me?" Rebecca waved a hand in front of his face. "You need to tell Otogi that you're not interested in him."

"I didn't say that I wasn't interested in him." Honda wanted to bang his head on his desk to knock himself out. "I just said that-"

"You have feelings for him, but you don't think it would work out, don't you think that sounds awfully familiar?"

Honda stopped and stared at Rebecca who gave him such a knowing look that it caused him to shaking his head in denial to her frantic nodding.

"You're not talking about…."

"Motou-san." Rebecca finished her voice lowered to a whisper. "A lot of people are saying that's the reason he quit a couple of weeks back. It's been going around that he and Ishigami-san had sex."

"I don't think that's true." Honda lied smoothly. It wouldn't do to get those two into any more trouble. Their relationship was a wreck.

"Even if it's not, Seto Kaiba is definitely displaying his relationship with Jounouchi Katsuya." Rebecca looked dazed. "Imagine, having your lover name a restaurant after you! That was so romantic."

Honda quickly withheld his snicker that wanted to escape his mouth. He had been at the restaurant opening and mercilessly teased his friend about the restaurant name for hours and so did Yuugi until Jounouchi told them to promptly "fuck off" and they were kicked out an hour after they entered. Good food though.

"We can't all be lucky in love, Rebecca." Honda muttered. "What do you want me to say to Otogi?"

Rebecca opened her mouth to retort but Honda shook his head. "It was a rhetorical question because I know you're going to curse at me in French."

"You said it, not me." Rebecca's harsh gaze softened and her voice grew serious. "Do you feel anything for him, Honda?"

"I do not feel as strongly for him as he does for me, Rebecca." Honda responded with a sad smile. "I'm not holding back my feelings for him, but I'm not going to pretend that I like him in order to spare his feelings, that would be too cruel."

"I guess it would be, but you gave him hope, didn't you? Isn't that just as cruel?"

"I suppose it is, but Rebecca, I gave him hope because we don't know what the future has stored in for us." Honda turned to his desk and slowly put the wine glasses away. "These feelings of my have a chance to grow and they have a chance to fade away. I can't compare them to wine like I have always done."

"It was an easy thing to do, wasn't it?" Rebecca swept him into hug and smiled against his broad shoulder. "To determine if people are sweet or sour?"

Honda struggled to smile at Rebecca's words, but the gesture fell flat and he could nothing but nod, fully knowing that Rebecca couldn't see it. He could guess he could say that he understood Yuugi's predicament. It was so easy to say screw it and jump into a relationship but did one really think it was that easy?

There were so many other things to consider that Honda could sit at his desk all day and write them down, but he knew, in the end, that none of them mattered. What really mattered was what in your heart and what you did in the end.

All of a sudden, he wanted to go home and be with his parents so he wouldn't have to think about this and the eventual decision he wanted to make. Yes, he believed it was time for a trip back home.

Hours later found Honda on an airplane back to France and away from Domino, Japan. He never considered jumping continents to run away from a problem, but for once Honda didn't mind.

It was much better than the alternative.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p>"<em>I can honestly say that I never chased a potential love interest into another country. If the woman or man left then so be it, but this one here? You could say that he was worth it. I was used to winning and putting everything on the table to intimidate others around me and it worked all the time. But now, the thing on the table wasn't money, chips, a night with woman, but my heart, and that, is the most risky bet of all." - Otogi Ryuuji. <em>

Chapter Fifty: All Bets In

_Vosne-Romanee, France_ looked like a village out of a fairytale with snow falling like rain, but Otogi ignored the beautiful view as he walked along the village paths scanning them a viligiant eye. He left Domino, Japan with an angry team of developers behind and a light warning from Atem that this was not to happen again. Their boss had to hear the entire tale of his and Honda's relationship woes before allowing Otogi to escape to France with his blessing.

Faced with an angry group of co-workers and an irritated boss, Otogi set out to France to find Honda and wrangle him back in time for the holiday season. It wasn't going to be easy, especially with a possibly angry Lucinda and a wary Yamato watching over their son.

At the thought of Lucinda, Otogi shivered from fear and from the cold. He was still traumatized from the first visit and he was positive that she was going to make good on her promise to bury him in their vast vineyards. It was just the thought of that threat that caused him to stop in his tracks in the middle of the plaza wondering if it this trip was worth Lucinda's wrath. He was going to kick Honda's ass for putting him through all of this mess. Was it that hard to decide on your feelings?

It took him the trip here to realize that it was okay if Honda didn't want to be with him and it was okay if he took forever to decide what he wanted, Otogi was more than capable of waiting on him. He was worth the wait.

At this point, he would do anything to get out of Lucinda's radar and back to Japan in time for the holidays to celebrate proper.

"Otogi?" Yamato's curious voice drifted over him. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamato-san." Otogi greeted warmly. "I'm looking for Honda, have you seen him?"

"Ah, yes, Honda is with his mother helping with dinner right about now." Yamato gave him another wary glance. "Are you here to retrieve him?"

"Yes, in fact, I am." Otogi responded his teeth on edge at the knowing looking Honda's father was giving him. It would take a fool not to realize that Honda probably told his father why he was here so early in the year.

"There is no reason to have such a worried look, Otogi." Yamato rumbled. "Honda did not tell his mother the reason for his visit, but he did, however, tell me the reason."

"I didn't mean to hurt or make him run all the way back home." Otogi gave the older man an apologetic look. "It seems that I let my passion cloud my judgment."

"Indeed you have." Yamato agreed lightly. "Worry not about what has happened in the past. Come, I'm sure Honda would be happy to see you, but I cannot say the same for my dear Lucinda."

"I hope she's doing well?" Otogi shivered against the cold and the thought of Honda's mother who kept tight tabs on them both and sent letters more often than not about their welfare. He would hate to disappoint her with his lack of smart choices about Honda's heart. That was one woman he did not want to get on her bad side.

"She is doing well." Yamato responded. "The winter treats her well, but she aggravated by the harsh weather and its treatment of her vineyards. She tries to keep them, but she knows that it is a lost cause until it grows a bit warmer."

Otogi couldn't help but smile at imagining Lucinda bundled up and checking on her grapes or what's left of them. She was as stubborn as a goat about her vineyards and he didn't blame her for passion. It was certainly easy to see where Honda got it.

Yamato stopped only feet from his home and pinned Otogi down with a cold stare. "I wish to know your intentions with my son. One would not come all the way from Japan to retrieve someone unless they loved him or her dearly. I was in your shoes once and it's not an easy journey. As you can see, Lucinda is a proud, beautiful woman and Honda takes after her more than he does me."

"I love your son, but I'm afraid that he doesn't hold the same feelings as I do for him." Otogi swallowed back the bitterness of that statement and moved on. "You know that I'm the reason he ran back to you and Lucinda. I'm just here to reassure him that he doesn't need to feel guilty about how he feels and to bring him home."

Yamato stared at him for a long moment before nodding his head in approval and leading Otogi into the warm Hiroto Household where Lucinda was patting Honda on the shoulders while the wine brewer was slumping on the table.

"Lucinda, my love, look who've I run into!" Yamato shoved Otogi forward and under the intense gaze of Honda's mother. "A stray,"

"A stray," Lucinda spat though her brown eyes were filled with amusement. "They are rather rampant in the winter time, but wolves take care of them quick enough."

Otogi swallowed heavily at that little analogy and now deemed it was logical enough to worry about his life. Nonetheless, he nodded in Lucinda's direction. "I'm sorry to barge in unexpectedly."

"It's alright, for once." Lucinda clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You are here for this sorry one, hmm?" she nudged Honda roughly. "He has been depressed since he has arrived and it's getting on my nerves. A grown man this one is, and he sulking over a man-you I presume?"

Otogi looked anywhere but at Lucinda, flinching when she clicked her tongue in disapproval at him. She heaved a great sigh and moved toward the fireplace, poking the wood and throwing another log in.

"I am woman and a mother so I know if something is wrong with my Honda." Lucinda glanced over her shoulder at Otogi and smiled grimly. "Talk to Honda and take him back to Japan. Running away to another country is not the way I taught you to solve your problems."

Otogi promptly moved toward the table, grabbed Honda by the elbow and dragged him up the stairs. He slipped inside the guest room and shut the door behind him, locking it tight.

"What's the matter with you?" Otogi ran his through his hair in exasperation. "I confessed to you and you run off into another country? Really Honda?"

"What was I supposed to say to that, Otogi?" Honda gave him an exasperated stare. "What would you have said in that situation?"

"I would have taken the rejection and moved the hell on." Otogi shook his head in resignation. "I get why you ran away, but that still doesn't negate the fact that you couldn't be honest with me. Then again, I didn't really give you a chance to be honest with me, did I?"

"No, you didn't give me a chance." Honda responded carefully. "I'm satisfied that you understand where I was coming from, Otogi. You're my friend and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I suppose that makes you better than most people." Otogi muttered. "I just came here to apologize for forcing you into that situation and I understand if you don't want to go home right now."

"What did Atem say about me leaving so abruptly?"

"Eh," Otogi looked worried and just a bit irritated. "He said not to let it happen again, but with those rumors running rampant, he should be the last one to talk."

Honda sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "We must stay here until the storm blows over, yes? Then we can return home."

"Do you accept my apology?" Otogi asked wanting to be reassured about the whole matter. "I just want to make sure we're on decent terms."

"Of course we are, Otogi, I have forgiven you and vice versa, so let us put this behind us, yes?"

"Yeah," Otogi ignored the breaking of his heart, the stinging of rejection and held tight to the fact that at least Honda was still here, still willing to be there for him. "It's in the past."

Honda's family vineyards were empty with only the wind and the chill of the cold weather as company. However, this didn't stop Lucinda from dragging Otogi out into the vineyards to cover the trees and set up the lighting for the night before they departed.

It wasn't until they were half way done that Lucinda deemed it necessary to speak to him. Her voice rough thanks to the cold.

"He's such an indecisive boy." Lucinda murmured, her hazel eyes softening at the thought of Honda. "You'll have to give him quite a bit of space for something to develop between the both of you."

"It's a nice thought, Lucinda, but I don't think anything is going to develop between us at all." Otogi turned on the lights, making the entire vineyard light up like a small city. "I like being around Honda, and that should be enough."

"It's not."

"No," Otogi chuckled bitterly. "It's not enough. It's never going to be enough from my standpoint."

"I see," Lucinda clicked her tongue in sympathy. "Take that boy home tomorrow and continue on with your lives and whatever comes, comes, understand?"

Otogi nodded and stared at the lights of the vineyard. It was beautiful with the snow drifting down calmly but every once in a while, the wind would blow harshly causing the trees to blow harshly and Lucinda to click her tongue at the sight.

"Come along," Lucinda commanded. "Let's get out of the cold. You will be fine in the long run, do you understand?"

"I understand. Thank you, Lucinda."

"You welcome, boy, now come, my bones are getting cold and I'm hungry and you're still too skinny for my tastes."

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for bothering you, Mama." Honda pressed a kiss against his mother's cheek, huffing when she patted him on the back firmly. "I will try to be back for the New Year's."<p>

"Do not bother, child," Yamato murmured. "Spend some time with Otogi and get to know your friends and you can visit us during the summer months."

"The summer months?" Otogi muttered in surprise. "Are you trying to kill us with the heat or with the work?"

"With both," Lucinda said with excitement. "Otogi, Honda, remember what I told the both of you!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Be good, both of you and see you soon." Yamato waved them off as the small carriage took them into the next town where the airport resided.

"That was a close one, eh?" Otogi muttered, watching the vineyard's fade from view. "Are you really coming back in the summer?"

"Did you hear what she said?" Honda shuddered. "That was practically an order and a punishment."

"….I don't have to come do I?"

Honda folded his arms and sent Otogi a glare. "We're still friends aren't we?"

"Yes! Of course we're still friends, Honda, why would you say that?"

Honda continued glaring at Otogi as the carriage jostled, coming closer to the airport. "Friends help each other out and that means you're taking your ass back to France next summer and you're helping out!"

"I don't have to go! I wasn't included in the punishment." Otogi spluttered. "I refuse to be worked like a mule in the summer heat!"

"You're going, dammit, and that's final! Amis aideront mutuellement, ils ne sont pas ?" (Friends help each other out, do they not?)

"Honda, you suck!" Otogi cried out. "I don't want to come back here in the summer time and you can't make me!"

"Stop being a child, Otogi!" Honda roared, tugging on his friend's jacket. "We're coming back here and that's final!"

"Ne laissez pas ami ami do gratuite du travail!"(Friend's don't let friend's do free labor!) Otogi screamed, the sound echoing into the cloudy sky.

"Oui, ils le font!" (Yes, they do!) Honda returned cheekily

Otogi sighed and finally nodded in resignation. If he was going to be worked like, a mule then so be it. At least he would get some work ethic and free wine out of the deal.

"Hey," Honda nudged him on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming for me; you really didn't have to do that."

"What are friends for, Honda?" Otogi held up his hand. "Besides free labor and wine, of course."

Honda snorted. "Yeah, that's what friends are for, Otogi; really, I wonder where you get that from."

Otogi grinned and trapped Honda in a headlock. "You'd be surprised, Honda."

"Oh, I almost forgot, what did mama and papa say to you?"

Otogi grinned and looked at the cloudy skies, the snow was still falling at a quicker rate and the chill was starting to set in. it was quiet here and it felt good to actually think about what he wanted to say for once.

"Nothing that warranted repeating," Otogi murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." The carriage rumbled to a stop. "Come on, time to go home."

It was only months later that Otogi told Honda what his parents told him in which really didn't help when summer came around that next year. He ended up doing more work than was plausible.

Friends equaled free labor after all.


	51. Chapter 51

Valkyria: All of these updates and early! I wanted to inform all of you that the last four chapters of Honda/Otogi and Jounouchi/Seto were their conclusion chapters, meaning, we won't see them again, and we're only seeing Atem/Yuugi from this point on, okay? Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>"<em>I couldn't say that I wasn't happy to see him again. Quite the contrary, I was ecstatic, but what it is one supposed to do when they see the person who holds half of their heart? Are they supposed to turn away and let them keep it? Or fight and take back what's rightfully theirs?" - Yuugi Motou <em>

Chapter Forty-Nine: Winter Attractions

It had taken months, but Yuugi finally deemed himself a part of the Kaiba Corp team. In the beginning, he had been looked at with suspicion since he had just recently quit Ishigami Corp, but as the weeks lingered by, his co-workers warmed up to him, especially since he was good friend's with Jounouchi only making the transition slightly easier.

He could say with the utmost confidence that he was happy with his life now. Of course, the consequence of this was that he had fallen out with Mana and became closer to Mahad who had believed he and Atemu were better off a part than together. How that worked, Yuugi _still _didn't know.

There were times that Yuugi regretted his decision quitting his job, but his _logical _side kicked in and would state to him that he was right in what he did. That it was best that he and Atemu were better off a part than together. It hurt more often than not, but in the end, it was for the best. He didn't want to ruin Atemu's reputation or his family's hard work in developing Ishigami Corp. He would admit, it wasn't the best excuse and they didn't talk about it properly, but he was also stubborn enough not to make the first move.

That was one thing he refused to do.

"You haven't been this distracted in a while." Seto's remarked, playfully twisting his chair back and forth. "Are you thinking of my jackass of a cousin?"

"Yeah," Yuugi felt his cheeks heat at the admission. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine from last I saw him." Seto leaned against his desk, crossing his legs at the ankle. "It's been weeks and you still haven't talked to him."

"No."

Seto shrugged, as if the problem didn't matter to him. "You can't avoid the situation forever, Yuugi, that's not the _adult _way to do things, is what my adoptive father used to tell me."

"..I don't think Gozoburo is the best example for a role model or sound advice." Yuugi winced at the thought. Seto's initial comment on his foster father wasn't for the innocent, but the man was a genius at all prospects of business.

"Of course, you're right, but that particular advice is rather sound, so take it to heart." Seto twisted his body around and picked up the small stack of invitations lying on the table. "I see that I didn't get a return response for a good number of these, right?"

Yuugi's lips thinned at the rhetorical question. "I received e-mails apologizing about not attending stating a number of them had traveled to Hawaii and the Bahamas for the holidays, but the other half are more than happy to come to the party. I was wonder why you picked that ice skate rink as the location?"

"It's more of an inside joke among my colleagues." Seto responded. "We've been going to that ice rink for three years now and it would be a shame to break the condition." He picked up the lone invitation sitting closets to Yuugi's computer and smiled, albeit, grimly. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, Atemu agreed to come, he had Mana respond to the invitation and she rather demanded that she come along as well, so, don't be surprised if you see Mana trying to knock you down on the rink."

Seto scoffed at the thought. "She can try if she can catch me."

Yuugi struggled, but failed to hold back a smile at the determination in the CEO's voice. It wasn't often that he heard Seto excited about something-other than the fact that Jounouchi's restaurant was doing rather well. It was something that his boss raved about for days getting strange looks from his Board of Directors who really didn't mind Seto's open relationship as long as it didn't' interfere with their stocks or business.

Yuugi was happy for Seto and Jounouchi, they weren't afraid to go after what they wanted-which was each other, but him on the other hand, was afraid that he ruined any chance he had with Atemu. He was running in circles about the whole situation and he was _tired_. To the point where he wanted nothing to do with it and a night of peace without wet dreams and Atemu's voice in his mind when his eyes wandered to a good looking man in the vicinity.

"Mana's pretty fast; she can take the best of them." Yuugi responded no longer burdening himself with his own tumultuous thoughts. "I'm sure she can take you for your yen."

"We'll see about that." Seto stepped away from his work space, and in an uncharacteristic move, ruffled his hair playfully. "Don't think too hard about your situation with my dumbass cousin. It'll settle itself eventually."

"Thank you, Seto, and I never said congratulations on the restaurant." Yuugi smiled at Seto's smirk of pleasure at the mention of it. "I'm very proud of you and Jou."

"I'm more proud of him for breaking away and venturing on his own." Seto admitted. "With what the business he's getting it's only a matter of time before his one restaurant becomes a chain." Seto frowned causing Yuugi to smile in sympathy as his boss' brain clicked. "He's going to exhaust himself if that damn restaurant becomes a chain."

"It'll be fine. I'm sure of that." Yuugi patted Seto on the hand. "Jounouchi would give up the world for you. I can see it in his eyes."

"He's a stubborn man who's too prideful to think for himself."

Yuugi smirked, the gesture full of dark amusement. "Doesn't that sound awfully familiar?"

Seto blinked, gave him a bland stare before returning to his office, whilst throwing back an order to get back to work.

Yuugi snickered before returning to his work as per ordered. Jounouchi was right. It _was _fun to rile Seto up.

* * *

><p>The Domino Ice Rink was full of employees from different companies that had deals with Kaiba Corp in the past and in the present. It was nice to see so many people getting along and yet holding different objectives and ideas for their own company.<p>

Yuugi slid across the ice dodging small children and adults who were getting the hang of their skates when he ran into a familiar face who scowled at seeing his own.

"Mana." Yuugi greeted warily coming to a stop and staring down his former co-worker. "How are you?"

"Oh don't give me that how am I crap, Yuugi." Mana slid forward on her own skates and pulled him into a hard hug. "I missed you, idiot."

"I missed you too, Mana." Yuugi folded his small arms around Mana's waist and fought the urge not to cry in front of all these people. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

Mana huffed against his hair and Yuugi could feel a smile coming to her mouth. "That's non-sense, of course I still wanted to talk to you! We've known each other for three years and you think I'm going to give a friendship like this up easily?"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, but the whole thing about Atemu…"

Mana shook her head, stepping away and giving him an apologetic look. "You see, that's one of the reasons _why _I decided to come here." Mana looked down at the used ice, her eyes following the many scratches that decorated the surface. "I wanted to apologize for what I did."

"A-apologize?"

"I pushed you into going out with Atemu and again and again you didn't want to be with him." Mana shoulders slumped. "Atemu told me about that night at the company party and how you reacted after and I can't blame you, you know? You said that it was going to happen once and you kept your word concerning that. I'm not trying to make Atemu the bad guy or anything, but we should have understood what you were feeling."

"It's okay, Mana." Yuugi whispered hoarsely. "I know you were trying to make me happy and I was happy with you trying to help. My excuses toward not seeing Atemu are baseless at best and well, there was so much at stake and too much damage for us to do anything."

"So, it's not too late for you two." Mana sounded so hopeful that Yuugi flinched at the thought of disappointing her.

"It's not too late for us to be friends." Yuugi murmured. "I see no problem with that."

"Friends?" Mana's hair drooped at the wording and Yuugi patted her on shoulder in sympathy. "This is really stupid! I wish the both of you would just make up already." Mana waved a hand around the rink. "Everyone is happy, except you two, it's stupid."

Yuugi shrugged offhandedly. "It might be, but it's my decision whether it's stupid or not. I know you want us to be happy, Mana, but things don't always turn out that way."

"Yeah, sure," Mana muttered, she glanced around, her face lighting up. "Atemu!" she waved the CEO over. "Come over here!"

Yuugi stood shock still as his former boss slid across the ice in their direction. He slapped Mana's hand away when she attempted to grab it earning a scowl from her as she skated away, leaving him with Atemu as he slid to a stop in front him.

"She did this on purpose, didn't she?" Atemu said in lieu of greeting.

"You know Mana, always poking her nose in her friend's business." Yuugi gave his former boss a strained smile. "How are you, Atemu?"

Atemu gave him a blank look. "I'm doing fine, and you?"

"I'm doing okay." Yuugi frowned at the awkward silence that settled between the two. It never used to be like this, but he supposed that it was partially his fault. "Is everything okay at Ishigami Corp?"

Atemu shrugged, a light grin painting his lips. "Two of my department heads ran off to France recently."

"Honda and Otogi?"

"Yeah, it seems that Otogi had a little infatuation with Honda and ran off to France to get him back."

"That's…" Yuugi lowered his head in thought, searching for the right words. "Surprisingly romantic?"

"Nothing came out of it, I'm afraid." Atemu hummed in sympathy. "They decided to stay friends."

"Like we should have?" Yuugi blurted out, his face heating at the raised eyebrow Atemu gave him. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's quite alright." Atemu chuckled, the sound hollow and lacking humor. "You're right; I shouldn't have pressed the issue after that night. We made a deal after all."

"I did care for you, Atemu." Yuugi confessed quietly. "I won't deny that I had fallen in love with you and some part of me is still in love with you."

"If you felt that way then why did you leave?" Atemu slid closer, grabbing Yuugi's hand discreetly. "Was it that much of a problem to tell me this?"

"No, it wasn't a problem, Atemu. It was the fact that I didn't want to ruin your reputation nor your business."

"That's a sorry excuse and you know it." Atemu retorted bitterly. "Look at Seto and Jounouchi. No one cares if they're together. Hell, Jounouchi even named part of his new place after Seto and its booming. This isn't Egypt, little one; we're not going to be prosecuted for being together. It's not going to affect Ishigami's stocks or business. Why can't you get that through your thick, cute little head? Why can't you see that's nothing is stopping us?"

Yuugi raised his head, staring into Atemu's eyes. He saw how desperate his former boss was, trying to convince him that they would be good together.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Yuugi asked. "We're neither Otogi nor Honda nor are we Jounouchi and Seto."

"I know we're not them and I don't exactly want to be them. I just want us to be Atemu and Yuugi."

A smile pulled at Yuugi's lips before he knew it and held Atemu's hand tightly, staunchly ignoring Mana's excited squeak from a mere three feet away. He should have known that she wasn't that far away.

"Yuugi?" Atemu prodded. "Will you give me another chance?"

Yuugi's lips thinned at the question. No, it wouldn't really hurt to give Atemu another chance, he deserved it after all the crap he put the poor man through and Atemu was right, they really had no obstacles at this point, right?

"There's this place that I love going to." Yuugi started. "It just opened and I really haven't had the chance to go and it would be a nice place for a date."

"Oh?" Atemu adopted a playful smile. "Where's is this place? I might have heard of it before."

Yuugi's face heated. "You know what I'm talking about Atemu, don't play coy."

Atemu snickered, embracing Yuugi in front of everyone on the ice, earning another squeak from Mana. "You're right, I'm sorry, I can still have the date, right?"

"Yes," Yuugi grumbled, returning the embrace just as tightly. "You can still have the date. I'm not going to take that away." Yuugi buried his face into Atemu's chest in an effort to hide his heating face, deciding if this was the right thing to do or not. He felt as if this was a cycle of bad decisions. He didn't know where he and Atemu were going to end up, but ultimately he decided that it wasn't going to be a bad thing if they gave it another shot.

"Yuugi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Atemu murmured. "I know that with what happened between us, you saying yes is not the easiest decision for you."

"It's not as hard as you think, Atemu." Yuugi stated. "I was being stubborn and _stupid_, but I need you to understand that I was thinking about you and your company. Your parents worked so hard, and I guess I just didn't want to ruin what you had. Your Board of Directors is bunch of assholes."

"I have to agree with you on that statement, but still, thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuugi smiled into Atemu's chest, listening to his former boss' heartbeat. "You're very welcome."


	52. Chapter 52

Valkyria: Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p><em>"I accepted the fact that I was giving Atemu another chance, but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward between us. After all, I had quit my job, joined Kaiba Corporation and basically ignored him for Gods knew how long, but it seemed that none of that meant anything to Atemu. He was willing to try again and that in itself showed me just how loving and forgiving this man was." - Yuugi Motou <em>

Chapter Fifty: A Repeat First Date -

Jounouchi and Seto's restaurant was booming on Saturday night and Yuugi was thankful for his friend directing him toward an empty, secluded spot on the second floor. It gave him the opportunity to talk to Atemu about the last few months without eavesdroppers and the occasional woman coming to their table and inquiring whether Atemu was single.

On the other hand, being with Atemu in such a private setting left him vulnerable. He didn't know that Atemu was saving his scathing remarks until no one was around. He didn't know that Atemu was going to be kind or horrid just as he had been to his old boss.

Yuugi was pleasantly surprised when his old boss was the perfect gentlemen-giving him enough time to settle at the table and make himself comfortable before launching into small talk that was filled with innuendos that would make an experienced man blush to the roots of his hair.

"Well." Yuugi placed the napkin into his lap, fighting a small smile. "It didn't take you long did it?"

Atemu snorted from his side of the table. The man was dressed impeccably tonight in a black suit with a velvet red waistcoat and a black tie. It was nothing unusual seeing Atemu dressed so well but it caused a rush of heat to flow down Yuugi's spine. It had been a while since he had seen Atemu and the man's cologne along with his choice of his clothing did nothing in his favor.

"You know me well enough and I missed you, Yuugi." Atemu reached across the table and grabbed Yuugi's hand, giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze. "So, tell me, what's it like working for my thick-headed cousin."

"Kaiba is a kind boss, contrary to disbelief." Yuugi smiled in the face of Atemu's scowl. "He doesn't fire people left and right like the tabloids and reporters tell people and his benefits package is awesome."

"Is it?" Atemu rumbled sarcastically. "I'm happy that you're working for him and enjoying it."

"Now, now, don't get in such a tiff because you wanted to know what's it like working for Kaiba and I answered." Yuugi took a sip of the wine, licking his lips and setting the glass back down-all to aware of Atemu watching the action. It wouldn't take long before the around them became charged with its usual sexual tension and it was something that he was looking for to. For once.

"I was hoping that you quit working for him and come back with me and Ishigami Corp." Atemu's hopeful tone caused Yuugi's heart to twist. He _hated _when Atemu pulled this crap. "I thought you enjoyed working with me and Mana?"

"I _did _like working for you, Atemu." Yuugi was quick to put a stop Atemu's usual method of manipulating him into a guilt trip. "I enjoyed working with Mana and seeing Azizi and Mahad when they had the time. I miss them."

"Nothing stopped you from visiting them or me."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow and gifted Atemu with a small scoff. "After what happened between us would you really let me trample around your work space? Really Atemu? _Really?" _

Atemu's tense silence was answer enough for Yuugi, who quickly put on a polite smile as the waiter approached, ready to take their order. He kept his eyes lowered as Atemu's quickly rattled off his own order before quickly sending the waiter away and continuing their conversation, something Yuugi wasn't looking forward to.

"The only reason I didn't want to let you _trample around my work space _was because you acted as if you hated me." Atemu tossed him a hurt look behind bitter eyes. "You didn't make it any better by avoiding me as if I had the plague."

"Don't get me wrong, Atemu. I _did _hate you once upon a time." Yuugi admitted, doing nothing to soothe the hurt look that flashed across Atemu's face. "I hated how much pressure you put me under to pursue a relationship when we both agreed to one night and nothing more. Do you know how uncomfortable you made me?"

"Yuugi." Atemu looked stunned at his confession, and Yuugi was willing to admit that he found an inkling of pleasure. Good. Let Atemu know how he felt. "I realize now that I shouldn't have pushed you to pursue a relationship, but understand that you were just as a willing participant as I was, yes?"

"That's right." Yuugi acknowledged. "I was a willing participant in some of things we did, but the fact remains that I _felt _pushed a majority of the time, Atemu." Yuugi raised his hand when Atemu opened his mouth to protest. "I didn't agree to this date to argue about what happened in the past. I want to concentrate on the present and this date was a good opportunity to clear the air between us, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Atemu looked relieved, satisfied at Yuugi's confession. "I want to move on as well."

Yuugi sat in his chair, waiting for Atemu to lash out at him just as he had lashed out at Atemu. When the silence stretched to the point of becoming uncomfortable, Yuugi finally gave Atemu an expectant look.

"You can yell at me if you want, Atemu."

Atemu gave him a confused look at his question. "Excuse me? What?"

Yuugi took a deep breath, shooting Atemu an insecure look for the first time tonight. "I know I did and said things that didn't put me in your top ten list of favorite people, and I think it would be best that you should get anything you have to say out now before we let this relationship take another step further."

As soon as Yuugi's mouth snapped shut, Atemu chuckled, the sound sending a chill down Yuugi's spine. "I don't think that's a such a good idea, Yuugi."

"Oh? Why not?"

"For one, I don't want to hurt for feelings and turn this night into a worse disaster than it already is." Atemu granted him a sharp smile to soften the blow of his words. "And like you said, we should leave what happened in the past and concentrate on the present."

Yuugi narrowed his eyes at the evasion and did nothing to press Atemu into confessing. This night had all but gone to crap at this point and he didn't want to make it worst. "If that's what you think is best, Atemu."

"You have my thanks, Yuugi." Atemu smiled at the approaching waiter who set their plates down "This is lovely, thank you." Atemu waited before the waiter disappeared to the first floor before raising an eyebrow at Yuugi who had yet to touch his plate. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Yuugi picked up the fork, ignoring the fact that it felt too heavy in his hands. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The date was a <em>disaster.<em>

He nor Atemu had gotten past their awkwardness, and ended the night with fake smiles. Yuugi returned home with heavy shoulders and an even heavier heart. Of course he knew better than to think that they would get over their problems in one night, but he still had hope.

He was no fool not to see that Atemu was still angry with him and he was still angry with Atemu. Apologies or not, they still held feelings of resentment from their months apart. Was it ideal? No, but it was a step towards a better relationship. Their _ideal _relationship was going to take time and patience; both of which Yuugi felt neither of them had to spare. _  
><em>

While both of them were eager to move forward, their date showed that neither of them had gotten past what happened and it broke Yuugi's heart to realize that he and Atemu's road to a stable, healthy relationship was going to be rocky. He didn't like it, but he would have to realize that it was staring him right in the face and he had no choice but to acknowledge what was happening between them.

The look on Jounouchi's face when he recited the date was one of sympathy and partial anger. It was at this point that Yuugi found himself lacking in both.

"It shouldn't have to be this hard to get into a relationship." Jounouchi muttered, displeased at Yuugi's retelling. "If this wasn't you then I would tell you to just move on, but I know you like Atemu just as much as likes you, Yuugi."

Yuugi's shoulders slumped before reaching over for the shot of vodka Jounouchi set out for them. It was closing time at _Jounouchi and Seto's _and thankfully, most of the staff had long gone home leaving him and Jounouchi to drink his problems away.

Judging from the blurry vision he was experiencing, he was doing a fine job of it so far.

"What am I going to do, Jou?" Yuugi reached for the bottle, snorting when Jounouchi smoothly pulled it out of his reach. He reached his limit for the night it seemed. "I didn't expect the date to go so _bad." _

"You can't honestly expect it to be a bed of roses and sunshine did you?"

Yuugi pondered on the question, a sloppy smile appearing on his face when Jounouchi scoffed at the lack of his response. "No, but I did expect it to go better than _that." _

Jounouchi snorted, setting a bottle of water in front of him. "Listen, for now, it would be in your best interest to take this slow, _extremely slow_, and just play it by ear."

"For how long should we play it by ear?" Yuugi questioned. "Do you know how impatient Atemu is when concerning this _relationship? _It's like watching a kid throw a tantrum in the middle of a grocery store."

"..I'm sure it's not that _bad, _Yuugi." Jounouchi sounded unsure and little hesitant. "The man runs a multi-billion yen company and I'm pretty damn sure that you have to have some type of patience."

_"Patience est détruite par passion, mon ami!" (Patience is destroyed by passion, my friend!) _

_"Et est donc alcool, tout-petit." (And so is liquor, little one.) _ Jounouchi shook his head at Yuugi, frowning when he realized that his friend spoke in French. "I know it's been a while since we've spoke, but I don't remember you being fluent in French when you're drunk."

"I'm getting lessons from Honda and practicing with Otogi in my spare time. D-did you know that he called me "my love." on one of our first dinner dates? He's a manipulative, cunning, handsome, sexy bastard. I'm so wasted right now."

"I know you are, little buddy." Jounouchi chuckled, watching as Yuugi face planted on the bar counter. It was rare for Yuugi to be deep in his cups, but he didn't blame him. He was fortunate that his relationship with Seto wasn't as complicated as Yuugi and Atemu's. He just wished that Yuugi could be happy in some shape or form.

"Hey, Jou?"

"Yeah?" Jounouchi responded gently, placing the half-empty bottle of vodka on the display case behind the bar. "What is it, buddy?"

"Do you think I'm going to be happy one day? Like you and Seto?" Yuugi stared at the blond, his eyes half-lidded from the copious amounts of liquor. "I mean, not getting-a-cavity happy, but blissfully happy? You know, like, a ninety-five out of hundred."

"No one is that happy, Yuugi." Jounouchi stated with remorse, his eyes shining with visible tears. "I know you'll be happy one day, Yuugi. You and that idiot, Atemu."

Yuugi beamed from the bar counter, his eyes loosing the luster of being intoxicated, darkening as they once again became overcome with sadness. "Thanks, Jou, you always know how to make me feel better."

Jounouchi shrugged as if it was nothing at all. "I'm always going to be here for you, Yuugi. I'm not going anywhere-" Jounouchi raised his hand when Yuugi opened his mouth to protest. "Not even Seto will stop me from seeing you and taking care of you when you need it, understand?"

"Yeah, I got, Jou, thanks."

Jounouchi set the towel down on the counter before coming around and wrapping an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you home and into bed."

Yuugi groaned at the thought of moving _anywhere. "_I'm going to regret all this drinking in the morning, aren't I?"

"Yes." Jounouchi replied, full of dark glee. "Yes, you are,"


	53. Chapter 53

Valkyria: Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p><em>"I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth. I was considered the "cream of the crop" by the age of fifteen. I'll admit that I was successful in what I did and felt like I owned the world. However, my sexually charged relationship with one little secretary has reminded me that the world doesn't always dance to your tune."<em>

_- Atemu Ishigami _

Chapter Fifty-One - Perspective

_"I take it the date didn't go well?" _

Atemu scowled at the text wondering if it was beneficial to toss his phone into the pool just below his bedroom. That way he wouldn't have to put with Mana's condesending texts. Who was she to look down on him about his situation with Yuugi? He wasn't the only one making things difficult. Atemu visibly pouted at the thought. He couldn't force Yuugi to like him or rekindle the passion that once possessed them. The only thing he could do was be patient and draw the little one to him as he had done once before. Of course it would be more difficult, but Atemu was taught that if you wanted something you needed patience and the right opportunities.

Atemu snorted when his phone buzzed again-most likely Mana inquiring about his date. He didn't have the time nor the willpower to put up with her prodding questions.

Not without copious amounts of liquor.

She was a good girl and like a sister to him, but Mana had the tendency to interfere with matters that didn't include her. Her heart was in the right place-as it always claimed to be- but, this was his and Yuugi's problem. Not hers. He would make sure to inform of that notion when he saw her next.

Vaguely, he could hear his front door slam shut as he climbed out of bed. If that was Mana...

"Atemu! Darling, are you here?"

Atemu blinked, reached down and pinched himself on the cheek _hard_ before he heard that melodic and authoritative voice again bouncing off the walls of his home.

"Atemu? Sweetie are you home?"

That couldn't be right...

That _couldn't _be his mother's voice asking if he was at home. What was she doing in Japan? She had no plausible reason to come to this country.

"Atemu?"

Atemu quickly bit his lip to stifle his groan at the sound of his father calling him this time around. Over the weeks, his father's health improved enough for him to participate in business matters, which was why his mother's arrival to Japan became more believable. Getting his father out of Egypt's heavy climate would be beneficial to his lungs, but Atemu was positive that there were plenty of places that benefited his father.

Hawaii to name one of them. Hell, the _Bahamas _would be better than Japan.

Don't get him wrong, Atemu loved his mother and father with every inch of his visible soul. It was just that his parents were a little eccentric when it came to his life. More than one occasion did Atem find himself on blind dates with woman and men that had nothing in common with him. It led to awkward situations that Atemu _still _had nightmares about.

It was sad that the fact that he was _grown man _did nothing to deter them.

The door to his room flew open and his mother in all her fine clothed glory stood in the doorway with suitcases, hat on her head and brimming grin that sent a chill down Atemu's spine. He cast a glance to the open window and wondered if he could make it to the pool without any broken limbs.

Probably not.

"Well." Rehema Ishigami huffed playfully. "No wonder you didn't hear me! You always were a heavy sleeper." Rehema stepped further into the room, her bare feet silent against the expensive blue carpet. "It's so good to see you again, baby."

Atemu continued sitting on the bed, wondering if this was a wild dream that he _needed _to wake up from. This was something that didn't happen very often. It wasn't often that his parents took the time to visit him mostly because they thought he craved independence-which he did, of course, but that didn't mean he didn't welcome the yearly or decade visits his parents spurned upon him. However, he wasn't exactly in a hosting mood and his mother had the tendency to make things ten times worse. It was a wonder that he didn't have premature gray hair when he was in her household. The horror she unleashed upon him when he was a young adult would have been a best seller.

"I-It's good to see you again as well, Mother." Atemu swallowed as his mother decided to look around his room, poking and prodding what he had in his closet, and on his laptop computer. She was _nesting_ which meant she was in for a long stay.

_Son of a bitch. _

"It's good to see that you're up to date with fashion and keeping your house tidy." Rehema sniffed at the messy bed and clothes littering the floor of his bedroom. "Though, this room could do with a pick up. Don't you have a maid or butler?"

"No, mother, that's Seto who has the servants, not me." a the mention of his cousin, he wondered if Seto would take in his mother and father for a few days? They got on well enough and he knew his mother spoiled Mokuba rotten whenever she got the opportunity.

He began to reach for his phone when it went off with a text message that sent Atemu into a conniption fit.

_Aunt Rehema and Uncle Aknamkanon have stopped by early this morning as to require about your well-being. I have no doubt that they have already invaded your territory. Before you began to call or text to beg for them to stay at my residence, let me put a stop that notion with a "No." I will not have them in my home invading my time with Jounouchi. You're "single" and have plenty of time to entertain your parents. _

_Godspeed. _

Atemu snarled quietly and clenched the phone in his fist, hearing the plastic creak underneath his grip. His cousin was an _asshole. _A smart, manipulative, asshole who was always ten steps ahead and beat him to the punch when it came to his parents.

Godspeed, his ass.

The sound of snapping reached his ears and Atemu blinked when his mother's slim fingers appeared in his vision. He reached out and grabbed his mother's fingers just as she was about to snap again, smiling into her eyes when she blinked down at him slowly, giving him a curious look.

"Mana has been calling me." Rehema stated, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "She's been telling me about this Yuugi person that you've been infatuated with."

"I had no idea you were still talking to Mana." Atemu gritted his teeth at the thought of his mother and sister talking on the phone about him and his relationship with Yuugi. About all the ideas they could come up with to get them together or apart if his father had anything to do with it. It was a miracle that his father actually got around to propose to his mother seeing as he was always pleasing his own parents and being apart of Ishigami Corp.

"She loves me and I love her like a daughter which is the reason why she calls me to update me about your love life." Rehema patted him on the hand. "From what I gathered, this Yuugi person has been putting you through the ringer."

"It's not his fault." Atemu was quick to defend. "I'm as much as fault as he is in this situation, but mother, our relationship is getting better and there was no need for you to come here and-"

"Non-sense." Rehema waved his words away with a smile. "It has been ages since I've talked and looked at you, Atemu. I want to see my son." Rehema grabbed his face and pinched his cheeks. "I have missed you, Atem."

Atemu flushed at the shortening of his name. His mother was quite fond of it and always called him that when he was smaller. It made him feel like a child that was loved and spoiled. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was fond of the name himself and loved it when his mother called him that. It was a secret that he was going to take to the damn grave.

"I missed you too, Mother." Atemu glanced toward the open door. "How is Father? What did the doctor tell you?"

"He's recovering faster than the doctors predicted." Rehema smiled, relieved at the information. "He recommended a vacation and we thought Japan would be the perfect place because he wanted to see you and the air is good for his lungs. I can't wait until he can get around again. I know he loves running the Egyptian Branch of Ishigami Corp and he misses his lunches with Bakura."

"Bakura? Asim's son?" Atemu blinked at the thought of Bakura, who was a rebellious man who never did what his father wanted. "He's a Horse Breeder now, isn't he? Lucrative business from what I heard."

"It's very successful and he's in a very committed relationship with a man named Ryou." Rehema pursed her lips at the thought. "I do hope they be careful. Homosexuality isn't looked on with favor in Cairo or in Egypt in general."

"Bakura seems like a smart enough man not to get caught, Mother. I'm sure he and Ryou will be fine. And if worse come to worse, Bakura could always move his business to another location."

"I have no doubt that Bakura will be able to recover, but enough about Bakura, I want to talk about Yuugi Motou." Rehema gripped his hand and stared into his eyes. "Tell me about him."

Atemu swallowed before pouring his heart out to his mother about Yuugi. He explained how they met and how he hired Yuugi no more than three years ago so that he could take care of his grandfather. He told her about the sexual tension that was so thick between them that it could be cut in half. He told her about the party and how they slept together and the consequences that followed. It hurt talking about Yuugi like he was in the past, but there was a part of him that felt like their relationship was past the point of salvation and it hurt.

It hurt to think there was no point of return with his relationship with Yuugi and no matter what he did, he would never have his happiness with his little one.

His mother, however, didn't seem to have the same opinion for she slapped him on the back head while giving him a withering glare. He hissed and returned the look with one of his own.

"Idiot." Rehema muttered. "Both of you are a pair of idiots and this reminds me so much of your father that I feel like I'm living in this relationship. Atemu Ishigami, I want you to go find this young man and apologize."

"But-"

"_Now." _Rehema rose from the bed and tugged him up and pushing him toward the closet. "Go get dressed and get your keys, I'm going with you."

"_No, _mother, you are not going with me to Yuugi's-"

"If you don't go get showered and dressed then I'm telling your Father about what happened when you were seventeen." Rehema folded his arms. "It's still warrants some kind of punishment."

"What did I do when I was seventeen-" Atemu paled, swallowed and practically fled into the bathroom, the memory of what he did as a foolish seventeen year old flashing into his mind. There was no way he was going to let that incident out into the open.

_Yuugi, in advance, I'm so sorry about what's going to happen. _


	54. Chapter 54

Valkyria: Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p><em>"I've been in strange situations in my short twenty-three years, but never did I encounter someone as fierce as Rehema Ishigami. She is a woman that is as dangerous as she is sweet. I didn't want to meet her, but like her son, she has an oppressive presence that could call the strongest man to heel." - Yuugi Motou<em>

Chapter Fifty-Two - Queen's Decision- Part One

A beautiful woman was sitting at his kitchen table and Yuugi was positive that a woman as beautiful as this one had any reason to be sitting at his table at ten'o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. Regardless of how he felt, it was impolite to leave the woman wondering if anyone was going to serve or talk to her so Yuugi took it upon himself to step further into the kitchen and introduce himself.

He would later reflect on his _stupid _this decision came to be, but in the meantime, he was all to happy to glean information off this mysterious woman.

"Good Morning." Yuugi greeted, taking a seat in one of the spare chairs at the table. "Is there something that I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Are you Yuugi Motou?" the question was sharp and on the side of demanding, but Yuugi was quick to reply that he was the one she was looking for. "My name is Rehema Ishigami."

Ishigami?

_Ishigami? _

Yuugi sat shock still in his chair, now getting the chance to take a closer look at the woman who sat before him. The similarities between this Rehema and Atemu were shockingly obvious and Yuugi wanted to hit himself for not noticing earlier. The question was how she was related to Atemu? Was she a cousin, sister or long lost twin?

"I'm his mother." Rehema stated, deciding to help Yuugi out for the moment. "I actually just arrived in town and I heard from Mana about your little relationship troubles."

He was going to _kill _Mana.

Yuugi swallowed, his eyes straying from Rehema's crimson eyes to the untouched stove and refrigerator. "Are you hungry?" Yuugi asked, rising from the chair and making his way to the appliances.

"Sit." Rehema commanded.

Yuugi sat back down before his brain register what in the hell happened. He stared at the woman before with profound respect and felt a flash of pity for Atemu who had to put up with this commanding woman all his life. He wondered just how much crap his old boss got away with or rather, how much Rehema _let_ him get away with. Either way, he felt a trickle of fear flow down his spine when Rehema smiled, her light crimson eyes staring at him, inspecting him like a lion would its prey.

Yuugi swallowed and decided that this wasn't going to be very good morning. For _anyone. _

Rehema crossed her fingers under her slim chin, her stare turning amused. "I apologized if I frightened you, dear. I hear that I can be a bit intimidating when people first meet me." Rehema giggled, the sound like soft bells in the wind and if the sound would have come from another source than it would caused Yuugi to relax, but he remained tense, waiting for Rehema's next words.

"I came here to talk to you about my son." Rehema sighed, looking exhausted at the thought. "My Atemu is a bit of a bullhead. He can be quite stubborn about admitting what he wants and as you can understand, it can cause other people problems. More than once did I have to come up behind him and sweep up his problems."

Yuugi nodded his head, indicating that he understood where Rehema was coming from, but he couldn't help but feel like he was just threatened in the most subtle manner.

"However, I am starting to see that it is my son as well as your fault for this entire mess." Rehema pursued her lips in thought. "He has divuluged to me about his short sexual escapade to me and-"

"Huh?" Yuugi felt his face heat when Rehema tutted in his direction. Who in the world told their _mother _about their sexual escapades? Either this woman had a profound effect on people or Atemu wimped out and he was inclined to believe that it was a little bit of both! Who knew Atemu was such a Mama's Boy?

"Ishigami-san-"

"Rehema."

"Rehema-san-"

"No, no, sweetheart, just Rehema will do."

"Rehema." Yuugi began in exasperation. "As much as I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to come and talk to me about Atemu, I'm sure that Atemu and I can handle it."

"If that's the case then why haven't you _handled _it?" Rehema raised an eyebrow at Yuugi's flustered face. "As a matter of fact, why would either of you let this relationship turn so bitter and rotten?"

"I'm sure that Atemu has informed of you as to why we let this relationship _rot." _Yuugi lips thinned at the wording. "I'll admit that it's my fault as much as it is his, but that night we made a deal and I believe that I was the only one who upheld it."

Rehema stared at him, her own lips thinning with displeasure. "Surely, Yuugi, you understand that once you have a taste of forbidden fruit, you'll go for another? You can't sit here and tell me that you didn't want another shot at my son?"

Yuugi's face heated, looking away at Rehema's inquiry. Of course, there were times that he wanted to jump Atemu just as the man wanted to jump him. However, he was stubborn and pushed Atemu away again and again until his old boss was just as bitter and harsh as himself.

"Let me ask you this; do you want to be with my son?"

"Yes." Yuugi responded quietly, grateful that she didn't press her previous question. "I want to be with your son, but it's going to take time and it's not something that we can rush. I don't want to make the same mistake as last time." Yuugi face heated with shame at Rehema's snort of disbelief. "I don't want to break Atemu's heart just like he doesn't want to break mine."

Yuugi blinked when he felt Rehema's hand ruffling his hair, the action made him feel like a child who was good at school and it was only the fear of being hit that stopped him from pushing her hand away. After all, she was the type of woman who could turn poisonous at the drop of a hat.

"You're such a kind-hearted boy." Rehema murmured, her eyes soft as she continued to pet Yuugi's hair. "I think Atemu failed to mention just how special a person you are, Yuugi Motou."

"That's the problem." Yuugi firmly pushed Rehema's hand away, giving her an apologetic smile when she shot him a confused look. "I'm not a special person. I'm just _Yuugi_. I'm not what Atemu thinks I am and I think that's one of our problems. I make mistakes and I'm going to hurt him in the future and I'm sure that's he's going to hurt me with his words and actions. I don't want a perfect relationship." Yuugi looked away from Rehema's stunned features. "There's no such thing as a perfect relationship."

"And I'm not looking for one." Atemu's spoke up, startling Yuugi and Rehema from their own thoughts. "I'm not trying to pressure you into a _perfect _relationship, Yuugi. I just want to be with you." Atemu stepped further into the kitchen, placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry, mother, but could you give us a moment alone?"

"Of course." Rehema gave them both a stern glance. "I hope that when you emerge from this kitchen that the both of you will have a different outlook on your situation?"

"No promises." Yuugi smiled, ducking his head when Rehema gave him a playful slap on the head before leaving them by themselves. The moment the kitchen door swung shut, Yuugi tensed when Atemu slid into the seat his mother previously occupied. "Your mother's right, you know?"

"Isn't she always?" Atemu murmured, amusement coloring his tone, but Yuugi was no fool to see the underlying bitterness. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Yuugi coughed. "I'm trying to put this entire thing on you and it's my fault. I can't comprehend how much I've hurt you in the last few months."

"You've hurt me a great deal." Atemu admitted quietly. "So much so that there were times when I wanted to give up on us. But, the moment the thought of letting you go occurred, I felt guilty. You have this hold over me and I don't understand why it's so strong and why I can't let you go." Atemu reached across the table, taking Yuugi's hand into his own. "I want you, Yuugi, and nothing is going to change that, and if you don't feel the same then you need to tell me now."

"Atemu-"

"No." Atemu interrupted firmly. "I can't keep going like this, Yuugi. I can't keep chasing after you and wondering if you're playing with me like a cat is playing with a mouse. One moment you're acting like you want me and the next you're pulling away like I'm a dirty and disgusting secret."

"That's not true at all." Yuugi whimpered in protest. "I want you."

"Then prove that you want me." Atemu continued softly. "Look, I get that you're scared about this relationship and at points, so am I, but if you want something then you should go for it. I want you and I'm pursuing you. I want you in my life for as long as you'll allow me to be Yuugi, but despite the fact that I can't stop longing for you, I'm not going to keep chasing you. It's going to hurt, but the moment _I _think it's not worth it then I'm going to move on, do you understand?"

"So, you're giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yes." Atemu didn't bother trying to deny it and Yuugi flinched at the bluntness. "I'm giving you an ultimatum." Atemu rose from chair, pressing a kiss to Yuugi's cheek. "Come talk to me when you're ready."

"Atemu-"

"Come talk to me when you're ready, little one." Atemu repeated without stopping. "You know where to find me."

Yuugi watched, dumbfounded as Atemu left him sitting alone in the kitchen with his mouth agape. This wasn't the way he wanted the conversation to go, but he couldn't blame Atemu for being forceful and giving him an ultimatum. In Atemu's position, he would have done the same and deep down, Yuugi was glad for it. The force of Atemu's gave him the push that he needed to make a decision that he needed to make.

A decision that both of them wanted.

* * *

><p>Atemu's mansion was just as foreboding as it had been that night so many weeks ago, but it was the man inside that frightened Yuugi. A man that was so sure of what he wanted that it was enough for Yuugi to want run back to his car and go back home to his grandfather where it was safe. But, instead of running, he walked up to his former boss' door and rang the bell, his heart racing against his chest as the doorknob twisted revealing Atemu's surprised face.<p>

"You came," was the first thing out of Atemu's mouth. "I thought I was being too forceful."

"No." Yuugi murmured. "It was just the right amount." Yuugi shifted on his feet, an awkward silence descending upon them. "I wanted to thank you for what you did, Atemu."

"For what I did?"

"It was your ultimatum that got me into action and thought of losing you." Yuugi blushed at having to admit such a thing. "I want you, Atemu, I know that I want you, but the love and care that you have for me is nothing compared to what I have for me."

"No." Atemu responded softly. "It isn't, but with time, I can believe that it can be just as strong." Atemu chuckled at Yuugi's shy smile. "My mother told me that my father loves her just as strongly as I love you. We Ishigamis have a tendency to love a little too strongly and we have a habit of scaring our significant others off."

"You won't scare me away, Atemu." Yuugi pressed closer to the older man. "Not anymore."

"I won't?" Atemu's voice lowered, his eyes darkening at the feel of Yuugi against his body after so long. "I can hold you to that?" Atemu pulled Yuugi further inside his home, shutting the door behind them and locking it securely.

"Yes," Yuugi whispered fervently. "You can definitely hold me to that promise."

"Good." Atemu murmured, leaning down and placing his lips against Yuugi's in a light, chaste kiss. "That's _very _good."

Yuugi shivered against the feel of Atemu's lips against his own. Those perfect, sweet lips that made his toes curl and a moan to escape his lips. He smiled against those lips, frowning when Atemu pulled away, only to blush when Atemu's gaze went to the stairway, the way to his bedroom.

"Can we?" Atemu asked, knowing Yuugi was smart enough to know what he was heavily implying. "Can we, Yuugi?"

"Yes." Yuugi responded, his skin and blood heating at the very thought of what Atemu wanted. "_Yes." _

Atemu smiled, the motion full of sensuality and heat before dragging Yuugi up the stairs leaving the loneliness, despair, anger, frustration they had for each other behind.


	55. Chapter 55

Valkyria: Hey, I'm going to be honest, I had this chapter written for _a while_, but I was too lazy to edit it and well, no excuses except for school and general procrastination. We're on the cusp of the ending and hopefully, _hopefully _this story will be done by Spring Break. So, thanks for hanging with me through all of this, everyone, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>"<em>Here we are again, in the same place that started our problems, but I can't admit that I didn't want us to be here. I was the one who initiated it once and then a second time and I'm glad for it. I'm glad that I dragged Yuugi Motou into bed a second time and I intend to keep him there for as long as I am breathing." - Atemu Ishigami <em>

Chapter Fifty-Three – Queen Decision's - Part Two

Atemu felt a nudge on his shoulder before his appendage was shoved and slapped until he opened his eyes and found himself sore, sticky and staring into a pair of disgruntled amethyst eyes that would have brightened his day if had not been for the fact that they were currently staring at him as if he had committed a sin. The only sin he committed was making the little one feel good, but hey, people had different opinions on what sins were, right?

"Yuugi?" Atemu groaned aloud, closing his eyes against the brightness of the sun. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had no plans of getting up-" Yuugi glared at Atemu's amused snort at the unintended pun. "But you're parents had other ideas."

Parents?

Atemu blinked at the little one's words before he shot out of bed naked as the day he was born and frantically looked around for an open door or even an _open balcony door. _His parents were a little out there and he wouldn't put it past them if they somehow climbed up through the window to see how he was doing. His mother was an avid climber. There were nights when that got _scary. _

"My parents?" Atemu looked back at Yuugi whose face was on fire and he wanted to inquire as to why his lover's face was on fire until he remember that he was standing in the middle of the room stark naked. Atemu's lips twitched before his shoulders started shaking with suppressed laughter, but he was quick to suppress it when Yuugi sent a withering glare in his direction.

"You can't be embarrassed about this?" Atemu waved a hand between indicated their nudity. "We've seen each other before-"

"This is completely different." Yuugi spluttered indignantly. "We didn't get up and walk around _naked." _

Atemu opened his mouth to protest before finally deciding not to deem it with a response. It would be best not to deem it with a response lest he get a snarling, vicious Yuugi on his hands which wouldn't be a bad thing, a little fire in the bedroom never hurt, but he had no intention of creating any further tension between the two of them at the moment.

"What about my parents?" Atemu repeated. "Did they come in?"

Atemu found himself blessed as he watched Yuugi's pale features turn bright red. The response was enough for Atemu who nodded in resignation. His parents never bothered to respect his privacy when they visited and he shouldn't be too surprised. Poor Yuugi, however, wasn't used to be stumbled upon in such a manner. How embarrassed his little one must have been when his mother, or god forbid, his father walked in like it was nothing and try to rouse him from bed, but to no avail seeing as he just opened his eyes minutes prior.

Atemu clicked his tongue in frustration, sending Yuugi an apologetic glance. "They're a little aggressive, as you probably know from talking to my mother."

Yuugi's lips twitched and he nodded his head in agreement. "Your father was very polite when he entered. I did hear your mother downstairs yelling something about breakfast."

Now, it was Atemu's turn to blush at the thought of his poor father who was still recovering coming into his room while he laid naked in bed next to a man. His father didn't follow Egypt's trail of thoughts considering homosexuality, but he had no intention of letting his poor father see him naked after a night of sex. Breakfast was going to be mortifying.

"Go shower and get dressed," Atemu commanded, bending down and retrieving his own clothing and slipping them on. "It's time to face the music."

"But-"

"Come on now, little one, how bad could it be?"

* * *

><p>It was <em>horrible. <em> Of course there was no tension between them, but the look Rehema shot him spoke volumes. His father might have been fine with seeing them stark naked, but his mother, while being just as wild and carefree as a woman in her twenties didn't like his sexual exploits to be so exposed. It was a strange contradiction.

"I would advise the both of you to be a little more _discreet _next time, hmm?" Rehema stared at them from over the rim of her coffee cup, her sharp crimson eyes taking in both of them with scrutiny. "Your father's heart could only take so much."

"I'm fine, Rehema." Aknamkanon rasped with amusement. "It's nothing that I haven't seen before." Aknamkanon sent his son a sly smirk. "Atemu was a rather naughty young man, Yuugi. His exploits are still remembered, why, you should talk to Mana if you have the time seeing as she-"

"Dad," Atemu was quick to cut his father off from his tirade of his past exploits. "I'm sure that Yuugi doesn't want to hear-"

"I do, actually," Yuugi interrupted smoothly. "Aknamkanon-if I can call you that?- I would _love _to hear how much of a ruffian Atemu was when he was younger."

Atemu cringed and could only look down at his breakfast as his father launched into a spiel of his _exploits _during his teenage years and even worse, as a child, but it was worth it to watch the smile pull at Yuugi's lips and watch him laugh. It felt so _good _to see an actual, sincere smile on Yuugi's face that in the end, Atemu didn't mind being the brunt of the jokes he knew were coming his way, but he could do without the embarrassing childhood stories.

Once the humiliation and the laughter was all set and done, Atemu was rather surprised to find his parents luggage by the door ready to be picked up and placed in the car.

"Where are you going?" Atemu gave both of them a concerned glance. "You can't possibly be thinking about going back to Cairo?"

Rehema and Aknamkanon shared a look before smiling at their son. "We think it would be best if we went to a hotel for the night, son."

"But-"

"You're _really _going to ask us to stay with…" his father cast a glance back into the kitchen where Yuugi volunteered to clean up. "We wouldn't want to interrupt you any further."

Atemu gave both his parents a sheepish, yet, appreciative look. "Thank you, but, um, I think we're both done with that particular activity today."

"Son," Aknamkanon began with fond exasperation that made Atemu feel like a child again. "I think both you and I don't believe that you're not going to have sex again before the day is over with."

Atemu _refused _to respond to his father's words, merely nodding his head in agreement. He opened the door without hesitation and smiled when his parents chuckled at his enthusiasm. "You two have a nice trip and don't hesitate to call me, alright?"

Rehema sighed, pressing a kiss against her son's cheek. "Give Yuugi my love, okay? We'll see you soon." Atemu shook his father's hand, accepting the pat on the shoulder and the half-hug that followed and watched as they left his house and into their car waiting at the end of the sidewalk. It had been good to see his parents again, but it was even better to see them small doses.

Very small doses

"Are they gone?" Yuugi responded from the kitchen doorway. "That was _rough." _

"Indeed." Atemu agreed gently, approaching Yuugi and taking the smaller man into his arms. "It's good that they left us alone." Atemu shifted his gaze to the stairs. "Why don't we go back up and continue without interruptions?"

"Upstairs…" Yuugi trailed off before flushing at the implication. "_Oh," _

"Shall we?" Atemu prompted, frowning when Yuugi pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Atemu, we shouldn't-I mean, we should slow down a little." Yuugi took another step back, huffing when Atemu tried to pull him back. "I know that we're on the right track, I just don't want us to go to fast, you know?"

"Yes, I understand," Atemu suppressed his disappointment at the request. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Yes, if you don't mind?"

"No," Atemu could only return the smile-his own gesture strained. "I don't' mind at all."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how someone could look like they got laid and disappointed at the same time."<p>

Atemu didn't bother to look up as he heard Mana shut the door and the blinds. He was surprised that he still looked _laid_, but he could understand the disappointed look. He was disappointed that Yuugi didn't call him for the last three days. He wondered what he did to earn such a cold response?

"Have you spoken to Yuugi?" Atemu finally looked up from his paperwork to see Mana scrunching up her nose in thought. "No?"

"No, I haven't heard from him and neither has Mahad, you know they talk to each other on occasion. I can call Jounouchi-"

"No, I don't want to pull Jounouchi and Seto into this, Seto has given me enough crap about my relationship problems."

"Maybe he's just nervous about it?" Mana sat on his desk, tapping him on the hand playfully. "You should go see how he's doing after work."

"I don't want to press-"

"Non-sense," Mana interrupted gently. "I'm sure that Yuugi's probably busy and would love to see you again—"

"Alright, Mana, I get it." Atemu smiled when his friend grinned in his direction. "Do I have to watch Azizi again?"

"For the night and you could bring Yuugi! It could be another night of learn Italian and teasing each other…" Mana trailed off, giving Atemu a knowing look. "Azizi was just full of information about that night."

"Oh, blackmail, _nice," _Atemu deadpanned. "I'm being blackmailed by my secretary."

"It won't be the first time." Mana sing songed with a manic grin. "Now, do you promise to babysit Azizi with Yuugi tonight?"

"Mana-"

"_Promise." _

"I promise, Mana, I promise," Atemu nudged the girl aside, smirking when the action earned a squeak as Mana almost hit the floor. "Careful."

"Asshole-hey! You didn't tell me your parents were in town! Aunty Rehema had to call me and tell me that she was in town."

"Sorry," the apology was actually sincere. "I had a lot things going on with Yuugi and it slipped my mind. Did she give you the usual chiding?"

"As always." Mana responded, exasperated. "I am, however, glad that Uncle is doing okay as well." Mana gave him a sympathetic glance. "How did he look?"

"Excellent." Atemu felt a warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach at the thought of his father who was looking stronger as the days passed. "He'll have to come again at a better time when things are better between Yuugi and I."

"Definitely." Mana agreed. "Especially since he caught you having-"

"_Mana." _Atemu stressed firmly. "I think I've had enough with people investigating my sex life. I don't ask about you and Mahad's—"

"Well, of course, you don't," Mana gave him a small smile. "I tell you about it."

Atemu shook his head at the thought, the things he heard about Mana and Mahad sent a shiver down his spine. It was something he still had nightmares about. It wasn't pleasant and it wasn't something he would look back on with fondness. No, he looked back at that time as traumatizing and wouldn't put this on his worst enemy.

He wasn't as sadistic as his cousin.

"Get out of my office." Atemu pleaded. "Go to lunch or take the day off! Leave me be, woman."

Mana placed a loud kiss on his cheek, before skipping out of the room, and reminding Atemu about the babysitting job.

Atemu needed a drink. A _strong _drink and a tumble in the sheets with his sweet little one. He couldn't have the latter so he reached into his small refrigerator for his small bottle of wine and wished for the best.

It was all he could do at this point.


	56. Chapter 56

Valkyria: Well, I have to say that I'm kind of sad that this is the next to last chapter. Yes, this is the next to last chapter. Forbidden Dance will have fifty-five chapters and the epilogue is next.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Happy Birthday Teenie!**

* * *

><p><em>"I pulled him close and I shoved him away. My heart was in constant turmoil and I knew how to heal it, but I was too selfish to put things to right. When you love someone, it's a long and costly road and one has to decide whether it's worth walking. Fortunately for me, I decided just at the right moment." <em>

_ - Yuugi Motou _

Chapter Fifty-Four - Joined Hearts

It was awkward.

Yuugi felt awkward standing in Atem's doorway with an overnight bag on his shoulder and several games tucked underneath his free arm. He supposed that he deserved to feel this way seeing as he left Atem hanging after a wonderful night and traumatizing morning with his parents and frankly, Yuugi had no other excuse other than he was frightened of what was happening between them. He felt like a hypocrite after telling Atem that he wouldn't be running away anymore, that he was done running away from their relationship, but like a coward, he turned tail and ran as far and as long as he could until Mana guilt tripped him into a night of babysitting Azizi whom he had missed desperately.

"Please, come in." Atem stepped aside, opening the door further to allow Yuugi passage. "I'm not going to bite you, Yuugi."

"I ran." Yuugi murmured, still rooted to the spot. In the background, he could hear Azizi's excited laughter and the sound caused his lips to twitch. The sound was relaxing and managed to make the air between them less stiffening. With courage he knew he didn't posses, Yuugi crossed the threshold into Atem's home, slipping off his shoes and keeping his back to Atem. He couldn't stomach looking at the disappointment or anger that he knew that was in those crimson eyes.

"You ran." Atem agreed quietly, thoughtful of Azizi's presence. It wouldn't do for the boy to see his uncles fighting, not when it could get back to Mana. "Why?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I was scared?" Yuugi tried, still keeping his back to the older man, but he didn't need to turn around to see the look of disbelief he knew was painted on his former boss' face.

"No." the response was blunt and threw Yuugi off kilter with the honesty. "I don't believe you were scared, but don't be hurt if I say that I did see it coming."

Yuugi flinched hard at the words, whirling around and seeing Atem staring at him with the same disappointment that he had been trying so hard to avoid. It stared at him, unyielding, and it was enough to make him turn back around and embrace the sound of his nephew's laughter. He couldn't take it. He couldn't bear to see Atem's expression any longer than he had to.

"I'm sorry."

Atem's response to his apology was a forlorn sigh that cracked the weak barriers of Yuugi's heart, but he embraced it, taking it as a sign that he was going to be forgiven by the night's end. Yuugi did what he never did before; he seized the opportunity by turning back around and facing Atem's disappointment with a bright smile and determined eyes and by grabbing Atem's hand in his own and dragging him into the living room where Azizi was watching a movie that involved cartoons that only one with the most _vivid _imagination could conjure up.

Yuugi struggled to hold back his impulse to take his nephew into his arms by sitting down and ruffling Azizi's wild hair. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Azizi?"

Azizi gave him a look that a six year old had no business wearing. "Mama says that family don't lose touch with each other, Uncle Yuugi."

Yuugi swallowed at the scolding and solemnly nodded in agreement. "Mama was right, kiddo, family don't lose touch with each other. Uncle Yuugi is sorry that he's been away so long, but I'm back now."

"For good?" Azizi gave him a pleading look that twisted Yuugi's heart and this time, he had no choice but to take Azizi in his arms and squeeze the little boy until he was squirming to escape.

"I think you best let him go before he pops." Atem chuckled, leaning against the back of the couch. "And Azizi? Uncle Yuugi isn't going anywhere, right Yuugi?"

"Right." Yuugi flushed under Atem's attention, allowing Azizi to escape his embrace and return to his movie. He _hated _it when Atem put pressure on him, but it was well deserved.

"What are we watching?" Yuugi stared at the television, blinking when _Howl's Moving Castle _showed on the screen. Granted, it wasn't a scary movie, but the Witch of the Waste was the stuff of nightmares. He was quick to give Atem a narrowed look only to be caught under Atem's amused stare and that in itself was more than enough to tell Yuugi that Azizi was capable of handling _Howl's Moving Castle. _Shows how much he knows about how much a child can handle.

"I like Sophie." Azizi spoke up, breaking their staring contest. "She's pretty."

"She's very pretty, Azizi." Atem murmured, not even attempting to stare at the screen, keeping his eyes on Yuugi who blushed vividly at the attention. "You don't like Howl or Calcifer?"

Azizi scrunched up his nose at the mention of the two main characters. "Howl's okay, but he's sort of mean to Sophie sometimes."

"Well, sometimes people are mean to one another, but they end up being friends." Yuugi swallowed, trying to will his blush away, but to no avail. "Sometimes, you can really dislike a person and they end up being the best of friends in the end."

"Really?" Azizi looked skeptical and Atem's snort only made the look ten times worse. "I don't like Sakura, are we going to end up best friends?"

"Maybe?" Yuugi responded helplessly, turning to Atem for help only to be abandoned when the man headed for the kitchen, giving him a thumbs up on the way out.

_Asshole _

Whatever Atem was making in the kitchen, Yuugi hoped that _burned. _

"I don't think Sakura is going to become my best friend." Azizi looked hesitant. "She always makes fun of my eyes."

"What? What's wrong with your eyes?" Yuugi peered into his nephew's deep, emerald eyes, the same as Mana's. "Your eyes are just fine, Azizi."

"She says that they're a girly color and tough guys have black or brown eyes." Azizi's eyes watered as he retold his archenemy's tall tale. "Yuugi, do I have girly eyes?"

"No." Yuugi responded firmly. "You don't have _girly _eyes, kiddo." Yuugi pointed to his own eyes. "I have purple eyes and Atem has red, and they're not _girly. _In fact, our eyes are very _manly." _

Azizi stared at him with surprising pity. "Uncle Yuugi, purple is a _girl's _color."

Yuugi opened his mouth, closing it with a snap when Atem's roaring laughter echoed from the kitchen and this time, Yuugi really hoped that whatever Atem was cooking _burned. _

_Viciously. _

* * *

><p>The night ended on a pleasant note with a good, yet slightly, burned food, a good nurtured argument on <em>girly <em>and _manly _colors along with a solid promise from Yuugi to visit Azizi more in the near future. It was promise Yuugi intended to keep.

One place Yuugi didn't expect to find himself was Atem's bedroom. Both of them stretched out on the luxurious bed and staring at the ceiling, each lost in their own thoughts. Yuugi didn't attempt to reach for Atem nor start a conversation. Both of them needed time to-

"I don't think we should have sex." Atem said out of the blue. "We screw things up when we start having sex."

Yuugi could only hum in agreement, his face a hot red against the darkness of the room. "I agree, but we can't always stick to that rule, Atem. I'm going to get horny and Gods above, so are you."

"Of course." the obvious _duh _was clear in Atem's voice and Yuugi wanted to reach over and hit the man on the head for small shot of arrogance, but refrained. If he moved any closer to the man then he was one hundred percent sure clothes would start flying.

He wasn't sure if he was mortified or excited at how attracted they were to each other.

"I'm still angry with you." Atem spoke up again, his voice holding a tinge of reluctance. "You can't keep running away, Yuugi. That's not how relationships work. If you're worried or scared about something, then you come talk to me and not hide for three days."

"I know-"

"No, you don't _know." _the anger in Atem's voice was all but gone, leaving exhaustion and resignation in its wake which caused another pull in Yuugi's heart. "Talk to me, Yuugi, what do you want out of this? I poured my heart out to you and now it's your turn."

Yuugi was silent, letting the effect of Atem's sudden outburst wash over them. "I'm scared." Yuugi repeated for what seemed the umpteenth time. "I'm scared of where this is going to go and I'm scared if this is going to last or not. I'm _frightened _of this relationship, Atem, but never of you, _never _of _you." _

"Do you trust me?" Atem asked softly.

"Yes."

"How much do you trust me?" Atem pushed, reaching a hand out and grasping Yuugi's within his own. "How much of _you_ do you trust me with?"

"I...trust you with everything, Atem." Yuugi responded, blinking at the sureness in which he answered. "I trust you with my body, mind, safety, comfort and-" Yuugi stopped, his face once again darkening against the darkness of the room.

"Your heart." Atem finished gently. "I'm glad you trust me with your heart, little one." Atem rolled over, pressing his body against Yuugi's and burying his face against Yuugi's neck. "It makes me unbelievably happy."

Yuugi blinked, swearing that the room got blurry for a second before he realized that his eyes were burning with unshed tears. After all this time, he never felt so light-hearted. No fear drenched his body, the need to flee was all but gone and he felt _safe _with Atem.

He felt as if he was finally home.

"I'm _sorry." _Yuugi whispered, feeling _wretched _for what he put Atem through these last few months. "I'm _sorry, _Atem."

"I'm sorry as well, little one." Atem kept his face buried into Yuugi's neck, but Yuugi felt the wetness against his skin, a sign that he wasn't the only one affected at the sudden turn in their relationship. "I've hurt you as well, I'm not innocent in this mess."

Yuugi let a wet laugh that turned into a sob. "We can just say that it's both of our faults, okay?"

"Okay."

Yuugi closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around Atem's neck and savoring the fact that both of them were together now and had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Don't freak out." Atem whispered, lifting his head and prompting Yuugi to open his eyes with a small smile on his lips. "I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"I promise." Yuugi whispered, his heart fluttering when Atem leaned back down and placed his mouth against his ear. He waited for what seemed an eternity before Atem whispered three words into his ear and those words caused his heart to stop and another sob to escape his throat.

_I love you. _

Three words, three syllables that healed and broke his heart simultaneously. Yuugi wrenched his head to the side and buried his face against Atem's shoulder, a watery smile pulling at his lips.

"I love you too." Yuugi whispered shyly.

"Are you still scared?" Atem questioned quietly. "Of us?"

Yuugi heart lodged in his throat at the hopeful tone painting Atem's voice. It would be so easy to say _yes_, but he found himself no longer wanting to hurt Atem. He wanted him to smile like Seto smiled at Jounouchi when the blond's back was turned. He wanted him to grin like Bakura did at Ryou when the horse breeder said something perverted and he wanted him to laugh like Otogi when Honda said something funny in French.

He wanted Atem to _happy. _With him.

"No." Yuugi murmured. "I'm not afraid of you or us."

"Then you'll stay with me?" Atem tugged him closer. "Forever?"

"I'll stay." Yuugi pressed his lips against Atem, smiling against them and shuddering at the older man's soft moan. "Forever."

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

Yuugi looked up from his magazine to see Jounouchi staring at him awe. It wasn't often that Jounouchi stared at him like he was some rare creature, but when and if he did, it was worrying enough to stop what he was doing and give Jounouchi his full attention.

"What is it?" Yuugi touched his face, frowning when Jounouchi grinned broadly. "I have something on my face?"

"Yeah." Jounouchi flicked his nose, moving out of the way when Yuugi swiped at him. "You have a _glow_."

"A _glow?" _Yuugi repeated, scrunching up his nose in confusion. "What do you mean I have a _glow?" _

"You know, the type of glow that pregnant woman have except that you're not pregnant and you're not a woman-"

"Okay, Jounouchi." Yuugi deadpanned. "You mean the glow _you've _been having lately? The type of glow that means Seto ravished you in bed with whipped cream-"

"Shut up, Yuugi." Jounouchi's face had turned a bright red. "Shut. It. Up."

"You started it, my friend." Yuugi retorted playfully. "You started it."

"Enough about my relationship, what about yours? I take it everything is going good with Atem?" Jounouchi leaned over the counter and pressing his cheek against Yuugi's. "Is my little Yuugi cuddling up with one of the most powerful men in the city?"

"It actually feels pretty good." Yuugi pressed back, nudging Jounouchi back over the counter. The Game Shop was empty leaving only him and Jounouchi to occupy it and themselves. "And speaking of powerful men; Seto is just as powerful as Atem so don't teasing me on sleeping with CEO's and the like."

"I'm going to smooth over that comment and personally congratulate you on losing the drama that was your relationship for months. _Months. _Are you two getting married?"

"No." Yuugi stared down at the ring on Jounouchi finger. "Are _you?_" Yuugi smirked at the flush that spread against Jounouchi's tan cheeks. It wasn't easy to embarrass Jounouchi and by all means, he was to jump at this small opportunity. He jumped across the counter and pinched his friend's cheeks. "Oh my God! You're getting married!" he stretched Jounouchi's cheeks enough to earn a small grunt of discomfort. "I get to be the best man, right? My little Jounouchi's getting married!"

"Quit it!" Jounouchi grabbed Yuugi's waist pulling him off the counter and into his arms. "You're like an overly attached girlfriend!"

"I love you, Jounouchi." Yuugi murmured solemnly. "_Never _forget that."

"And like that, this just got ten times more awkward." Atem's voice muttered from the doorway, loud enough to draw Jounouchi and Yuugi's attention and prompting the blond to drop Yuugi to the floor in mortification when he saw Seto standing behind Atem wearing an amused smirk that spoke volumes.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Jounouchi spluttered indignantly, growling when Yuugi grabbed his leg and held on. "What is wrong with you? Have you been dipping into the chocolate again? It makes you _weird." _

"I'm professing my undying love for you, Jounouchi." Yuugi stated, ignoring Atem and Seto's muffled laughter. "You can't ignore the fact that I'm confessing to you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm rejecting you." Jounouchi picked Yuugi off the floor easily, and shoved him towards Atem who more than welcomed Yuugi into his arms. "You have my full _support _to go and spend the night and recuperate from such a horrid ordeal. My ride's here and I'll come visit you again when you stop acting so weird."

Yuugi murmured a quick, lonely good-bye to Jounouchi, watching him leave before breaking down into a fit of laughter in Atem's arms. "I'm sorry." Yuugi spoke through his peals of laughter. "That was something you aren't going witness again."

"What? Jounouchi being embarrassed?"

"Yes, it will never happen again and I probably won't see him again considering that I freaked him out a little bit."

"You were a little over-dramatic with the confession." Atem admitted with a small smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Yuugi slipped on his jacket, giving Atem a curious look as he wrapped his black scarf around his neck. "Where are we going?"

Atem smiled, a mysterious gleam entering his eyes that caused Yuugi to give him a narrowed eyed, suspicious stare. "It's a surprise and I'm sure you're going to be happy with it."

"Am I?" Yuugi asked, wrapping an arm around Atem's and allowing the older man to lead out to his car. "It's not over the top, is it?"

"No." Atem responded, lying through his teeth. "Not at all."

Yuugi stared at Atem, his heart quickening when Atem smiled at him with devious intent. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.


	57. Chapter 57

Valkyria: Well, here we are, folks! The last chapter of Forbidden Dance. After _much _push and pull, my last stubborn couple are finally together and I couldn't be more happy to see it! Most of you blamed Yuugi while others blamed Atem for being pushy, but all swords are down and we are in full cuddle mode! Let's see this story to its conclusion and please give me your full thoughts as to how you liked this story.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p><em>"Who knew that three <strong>long<strong>_ _years of infatuation could lead to this moment? After all the heartache, and stubbornness, we're finally at the moment where we can be together without the hate, pressure and sadness. I'm happy to wake up next to him every morning. I'm happy to hear his voice, feel his touch and laugh at his bad jokes, but most of all, I'm happy that's here with_ _**me **and that he's not leaving anytime soon." _

_- Yuugi Motou and Atem Ishigami. _

Chapter Fifty-Five - The Cliffhanger

Atem took him back to Ishigami Corp and it was a move that left Yuugi bewildered. He didn't understand _why _Atem was taking him back to his old stomping grounds until his lover brought him back to his old desk and at once, all the feelings of nostalgia came rushing back to him and he found himself turning around to discreetly wipe away the tears.

The sight of his old, dusty office desk, the gleaming windows that gave a decent view of Domino and the closed door to Atem's massive office brought forth a wave of tears that he didn't try to hide a second time. This was the _place _that he fell in love with Atem. This place held three years of memories, feelings, and like a movie, each of them played before his mind's eye: meeting Mana for the first time, encountering Honda again since high school and watching as Azizi grew inch by inch, and finally, falling in steady love with Atem as the years passed on as quick as the wind.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuugi sniffed, burying his face into Atem's chest. "Is this some sort of bad joke?"

"No." Atem sounded mildly offended and amused. "I brought you here to ask if you wanted your old job back. I know that Seto pays you well and you enjoy seeing Jounouchi all of the time-"

"Eh," Yuugi cheeks warmed at the thought of Jounouchi and Seto. "I see more of them than I _actually _wanted to see, Atem. It's traumatizing to be honest."

Atem's eyes narrowed and lips pulled down into a sour frown. "That asshole had the audacity to tell me that office sex is tacky when he's the one _doing _it? Hypocrite doesn't even begin to describe him."

"Hey." Yuugi poked his lover on the nose with a playful smile. "Don't be upset because he beat you to the punch."

Atem's face morphed to one of surprise before quickly switching to indignation at the thought of being beat by his cousin of all people. He opened his mouth to put up an offer of office sex when Yuugi shook his head sharply in reply, already ten steps ahead.

"It's tacky and we're not horny rabbits-"

"Not yet."

"And we're not doing it in your office because you suddenly want a competition with your cousin." Yuugi finished, smoothing over Atem's words with a sharp smile. "We going to have regular sex like two happy men."

"I don't want to be one of those couples, Yuugi."

"One of what couples, Atem?" Yuugi inquired curiously. "One of those couples who have a decent sex life and a happy and healthy relationship?"

Atem pursed his lips in thought, obviously thinking on what would be safe to say in this situation before finally shaking his head in resignation. It would be best to leave that dirty thought alone.

For now.

"You don't want us to be vanilla?" Yuugi questioned innocently, smiling as his eyes darkened in obvious amusement when Atem froze in shock at his wording. "That _is _what you were going to say, right?"

"Right." Atem murmured, his eyes staring into Yuugi which were quickly darkening in lust and a dark amusement. "I thought you said we weren't going to have sex-"

"I stepped in the _wrong _time."

Atem whirled around to see Mahad's tall form standing behind them, his skin quickly getting pale. "Why am I always appearing at the wrong time?" Mahad looked to the sky as if the Gods were going to answer his prayers. "_Why?" _

Yuugi coughed, taking a step away from Atem and sending an apologetic smile Mahad's way. "It's good to see you again, Mahad, but I wish it were under different circumstances."

"You and me both, Yuugi." Mahad approached Yuugi, pulling him into a fierce hug and smiling into his hair. "However, I'm glad that I caught you."

"Oh?"

"I-" Mahad looked regretful at his admission. "I wanted to apologize for my involvement."

"Mahad-"

"I didn't think it was best for you and Atem to be together." Mahad began, his eyes shining with regret which unexpectedly caused a swell of anger to surge inside of Yuugi and he didn't know why.

"You disapproved of us?" Yuugi retorted dryly. "Join the club, my friend."

"No, I don't think you understand how _strongly _I disapproved of you and Atem being together. I grew up with Atem and I understood his status as CEO of the company and keeping the Ishigami name pure, but in doing so, I neglected to realize that my words and actions were hurtful to Atem. I ignored his heart and thought about his reputation." Mahad sighed, shaking his head at how foolish he had been. "When I look back and think about my words, I realize that I was a hypocrite. My parents disagreed with my marriage to Mana and I went through with it anyway because I loved Mana just as Atem loved you."

"Y-You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Mahad." Yuugi smiled into the security guard's eyes, and placing a reassuring hand on Mahad's hand. "There were a lot of factors in our relationship that caused it to be rocky, but I do appreciate your apology and I want you to know that I disapproved of our relationship for a long while so you shouldn't feel too bad about it, okay?"

Mahad opened his mouth, but snapped it shut when Atem shook his head sharply. "What?"

"If you Yuugi tells you to not to feel bad about it, _take it and run." _Atem blew out a sigh. "Just take it and run, Mahad."

Mahad smiled, grabbing another hug from Yuugi and ruffling his hair. "Azizi would like to see you again soon, Yuugi. I'll leave the both of you to your _activities." _

"We weren't doing anything!" Yuugi protested, watching in mortification as Mahad walked back to the elevator and would most likely tell Mana of their _activities_- which didn't happen.

Atem wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist, watching in delightful glee as the elevator doors slid shut behind Mahad leaving him and Yuugi alone once again. He squeezed Yuugi's waist only to halt his actions when Yuugi pinched his arm in protest.

"No."

"We can still kiss and-"

"Kissing leads to fondling and fondling leads to sex on the desk which gives you bragging rights." Yuugi stepped away from Atem's embrace and folded his arms, blocking Atem's view of his chest and hips. He hated when the man outright stared.

It was flattering, but he still disliked it.

"It can be fun if we let it be, Yuugi." Atem stepped closer, smiling when Yuugi blushed at his low tone. "The desk is comfortable and the floor is even more so-" Atem was cut off by Yuugi's startled laughter. "What? What did I say?"

"The floor is _comfortable?" _Yuugi repeated through his sudden peals of laughter. "That floor is nowhere near comfortable and that desk is horrid with pointy edges and hard wood-shut up- If you're trying to prove your case, then you suck at it."

Atem rolled his eyes heavenward, smiling at Yuugi breathless laughter. It was a worth of shot. He waited until Yuugi regained his breath before re-stating his original question.

"Do you want to work here? Again?" Atem turned his gaze to the dusty desk that had yet to find an occupant. "Well?"

Yuugi approached his old desk, running a hand along the surface and smiling as his hand came back with dust and old but fond memories. He wiped his hands and though the movement was simple, it meant so much more. It felt as he was wiping the slate clean and starting all over again.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up to see Atem giving him a worried stare, but Yuugi stepped forward and smoothed the worried wrinkles on his lover's forehead and smiled into the same eyes he had fallen in love with three years ago.

"Yes, I would be more than happy to come back, Atem."

* * *

><p>Yuugi watched the months trickle by like sand running through his fingers and stood in the middle, amazed, as happiness surrounded the events like a warm blanket.<p>

The New Year consisted of a wedding proposal in the middle of _Jounouchi and Seto's _by none other than Seto Kaiba himself. The feared CEO bent down on one knee and asked Jounouchi's hand in marriage. The flurry of activity that followed after still left his head spinning and his heart beating fiercely against his chest with excitement. It was one event that was going to be burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

The second event came in the form of Ryou and Bakura who all but crashed Atem's Birthday Bash with an announcement that they were adopting a child by the name of Akefia who had they had found in the streets of Alexandria and while Yuugi was excited at the thought of being an uncle again, he couldn't imagine rough looking Bakura as a father figure, but Jounouchi's mannerisms toward Azizi were a miracle so why couldn't Bakura do the same?

The third event, however, took everyone by surprise by Honda announcing that he was moving to the French Division of Ishigami Corp, but the kicker was the fact that _Otogi, _city boy Otogi Ryuuji was moving to France to help Honda out, but he and his friends knew that it was more than that.

Much more.

The changes that were happening before his very eyes were good ones, but Yuugi couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness at the thought of losing his friends. Well, he wasn't _losing _them per se, they were just moving on to better things, making their lives better, but the camaraderie that held them together like glue since high school had all but faded away leaving only spare phone calls, web calls and quick texts asking for advice on what to wear, what to do and when to meet for lunches that never happened.

It was fortunate, however, when Jounouchi and Seto's wedding day pulled them together again, sticking them on the first row of chairs that sat in the massive garden behind the Kaiba Mansion.

"I really hope they don't have wine." Otogi murmured, his voice a touch deeper since his return from France. Briefly, Yuugi wondered what was in the water and food that made Otogi fill out so nicely, but from the letters Honda sent him, it was thanks to Honda's mother and father that the man had turned out with a nice tan, a better attitude along with other nice features that left Yuugi green with envy.

"A little sick of it, Otogi?" Ryou's own lightly tan features were the talk of the small group. Of all their small group, Ryou had changed the most from his demeanor to his longer and finer hair that now sat in a low ponytail. The fact that he was now a father didn't go past them either.

Akefia was a boy after their own hearts and Azizi's as well who had taken to the boy like glue to paper and they could be found talking on the phone on a daily basis and while it was cute, Mahad had despaired at the massive phone bill, but the now full-time photographer didn't have the heart to break the two of them up and kept his financial woes quiet.

"Hush." Shizuka, Jounouchi's sister, chided gently. "Here he comes!"

Jounouchi looked excellent in a black, tailored Armani suit with a dark blue tie that matched Seto eyes, but the suit did nothing to hide the small flush that graced Jounouchi's cheeks as he slowly walked down the aisle with Mokuba on his arm.

"I can't believe this joker is getting married." Honda murmured with amusement. "I'm definitely calling him the housewife when this all set and done."

Yuugi opened his mouth to protest the teasing when Atem sat in the empty seat next to him giving him a small smile when Jounouchi stepped by them, giving them each a narrowed eyed amused stare as he did so.

"Where were you?" Yuugi whispered as the priest began speaking. "Did something happen?"

"No." Atem smiled when Seto repeated the vows before giving Jounouchi a chance. "I had to get something."

"Oh?" Yuugi tried to keep his eye on the ceremony, but his curiosity stayed him. "What is it?"

"_Do you, Jounouchi Katsuya, take Seto Kaiba as your lawfully wedding husband in sickness, in health, and for richer or poorer?" _

"This," Atem pulled a small box from his pants pocket and placed it on Yuugi's lap. "I hope you like it, little one."

Yuugi stared at the box on his lap, this couldn't be _the box_, could it? There was no way that there was a-a

"_I do." _

Yuugi looked up as Jounouchi and Seto leaned and kissed, causing the small crowd to cheer and applause, but Yuugi turned his gaze to Atem who was staring at him with a hopeful expression that made his heart thump once, twice, three times before he opened his mouth to respond to the question that would change his life forever.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Valkyria: Thanks for reading folks!<p> 


End file.
